


My Protector

by Cclay2020



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Romance, Strength
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 121,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020
Summary: Book 1Baekhyun's best friend is getting married he is expected to attend, even if that means cutting a deal with his obsessive boyfriend in order to attend the wedding. He never expected his life to be flipped upside down by a tall red haired giant he met in the snow. Could this be the beginning of him finding his true self again?Mention of ♡Jonghyun♡ and NCT 127Warning: Mention of Abuse, Fluff and Smut.©Cclay2020





	1. Chapter 1

 

_**** _

 

 

_**Baekhyun's point of view** _

AWWW I'm so bad at packing, how the hell am I gonna be ready for my flight tomorrow. I should have listened to Kyungsoo and packed days ago and let him help me, he is always so organised for as long as I've know him, even his locker in college is always nice and clean everything labeled, mine looks like someone threw a bomb in it.

The sound of my phone vibrating takes me out of my thoughts, Oh speak of the devil it's Kyungsoo.

"Hi Kyungsoo" I say happily

_"Hey Baek hows the packing going?"_

"Emm its going ok" I answer worriedly

_"Baek tell me you have packed already, our flight is tomorrow morning you know how Chen is if we are late for our flight, he will kill us"_

"I don't know what to bring Kyungsoo, I've never been away to the snow before"

Trust Chen to have his wedding this time of year in the snow, he's lucky he is one of my best mates and I don't try smother him in his sleep, he knows I hate the cold.

 _"Ok Baek calm down lets do a check_ " Kyungsoo says calmly.

_"Underwear"_

"Check"

_"Socks"_

"Check"

_"Boots for the snow"_

"Check"

 _"Ok throw in some jumpers and warm clothes Baek, we are spending a week in the snow_ ".

"Emmm kinda check" I say worriedly

I look at my big favorite white fluffy jumper that is 2 sizes to big for me, loving how soft it feels, my boyfriend TJ hates it ,saying I look stupid and small in it, but I'm sure he wont mind once it keeps me warm.

 _"Baek hello you still there?_ " Kyungsoo shouts snapping me back into reality " _What you mean kinda check Baek"_

I can hear Kyungsoo doing his disappointed voice, I can even feel the anger down the phone as if Kyungsoo is standing in front of me.

 _"Ok Baek I'm coming over just tell me you have your suit_?" Kyungsoo says with a panicked tone.

 

_**Author's p.o.v** _

"Oh shit" Baekhyun drops the phone to the floor and screams "I knew I was forgetting something" while falling onto the piles and piles of clothes on his bed screaming 'shit shit shit' as he punches his pillow.

As he rolls off the bed to bend down to pick up his phone to see the damage it has hopefully not caused his phone, he breaths a sign of relief as it is not cracked. He can hear Kyungsoo screaming in the background as Kai grabs the phone on the other end and starts to talk "hey baek meet us at the mall in 30 minutes, I'll calm my man down don't worry I got this". Baek can hear Kyungsoo screaming in the background "why don't people listen to me and stop leaving things to the last minute"

Kai answers Kyungsoo " hey baby its ok you know I love shopping we can do this ".

Kai jumps back on the phone " _hey Baekhyun just meet us asap. i will calm him down before he wreaks the place,bye"._

Before he can hang up he can hear Kai shouting to Kyungsoo, "hey baby who loves you?"

 

_**Baekhyun's p.o.v** _

I wish I had what Kai and Kyungsoo have, they are so loveable and I love how now Kai is the only one that can calm Kyungsoo down it used to be me but since he met Kai and got married, Kai has his special ways now even if he has to be overly romantic with him that it makes you uncomfortable sometimes, its like you are gonna witness their honey moon night, they cant keep their hand off each other.

I wish Tj was like that with me with the romance, we have been together for 2 years now and he still isn't really into P.D.A only if someone is talking to me he will put his arm around me and be affectionate.

Crap I better hurry now or Kai will probably be getting into shit by Kyungsoo in the mall.

I run for the door of our bedroom hoping Tj wont give out about how it looked like someone came into our room and trashed the place looking for something. I grab my phone and wallet and feel my phone buzz with a text message from Kai

Tell me u are nearly here , i don't know how long I can hold him off before he snaps again

I quickly text back

**Yeah I'm nearly there**

He doesn't need to know I just left right?

Grabbing my keys off the table and slipping on my Nikes, cause lets face it i'm going to have to run like I've never ran. Before stopping to make sure I have everything I couldn't help but feel deep down there is something I'm forgetting but I cant seem to remember, maybe its just the suit. I slam the door and run as fast as I can towards the mall.

 

"Finally you're here" Kyungsoo comes running to me and looks like he is gonna hit me one but Kai grabs him from behind hugging him and whispers in his ear causing Kyungsoo to crumble and giggle, something I've come to adore.

'How the hell does he do that?!'

Kyungsoo links my arm and pulls me into the men's wear section where Kai all of a sudden kisses Kyungsoo shouting "I'll be back in a bit" and runs off to what looks like the underwear section, I turn to look at Kyung and he just winks at me leaning in and whispers "He thinks I'm still annoyed so he is gonna try cheer me up"

I'm confused, besides underwear what could he get that would cheer up Kyung, I realized to quickly that's its Kai, if he was ice cream he would lick himself. I really don't wanna know what he has in mind for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo drags me over to a stand filled with all different coloured jumpers. I groan to myself why didn't I just tell Kai to pick me up stuff and I'd pay him back, I hate shopping but he seems to love it, I don't see the big deal in shopping I walk into a shop if I see something I like I buy I don't spend hours in the one shop looking at clothes and rummaging through racks of clothes, that isn't my thing.

I let Kyungsoo look through the stand, I didn't expect he would hand me 3 different shades of black jumpers and black trousers.

'Are we going to a funeral or a wedding' I say not realizing I said it out loud.

Kyung comes so close to my face it feels like he is gonna kiss me and whispers "Yes it would have been yours if only for Kai calmed me down from whooping your ass and for not listening to me when I told you to pack weeks ago"

I flinch and close my eyes waiting for the smack instead I hear a giggle and upon opening my eyes I see Kai is hugging Kyungsoo from behind and kissing his neck.

Fewwww that was close.

"Ok lets see what we have here" Kai says and takes the clothes Kyungsoo has picked out for me and drops 2 of the black jumpers back and picks up a baby pink and a sky blue one and keeps one of the black jumpers that Kyungsoo had already picked out.

Looking at my best friend I was expecting him to be angry with his man, but he just looks at Kai and shakes his head with a smirk on his face.

"We are shopping for him baby not you" Kai says with that familiar teasing smile, that had Kyung falling for him in the beginning.

Finally I have everything I need thanks to Kai and Kyung for helping me, well Kai really he has such good taste in clothes, at least now I wont look like I'm heading to a funeral.

"Ok next place is here" Kai pulls me into the suit shop. I drag my feet not wanting to go in, Im tired and I hate shopping luckly Kyungsoo went to get us some drinks because OMG it is so warm in these shops , I will pass out if he doesnt hurry.

Kai heads over to a dark navy suit and holds it up to me and looks me up and down biting his lower lip with that smirk he gives Kyungsoo.

"Hey don't look at me like that your married to my best mate" I yell back, he always tries to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry Baek but this would look so good on you, you should so get this suit it will make those curves you have stand out" he says with a sneaky wink.

Embarrassed I grab it from Kai and head to the changing room to try it on, giving him a dirty look as he just sits down and says "Go on then show us those curves"

Upon closing the curtain in the changing room I start to strip, this feels so much better now I can let the cool air in the changing room cool me down, as I take off my hoodie realizing I forgot to put a shirt on underneath. I throw the hoodie on the chair in the corner and I look back at the mirror.

My bruises are so bad...


	2. Chapter 2

 

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjyq4TS3uTiAhXEC-wKHXowCpUQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2Fserendippy%2F5007763875&psig=AOvVaw1nvtY2rkYvcxfQBMmNyriT&ust=1560456147124231)

 

 

 

Baekhyun's Pov

I never realised how bad they are its been awhile since I seen them like this in this sort of light, I never really looked at them properly, some are faded and turning yellow but some are still so sore and really black. With the way the mirrors are all over the small room I can see all the way around my body, my heart sinks.

"What the fuck Baek" Kyungsoo walked in to give me my drink but it ends up all over the floor.

Kai comes running in to see why Kyungsoo was cursing. They both look at me with horror in their eyes, I grab my hoodie and try to put it on but Kyungsoo grabs it out of my hands and looks at me with an annoyed expression.

"What has that bastard done to you Baek?"

I take my hoodie back and slip it on and try leave the changing room but Kyung grabs my arm, I couldn't help but wince at the pain, he looks at me with tears in his eyes.

"Baek what has he been doing to you" Kai says worriedly

"You said he only hit you once Baek, this looks like you're his fucking punching bag..what the hell" Kyungsoo breathed, his eyes wider than usual. "I am going to kill him Baek he cant do this to you"

"No no please don't Kyung" I pleaded. "He promised me he wouldn't lay his fist on me again Kyung and I trust him"

"You said that after the first time Baek and I let it slide, but these are new ones, look you just winced at me, your scared... where is the Baek who never lied to me gone?"

"Kyung, you get angry too you know" I shout.

He stands right in my face "Yes I get angry, but I never used my fucking fist on anyone do you see a mark on Kai? NO"

I see Kai come back, I never noticed he left and I see he had a lady with him holding a mop waiting to clean up the split drink.

Now is my chance to leave, I grab my hoodie and I make my way past them, not saying a word and head for the main door of the mall not once looking back.

As I reach outside I can feel the cold air hit me, I zip up my hoodie so no one else can see that my boyfriend uses me as punching bag when he is angry or jealous. A tear starts to form in my eyes why didn't I just tell him what was happening now him and Kai know they will tell Chen meaning Tj wont be able to come to the wedding with me.

I feel my phone buzzes in my back pocket. I pull it out of my pocket expecting it to be Kyungsoo, but my eyes widened seeing the 16 missed calls from Tj.

His only text message stated: where the fuck are you

Oh no don't tell me he went home and saw the bedroom

I feel my phone buzzes again, Its Tj's best friend Justin not knowing what else to do I slide the screen and answer him. I can hear Tj screaming and cursing something in the background.

"Hello" I say nervously.

 

_"Hey Baek ..eh we are in the hospital Tj was flung off his bike at the competition earlier"_

 

My stomach started to twist, Shit Tj's competition I knew I was forgetting something but i was so excited about going away and getting stuff ready I forgot he stayed over in Justin's apartment last night so they could head to the dirt bike track and I'd follow before the show started.

_"I'm on the way"_

 

I immediately start running to the hospital that is 10 mins away.

After reacting the hospital and finding out what room Tj is in.

I stand outside the room taking a deep breath before I go in, because I know I'm gonna be in trouble as soon as I walk in. I push the door and enter the room where Tj and Justin are, and almost immediately Justin leaves us alone.

I move closer to the bed and see Tj with his leg wrapped in bandages and up in a sling, he is covered in cuts and scrapes all over his face. As I get closer he grabs me by the arm so hard it feels like I have caught my arm in a vice, I can feel the tears starting to fill up in my eyes Tj hates when I cry, I must try my best not to let them out.

"Where the hell have u been u little midget" he hissed.

My heart is beating so fast out of my chest, my words come out all shaking and low.

"I'm sorry I forgot I was getting extra stuff for the wedding"

"What do you mean you forgot you knew I had it today Baek"

"Im sorry, I was so busy with making sure I had everything for the wedding, then I had to go get my suit and more warm clothes"

"Warm clothes? Oh so clothes are more important then me your boyfriend"

"No no I just needed more things, so Kyungsoo and Kai brought me shopping to help me out"

"Oh so you were out with Kai hmmmm you like him don't you, you little bitch" he snarled, his grip in my arm tightening.

"No I don't, he's married to one of my best friends please Tj let my arm go you're hurting me" I grab his hand and try to remove it from mine.

"Oh I'm hurting you am I" he wondered. "Look at you being a big baby crying, you're suppose to be my boyfriend not some weak bitch"

"Tj I'm sorry, please stop this please" I can't hold in the tears anymore, they start to fall down my cheeks.

As a result he grabs my arm tighter, making it start to go numb. I couldn't help but letting out a cry, I can see the anger in his eyes.

"You are not going to that wedding tomorrow so you can forget packing your bags"

"B-but it's Chen's wedding I need to be there he is my best friend Tj I have a part in the wedding"

Next thing I know is I'm falling slowly onto the chair beside the bed grabbing my face from the slap he gave me I can feel the sting of it, he never hit me on the face before. I sit up quickly facing him with both hands holding my cheek that surely red now.

"Aww Baek shit"

He tries to grab my arm but I pull it away

"Awww please beak I'm sorry ok I'm in so much pain I'm sorry Baekkie"

I hate it when he calls me that name, he makes it sound like I'm a girl. I get up to leave but he grabs my hand, pulling me back.

"Baek I can't go to the wedding because I need a operation, we are just waiting on my X-rays to come back, they think I broke it in two places but I need my Baekkie" he says to me with a childish voice and a pout.

"I need to be at this wedding Tj, I promised Chen please understand"

Looking at him I can see the anger flash through his eyes again and I wait for the impact but to my surprise he just looks at me. "Ok Baekkie you can go to the wedding, but only if you call me every 2 hours"

I let out a sigh "But Tj I'm going on a flight and then I'll be at a wedding I can't be calling you every 2 hours"

"Fine then, every 3 hours take it or you don't go Baek"

"Ok deal" I nod obediently.

He pulls me down to kiss me and winces "Ewww you smell Baekkie what were you doing, running a marathon?"

"I had to run to get here to see you" I admit.

He pulls me down again to kiss him, his lips press roughly to mine.

I say my goodbyes and turn to leave, upon reaching the door Tj shouts "Hey Baek don't forget you belong to me"

Those words shook me to my core.

I leave the room and take a deep breath before I start to cry heavily. I can't hold them in anymore I see Justin talking to two nurses in the hallway, looks more like flirting, after all that guy thinks with what's in his trousers instead of what's in his head. He looks my way and says his goodbyes to the nurses, one of them handing him a piece of paper, which is more than likely filled with the digits of her phone number .

"Hey Baek are you ok?" he asks as he runs over to me "your cheek is red" he tried to touch it but I moved away.

"Oh are you upset of Tj's accident, don't worry he will be fine once they do the operation, he will be 100% again" he grins.

I just nod my head and walk towards the main door of the hospital to leave. Stepping outside its been raining heavily. I fall to my knees on the wet ground not caring who sees me like this, throwing my head back I look up to the sky and let the rain wash away my tears.

Neither my heart or my body can take this anymore, this week break I have from Tj will be what I need...


	3. Chapter 3

 

[](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjyq4TS3uTiAhXEC-wKHXowCpUQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2Fserendippy%2F5007763875&psig=AOvVaw1nvtY2rkYvcxfQBMmNyriT&ust=1560456147124231)   
  


_**Authors p.o.v.~** _

 

"Why is he not picking up?" Chen wonders aloud.

The phone answers finally _"Hey baby.... baby are you there? Hello Chen are you there"_ the caller asks.

Sobbing comes from Chen's side of the phone.

_"Chen baby what's wrong tell me"_

"It's Baek" Chen explains through the cries.

_"What do you mean it's Baek, what's happened to him Chen?"_

"Kyungsoo called me and told me Tj has been using Baek as a punching bag"

_"What the fuck?! Are you sure Chen"_

"Yes I'm fucking sure, Kyung saw the bruises all over his body, even Kai saw them" Chen took a deep breathe before continuing "How could any one hurt Baek, he is the nicest guy around he is like a little puppy, how could anyone hurt him like that Minseok how?!"

_"Hey baby its ok, I'm on my way home from work, I'll be there soon"_

"No no wait, we can't see each other yet before our wedding"

" _Chen baby, you know I love you but the wedding isn't for another two days, and you're upset I don't like you upset ok baby I'm on my way please stop crying ill sort this ok I wont be long"_

"Ah waee?! Ok maybe I want it to be that day"

_"Tough, not for another 2 days babe"_

"Ok baby be safe and hurry to me"

_"I will baby"_

"I love you"  he sniffled happy to hear it back to him before the line goes dead. 

Minseok gets into the car, slamming the door closed in anger "That bastard Tj thinks he can get away with this and hurt my man's best friend before my wedding"

" _Call Kai_ " The sound of the dial tone comes out of the car speakers, Minseok fills the wait with the beat he generated from his fingers on the steering wheel "Come on Kai pick up the call" when it went to voicemail Minseok let out a groan slamming his hand on the wheel in frustration. 

 

After a moment and many curse words his phone begins to ring.

"Hi Kai" he says while acting calm. 

_"Hey Minseok, sorry I missed your phone call, were you looking for me?"_

"Yes" he replied using an 'Are You serious right now' tone, "I just got a call from Chen, who was crying by the way, care to explain what the fuck happened Kai"

" _Awww man"_ the guy on the other line drew a breath before explaining " _We brought Baek shopping for your wedding and he went into the changing room to try on a few things, but when Kyungsoo went in to give him his drink he got for him he screamed. I ran in to see the commotion and Baek had his shirt off, all I could see_ _were all these bruises new and old Minseok_ " he paused before releasing his breath " _man he looked like he was in a fight with least 6 guys"._

"Where is Baek now Kai?"

" _He left us at the mall with his clothes and his suit, he just took off Min, he isn't picking up his phone, we don't know where he is, we tried the dorm he shares with Tj but he isn't there. Min, I need to go back to Kyung, he is sobbing in our bedroom. He is blaming himself for being  a bad friend because he didn't know about Baek What are we gonna do Minseok?"_

"Leave it with me Kai you just focus on your husband and leave this with me I'll call you later"

" _Okay hyung, talk to you later_ " Just like that the line went dead. 

 

Minseok slams his hand on the steering wheel in pure anger "I'll kill that bastard Tj" he mutters through gritted teeth. After a moment of thinking he shouts "Call Baek" the car immediately connecting the line. Unlike Kai, Baekhyun picked up after three rings of the dial tone. 

_"Hello?_ " he said in a whispered tone.

"Hey Baek how are you?" Minseok says with a happy voice, so the boy on the other line wouldn't get suspicious. 

_"Eh I'm ok Minseok, how are you? Are you looking forward to your flight later?"_

"I am Baek" he admitted with a nod "I can't believe I'm marrying my soul-mate in the next few days"

No response comes from Baek's end of the call, causing Minseok to raise a brow in confusion "Hey Baek are you still there?"

The man in the car could hear the sniffles through the raised car speaker volume " _Yes I'm here"_

"Baek have you been crying?" he couldn't help but ask. 

Even though he knew everything that happened he needed to pretend he didn't know, he hated lying to Baekhyun but right now he needed to act like he knew nothing. 

"Baek do you still have the wedding rings?"

Baek sniffles replying with a soft " _Yes Min, I have them, they are in my case already you can trust me"_

"Ok good we can't forget them or Chen will cut our balls off" Minseok laughs hoping to lighten the boy's mood. He smiled in satisfaction hearing Baekhyun let out a laugh before sniffs again.

"Baek are you sure you haven't been crying, did something happen?"

Chen had told Baekhyun many times before that he was a really good listener. As much as he wanted to tell him but he didn't want to ruin this time for Minseok and Chen, after all it was about them not about him and Tj. 

_"Y-yeah it's just that...Tj got into a dirt bike accident, he fell off his bike and broke his leg in two parts at his competition today"_

Minseok smiled driving happy after hearing that Tj got what he had coming, but if Minseok had things his way Tj wouldn't be able to walk ever again, not that anyone would know it was him that did it. 

_"Minnie are u still there?"_

"Yeah sorry Baek I'm here, shit that sounds terrible... So he won't be able to make the wedding?" He wondered trying his best to keep the smile out of his voice. 

_"No Min he can't but he says he is sorry"_

"Baek please tell me you are still coming?"

" _Tj doesn't want me to go"_ his voice came out so small, Minseok didn't even realise his grip on the wheel tightened. 

"Baek fuck that,  you need to go we need you, Chen needs his best friend"

_"It's ok Min I'm still coming"_

"Ok Baek I need to go, Chen is calling me, talk soon and be sure to wipe those tears Tj will be better soon" They said their goodbyes and Baekhyun ended the call giving Minseok time to sort his thoughts out.  

"I can't believe I had to lie to Baek and pretend I cared about that bastard" he muttered. 

Chen wasn't calling, and the car stayed silent. He needed to get off the call with Baek, or he would have said something and ruined his 'innocent' image. 

 

" _Call Kai_ " he announced again.

_"Hey Min"_

"Hey Kai, I just finished talking to Baek"

_"How the hell did you get a hold of him"_

"I have my ways with men" he laughs. 

_"Hey if it wasn't for me dating my Kyungie you would have never met Chen_ " he boasts with a chuckle.

"Ok ok I'll give you that one Kai"

_"So where is Baek?_ " Kai asked.

"He is at his dorm" Minseok explained through a sigh, his eyes never leaving the road before him. 

_"Ok I'll head over now, I have the stuff he bought"_

"Kai I'd wait awhile, he is upset... Tj is in the hospital with a broken leg" 

_"Damn Min you work fast, how did you organise that so fast?"_

"Kai it wasn't me this time, he fell off his bike at that competition"

_"Oh ok good so he won't be going the wedding with us then_ " Kai chuckles "wait, oh poor Baek"

"Don't worry about Baek I have a plan in mind"

" _Ohhhhhhh I love when you say that Minseok you always have good ideas am I still coming over to you tonight to get our flight?"_

"Yeah my friend Sehun is coming over too I'll introduce to both"

_"Ok great, see you later_ " Kai laughed into the phone. 

Before he could hang up the phone Kyungsoo comes on the line _"Minseok hey its Kyungsoo"_

"Hey Kyung are you ok Kai filled me in"

_"I'm ok still a little upset about Baek_ " Kyungsoo admitted. 

"I'll sort it Kyung don't worry"

_"But it's you and Chen's wedding"_

"You know me Kyung, I love helping people, I have time to sort this out anyway"

_"What you up to?_ " Kyungsoo says, curiosity laced within his voice.   

"Just watch this space as they say"

Kyung giggles " _You're up to something Minnie, I know you"_

Minseok let's out a laugh and before excusing himself from the phone call.

"Ok Kyung I gotta go"

" _Before you go, I was thinking that Me and Chen could go over to Baek's tonight and maybe stay there to get our flight together in the morning"_

"Ok yeah, sounds like he will need some cheering up, I'll tell Chen when I get home I'm nearly there"

_"Ok Min, talk soon"_

_"Bye"_ The familiar end tone filled the car speakers. "One more call before I get to hold my Chen in my arms"

 

Quickly Minseok punches in a number on his phone, his eyes glancing from the road to the screen and back again. The dial tone rings out, putting the phone back in the holder Minseok turned his full attention to the cars before him. 

A deep voice finally answers _"Hello?"_

"Hey Yeol"

_"Awww Minseok how are you man?"_

"I'm good, how's work going?"

_"It's good just tying up a few loose strings for the bosses, you know how they are"_

"Yeol they are our dads too not just our bosses"

_"I know man i'm just sick of all these meeting though, they are boring as hell"_

Minseok laughs out loud "Yeah and when they pass it down to us it will be more boring"

_"Awwww why did I say I'd take over from my dad_ " Chanyeol admits with a laugh.

"Hey Suho took over from his dad when he passed away and he seems to really like it, he seems to like the perks" Minseok stated turning onto the street his house was located on.

"We can run it when they pass it down to us man"

"Who would have thought when we were all kids that our Dad's company would be ours in the future?"

"Well our grand-dads had it before them so of course it will be passed down to us next"  Chanyeol chuckled before taking a breath " _Ok look I know you didn't ring_ _me to talk about work so spill Min, why did you really call, do u need a favour cause you know I'm your right hand man no matter what so what is it that you need?"_

"No Yeol nothing like that yet"

_"Are you sure?"_

"I'm just making sure you're still coming to me and Chen's wedding"

" _Of course I am, there is no way I'm missing my best friend's wedding, plus I haven't seen you in a long time with all this travelling I've been doing with work. I got to admit I miss seeing Chen too"_

"Hey he is mine, hands off Yeol" Minseok spoke, his voice laced with warning. 

_"Don't worry he isn't my type, if he was you wouldn't be with him"_

"Cheeky bastard" Minseok cursed with a scoff and roll of his eyes. "Any way I might have someone for you Yeol"

_"Oh really do tell, what does he look like?"_

"Well-" 

_"Tall?"_

"Not-"

_"Small?"_

"May-"

_"Cute"_

"Will you shut up and let me speak?" Minseok wonders. Earning the silence from the other line he continued "Well his name is Baekhyun and he is tall like me"

_"Haha you ain't tall dwarf"_

"Do you want to be alive?" Minseok questioned.

_"Ok ok sorry go on"_

"Well he is a nice guy I think you'll like him"

_"Ok Min, since it's you and I trust you with my life, I'll like to meet him"_

"Good because he is coming to the wedding"

_"Oh, great I'll be there as soon as possible, I'll get the jet over A.S.A.P"_

"Taking advantage of Suho's private plane I see" Minseok joked "make sure you make my wedding"

_"Obviously"_

"Ok talk soon I gotta go before Chen kills me" Minseok explained pulling up into the driveway of his house. 

_"Alright sure, bye Min"_

Minseok cuts the call and gets out of the car, welcomed by Chen who heard his entry  and joined his fiance by his car. 

"Hey baby sorry I was late, I needed to make a few calls" Minseok explained opening his arms for his boyfriend. Chen runs into his arms hugging him tight. He pulls back a little and places his hands on either side of Chen's face holding it softly so he can look into his eyes. "Hey baby don't cry it will all be ok, the situation with Baek is all in my hands".

"What do you mean it's all in my hands Minseok?"

"I spoke with Kyungsoo and he said you and him are going to be staying over in Baek's tonight"

"Why?"

"Because your best friend needs you right now baby" he says when running his hand through Chen's hair and leaning in to kiss his soft lips which became fuller whenever he has been crying.

Minseok gently wipes his boyfriend's tears from his cheek making Chen smile at the comfort. With a cheeky smile and a lick of his lips Chen whispers, "Well since you're going to catch your flight soon we better get you inside" 

With an evil grin he pulled Minseok by the tie he was wearing and leading him into the house..


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

B pov

Falling onto my bed hugging my pillow after ending the call with Minseok, I couldn't help but notice how he sounds so happy. "AWWWW why can't I be happy like him and chen".

Jumping up from the bed and making my way over to my suitcase that's sitting on my studying desk. I open it to make double sure I have put the rings in my case. Upon opening the case and un zipping the secret compartment the small black box falls out. Picking it up I slowly open it and there lay beautifully two titanium band wedding rings with a white gold surround. One has a diamond in the centre of the titanium, this must be the one for chen he loves sparkly things but tries to hide it. I place them back into the suit case making sure I don't forget them tomorrow.

Turning around to face the room, standing in the middle of the mess I made earlier, I'd love nothing more then to be held tightly right now, the feel of a warm hug could heal me, wrapping my arms around myself I feel so alone I don't wanna call anyone though and have them feel sorry for me I don't want to be a burden to anyone. I can feel my tears start to build up, I'm in our dorm I don't need to hold them back anymore I fall to my knees on the floor.

Once I start to cry I can't seem to stop that I start to really sob uncontrollably, I feel like I cant breath. Leaning over trying to keep myself up on my knees by placing one hand on the floor to balance and one on my chest to try to catch my breath my body takes over I can feel the anger and hurt inside me that I throw my head up to the ceiling and let out a scream AWWWWWWW then falling to the floor further and laying down in a foetal position sobbing for what feels like hours.

My sobs start to slow, thinking how  
they are all loved up Chen and Minseok, Kai and Kyungsoo. Then there is me and Tj. I know Tj loves me, but I just crave affection and a soft touch not a fist. He doesn't mean to hurt me, he says sometimes I drive him crazy, how I use to be wanting to go out with Kyungsoo and Chen and have fun and just be the fun type of guy I used to be but he never allows me anymore. Pulling up the sleeve of my hoodie on the arm that Tj grabbed earlier I can see the bruise is already coming out and the nail marks will hopefully fade soon.

Awwww I need to tidy up, our flight is at 7 in the morning, wiping my tears I drag myself up from the floor and walk over to the bed to start clearing up the mess.

My phone starts to buzz

 

_Hey Baek hope u will stick to our deal_

I let out a sigh, how can I enjoy this wedding if I have to keep in contact with Tj every 3 hours.

Yes I will

Throwing my phone back onto the bed I start on the pile of clothes on the bed putting them away into the wardrobe.

Finally all the clothes are put away now I can try sort out my case.  
I scream realizing I forgot my suit oh shit no.

I can hear what sounds like pebbles being thrown at my window.  
Heading over to the window I unlock the lock, slide it up and look out only to see Chen, Kai and Kyungsoo with what looks like their suitcases.

"Hey Baek, we decided to have a sleep over in yours so we can go to the airport together tomorrow, so open the door" Kyungsoo shouts.

I'm so happy seeing them. I step back hoping we can just leave what happened earlier alone and not ruin our night or trip.

As I head to open the door I check myself in the mirror to make sure I don't look like I was crying. I can always tell them my eyes are red from being asleep and that they woke me.

"Yayyyy im getting married" Chen screams as he bounces in the door followed by Kai and Kyungsoo.

Slipping off their shoes Kai steps over to me and hands me the suit that I was suppose to try on earlier and a few bags with the stuff they helped me buy.

He puts his arm around my shoulders, "don't worry I have put in a few more things in the bag for you, plus I got you a big warm coat since all you wear are hoodies, cant have you freezing on us" he jokes.

"Kai thank you so much, I'll pay you back" I say thankfully.

"Hey it was Kyungsoo's idea I just picked them out" He then leans closer to me and whispers "but it was my idea to pick the colour or you really would have looked like you where going to a funeral with all the black" he says with a little laugh. We both jump when we hear Kyungsoo shout out "what was that you said kai"

"Oh nothing baby just telling Baek what we got"

He looks at me and whispers "wow that was close I thought he heard me" he says with a giggle.

I look away laughing when I see chen is dancing around the sitting room trying to find some music to put on, I don't know why he needs music he seems to have a song in his head that he is always singing to.

Kyungsoo comes over and takes the bags and starts taking out all the clothes they brought over for me laying them out on the sofa to show me.

"Ok guys I got to head now to get my flight" Kai says as he grabs hold of Kyungsoo picking him up and letting Kyung wrap his legs around Kai's waist, they lean in kissing each other which seems so softly, as Kai runs his hand over Kyungsoo's ass and as Kyungsoo pulls away from the kiss giggling at Kai "did u not get enough earlier?" Kyungsoo giggles. Kai answers back " I can never get enough of you baby" and kisses Kyungsoo again.

Chen lets out a shout "hey you two get a room".

Kai finally puts Kyungsoo down and kisses him one more time before saying his goodbyes.

"Kai are you not staying with us?" I ask softly.

"No Baek I'm heading back over to Chen and Minseok's house me, him and his friend Sehun are heading to the resort tonight to make sure everything is sorted for the big day" he smirks as he winks at chen.

Chen screams again laughing " I'm getting married"

I let out a laugh and look towards Kyungsoo, "we have to listen to this all night" he says drastically.

Kai says his goodbyes and blows kisses as he closes the door.

"Chen order the pizza" Kyungsoo shouts.  
"Baek, you follow me and lets sort your suitcase out", As he throws some of the clothes he bought at me and heads for my and Tjs room.

 

The air seems a bit strange between us as he starts going through my wardrobe and placing what he thinks I will need and what he and Kai bought me in the shop.

"Kyungsoo about earlier "I say softly as I sit on my bed.

"What about it " he says not looking up at me from the suitcase. "We cant forget your favourite jumper" he says smiling picking it up and placing it in my suitcase.

"Kyungsoo please I wanna talk about earlier" I whisper looking down at my hands that are now shaking, I start to rub my hurt arm also.

He slams my suitcase shut making me jump.

"Ok your case is ready to go all you need now is your creams and deodorant and toothbrush etc" he says ignoring me as he heads for the bedroom door.

"KYUNGSOO LISTEN TO ME" I shout

Turning around to face me he says so softly "look Baek I love you, we don't need to talk about this right now lets go get food"

Holding out his hand to help me up from the bed with a loving smile on his face.

I grab it and I can feel myself start to cry.  
"Hey Baek please don't cry, you will set me off too" he says half laughing.

He sits down on the bed beside, "I think someone needs a Kyungsoo cuddle" he says playfully while holding out his arms to me.

I lean in as he wraps his arms around my shoulders as I hug his waist with my head on his chest.

"Baek I'm really worried about you, you haven't been yourself in a long time, its like I don't know you anymore" he whispers into my ear.

"I'm sorry Kyung" I sniffle.

"Baek it will be ok" he says as he grabs my arms to move me away from him. I wince as he touches my sore arm.

Grabbing my arm he pulls up the sleeve looking at me with pure horror. " I didn't see this one earlier look there are Still fucking nail marks on you, when the hell did he do this?" he jumps up from the bed shouting.

Chen bursts in the door to see why Kyungsoo is Shouting.  
"What's going on in here, what's with all the shouting?"

"Ask him" Kyungsoo shouts pointing at me.

"Baek sweetie tell me please?" he asks and he drops to his knees in front of me clasping my hands in his.

Kyungsoo is across the room with his back to us with his hands on the wall and his head leaning against it. Now is my chance to tell them everything.

I stand up making Chen step back. I undo and remove my hoodie showing all my bruises to Chen. Who is now falling onto the bed with shock looking at me.

"Baek sweetie what's been going on?" Chen says softly looking at me.

"What the hell do you think has been happening chen" Kyungsoo shouts making us both jump. "Tj is using our best friend as a punch bag".

"Why are you still with him Baek" chen says softly as he places my hoodie over my shoulders. I slip it back on knowing I need to tell them.

"I love him and he is my first love.  
He hits me cause he says I annoy him sometimes and I can be childish and immature at times and that he doesn't want his boyfriend to be like that"

"Baek this isn't love sweetie, this is abuse" Chen whispers softly as he zips up my hoodie. "you need to get away from him before you end up in a hospital".

"If he doesn't want his boyfriend to be like you then why change who you are cause of him" Kyungsoo says through gritted teeth.

I can hear my phone buzz and Kyungsoo moves from the wall and head toward my phone picking it up, he looks at it and throws it at me. "It's the arsehole himself" he groans.

 

_Baek why haven't I heard from you yet_

"It hasn't been 3 hours yet" I say out loud.

"What hasn't been 3 hours Baek"? Chen asks worriedly.

I need to tell them the deal we made.

I send my apologies to Tj and tell him I miss him and close my phone.

"I made a promise to Tj that I would text him every 3 hours or he wouldn't let me go" I say not looking at them.

"Baek its my wedding course you need to be there"

"That's why I made the deal Chen, so I could be with you on your big day"

With that Kyungsoo walks toward me and wraps his arms around me hugging me.

Chen shouts "hey what about me" as he jumps in on the hug too pulling us all to the floor making us all laugh. The sound of the doorbell rings making Chen jump up like a kid shouting "PIZZA'S HERE as he runs out of the bedroom.

Getting up and helping Kyungsoo up from the floor before letting my hand go he asks me "can the real Baek come out on this trip, cause I really miss him?" he says with a pout.

"Damn those heart lips" I giggle

"Come on lets get some food" he says while dragging me out of the bedroom.

After getting everything off my chest I can finally look forward to enjoying the trip.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Pov

"Hey Justin?" Tj says happily

"So did u get that hot nurses number for me?" He asks Justin.

"Yeah I got them but do you think it's fair meeting her when your with baek?" Justin says cautiously.

"Oh shut up Justin, baek wont know anything, not like I've never done it before" he laughs outloud.

Justin feels sorry for baek he knows full well that baek doesn't deserve him or this treatment.

Tj shouts at him snapping him out of his thoughts. "I'll have whoever I want Justin, and you know I always get what I want".

"How do you think I got baek?" He laughs. " all the attention baek was getting in school cause of his looks from all the guys and girls, how dare baek take the looks and attention from me, so yeah I got with him and pretended to love him so what, least I have the attention back now being with him and he does as he is told" he laughs "Now stop all this baek talk and pass me my phone so I can text that hot nurse" Tj says.

 

Sorry for the short chapter . I really didn't want to put the next part of the story in this chapter with Tj's. I really want my beautiful readers to really really hate Tj even more for what he has done to baek. Now on to the rest of the story .

P.s Thank you for your comments . Keep them coming ❤


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kai pulls up to Chen and Minseok house after dropping off Chen and Kyungsoo. Getting out of the car and grabbing his suitcase from the booth he see's the door to the house open and Minseok appear.

"Hey Kai" Minseok shouts as he walks towards him. "So did you drop of my future wifey to Baeks safely?"

"No i drove half way and I made him get out and walk the rest of the way" kai says jokinly.

Minseok starts running towards Kai wanting to kill him as kai drops the suitcase and starts running around the garden laughing at Minseok trying to catch him as he then trips over his feet and Minseok jumps on him, lightly punching him as Kai cant control his laughing.

Minseok's friend Sehun appears at the door holding a glass of whiskey in his hand and laughing at the two rolling around the garden.

"Now now children" he shouts.  
Minseok lets go and gets up off Kai as they both start laughing.

"Dont worry I dropped your wifey off safely" Kai says as he wipes the grass and dirt off his trousers.

"Good now let me introduce you too  
My best friend's cousin, Sehun" Minseok says while dusting himself off.

"Sehun this is my friend Kai" he introduces them as they shake hands.  
"Now lets have a drink before we have to head to the airport Oh and by the way Sehun, you do know your the only kid around here right" Minseok laughs as he heads into the house followed by Sehun and Kai dragging his suitcase behind him.

As they stand around Minseok's little bar as he pours 3 glasses of whiskey for them.

"Id like to make a toast and say cheers to having the best day of my life and trip with my Chennie cheers" he says as they all clink glasses and down the liquid in one go.

"So sehun what do you do?" Kai asks

"I work for my cousin when I'm not in college he works with Minseok in their dad's company".

"Aww the company you wanted me to join" kais says looking at Minseok

"You know you can always come work for me Kai when you finish college, the perks are great" Minseok says as he looks around his room.

"I'll think about it Min" kai says.

"Are you married or engaged like this one" sehun points towards Minseok as he pours another round of drinks.

Minseok laughs at sehuns question " He didnt have the balls so it ended up with the bottom popping the question"

"Hey leave my balls out of this" Kai shouts back at him.

"Come on Kai you kept him waiting so long"

"I always thought he could have done better than me"

"How long are you two together?" Sehun questions.

"Longer then me and chen so roughly 5 years" Minseok answers.

"Wow" sehun reacts.

"Hey sehun you cant say anything, you havent popped the question to luhan yet either" Minseok says with a laugh.

"Dont mention my boo, I miss him so much" sehun says sadly.

"Why where is he?" Kai questions.

"He was visting his home in china with his friend Lay, but now they are at the resort helping Lays husband Suho with the wedding but I'll see him soon, he is meeting us at the airport."

"Speaking of airport we better get going" minseok says.

A car horn beeps from outside. They all grab their cases and leave the house walking towards the car.

"Do you have everything you need Min?" kai asks before jumping into the car .

"Yes I have, you are so like kyungsoo with your orgainsing" minseok jokes while climbing into the car.

The car starts its journey to the airport.

 

*****

Arriving at the airport to find out Suho, who is orgaising everything has sent them his private yet.

"What the hell" Kai laughs as they check in.

"Suho really is looking after us" Sehun laughs.

"Doesnt Suho work with you Min?"

"Suho is a partner in my company that has taken over from his dad when he died. When my dad steps down or passes I'll take over with Suho and our other parner" Minseok answers."See the perks are good" he says winking at Kai .

"Ok gentleman if you now head through these double doors to your right you will be guided to your private jet from there, have a safe trip". The attendant smiles and hands them back their paper work .

Safely on the plane Kai cant help but look around in shock.

"Have you ever been on a private jet before Kai?" Sehun asks as he is being served a drink by a flight attendant.

"No this is my first time" he answers

"Come work with us and you can travel like this anytime" Minseok laughs .

They all sit back and get ready for take off. As the plane gets higher and higher in the sky they all cant help but look out at the now darkening sky, looking down at the lights of building and homes below them and up to the stars in the sky.

"I wish my baby was with me right now" Minseok whispers as he looks out the window to the beautiful sight.  
"Me too" the others says in unison.

The plane starts to go quiet as they settle down and drift off to sleep.

 

****

  
"SEHUN" Luhan shouts while running and jumping up into the arms of Sehun kissing him like they cant get enough.

"Oh lu I've missed you so much" Sehun says inbetween kisses.

"I take it that's Luhan" kai says jokingly to Minseok

" Yeah how did you guess" minseok says as they both start laughing.

"Sehun do you think you can put luhan down so we can head to the car" Minseok asks after catching his breath.

"Sorry Min of course follow me its out this way" luhan says while jumping down from Sehun and holding his hand as they walk towards the car.

As they set off for the resort in the car Sehun sitting in the passenger seat beside luhan so he can rub his thigh teasing him as he drives. With Kai and Min in the back min asks "How does everything look for my wedding luhan?"

"Everything is going great and on time dont worry Min, Lay and Suho have everything in order you wont be disappointed"

Min starts to relax more and looks out the window.

Sehun leans closer to Luhan and kisses his neck making Luhan giggle "Stop baby".

"Oh please you guys there are others in the car" Kai says.

"Yes Id like to actually make my wedding without crashing so can you two wait till we get there before you rip off eachothers clothes thank you." Minseok says.

"Ok ok" Sehun laughs as he moves back over to his side to let Luhan get them there safely.

As they arrive at the resort they are greeted by Suho and his husband Lay outside the main building.

"Wow the snow is much thicker up here, I cant wait to get on the skis" Kai says childishly .

"You can go skiing tomorrow, right now lets get you all in side we have hot chocolate waiting for you all" Suho says while heading into the main building and into a private room. Sehun runs and jumps on one of the sofas and pulls luhan to sit on his lap as he snuggles into Sehuns warm embrace.

"This place is beautiful" Kai whispers. As he sits on the rug in front of the fire wiggling his toes.

"Thank you" Suho answers as he sits back on the chair beside his husband Lay and starts rubbing his back.

"How are you feeling Min are you nervous yet?" Lay questions him.

"I just cant wait to make my chennie my wifey" he laughs. " I just want chennie to have the best day of his life" he answers while sipping his hot chocolate.

"Of course he will and so will you its your day too Min" Lays says.

"Baby its more the bottoms day then it is the tops day" Suho says lovinly as he keeps rubbing Lays back.

"Wait did you feel that way when we got married to?" Lay asks looking curiously into Suhos eyes.

"Yes baby I did, and I was right to, it was your day and you looked stunning and out of this world as you always do but especially when you said I do".

"oh baby I'm so sorry you felt that way" Lay says softly as he leans back and lays his head on Suho chest looking up at him whispering I love you".  
" I love you too baby" Suho replies.

"I think we better show everyone where they are staying so they can rest before everyone arrives tomorrow afternoon" Suho says while getting up from the chair.

Wrapping up warm and heading back out they head along the track to the cabins where they will be staying. Reaching the first cabin Lay hands the key to Kai .  
"This cabin is for you and Kyunsoo" Lay says.  
" Wow we have our own cabins here? I've been to ski resorts before but nothing like this " Kai says  
"Of course thats what we wanted when we opened the place" Suho smiles. Kai says goodnight and heads inside.

"Next one down the track is for the two love birds" Lay laughs pointing toward Sehun and Luhan who have not been able to let eachother go since arriving. Lay walks over and pushes the two of them towards the door of the cabin," go in you two we dont want you making babies out here" Lay jokes while pushing them in further as Sehun bends down and lifts a giggling Luhan up over his shoulder and spanks Luhans ass "lets go make up for lost time baby" and closes the door behind them.

"The next cabin is for beakhyun and Tj but since they are not here yet we can hang onto the key till they arrive" Lay says while handing the key over to Suho to hold.

"Baek is the coming alone" Minseok states.

"Oh how come is something wrong?" Lay questions.  
" Its ok baby" Suho whispers to Lay "I'll fill you in later"

"Now lets show you where you and Chens cabin is" Lay says while walking away from baeks cabin walking up the track they pass another cabin and keep walking.

"Wait who owns this one?" Minseok askes

"This is yeols cabin, he asked that we keep it for him all year around and not let anyone else stay here". Suho explains .

'Awww right next to baeks cabin, guess Suho got my little message' Minseok thinks yet he cant help but smirk to himself .

After a few more paces they reach chen and Minseok's cabin.

"This will be for the married couple"Lay giggles while handing him the key.

"Now go get some rest" Suho says as Lay cuddles into him as they say goodnight to Minseok and head back down the track holding hands to the main building.

 

❤️C❤️


	7. Chapter 7

 

                                                                                     

_**Alarms rings** _

"AWWW make it stop someone" Baek shouts covering his head with a pillow.

Kyungsoo sleepily reaches out to his phone beside him and turns off the alarm they set lastnight.

Chen bursts into the bedroom all freshly showered shouting "Im getting married" as he jumps onto the bed kyungsoo and baek are sharing .

"Omg we only got him to sleep like an hour ago why why why is he awake again" Baek says from under his pillow.

Bouncing around the bedroom Chen screams the same thing over and over and over again till Kyungsoo jumps up and grabs him, pulls him onto the bed holds him down and covers chens mouth with his hand. "Shhhhh Chen where the hell have you got all this energy from?"

"Awww silence finally" baek mutters from under the pillow.

"Coffee" chen mumbles under Soo's hand.

Chen licks Kyungsoo's hand that is covering his mouth making kyunsoo pull away.

"EWWW Chen" Kyungsoo groans as he wipes his hand on Chens shirt, and falls back down on the pillow.

Pulling the pillow from covering baeks head "awwww come on you two, we are suppose to be getting up and getting ready to go, I'm getting married and you guys are just laying there" Chen says sadly with a bowed head. "Please get up please please"  
Jumping up from the bed chen runs into the bathroom mumbling .

*water running*

Chen returns into the bedroom with a small container full of water .

"Ok if you two dont get up when I count to three this water is going all over you's"

1

2

3

"Ok you were warned"

Jumping up and standing on the end of the bed he starts to pour the cold cold water all over baek and kyungsoo.

Jumping up from the bed screaming from the coldness of the water baek and kyungsoo make a run for chen as he runs into the livingroom screaming with baek on kyungsoo on his tail.

"Baek go around that side of the sofa I'll get him this side".

Chen tries to make a run for it again and gets caught by kyungsoo and falls on the sofa with kyungsoo falling on top of him. A giggling Baek jumps on top "Pile up" he shouts.

"AWWW ok ok I'm sorry get off me" Chen shouts as he tries to push them off him tickling kyungsoo. Kyungsoo starts to wiggle knocking Baek and himself onto the floor pulling Chen with them as all three of them fall to the floor laughing.

"Ok guys lets go get ready its 5.30 we really need to get ready before the car is here to take us to the airport". Kyungsoo says while catching his breath.

 

***

  
_**B pov**_

  
I better text Tj before I head the airport, we spoke last night on the phone but he was angry that he can't come with me and he really made it clear I was to stick to our deal.

**Hi TJ**   
**I know you probably wont get this yet as you are heading for your surgery soon, I just wanna say I miss you and I hope all goes well, sorry I cant be there when you wake from surgery. I will stick to our deal and I will text you when I land**

**Love Baek x**

 

"Baekk come on, the car is here kyungsoo says as he swings open the bedroom door making me jump. "I dont think I can control a hyper Chen on my own I need you".

"I'm coming now" I say softly.

"Baek are you ok" Kyungsoo asks as he walks over to me.

  
"Course I am one of my best friends is getting married".

"Ok well we better hurry and rescue the driver from Chen's constant wedding talk" Kyungsoo laughs.

"Come on you two I'm getting married" Chen shouts as he is waiting patiently at the car for us

"How much longer do we need to hear him say this" Kyungsoo says angrily as he heads to the car with our cases.

As I stand at the path way to my dorm I cant help but wish this was my wedding. It's all I ever wanted, the happiness of a loving man.

"Come one baek" kyungsoo shouts from the car.

'Come on Baek put a smile on your face your friends need you now. You never know you might enjoy yourself' I say to myself as I run to the car.

Climbing into the back of the top of the range car that Suho arranged for us to bring us to the airport, I can't help but look at the sparkle in Chen's eyes and the glow he has this early in the morning. "TO THE AIRPORT HE'S GETTING MARRIED" I shout. Making all of us giggle.

 

**_No p.o.v_ **

  
"Wow a private jet Chen?" Kyungsoo shouts all excited.  
"Kai told me they got a private jet but I didn't believe him" Kyungsoo giggles.

"This way gentlemen" the attendant says as she points the way to our plane.

Chen starts to run like a child to the ramp of the plane running up the stairs and disappearing into the plane full of happiness followed my Kyungsoo.

Taking a deep breath Baek starts to climb the stairs to the plane on reaching the top he turns back to look at the airport building . "I'm going to make sure I enjoy every bit of this trip" he says as he walks into the plane and takes a seat.

The plane takes off to what could be the best holiday Baek has had in a very long time.

******

Dragging their suitcases and carrying their suit bags through the airport Chen lets out a scream and starts running towards his furture husband as he lets his suitcase drop he runs into the arms of his man hugging and kissing him.

"Hey babies" Kai says with a smirk as he walks towards Kyungsoo and Baek.

"Babies?" Kyunsoo says angerly as he looks at Kai.

Kai wraps his arm around Kyungsoo and Baeks shoulder laughing.  
"Oh come on you know your my baby" Kai whispers in Kyunsoo ear.

Taking their suitcases Kai walks them out to the car.

"How are we all gonna fit in the car?" Baek says with a worried look.

"Chen and Minseok are going in their car together, and you my babies are coming with me" Kai says as he smacks Kyunsoo on the ass then opens the passenger side door for him. Kyunsoo climbs in with a bowed head looking at Kai with angry eyes. Slamming the door shut he heads to the boot of the car finding Baek looking at his phone.

"Everything ok Baek?" he askes.

"Yeah I'm ok" Baek says as he puts his phone into his pocket.

Placing his hands softly on Baeks shoulders as he looks into his eyes he softly whispers "Baek are we gonna see the old you again on this trip?"

"I'm still me Kai"

"But you're not yourself anymore now Baek, the sparkle in your eyes are gone, the crazy colours you used to change you hair too are gone, we are loosing the baek we all love and adore more and more each day" Kai says with such concern. "Maybe the old you will come back on this trip..Now lets get going we have a good bit to drive" Kai says.

Climbing into the car Baek starts to think maybe Kai is right about him loosing himself. Looking at his reflection on the screen of his phone he runs his hands through his boring brown hair.

"I miss changing my hair, I use to always change it,then I met Tj meaning I stopped cause he hated it cause he didn't want me to stand out. I should maybe talk to Tj and we can maybe agree to let me do it again"

"Ok lets get going" Kai says as he closes his door.

Kyungsoo messes around with the radio as the car fills with music making him and Kai start to sing to the song.

After driving for 15 minutes and having turned the radio to softer music, Kai cant help but smile at how cute Kyungsoo is asleep next to him.

Checking his rear view mirror he takes a look at baek who is out cold on the back seat wondering how anyone could hurt him like Tj does. Tj might have been able to get away with hurting Baek before, but Kai has decided that from this day forward, Tj will never ever get a chance to lay his hands on Baek again.

Arriving at the main building of the resort Kyungsoo is softly woken with a kiss on his cheek from Kai whispering "hey baby we are here"

Opening his sleepy eyes he cant help but smile at his hubby.

"You can wake Baek and I'll get the cases from the booth" Kai says.

Slowly opening the door Kyunsoo gently puts his hand on Baeks arm and gives him a little shake to wake him, but Baek jumps awake wincing from the touch on his arm from what Tj did the other day.

"I'm so sorry Baek"

"Its ok its just still kinda sore" Baek says as he pulls up his sleeve showing his arm to Kyunsoo.

Kyunsoo takes a deep breath making sure not to upset Baek more.

"Hey it looks worse Baek those nail marks have broken into the skin lets head inside and we can find somewhere to put some cream and a bandage on it ok."

"WHEN THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?" Kai shouts dropping the suitcases making Kyungsoo and Baek jump.

"Kai not here ok" kyungsoo says as he hurrys towards him. Looking up into Kai eyes kyungsoo kisses him softly on his lips "he has already told me lastnight we all had a chat about it ok now lets not let this ruin our trip please baby for me" kyungsoo says with a cute face.

Kai pulls him closer hugging him and whispering in his husbands ear. "He hurts him again and I will kill him" he says low so Baek can't hear.

"Awww you have finally arrived" a voice says making them turn around.

"Hey Lay" Kyungsoo says running to him to hug him.

"Long time no see" Lay says.

"I'm excited to finally be here" Baek says as he looks around.

"Well come on in and we can catch up and then I can show you to your cabin"

 

***

 

  
After a hour or so of catching up Lay, Baek, Kai and Kyungsoo start heading down the path towards their cabins.

"Sorry to hear about Tj Baek"Lay says.

"Hey less talk about him he aint here"Kai Shouts towards them as they are walking ahead.

On reaching the first cabin Kai picks up Kyunsoo and throws him over his shoulder spanking his ass as Kyunsoo giggles asking Kai to put him down."No chance baby, I have not spent a night without you except for the night before our wedding and last night, thats enough for me" he says with that smirk he does.

"Come on I will show you to your cabin now Baek, lets leave these love birds alone" Lay says as he guides Baek to his cabin.

"This is your cabin now Baek" Lay says as he hands the keys to him.

"Wow, who is beside me in the cabins?"

"Well this one is Minseok's work friend Sehun and his boyfriend Luhan, Next door is Yeol a partner in Suho and Minseok's dad's company he should be here before the wedding, and further up the path is Chen and Min's cabin i hope everything is ok for you in here, if you need anything just let me know and I can sort it for you".

"Thank you Lay "

"Your welcome now go settle in and in a bit you can head up the mountain and go ski-ing" Lay says excitedly as he says his goodbyes and heads back down the path.

Entering the cabin he walks around looking at how amazing it is. Lay and Suho have such great taste. He runs into the bedroom seeing a fire burning and sees a massive bed much much bigger then he ever saw, he cant help but run and jump onto it.

"Oh wow this is amazing" he says as lays out like a star fish on it, not even touching the sides, he looks to his left and sees big massive sliding doors. He cant help but jump up and open it. Walking outside to his own private area he cant help but admire the outdoor jacuzzi with outdoor heaters around the private area. He hears giggling and splashing in the distance from the next cabin which he was told was Sehun and Luhans he cant help but feel jealous. He can hear music coming from the other cabin.

"I thought Lay said that guy wasnt here yet" he says to himself, he tries to have a look over the fence that separates the two cabins.

All he can see is the doors to what looks like the bedroom open just like his cabin he sees a dark figure pass by inside but cant make out the person.

The sound of a phone starts to ring in the bedroom as Baek heads in to answer it jumping on the bed and laying in his stomach.

"Hello"

_"Hey Baek"_

"Kyunsoo is that you?"

_"Yeah Baek its me don't tell me you don't know my voice, you forgot me already_ " he says jokinly

"Sorry Kyunsoo" Baekhyun says with a laugh as he plays with the phone wire in his hands.

_"Ok Baek you have 15 minutes to throw on your skiing gear and meet us up on the mountain"._

"Oh do we have to..we just arrived"

_"Get your ass sorted and meet us up there Baek, come on lets have fun"._

"Are you and Kai not catching up?"

_"We did_ " he laughs.

"Wow that was fast Kyunsoo"

_"He couldn't last long Baek, cause he missed me_ " he laughs with Kai shouting at him in the background not too share what happened.

"Ok ok ill meet you there" Baek laughs as he hangs up.

 

Jumping up from the bed he heads into the living room, he cant help but admire the beautiful room. Another fire lighting in the room with a huge fluffy rug in front of it .

"I cant wait to lay on that fluffy rug in front of that fire, I will have to wait till later to do that"

Running back into his room with his suitcase he hangs up his suit in its protection bag and up ends the suitcase all over the bed. Grabbing the warm ski gear that Kai bought and slipping it all on.

After a few minutes later he heads out the door and heads up the mountain following the signs.

Reaching the top he cant help but admire the amazing view and all the people that are on chair lifts going higher up.

There is a area for kids to learn to ski as he watches them he cant help but smile at how cute and small some of them are trying to ski.

"I can't ski so maybe I should go there" he laughs to himself.

"There is one for adults over there" he hears a voice come from behind.

"Oh thank you" he says as he turns around to see a cute deer looking guy looking at him.

"I can show you where to go and get you set up if you like?" The deer guy says.

"I'd really like that thank you".

"My name is Luhan by the way" he says as he puts out his hand.

"Hey Im Baekyun, I believe we are cabin neighbours and you are attending the wedding also" He says as he shakes Luhan hands.

"Awww cool well lets get going so" Luhan says as he shows Baek where to go.

After getting the skis he heads over to the learning area for adults with Luhan. Luhan breaks out laughing "see that tall handsome guy over there trying to stay up thats my man Sehun"

After spending about 20 minutes with the ski instructor and still no sign of Kyunsoo, Baek finally decides to try skiing abit by himself down the track for beginners.

Off he sets as Luhan and Sehun cheer him on. He is heading nice and easy down the track his balance is all good. He starts to speed up and then starts to panic. He can hear Luhan and Sehun shout at him to slow down but its too late he starts to panic.

Next thing he knows is he looses his balance and his legs go out from under him making him fall and land straight on his ass.

"Are you ok" a deep voice askes softly.

Baek can't look up as he is too embrassed to see who is talking to him. He tries to get up but falls again.

"Hey be careful" the deep voice says.

Baek turns to face the deep voiced guy, and sees a hand being reached out to him. Reaching up to take the hand to help him up he looses his balance again but the deep voiced guy grabs him around the waist and pulls Baek in close to his chest, making Baek catch his breath.

"I've got you" the deep voice says.

Baek finally finds his balance and he moves away from Mr deep voice.

"Thank you for your help" Baek says shyly as he removes his ski goggles.

Mr deep voice removes his goggles and hat tossing his hair with a gloved hand.

Baek all of a sudden feels like he cant breathe looking at this beautiful tall handsome bright coloured red hair deep voiced guy, his heart starts to race.

"Wow aint you a cutie" Mr deep voice says making Baek blush.

All Baek can do is look down at his feet, embrassed.

"Let me hook these skis off for you, you might find it easier to get back up to your friends" Mr deep voice says as he jumps off his snow board.

As Mr deep voice drops to his knees, he unclips the skis from Baeks boots lifting Baeks leg up off the ski one at a time as Baek place his hands on his shoulders for balance as this handsome stranger looks up at Baek with a smile and makes Baek feel very weak at the knees.

"Now there you go bambi" the stranger says jokinly with a cheeky smile.

Baek cant help but stare at how increadably sexy this guy looks.

"Thank you" Baek says softly. "My name is Baekyun" he says as he puts his hand out to the stranger.

Taking Baeks hand and shaking it he was just about to introduce himself they hear voices shouting Baek's name. Turning around Baek sees Kyungsoo skiing over to him. 'Wow he looks like a penguin' Baek thinks to himself as he looks at Kyunsoo.

"Are you ok Baek, are you hurt".

"I'm ok I just fell".

"Well I will leave you to your friend oh and be careful" Mr deep voice says smiling as he hops on his board and starts to heads down the hill.

"Wait, I never got your name" Baek shouts after him.

Mr deep voice, turned around to face Baek. With a sexy smile and a wink he answers Baek.

"Its Chanyeol" he calls back before disappearing down the hill......

 

                          ❤C❤


	8. Chapter 8

 

                                                           

 

 

 

 

"Hello, baek are you ok?" Kyungsoo asks.

"I'm ok, I just fell on my arse" baek says rubbing his butt, not taking his eyes off the tall guy moving away from him down the mountain.

"Baek who was that guy?" Kyungsoo questions.

"Chanyeol" he answers softly as if he just saw an angel.

Kyungsoo walks in front of Baek to get his attention to snap him out of the daze he looks like he is in. "Ok Baek did you hit your head, your all flushed in the face and your staring" Kyungsoo asks with a worried tone.

"Dont worry Kyungsoo, I'm ok I think I'll just head back to the cabin and rest for a bit, I'm pretty tired it's been a long day so far with travelling and being here".

"Ok Baek come on I will walk you back".

"No kyungsoo you stay here, I can make my own way back".

"Ok Baek but please come back later, Suho has a night planned for all of us at the camp fire".

"I dont know Kyungsoo" Baek says sadly. "I'm pretty tired".

"Baek you promised, Ok how about you go back and rest take a nap and I'll come get you at about 7 and we can head together, deal?" kyungsoo says all excited .

"Ok ok deal" Baek answers.

 

*****

  
_**Baek's p.o.v**_

Omg my heart is still pounding as I head back to my cabin. Who is that guy. I have never seen a more handsome guy. His big brown eyes that sexy smile the way he tossed his hair.

'Get a grip Baek you would never be his type'.

It would just be my luck that he is married has a boyfriend or girlfriend.

Reaching my cabin I cant wait to get out of these snow clothes and into a nice hot shower. Heading into my cabin and then into the bathroom, I flick on the shower letting the room fill with steam from the shower, I begin to strip all my clothes off and let them slip to the floor.

Stepping into the shower letting the hot water run all down my body it feels so good right now.  
Damn it I forgot my shampoo and conditioner.  
Stepping out of the shower placing my towel just over my manhood not wrapping it around my waist, I run out into my bedroom to get my products off my bed. Turning to head back into the bathroom, movement outside catches my attention the head of a figure over the fence, that bright red hair looks familiar, no it cant be can it, thats not the guy from the mountains cabin next to me is it. I stand on my tippy toes to try see better.

The figure turns and looks towards me and smiles. I run towards the bathroom in a panic.

Slamming the bathroom door closed as I lean my naked body against it Shit its Chanyeol. Its ok baek he didnt see you, he cant see in here right but he smiled so he did see and im just in my towel omg my heart is pounding out of my chest. nice baek flash your half naked body to your cabin neighbour.

Climbing into the shower washing away the day I cant help but drift off thinking about him while I shower. Remembering how he grabbed me into him so tight, how he looked up at me with those big brown eyes as he took my skis off oh how much I want to run my hands through his hair.  
The thought of him is making me stir down below.  
Damn baek you're in trouble.

  
****

_Cabin Phone ringing._

Waking up to that horrible sound, how long was I asleep?

_"Hey Baek Its Kyungsoo"_

"Oh hi kyungsoo, everything ok?"

_"Are you ready to head to the camp fire"._

"Oh no what time is it, have I missed it?"

_"You have a half hour to get ready Baek. Then I'm coming to get you"._

"Ok ok ill get ready"

Hanging up the phone I better get ready.

 

Picking up all my suitcase contents from the floor and some from the bed.  
I begin to sort them out and put them in the wardrope and drawers.

Whats this, a package? Opening the card on top I cant help but smile.....

Hopefully this can make you feel more like you again.  
Love Kai and Kyungsoo

As I unwrap it carefully I cant help but let out a little laugh at seeing whats inside.

My favourite hair colours and my absolute favourite eyeliners.

How nice of them to do this for me. But I cant change the colour of my hair anymore Tj hates it.

OH SHIT I forgot to text him and tell him I landed. Where's my phone oh no he is gonna be so mad at me .

Picking up my phone there is 6 messages and missed calls. The last message reading...

**YOU BROKE OUR DEAL YOU LITTLE BITCH. I WARNED YOU BEFORE YOU WENT. WAIT TILL YOU GET HOME.**

My phone starts ringing in my hand.  
Its Tj I cant ignore him .

"Hello"

_"About fucking time Baek what happened to our deal"._

"Im so sorry Tj I was so tired when I landed I only slept for about an hour lastnight and I've only just woke now"

_"We can discuss this more when you get home here to me"._

"How was your surgery?"

_"Oh now you care about your boyfriend"._

"I do care about you Tj I'm really sorry I was just so tired."

_"Wait till you get home you know what happens to you when you upset me and go against my rules Baek"._

He ends the call. I fall to sit on the floor pulling my knees up to my chest I start rocking and trembling, here comes the tears .

Banging coming from the cabin door.

 

"HELLO baek are you in there?"

Oh no it's kyungsoo I can't let him see me like this . Maybe if I dont answer he will go.

"Baek whats happened?"

I turn to see Kyungsoo coming in to the bedroom and falling to his knees in front of me hugging me.

"Awwww Baek" is everything ok.

"I forgot to tell Tj I had landed I broke our deal that I would text every 3 hours, and now he said wait till I get home. I know what he is gonna do to me Kyungsoo" Touching my arm and removing my bandage that got wet in the shower earlier letting kyungsoo see it again. "He is gonna hurt me again I know it" I whisper as I look at my arm.

" No he wont baek and right now you are here with me and all your friends your safe now, come on get up and wash that face, I will go to Lay and see if I can get you another bandage for your arm ok?" Kyungsoo says as he walks to the door. Turning around to look at me he says lovinly "I wont let anyone hurt you ever again Baek".

Kyungsoo is right I'm safe here, getting up from the floor I head to the bathroom.

I wash my face and catch a glimps of myself in the mirror, maybe a bit of eyeliner will look good. I go get the eyeliner Kai and kyungsoo left me and I place it on my eyes oh how I've missed the old me. I am starting to see the old me again so I smile a little.

Heading to the wardrope pulling out my favourite fluffy white jumper and pulling it on and taking out a black pair of trousers checking myself out looks like Im ready to go the camp fire.

"AWW dont you look cute". I turn to see kyungsoo standing in the room with fresh new bandages. "Let me do this for you baek, I'll be gentle".

Holding out my arm I let kyungsoo replace the bandage.

"Now you're all ready, lets get going. Your gonna need your heavy coat, its up past the main building where we are going so you're gonna need your boots to get through the thick snow on the ground"

Closing the door behind me I cant help but smile as I see kyungsoo holding out his arm for me to link him. I reach out and link his arm as we both head down the path to the main building.

 

*****

We finally reach the campfire area. It is amazing, seeing everyone sitting on what looks like massive tree trunks cut Into the shape of a sofa all placed around a massive fire.

"Finally you guys are here"Kai shouts towards us as everyone looks in our direction. "Come sit down beside me" he says as he pats the big tree trunk he is sitting on.

Chen and Minseok are sitting beside eachother with Minseok telling Chen to just wait as he is looking at Lay with no patience of waiting for him to sort out the marshmallows and sticks.

We head to sit beside Kai as he places a blanket over him and Kyungsoo and hands me my own blanket .

"Let me introduce you all"Minseok starts "this is Sehun, My work partner Yeols cousin and his boyfriend Luhan."

" Nice to meet you all" they say in unison.

"Hey we already met earlier up on the mountain" Luhan says cheerfully looking at me.

Suho arrives carrying a tray of hot chocolate for everyone and sits beside Lay.

With Kyungsoo sitting beside me he passes me a hot chocolate before standing up and begins to make a toast.

"Ok everyone nice to see everyone could make it this week for what will be the most special day for Chen and Minseok".

 

"HEY MARSHMALLOW" a voice shouts from the darkness. "Sorry I'm late but were you really gonna start without me"

Everyone turns to look in the direction of the voice and my heart starts to pound in my chest as I see the handsome guy from earlier walking towards us and heading up to Minseok.

"Yeol I told you not to ever call me that and when the hell did you get here?" Minseok shouts as he stands up to hug Mr handsome.

"I got in at 3 this morning and I didnt want to disturb anyone so I just went to my cabin then went up for a ski"  
As soon as he said that he looked in my direction with a smile on his face, Then turns to Suho shakes his hand and hugs Sehun calling him "cuz".

Kyungsoo still standing looks down at me with a shocked look on his face I pull him back down to the seat by his arm and whisper "Thats the guy who helped me earlier"

"Oh my god baek are you ok your blushing?" Kyungsoo whispers.

"No, Im not Kyung".

"Why whats wrong he only helped you up"

"Yes he helped me up but he also saw me naked" I say with such embrassament

"Wtf how the hell did he see you naked Baek?!" Kyungsoo says while trying to hold back his laugh.

"I got into the shower and forgot my hair products so I jumped out with just a towel covering that area and he saw me and smiled from over the fence"

Kyungsoo burst out laughing then covers his mouth as they all turned to look at what we where laughing at .

"What you guys laughing at?" Chen questions.

"Oh nothing really just something from earlier I'll fill you in later" Kyungsoo answers.

"Ok can my wife now finish the speech?" Kai says loudly.

"Sorry sorry" Mr handsome says and walks around and sits down beside me."Is it ok if I share your blanket" he asks me softly.

I quickly pass him the other end of the blanket and he places it over his lap.

I freeze on the spot my heart is pounding again, my hands are sweaty I have never ever reacted this way to a guy before.

"Its baekyun isnt it?" he askes as he turns to look at me.

"Yes but my friends call me baek".

Kyungsoo stands up to continue his speech but my heart is pounding too much, I cant hear what he is saying. Plus I cant concentrate on it with Mr handsome beside me. I can smell his scent and its starting to do things to me I can almost feel his touch as his legs are inches from touching mine.

"To Chen and Minseok! Cheers everyone!" Kyungsoo says bringing me back to reality.

"So why did you call my future hubby Marshmallow?" Chen asks outloud, looking at Chanyeol.

"Well when we were camping a few years back we were all like this, sitting around the fire having fun and when we started passing around the marshmallows Min just starts singing that song marshmallow by ... So I guess it kinda stuck since then" Chanyeol says with a laugh.

Everyone burst out laughing especially me as I spat out my hot chocolate from laughing Mr handsome turns to me "Hey you got some on your chin" before I could wipe it he reaches his hand up wiping the hot chocolate off my chin with his thumb and then placing it in his mouth."Mmmm tastes good" He says with a smile.

I cant help but stare at him. I think I've died and gone to heaven.

"Here baek, do you want one of these?" Kyungsoo says while handing me some tissue trying to get my attention so he can give me the 'Im proud of you' look. Taking it off him and wiping my chin I say thank you.

Sipping from my cup I cant help but feel eyes on me, I look up to see everyone in conversations with eachother or laughing at chen singing the marshmallow song. I turn to my right to see its Chanyeol staring at me with a smile.

I can't help but nervously smile at him then look back at the fire.

Suddenly he gets up and heads over to Suho leaving me with the loads of excited questions from Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol returns and hands me some marshmallows and a stick. I look at them all confused .

"Oh tell me you have done this before?" he asks.

"No I havent" I say with a bowed head .

"Ok I'll show you, you take the marshmallow, push it on the stick and place it into the fire and let it heat up for a bit then we eat it like this" he explains places this marshmallow and stick combo into his own mouth.

"Mmmmm yummy," he says while licking his lips "Now your turn"  
I follow his instructions and then taste the marshmallow.

"Omg wow they are gorgeous" I mumble with a mouthful.

He leans into me making me freeze a bit and whispers "I think we need more watch this" He crawls slowly over on his knees to where Kyungsoo and Kai are now over talking with Lay and Suho.

While they are not looking he takes the bag of marshmallows and crawls back with the bag in his mouth over to me. I cant help but laugh at how tall he is trying to crawl. He climbs back under our blanket and laughs like a kid that robbed a candy store.

 

_**No pov** _

"Hey baby?" Chen says as he snuggles into the chest of Minseok "Look at that sight over there" he grins pointing over to Baek and Chanyeol in fits of giggles. "Thats the first time in a long time I have seen his smile and laugh like that"

"Me too" Kyungsoo says "its amazing to see"

"I told you I would sort it Chennie" Minseok grins.

"Did you set this up baby?" Chen askes eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I kinda did baby I wanted him to meet Baek only because I hate seeing you upset, and I know how much Baek means to you and Kyungsoo, but Chanyeol is a great guy he has a great career ahead of him, he can provide for baek and love him the way he needs to be loved, look at them they look amazing together and look how well they are getting on remember they only just met, look at how relaxed baek is"

"Its been a long time since I saw Baek relaxed like that" Kai says while hugging Kyungsoo tightly.

"Your very protective over him Kai arent you?" Minseok says glancing towards his friend.

"Im protective over him cause I kinda knew something was wrong, but could never figure it out so after the mall and seeing the bruises I became more protective because my dad used to hit my mum so badly he broke her jaw and she ended up in hospital, she use to say 'oh he didnt mean it' Baek reminds me of her. If we dont sort this Tj out we are gonna be visiting Baek in hospital" Kai admits.

"All we can do is let Baek decide for himself what he wants" Chen says pulling up his blanket as he snuggles into Minseok.

"Its getting late maybe we should all head back" Suho says standing up.

 

****

**_Baek pov-_ **

As we all head down the paths to our cabins Kyungsoo is linking me and asking me how I got on talking with chanyeol as the rest follow behind.

"So spill what were you guys talking about Baek?"

"We were just talking about marshmallows thats all" I laughed.

"Baek it was so good seeing you laugh like that, you have a little sparkle back in your eyes again and I love it"

"I've laughed so much, my cheeks are hurting" I admit with a giggle.

"Aww I love you Baek" Kyungsoo says as he hugs me tight.

We say our goodnights and I head to my cabin.

"Hey baekhyun wait up!" I turn to see chanyeol coming closer to me with a blanket.

"Hey you look cold" he says placing the blanket over my shoulders with a smile.

"Thank you" I say shyly, hugging the blanket close around me.

We continue on down the track.

"Ok this is me thank you for the marshmallows and the blanket" I grin feeling my cheeks heat up.

"You're welcome Baekyun" he says with a smile.

"Oh please just call me Baek"

"Ok baek" he says with a smirk "You better head inside before you freeze Baek" he says as he rubs my shoulders leaning in close as if he is going to kiss me.

"Thank you again for tonight and nice to meet you properly" I say as I walk to the door or my cabin, my heart pulsing.

"Hey baek!" he shouts

I turn to face him

"Yes?"

"You look sexy in just a towel" he says with a smirk and a wink as he walks to his cabin making me rush in the door closing it behind me, my legs making me fall against the door. My cheeks heated and I'm pretty sure i looked like a strawberry.

Oh shit I guess he did see me .....

❤️C❤️

 

 

_**Just want to point out in this story the word** _

_**Cuz is short for cousin not the word because** _

_**Sorry if it made my lovely readers confused ❤** _


	9. Chapter 9

Mmm I groan as he sinks further into the bed his naked body under mine his legs wrapped around my waist as I lean over him our pulses racing our bodies hungry for sex, kissing his perfect soft lips as he runs his hands through my hair.

                Grabbing his cock as I slowly stroke it looking deep into his eyes, I start to slide my cock slowly into his tight asshole ..... throwing his head back in pleasure as he lifts his hips up to me as I kiss his exposed neck. 

My pulsing cock going faster and harder into him. oh god he feels so good around my cock . He starts to tremble as he gets closer to his climax . Oh yes baby cum for me I shout as I'm about to fill him up with my cum . "I'm cumin" he shouts.

_banging on the cabin door_

Jumping up in the bed from my dream trying to catch my breath. "FUCK who the hell is that at this hour in the morning" I groan as I head to the door grabbing some bottoms to try cover my rock hard boner.

"Hey yeol"

"Oh its you marshmallow"  I say with pure disgust as he woke me from a perfect dream.

"Hey just wanted to catch up with you and see how things are yeol".

"This early really its like 8 come in then and your not here to ask me that, So whats really going on mins".

"Ok ok I just wanted to make sure your still ok to be my best man tomorrow".

"Course I am, I told you I'd never let you down".

As I head to the kitchen to get a drink minseok shouts from the living room "so how was lastnight, you seemed to be getting on ok with baek".

Returning to the living room with 2 cups of coffee, seeing min sitting there with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah you where right mins he is very cute and he is damn sexy too". I answer with a smile as I sit down in the chair across from him.

"It was so good to see him smile and laugh again like that yeol even chen and kyungsoo, well all of us really were saying it"

"Haha you sound like he never smiles" I say as I sip my drink .

Looking at Min I see he drops his head down looking at his hands on his lap as he messes with his fingers.

"Oh no min whats wrong" I cant help but ask with a worried tone.

"Nothing yeol just great to see you both so happy thats all".

Your lying min I know when your lying . So u tell me what this is all about.

"Okay ill spill, what are the plans for my stag do? I dont want to wake up tied naked to a pole on my wedding day" Minseok says nervously.

"Haha Damn it min how did you know what I had planned" I say laughing .

"What the hell yeol , Chen will kill me and he will cut your balls off if I am not in one piece on our wedding".

"Hey I like my balls where they are thanks" I cant help but laugh. "Me you Kai, Sehun and Suho are having drinks tonight in the main building, while Lay has plans for Chen and the rest"

"Ok I better be off yeol, don't forget we are meeting at the spa place later at about 3 don't be late".

"I won't, now get out of here Min you interrupted my morning enough". I give him a wink as he leaves.

_**Mins pov.** _

Closing the door to Yeol's cabin.

_Phone buzze_ s

"Hi chennie I'm sorry I got delayed"

" _Did you tell chanyeol about baek and tj_?"

_"_ I'm really sorry Chennie, I couldn't do it, I was so close to telling him I was, but when he spoke about Baek his eyes lit up and I didn't have the heart to tell him he seems to really like him"

_"Oh baby what are we gonna do now_?"

"I'll tell him after the wedding, let them just spend time with each other a bit more, maybe Yeol will show Baek that there is good guys out there, ones that don't abuse"

" _Yeol will flip that we didn't tell him_ _baby_ "

_"_ Hey don't be worrying let's just get married and I will sort Yeol out after the wedding, now go enjoy your breakfast with them all and I'll meet you later, love you chennie"

" _Love you too_ "  
  
  
  


 

 


	10. chapter 10

 

 

 

 

 

**B pov**

Ok I can do this without falling this time, I've fallen so many times this morning I'm sure my ass is black and blue at least no body is up skiing this hour of the morning seeing me make a fool of myself.

'Come on Baek' I try and cheer myself on, 'if the kids can do it so can you'.

Lay said all I need is balance and I will make it. Ok let's do this, I push off on my skis and head down the track.

Omg I'm actually doing it, I'm heading down the track, yes I can show Kyungsoo later I managed to do it all by myself.

Oh no I'm going too fast now why does this keep happing to me, my legs start to split apart I'm trying so hard to pull them back together these damn skis oh nooooooo.

Falling face first into some snow like a star fish I land. Lifting my head spitting some snow out of my mouth.

Least I didn't bruise my ass this time I can't help but laugh out as I turn over onto my back maybe this ski thing isn't for me.

"Hey are you ok?" I hear a voice shout out coming towards me.

A figure dressed in all black stands over me I know that scent...that scent drove me crazy the other night at the camp fire.

The figure takes off his goggles and hat. My breath catches as I watch him run his hand through his hair. My stomach is doing crazy summersaults my heart is pounding again.

The figure reaches down to undo my skis then holding out his hand to help me up. I reach out my now shaking hand as he pulls me up close, so our two bodies are touching his other hand around my waist.

Oh how I wish there was no clothes between us.

"Are you ok bambi?" he asks with so much concern as he brushes some snow off me.

"Haha I'm ok at least I didn't land on my ass again I have enough bruises on it" I nervously laugh out.

"Mmm I wouldn't mind seeing that" he says with a smirk on his face as he leans his face closer to mine pulling me in by the waist more.

I nearly melt into his arms at his words.

Reaching out he gently rubs my cheek with the back of his naked hand sliding his hand down to my chin and pulling it up to him as if he is gonna lean in and kiss me.

"Least this beautiful face doesn't have a bruise after the way you fell" He says softly as he looks into my eyes which actually feels more like he is looking into my soul.

He let's me go and moves away looking me up and down.

'Oh shit don't look at me like that I can barely stand as it is my legs are like jelly Baek breath' I can't help but tell myself.

"Wait here Baek don't move I have an idea" he says with a smile as he heads over to the building where you can hire skis and returns with a board.

"Lets try this instead Baek" he says while dropping the board at my feet.

"I think my ass is bruised enough for today" I say as I burst out laughing looking at him.

"Haha no Baek this might be easier for you because your legs won't split apart like they do on the skis all u need to do is move them as one"

"I'm not sure my body can take the falling much more" I say sadly looking at him.

"Please just try it Baek for me, just the once if you fall we will leave it, then I'll bring you back to my cabin and I'll massage your ass for you" He says so seriously.

Shooting him a 'what the hell look ' I can't help but blush my legs are going weak again my heart is still racing I've to keeping telling myself to breathe now he wants to touch my ass. How does he have this affect on me.

On his knees holding the board looking up at me with those big brown eyes "Baek come on jump on this, try it out at least you can say you tried it, please for me" he says softly with a pout.

Placing my hand on his shoulder for  
balance so I can step on the board I can't help but look down at this sexy man on his knees in front of me.

"Ok you're ready" he says as he steps up onto his board.

"Watch me Baek I'll go first then we will go together ok?"

As he slowly starts to head down the track I watch carefully how he bends and moves his body and then comes to a stop. He was right it looks a lot easier then the skis.

"Ok Baek let's try it together ok?" he says as he reaches me.

"Just slowly move your body forward and let your legs follow" He says while heading down the track.

I lean forward and let my legs follow and I'm off down the track catching up with him.

Being side to side with him, he praises me "You're doing great Baek now you're going to need to stop so turn your body sides like this and you should slow down"

Doing what he showed me I come to a complete stop.

"Oh my gosh I did it" I shout out.

"Yes you did baby you did it I'm so proud of you" he shouts back.

'Wait did he just call me baby'.  
I can't help but blush maybe he just says that the way Kai calls me that too.

"I wanna do that again" I say excited like a kid.

"You can do it as many times as you want Baek" he shouts out to me through laughs, he is probably laughing at me being so childish but I don't care I'm happy I can finally do it.

After a few more times of going up and down the beginners track I bravely move over to the more advance track.

"Ok Baek are you ready for this one just do the same thing you have been doing all along"

Setting off with him beside me we head down the track shouting like we are kids. I watch him do some tricks on his board. Im watching him so much I didn't realise I was drifting off the track, till he let's a shout at me.

"Baek watch out!"

I'm heading towards a big pile of snow but I manage to stop just before it .

"I'm ok" I shout but it's too late he is heading towards me too fast he can't stop so he knocks the two of us into the big pile of snow as he lands on top of me.

"Baek I'm so sorry are you ok?" He says while pulling his goggles up to rest on his head.

I try catch my breath. "Yep I think I have a new bruise on my ass now" I say as we both burst out laughing.

Feeling him on top of me as our laughing comes to an end I can't help but want to kiss him so much, he slides my goggles up as we look deep into each others eyes.

"I really wanna kiss you right now Baek" He whispers softly as he runs his hand over my cheek leaning closer my breathing stops, waiting for our lips to connect.

His phone rings snapping us out of it.

"Damn it" he shouts.

Taking out his phone and still laying on me he answers it .

"Hello?"

" _Yeol where the_ _hell_ _are you?_ _"_

_"_ I'm sorry Min am I late for something?"

" _No Yeol, Baek is missing,_ _I_ _already have_ _Chen_ _and Kyungsoo going_ _crazy_ _we_ _can't_ _find him._

"Baek is here with me Min" he says while giving me a wink and handing me the phone.

"Hey mins it's Baek"

" _Oh baek we have_ _been_ _worried about you, Kyungsoo went to get you for breakfast and you where not in your cabin"_

"I'm sorry I just needed to get out of the cabin, so I headed up the mountain early this morning I'm so sorry I made you worry"

_"_ _I_ _t's ok Baekhyun once you're ok_ _that's_ _all that matters, we_ _just_ _never thought of checking up_ _the_ _mountain after the other day, are you still_ _coming_ _to_ _the_ _spa day_ _?"_

_"_ Of course, I'll head and get my things and I'll meet you all there" I say before handing the phone back Chanyeol.

"Don't worry min I'll make sure he gets there safely" he says while giving me a wink and hanging up the phone.

"My ass is beginning to go numb" I laugh out.

"Shit Baek sorry" he says while jumping up off me and pulling me up out of the snow.

"Why don't we take a pic and send it to them to prove you're okay". He giggles.

Getting in close he takes the selfie.

Delivered.

"Now they can see you're in one piece" he laughs.

"I better head down now I need to get my stuff and head to the spa".

"I'm going too so we can head together" he says while brushing the snow off my back.

****

Heading down the track to our cabins I can't help but think of how close we were to kissing eachother right there in the snow. I shouldn't be thinking like that I have Tj but I really wanted to kiss Chanyeol only for the phone rang and stopped us.

"Hey Baek you did great up there you really have the hang of it now" Chanyeol says bringing me back to reality.

"I loved it thanks to you, my teacher " I can't help but laugh out.

"Why are you laughing?" he asks with a smirk.

"I managed to stop but you hit straight into me, some teacher you are" I burst out laughing.

Moving closer to me I catch my breath looking down into my eyes he softly whispers "I had to get you under me some how"

He pulls away leaving me standing there catching my breath, my pulse racing damn it how does he have this effect on me.

"Meet me here in five minutes" he shouts back as he heads toward his cabin leaving me in a melting mess as I head inside mine.

****

Ok that's everything I guess as I zip up my bag.

Heading outside to meet Chanyeol at his cabin, maybe I should knock.

Knocking on the cabin door no answer, he wouldn't have gone without me would he?

I try one more time. The door opens to a naked top half Chanyeol as he waves me in while talking on the phone.

I can help but look at his amazing body how is tracksuit bottoms hang very low, so low that you can see the 'V **'** shape. I watch his ass move as he walks away from me as he heads into his bedroom.

'Baek get a grip of yourself' I say scolding myself as I sit down on the sofa.

"Sorry about that Baek that was work" he says while coming out of the bedroom carrying his bag over his shoulder but still no top on.

Damn he is so sexy.

"It's ok we still have time to make it before they go mad at us" I laugh out.

Dropping his bag to the floor he walks towards me leaning down to me getting closer as if he is gonna kiss me, with that sexy body of his coming closer he puts his arm out but reaches behind me.

"Sorry Baek you're sitting on my hoodie."

"Oh I'm sorry" I jump up from the sofa my heart racing again my face a blush.

Handing him the hoodie he slips it on zipping up the front.

"Hmmmm it smells of you Baek" he says with a wink.

If he keeps looking at me like this I think I'll have some sort of heart attack.

"We better get going before Chen goes crazy at us" he laughs out .

***

Reaching the spa area we find out from one of the staff members that they all have arrived already and that they are in the swimming pool.

Shit I can't go to the swimming pool Chanyeol will see all my bruises and my arm.

"You coming Baek?"

"Yeah I just thought I forgot my trunks" I say nervously.

Reaching the changing area.

Finding a spot I sit down on the bench and start to take my runners off. Chanyeol just drops his bag and starts to strip dropping his bottoms to the floor I can't help but look at his amazing body again but this time naked from behind. His back muscles and his ass omg his ass.

"Hey hope you're not checking me out" he says not turning around as he slips his trunks on.

"Course not" I lie.

Turning around to face me "aww Baek you're not even stripped yet come on, we are all guys here don't be shy I've already seen you in you're towel from a distance" he says with a naughty smile.

"You go ahead I'll follow you" I tell him

Once he is gone to join the others I start to panic. Great Baek One you can't swim and Two you have bruises all over your torso.

I can hear them all laughing and splashing from the pool. Maybe if I leave my t-shirt on and put my trunks on he won't see. Quickly changing my clothes and changing my bandage on my arm to a waterproof one I head out to the pool to the cheers of Chen and Kyungsoo.

Sitting on the edge with my feet in the pool, I look around to notice it's only us in the pool no other visitors are here.

I look around to see Chen with arm bands as Minseok shows him how to swim. Luhan's on Sehun's back and Kyungsoo on Kai's back as they play chicken in the water.

All of a sudden I see is this dark figure under the water come towards me next thing I know I'm being grabbed by my shirt and pulled in the pool.

Splashing around trying to catch my breath I feel arms around me pulling me up to the side of the pool.

Coughing so much I feel like I'm gonna cough up a lung. Rubbing the water from my eyes I look up to see Chanyeol holding me close pushing my hair back of my face with a worried look in this eyes.

"Baek I'm so sorry I didn't know you couldn't swim"

Kyungsoo makes he way over to us "Are you ok Baek?" he laughs softly.

I can't help but laugh back "I'm ok Chanyeol saved me again"

"I seem to be saving you a lot lately" he laughs still holding me.

"Thank you" I whisper feeling embarrassed.

With that Suho and Lay join us in the pool making Kyungsoo swim over to Kai shouting "Now we can have teams"

Looking back up at chanyeol who was still holding me.

"Don't tell me I have to teach you how to swim as well" he laughs out make us both laugh.

"Hey you two either get a room or get over here" Chen shouts towards us making me blush.

"You look cute when you blush Baek". Chanyeol says while letting my waist go and staying beside me while I try walk in the water to be with the others.

"Ok Chen you get on Minseok's back, Kyungsoo you get on mine and we can start this battle of chicken" Kai shouts.

Sitting up on the edge of the pool watching them try knock each other over I can't help but laugh.

Turning I see Chanyeol looking at my bandaged arm.

"What happened to your arm Baek?" he says worried while taking hold of it. "Did this happen when you fell the other day?"

I start to panic I don't wanna tell him the truth but I don't wanna lie either.

I begin to tell him

"I...."

"Hey you two you are up next" Kyungsoo shouts saving me from having to tell him the truth.

"Tell me later Baek let's go knock these too down" he says swimming over to them.

I can't help but smile at Kyungsoo, mouthing 'thank you' to him as I make my way over to Chanyeol.

"I can't swim so how can I play?"

"Baek you are going to be on my back, I'll keep you safe no one will hurt you, Trust me"

My heart skips a beat hearing that come from Chanyeol's lips.

Jumping on his back I can't help but laugh out with nerves.

"Bring it on cuz" he shouts at Sehun as they are still trying to get Luhan on his back but he is laughing too much.

"Ok baby let's knock these down" he says to me as he rushes over towards them, I reach out to get Luhan and pull him down into the water.

Everyone let's out a cheer as Luhan and Sehun steps to the side.

After a few rounds with me and Chanyeol being the winners we all decide to go relax for a bit.

***

As most of them head off to get massages I decide to skip that and head to get a facial instead with Chen.

The member of staff starts to treat our faces as we can finally get to talk about the wedding tomorrow.

"Hey Baek, I'm so happy you came and are giving me away tomorrow"

"I'm just so honoured to be able to do it for you Chen. You know I would never have missed this for the world"

"I'm so grateful you are all here Baek, I'm having such an amazing time especially seeing you smile again" he says as he sits up in the chair.

"Turning to look at Chen I can't help but see a tear roll down his cheek making me jump up to him.

"Hey why are you crying Chen?"

"I'm just so happy Baek I'm marrying the most amazing guy ever and now my best friend is back smiling again"

We both start to cry as we hug each other.

"Hey is everything okay" a voice says as we break out of our hug wiping our tears we turn to face Minseok being followed close behind by Chanyeol.

"Yeah we are ok" we both burst out laughing wiping our tears away. "Baek is it ok if I take my soon to be wife away from you?"

"Of course" I laugh out "I'll see you later for dinner"

Getting up from the chair Chanyeol quickly joins me. "So where are you going then?" he questions me.

"I'm gonna head back to the cabin and get cleaned up before dinner"

"Cool I'm heading myself I'll walk with you"

As I head to walk to the main door I can't help but hear Chanyeol laugh behind me. Turning to look at him.

"Don't you need to get dressed first?" he points out that I'm still wearing the dressing gown we all got on arrival.

I burst out laughing and head back to the changing room blushing like a strawberry. Damn him and his affect on me that now I'm forgetting to get dressed.

I quickly change and head outside to meet Chanyeol with his arm out for me to link. I laugh out and link his arm. 'It's ok to do this with another guy isn't it?' I begin to think.

"I better get you back in one piece at least I know you're ok to walk" he joking says.

Reaching my cabin.

"I'll see you later for dinner Baek" he says as he pulls his arm from mine only to be stopped.

"Hey I need my arm to get ready Baek" he laughs out looking at me only to stop laughing when he sees I'm not laughing he looks into my eyes.

Moving closer to me running the back of his hand along my cheek putting both his hands on my cheeks he leans down and softly kisses my lips. My arms holding his slowly start pushing him away.

Pulling away from him I can't help but blush.

"I can't do this" I mutter.

"I'm sorry Baek.."

I can't help but run into the cabin closing the door with my ass, running to the bedroom falling on the bed as I can't help touch my lips from where his lips met mine.

 


	11. Chapter 11

                                                                                      

**_Chan pov_ **

I look sadly at the door to Baek's cabin as it closes. Thinking what hell I did wrong. Crap maybe I shouldn't have kissed him. Fuck sake chanyeol maybe he doesn't even have feeling for you.

Heading into my cabin throwing my bag on the sofa I can't help but feel deflated as I walk into my bedroom stripping rushing in to take a shower . My mind wonders off to think of how Baek felt under me in the snow, how well he fit into me like a puzzle piece.  
Damn it chanyeol you clearly upset him when u kissed him earlier.

Jumping out of the shower I grab my phone to ring Sehun.

" _Hey Yeol_ _what's_ _up"_?

"Sehun can you drop in I need to have a chat with someone".

" _Sure just give me a few minutes to tell luhan where_ _I'm_ _going and_ _I'll_ _be straight_ _over_ _"._

_"_ Thanks cuz"

***

_Knocks_ _on the door._

"Hey Sehun thanks for coming over".

"What's wrong that your not even dressed yet chanyeol we are all going for dinner soon".

Heading to the sofa sitting down still in my towel with my head bowed.

"Ok Yeol I've never seen u like this before, what's happened is it something in work has something happened" he questions me as he sits on the chair facing me.

"I kissed Baek" I say sadly.

"So what, what's the big deal he burst out laughing making me throw a pillow at him.

"Hey what was that for?" he laughs

"Don't laugh at me"

"Ok ok I'm sorry, but it was only a kiss Yeol why are you like this".

Getting up from the sofa I start to pace the floor back and forth my hands in my hair grabbing hold of it.

"Oh shit Yeol you really like him don't you" he says looking shocked.

"Yes I do"

"You have dated before but I have never seen you like this" .

I can't help but burst out in frustration.

"argghhhhhh cuz I really like him, since the minute I helped him up on the mountain then again when we had the campfire thing, all we did was talk about marshmallows but omg the way he looked by the campfire ,the way he laughed it was like my heart just stopped a beat I could have died a happy man that night knowing his smile was the last thing I'd see".

"Oh shit Yeol you got it bad, come sit down your making me nervous" as he pats the chair for me to sit down

"I need a drink Sehun" I say sadly.

"Yeah I have a feeling I'm gonna need one too" he laughs out.

Jumping up he heads to the little mini bar and grabs the bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Sitting down he pours out the brown liquid handing me one.

Taking a sip from the glass "mmm that's a good whiskey"

"What else happened Yeol come on tell me it all" he questions me again.

"Well earlier I found him on the mountain again skiing all by himself but he had fallen face first in the snow. When I realised it was him my heart skipped a beat we had so much fun I thought him how to go on the board instead of the stupid skis"

"Haha you can't go on the skis either" he burst out laughing.

I cant help but throw him a I'll kill you look, as I grab tightly onto the glass.

"I'm sorry, please continue" he says nervously.

"He was doing so well on the board that we even moved over to the more advance part and then he was beginning to go too fast but he stopped himself before he could fall"

"What did you do Yeol" He says with a smile.

"I kinda hit into him knocking us both into the pile of snow" I can't help but smirk.

"Oh smooth"

"Then what?" he asked leaning closer "you kissed him right there in the snow didn't you, oh how romantic" he shouts while falling back into the chair kicking his legs in the air like a kid.

"No we didn't, but we where so close to kissing, he was under me laying there all helpless and cute and smiling at me with those big ..... eyes of his we fit sooooo good together Sehun" .

"Why didn't you kiss him then you idiot"

"My phone rang"

"Oh you really are an idiot,why didn't you just ignore it and kiss him" he says with anger.

"It ruined the moment Sehun"

"Damn it Yeol, there is more isn't there" as he looks at me while I knock back the rest of the whiskey from my glass.

"Yeah the changing room he, wouldn't get changed in front of me, am I that scary to be around?"

"Haha he was probably nervous Yeol, some guys are like that, luhan was like that when we first met but I soon made him snap out of that"

"Then I nearly made him drown In the pool earlier"

"Haha yeah that was so funny"

"Ok u need to stop laughing or I will throw this glass at you" I groan out.

"But come on Yeol, it kinda is funny in a way. We were all talking about how well you two have been getting on and I've never seen you smile or laugh like that in awhile. Sure even Kyungsoo was crying at how much Baek was laughing and smiling poor Kai had to comfort him"

"Why are they like that with him, they cry over him and worry about him so much it's kinda weird how much"

"I don't know Yeol maybe they just want to look out for him, he is on his own up here with all couples well apart from you, maybe they just wanna make sure he is ok, Anyway tell me what happened next"

"You were there, you know what happened"

"Oh hush and remind me" he giggles.

"Well I had him in my arms at the edge of the pool in the water when I nearly drowned him"

Laughing he spit out the whiskey all over the table. Jumping up he runs to get cloth to wipe it up.

"Sorry, but you knock him over now you're making him nearly drown" he laughs.

"Forget it" I shout jumping up from the sofa.

"Oh come on that is kinda funny and you know it is"

Sitting back down, I lean back into the chair placing my head back, as I close my eyes.

"Continue" he giggles.

"When I was holding him as he tried to catch his breath, he just smiled at me and didn't push me away, he looked at my lips then up into my eyes as if he wanted to kiss me but Kyungsoo stopped us. Then leaving the spa he linked me all the way down here and fuck me it felt so right, he felt like mine I can relax with him so much Sehun, he makes me smile and laugh again, he makes me feel life is worth living and I've only known him a few days"

"What are u gonna do then".

"I don't know" I say while pouring another drink.

"But wait the best is to come"

"What do you mean, wait there is more?" he says all exited. "Wait" he says as he pours another drink sitting back in the chair he says "continue"

I can't help but laugh at him.

"Well when we got back here, I went to let go of his arm as he was linking me, he stopped me so I laughed and i told him I needed my arm to get ready. But when I looked at him he wasn't laughing, he had a strange look in his eyes it was like his eyes where asking me to help him. But he didn't wanna let me go"

"What did you do?"

"I dropped my bag and I moved closer to him grabbing his cheeks so I kissed him softly"

"YES YES finally" he jumps up shouting.

"Shut up" I can't help but blurt out with a laugh.

"So what happened Come on I'm dying here"

"We kissed for a second and omg it was amazing his body melted into mine his lips where the softest his lip balm was strawberry and damn did he taste good. But then all of a sudden he stopped, said he couldn't do it and ran inside his cabin closing the door".

"Oh Yeol I'm sorry"

Knocking back the last drop of my drink in my glass. I can't help but ask "what do I do now?"

"Get up" he shouts.

"What?"

"Get up, get into that shower again and get rid of that" he points at my growing boner.

"But what am I gonna do about Baek, I've ruined it all Sehun I kissed him too early"

Pushing me into the shower "get ready, I'll put some tea on for us and then we are gonna head for dinner as planned and your just gonna be you"

Looking out at him from the shower.

"But he pushed me away Sehun" I say through the shower door as I soap my hair again.

"Yeol listen to me, Baek made the move, he stopped you from leaving, he wanted something, maybe he just got a bit scared, maybe he never tried that with a guy or maybe he never had a relationship before, so stop blaming yourself ok now get ready, I'll make the tea to sober us up a bit and then we can head down to dinner"

Watching Sehun head out of the bathroom, I can't help but think he is right, I might have tried making all the moves today but Baek made it In the end and it worked, damn it why does he have this affect on me so much, I say looking down at my semi hard boner. "You will have to wait" I tell it.

 

***

 

Heading back into the kitchen, as I've finished getting dressed putting on some black skinny jeans and a loose top and styling my red locks, I head to the kitchen to the sounds of wolf whistles from Sehun .

"Dammmnnn you look hot Yeol"

I can't help but laugh at him as I close the clasp of my favourite watch that I don't go anywhere without.

"We better get going we are all ready late" he says while handing me another cup of tea.

"If I drink anymore tea I'll be running to the bathroom all night"

"It's to sober us both up from that really strong whiskey, I can still feel the burn" he says while rubbing his chest.

"Come on weak boy" I laugh out as we head out the door.

"Says the one who has been nearly crying over a guy he just met" he laughs out.

Looking at him as I just wanna kill him," you are lucky you're my cousin"

Suddenly I stop as we reach outside baeks cabin. Looking at the door that shut on me earlier starting to feel deflated again.

"Come on Yeol he is already there luhan said we are the only two missing"

"Wait we never said what I'd do"

"Yeol, cuz you know I love you right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well Baek will love you too, just be you don't change who you are just because of the kiss ok?"

"But he ran off Sehun"

"He was probably nervous and like I told you earlier, he didn't let u go before you kissed, He will just be as nervous as you, now come on"

"Oh great now I'm more nervous knowing he might be too"

"Omg Yeol, will you come on Minseok will be having a fit if we don't get in there" he says while dragging me to the main building.

 

Reaching the door to the restaurant I stop and take a deep breath.

Following Sehun in, I can't help but think, just be yourself just be yourself.

On reaching the table to the cheers of us finally arriving, my eyes are straight away brought to the beauty talking to Kyungsoo.

'Oh shit Baek' my brain shouts .  
Heading to sit in the only available seat that just so happens to be next to Baek, I can't help but grin knowing full well mins has planned this out .

Sitting down and placing the napkin on my lap I can't help but be drawn to the beauty beside me to my left.

As Min stands to make a speech. I can't help but be nervous that Baek hasn't even said hi to me yet. Shit I've ruined it .

My mind drift off that I didn't even hear the speech. But to be brought back to reality with the clinking of glasses, as Baek clinks his glass with mine .

"Hi" he says softly.

"H... hi" I stutter out.

I can't help but drool over how hot he looks the top he is wearing the skinny jeans he has on oh how much I wanna see them on my floor.

'Omg stop it chanyeol, get a grip of yourself, That damn kiss earlier has sent me over the edge.

During a very quiet starter with everyone else talking, I even try to get into the conversation with luhan beside me and Sehun but they are way to loved up more especially cause of this wedding.

Time to break the tension with Baek.

"About earlier" we both blurt out together sending us both into giggles.

"You go first" I say.

Turning to look at me he softly speaks. "I want to say thank you for rescuing me in the pool earlier"

"You don't have to say thank you, it was my fault for pulling you in, not knowing you couldn't swim, I'm sorry Baek"

We turn to eat our main course I can't help but laugh out.

"Why are you laughing?" the cutie to my left says.

"Well I actually saved you earlier in the snow too"

"Haha no you didn't, you caused it, I stopped nicely just before the big pile of snow, next thing I know is you're on top of me in the snow" he says letting out a loud laugh from everyone around the table.

"What's this I hear about you being on top of our Baek in the snow?" Chen says so smuggly .

Both of us start blushing not realising they all heard us.

"Awww you have to tell us what happened now!" Minseok shouts out.

"Shut up marshmallow!" I shout back at him giving him a I'll kill you look.

To my surprise Baek decides to tell them all the story leaving out the bit where the call interrupted us from kissing.

"Awww smooth Mr park" Min shouts giving me a wink.

I can't help but look down at my plate as I take another bite of my chicken.

Being questioned now by luhan at how he finds it very romantic. I turn to see Baek and Kyungsoo gone.

"Girl talk" kai says letting out a laugh.

As the dessert now arrives, my big slice of chocolate cake, mmmm I can't help but notice Baek ordered strawberries and cream. Damn he is trying to kill me.

Turning to see him and Kyungsoo heading out of the restroom, I can't help but get a much better view of him walking towards me, oh damn he looks so cute and sexy those jeans look so good on him the top hanging nicely, the smile oh fuck that smile of his is dangerous, I grab hold of the back of his chair not realising I'm holding some of his jumper that's hanging on the back in a fist.

"Hey don't ruin my favourite jumper he says softly as he sits down.

"I'm sorry I blurt out"

"It's ok just don't do it again" he smiles as he starts to eat his dessert.

I cant help but laugh out as I tuck into my chocolate cake.

"Can you teach me to swim Chanyeol?"

I nearly choke on my cake not expecting him to ask me.

"Of course I can, but I don't know if we will have enough time to teach you, with the wedding tomorrow and you all heading off 2 days after"

"I guess you're right" he says sadly while dipping the last strawberry into the cream and placing it oh so softly into his mouth as if it was something else.

Fuck I want him right now on this table, I want that cream all over him so I can lick it off him, damn I want my special cream all over him.

"I hope your a better swim teacher then you are a skiing one" he laughs making the cream fall onto his chin.

"Hey I am, I just fell into you bambi that's all" Leaning closer I whisper "I told you I needed to get you under me somehow" I say as he swallows the strawberry in this mouth while blushing. "But this time you will be wearing less clothes" I say as I rub the last bit of cream of his chin with my finger and place it in my mouth licking my lips.

"We better be going on this stag do" Suho says bringing our attention back to the room.

As we all say our goodbyes to Kyungsoo, Chen, Luhan, Lay and Baek. We 'lads' all head to the bar for our stag night with Minseok.

Watching all the couple's warn their tops not to get too drunk and make a show of themselves, I can't help but feel left out.

With Sehun beside me after being warned by luhan not to wake him when he came in, I can't help but look a Baek, how I wish he was warning me not to drink too much or wake him up when I got home.

Looking at Sehun who gives me a smile, as if he knows what I'm thinking I take a deep breath and head over to Baekhyun.

Reaching Baek who is now standing beside Kyungsoo. I drop to my knees.

"Baek I feel a little left out" I pout

"What" he laughs out.

Taking his hand in mine I can't help but laugh, "Baek all these couples are making me sick being warned by their partners, so I feel left out so can you warn me off so they won't slag me tonight for not having a partner"

Turning bright red and looking at Kyungsoo as if asking what to do.

He turns towards me looking so lovingly at me. Placing his other hand over mine.

"Chanyeol don't you dare come back drunk but if you are drunk you're sleeping on the sofa" he says laughing while blushing.

I can't help but laugh as the others in the room laugh with us.

"Ohhhhhhh you got told off" Sehun and kai shout.

Getting up from my knees, I'll lean closer to him still holding his hand as I whisper into his ear. "Baby I'd never come home drunk to you cause there is no way I could deal with not sleeping next to you"

Letting go his hand as I walk away backwards giving him a wink and falling into the arms of Kai and Sehun patting my back and cheering.

I can't help but look at the look on Baek's face as he is really blushing now as he giggles into the arms of Kyungsoo, as they all run out the door trying to probably find out what I said to him.

"Smooth man" Min says as we head into the bar.

"Wait"

"What's wrong Yeol?" Sehun asks looking worried.

"I'll be right back you guys go ahead, I'll be two minutes"

Running out the door after the others watching them all giggle as they walk down the path to their cabins.

Letting out a whistle as they all turn around, I finally catch up with them. Catching my breath from running .

"Chanyeol what's wrong?" Lay questions.

Finally catching my breath.

Dropping to one knee I blurt it out, "Baekhyun will you go to the wedding with me tomorrow

Watching his face blush and his eyes nearly fill up I can't help but be concerned.

"But I'm already going the wedding silly" he laughs out.

"I know that, but how about we go together?"

"I can't go with you Chanyeol"

Hearing his reply, it starts to actually hurt, the smile fades from my face.

"Ok" I say sadly as I get up from my knee and turn to head back.

"I can't go with you because I need to go with Chen, I'm giving Chen away tomorrow" I hear Baek shout, turning me around to face him, as he is smiling such a bright smile.

"But I can go with you after Chanyeol, if you like" he says bringing a smile to my face.

"I'd love that" I say smiling back at him.

"See you tomorrow at the wedding then" he says softly as he turns to head down the path with the others.

I can't help but watch him giggle with the others.

Damn he is so sexy and cute and single, I'm gonna get him, heading back to the bar I turn one more time to look at them.

Byun Baekhyun you're gonna be mine someday.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Cclay2020  
  
x  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Baek's p.o.v**

"Omg Baek, chanyeol really likes you doesn't he" Kyungsoo points out all excited.

"I wonder what gave you that idea" Chen says so sarcastically mocking Kyungsoo.

"Would it be that he got on his knees twice to you" Lay burst out laughing.

Chen dropping to his knees and holding Luhan's hand, before starting to mock chanyeol from earlier.

"Oh Baek please warn me off about tonight not coming home drunk" Chen acts.

We all can't help but burst out laughing.

"I'm getting married in the morning, ding dong the bells are gonna chime" Chen sings while dancing down the path to our cabins.

"Oh please some one cover his mouth for me and tell me I wasn't this bad before my wedding" Kyungsoo laughs.

"Hey leave him alone, he is excited about his big day" I say while throwing my arms around Chens shoulders. "Ok guys I'm gonna head in here" as I point to my cabin.

"What wait," Chen shouts as he comes to a stand still looking at me with sad eyes," why are you not spending the night in my cabin with us?"

Removing my arm from around his shoulder, "There is something I need to do first and then I will follow you all I promise" I try to reassure them. Kyungsoo grabbing my hand. "Is everything ok? you know we were just having a laugh with you, we don't mean any harm Baek"

Clutching his hand in mine, "Kyungsoo everything is fine, I just really want to do something, now go get Chen to the cabin and I'll pop by as soon as I'm finished"

"Ok Baek, but hurry up we have drink and games to play" he says while releasing my hand.

I watch as they head off towards the cabin dancing and laughing linking each other, still hearing Chen sing, I can't help but laugh.

 

Finally I'm alone as I close my cabin door behind me. Heading into my bedroom I fall onto my bed hugging my pillow, I can't help but think again of the kiss with chanyeol, I really thought he would hate me after I ran off on him leaving him standing there, but at dinner tonight he was still so sweet. oh wow he was so cute and sexy, the way he rubbed the cream from my chin and placed it in his mouth. When he got on his knees and asked me to go to the wedding with him, I can feel myself blushing again. Me being asked by the most sexiest guy in this world to be his date to the wedding, "OMG" I scream out kicking my legs in excitement like a child would.

"Oh shit" I shout while sitting up on my bed realising it's kind of a date I have with Mr sexy tomorrow. I better make sure I look good for him. Jumping up from the bed. I start going through all my clothes looking for the gift Kai and Kyungsoo got me.  
Where the hell is it I wonder, looking everywhere but can't seem to find the little box. Dropping to the floor I pull the cover up and look under the bed there it is.

Heading into the bathroom I flick on some music and turn it up. Dancing in front of the mirror I take off my shirt and start to wash off my makeup. Grabbing the little box and pouring out the contents. I begin to brush my hair.

"Ok Baek let's have the old you back", I smile as I start to mix the two bottles into one, shaking the bottle I start to place the hair colour into my hair. "Oh I can't believe I haven't done this in ages" I say as I look at my reflection in the mirror, "but TJ is going to flip". I can change it back before I head home it will be ok. After all my hair is covered with the hair die, I run to get my phone from under my pillow, I quickly send him a message:

 

 _Tj_  
_I hope you doing ok and your_ _recovery_ _is going well._

 _Baek._  
**Sending...**

 

That's weird all my messages lately still keep saying sending I wonder what's wrong.

"I can't help but feel bad there he is at home all sore, and here I am flirting with chanyeol. How can I treat someone like this. I'm such a horrible boyfriend no wonder he treats me the way he does" I say with a bowed head.

Before placing my phone on the dresser. I grab it and quickly send Tj another quick message...

 

 _Tj_  
_just to let you know_ _I_ _won't_ _have my phone with me tomorrow as it will be the wedding so_ _I_ _won't_ _be able to text much with everything_ _that's_ _going on_  
_Baek x_

**Sending......**

 

 _The phone cabin rings_.

Placing my phone on the dresser I rush over to answer the phone.

"Hello"

" _Baek_ " I hear them all shouting down the phone while giggling.

" _Where are you? we are waiting ages, wait are you parting without us"?_ Kyungsoo sounds so sad.

"No I'm just listening to some music while I get my stuff sorted for tomorrow" I laugh out.

" _Ok but hurry up Baek before I really kill Chen. There is only so much of_ _Chen_ _shouting, I'm_ _getting_ _married_ _I_ _can take. Luhan_ _don't_ _encourage_ _him more_ " Kyungsoo shouts. " _Sorry Baek_ _I_ _gotta go these kids are annoying me now_ "

The phone goes dead.

I can't help but laugh "poor Kyungsoo"

Heading to my bedroom singing out the lyrics to the song playing, I grab my suit, hanging it in its protective bag and placing it on the front of my wardrobe, making sure I have everything for tomorrow to bring with me to Chens. Placing all my makeup in my little bag, I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something. Looking around and doing another check "oh shit the rings" running to my suitcase I zip open the secret compartment, "Oh thank God they are still there. Phew if I lost them my life would not be worth living .Chen would surely kill me". Placing them in the inside pocket of my suit I zip up the bag." Looks like I'm good to go".

Dancing back into the bathroom, I check to see if the colour has set in my hair. Seeing that it's ready I begin to wash it out.

After shampooing and conditioning, I wrap a towel around it. I can't help but turn up the music more and start to dance around. I've had such a good day today and such great fun with everyone.

Heading to my dresser pulling out a shirt and placing it over the towel on my head I can't help but notice out the doors of my bedroom that lead to my private area, its beginning to really snow now, "oh great chen you got your wish of a white wedding. If it keeps snowing like this we wont be able to make this wedding"

I decide to grab more logs and place them on the fire in the living room.

Suddenly my attention is brought to noises at my cabin door. Running to turn down the radio, I listen again hearing someone trying to open the door. Quickly securing the towel on my head I run to the door thinking it may be Kyungsoo messing.

Opening the door.  
There standing in front of me drunk holding my favourite jumper.

"Chanyeol what are you doing here?" I say shocked.

Slurring his words as he try's so hard to stand. He falls in the door, reaching out to try catch him, I struggle to hold him up. "Shit chanyeol" I struggle to guide him over to the sofa as he falls down face first on it.

"Chanyeol why are you here?" Watching him make himself more comfortable.

"I wanted to return your jumper you left it behind you at the bar" he says with slurred words.

I can't help but laugh at him trying to stay awake, as he lays on the sofa his legs hanging over the end, as he is way to big for it. Heading to the kitchen I return with a small bin and place it beside the sofa.

"There you go sleeping beauty in case you need to be sick".

Reaching for the blanket on the back of the sofa, I pull it over him, looking at how cute he is as he falls asleep. Crouching down and pushing back his hair covering his forehead, I gently lean over and softly kiss it.

As he smiles in his sleep from my touch, I head to my room and return to the living room with a pillow and a blanket. Ill sleep out here near to him just in case he gets sick in his sleep.

Throwing my pillow and sitting down on the fluffy rug in front of the fire. I let the heat of the fire dry my hair. I can't help but stare at chanyeol and laugh a little "I told you if you came home drunk you would sleep on the sofa"

Snuggling down on the fluffy rug, hugging my pillow watching him sleep, I start to drift off to sleep.

                                                                                ****

  
**Chanyeol p.o.v**

"Awww my head hurts"

_Cabin Phone ringing_

"Hello" I groan

" _Hello sir this is your wake up call"_

"What I didn't order a wake up call"

" _Sorry sir but we have a_ _message_ _here to ring your cabin at this time"._

"Ok thank you" I groan out hanging up the phone.

"God my head hurts"  
Sitting up I can't help but notice the room is different, "shit where is my guitar?"  
Looking around I slowly get up to walk into the kitchen, nobody is here. Shit what happened last night? I mumble to myself running my hands through my hair. Heading into the bedroom I call out to no reply.

Looking out the sliding door I finally realise the view outside is similar to the view from my cabin but more to the left."Shit am I in baeks cabin?"

Heading back into the living room I call out for Baek to no reply. Sitting back on the sofa I notice a bin beside me and a little note on the table in front of me with a smiley face.

 

 **_H_ _ey sleeping beauty hope your head_ _doesn't_ _hurt too much. Here are two painkillers and some water. See you later at the wedding_ **  
**_Baek 😊_ **

 

I cant help but smile. Slowly I place the two painkillers in my mouth and swallow them down with some water.

Rubbing my head, "Shit what happened last night?" I question myself again. Looking around the room, I can't help but see a pillow and blanket on the floor near the fire. Wait he didn't sleep out here watching me all night did he. Placing my head on my lap "Oh shit I must have been bad last night, wait did we sleep together oh no please say we didn't not while I was so drunk, no I'm still dress phew we didn't. Get a grip chanyeol" I scold myself.

Getting up, I fold the blanket and leave it on the chair. I head to the kitchen placing the glass in the sink. Having one last look around the room, I can't help but get the scent of Baek in the air it starts to do things to my body.

"Oh no not now we have a wedding to go to" I tell myself as I head towards the door to leave, but not before I pick up the note Baek left and place it in my jeans pocket. Before I can reach to open the door I jump from the knocking on it .

" _Baek are you in there_ " voices shout from outside.

Opening the door to baek's cabin, I can't help but see chen, luhan, lay and Kyungsoo standing outside in the thick snow.

"Chanyeol what are you doing here, and where is Baek?" Kyungsoo questions me with shock in his eyes.

"I don't know where he is I woke and he was gone"

"What you mean you woke, did you and him...."

"Before you finish that sentence no we didn't, I'm still fully loaded if you know what I mean and I must have came here instead of my cabin and Baek I think put me to sleep on the sofa while he slept on the floor"

"On the floor?" he says while barging through the door.  
Looking at the rug Kyungsoo could see the blanket and pillow.

Kyungsoo looks at me with a smile. "He was watching you in case you got sick in your sleep"

"What how do you know that?

"I have been drunk a few times, it's what he does with all of us. It's in case we choke on our vomit in our sleep"

"He would do that for me?" while rubbing the nape of my neck feeling guilty "I worried him like that"

"If Baek ain't here, then where is he?" Kyungsoo asks while looking towards the others. "Everyone look around the cabin, see if he is here?"

"He isn't here, I already looked, plus I shouted out for him" Chanyeol answered.

"Did you look outside to the private area?" Kyungsoo questions

"No he wouldn't be out in that the snow its pretty high out there plus I looked out earlier"

"Luhan go check out back"

"I'm on it" Luhan shouts while running towards the bedroom.

Chen is screaming down the phone to who could only possibly be Minseok.

"I'll go check the main building" Lay shouts but before he could leave, luhan returns with something in his hand and a worried look on his face.

"Hey guys look what I found outside" handing me what looks like parts of a phone.

Holding it in my hands my heart skips a beat.

"Is this baek's phone Kyungsoo?"

Grabbing it from my hands to look.  
"That's baek's alright, I notice it from the case on this part" he says while holding up a part of the phone.

"He must have really smashed it hard for that to happen to the phone" luhan says while looking a Kyungsoo.

"Oh no" Chen shouts out while starting to cry.

"Kyungsoo what's going on?" I cant help but question him. But before he can answer me Minseok barges in the door with Chen running to be in his arms and crying.

"Hey baby what's happened?" Minseok asks while holding a sobbing Chen to his chest.

"Baek is missing....."  


                                                                                   love

                                                                               Cclay2020

 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chan pov** _

 

"Does somebody want to tell me what the fuck is going on here?" I shout making them all jump.

"Ok everyone split up and look for Baek, he couldn't have gone far in the thick snow" Minseok tells us all.

"Luhan can you take Chen back to our cabin and keep him company till I call you ok"

"I will, come on Chen" Luhan says while taking Chen by the arm and guiding him to the door.

"I don't want to go baby, I want to help find Baek" Chen cries looking back at Minseok.

"Chennie baby listen to me" as he holds Chen by his arms looking into his eyes. "I need you to go with Luhan ok and get ready for our wedding baby"

"But I need Baek with me baby, I can't do it without him, he is giving me away"

"Chennie please go with Luhan, we will find Baek, now go" as he rushes him out the door.

"I'll go to the main building and tell Suho what's going on" Lay says while rushing out the door.

"Kyungsoo can you go let Kai know what happening please, then text me where your gonna look for him"

"Ok but what about you guys?" Kyungsoo questions as he heads out the door.

"I need to tell Chanyeol what's been going on" he says while closing the door behind Kyungsoo.

 

"Min what's going on, I can't help but really worry now, is Baek in some kinda of trouble?" I question him as I sit down on Baekhyun's sofa.

Sitting across from me, he takes a deep breath and just before he starts to talk, a knock comes to the door.

Jumping up, I run to answer it to find it's only Sehun.

"Hey are you not out looking for Baek?" I can't help but ask.

"No I asked him to be here while I talk to you, come in Sehun" Minseok says while pointing to the whiskey bottle as if he asked Sehun with his eyes to pour us all one. Handing us all a glass of the brown liquid, Min knocking his back in one shot.

"Tell me Min, come on we are best friends and practically business partners"

"Ok I'll tell you, but please don't get mad at me"

Sitting back in the chair I cant help but worry what he is gonna say.

"I wanted you to meet Baek" he says.

"Haha yeah which I did and it's weird, I head to the slopes and rescue a cute guy and it turns out he is the guy you wanted me to meet" I say with a laugh.

"Well the thing is he is seeing someone Yeol" he says with caution.

As I jump up from the chair I cant help but shout. "WTF min you know I don't mess around with people who are taken, so why say you wanted me to meet him"

"His boyfriend is using him as a punch bag Yeol" he shouts out.

I cant help but throw my glass at the wall smashing it.

"You know I hate that shit Min you know that happened with my sister when her boyfriend hit her, till we put a stop to him"

"Look Yeol we are all worried about Baek, he is covered in bruises and its getting worse, his boyfriend threatened him before he came here. He even grabbed him so hard in the hospital that his nail marks broke through the skin. He now has to cover it so it won't get infected"

"Wait I saw the bandage the other day when he was just in his towel and then again at the pool. I was about to ask him till Kyungsoo interrupted us"

"Wait, what you saw him in just a towel" Min starts to laugh.

"I saw him over the fence the other day nothing dirty went on but fuck me he has an amazing body, plus I fucking kissed him Min and he is with someone"

"Ok Yeol I don't need to know calm your shit down"

As I watch Sehun sweep up the broken prices of glass ..."Wait you said something about a hospital Min, what's that about?"

"Tj ended up with a broken leg......"

"Wow you do work fast Min" I laugh out

"Let me finish Yeol, he ended up there cause of a bike accident not by me"

"So what are we gonna do Min?" I ask while knocking back the whiskey from the bottle.

"Do you fancy him?"

"Honestly when I first met him I couldn't take my eyes off him those eyes, soft pink lips that fucking amazing smile. oh and that fucking sexy body" I say as I run my fingers through my hair thinking back to my dreams I have of him. " Sehun, did you know about this?" I ask him in a curious tone.

"No cuz I didn't, I just found out an hour ago from Minseok"

"Ok but Min, why did you want me to meet him?"

"Chanyeol listen, I know you for so many years and I know what you want from life. You want marriage and kids, a happy home that you always craved for yourself. Baek craves that too, but the difference  with Baek is he never had anyone treat him the way you have these past few days. Baek would be perfect for you cause you have both been hurt and you are both so loyal and caring I thought you could show Baek that not all men abuse their partners. Chanyeol the bruises are so bad on Baek, we only really found out what was happening the day before we came up here"

"Why could anyone hurt him, If he was mine I'd kill who ever touched him or upset him"

Minseok let's out a small laugh while grabbing my arm and looking at me "That's why I know he will be safe and happy with you"

 

 _Knocking on the_ _cabin_ _door_.

 

Sehun jumps to answer it, in barges Suho.

"Ok Minseok we have a problem"

Making us all jump to our feet. "What is it, is Baek ok, is he found?" I can't help but ask.

"Not yet I'm afraid, everyone is still looking for him, the snow is getting worse, we cant even see foot prints"

"So what is it then, spit it out" Sehun shouts.

"Ok sit down, Chanyeol you know the new trainee that started in the office for you?"

"Yeah Justin something"

"Yeah, well he was in the breakroom talking to one of the other trainees and he said his friend was in an accident and was being looked after by all these nurses, and was also sleeping with them, while his boyfriend was away. He was asking him what he should do"

"Yeah so what, his friend sleeps around, what's that got to do with Baek?"

"Turns out Justin is the best friend of Tj, who is Baek's boyfriend"

"So while Baek is here, Tj has been sleeping with girls behind his back?!" I can't help but shout out.

"Wait how did you find all this out?" Minseok's asks.

"Daniel from accounting heard the conversation and he overheard your name and Chen's name being mentioned. So he rang me to tell me what was going on. Turns out Justin texted Baek during the night to tell him what Tj was doing while he was away"

"What did he say happened when he told him Suho?"

"Daniel found out this morning that  Baek rang Justin after he texted him last night and Baek was sobbing down the phone asking him what happened and that he was grateful for him telling him"

"Last night?! I was fucking here last night when this was all happening, but no I was passed out drunk when he had to deal with that bastard alone" I can't help but shout as I jump up from the sofa. "Fuck this, we have got to find Baek he is out there in the fucking snow all alone and upset"

I run to the door and flinging it open.

"Yeol where are you going?!" Minseok shouts after me.

"Going to look for him" I shout back as I storm off.

Heading quickly into my cabin I grab my boots and a heavier coat. Pulling my hat and gloves on too, I head up the mountain.

"Baek where are you?" I search all the places on the mountain I can think of, he isn't here.

Falling down on my knees into the snow I can't help but feel agitated and powerless "I'm so sorry Baek, I wish I could have been there with you last night instead of being so drunk, you don't deserve that prick hurting you like that you deserve to have me, I'll take care of you the way you should be treated, just come back to me please...Please where are you?" I mubble "where are you?" getting louder again before shouting "WHERE ARE YOU BABY?!"

Catching my breathe I take my phone out to text Minseok.

 _He's_ _not on the mountain._  
 _ **Seen**_.

 _He's_ _not in the main building or at the spa yeol_  
 _ **Seen**_.

 _ **"**_ Fuck baby where are you?" getting up, I decide to head back down and join the others and see what we can do next, there is only 2 hours till the wedding.

 

***

 

**Lays pov** **~**

"Baek wouldn't be up here by the campfires in this bad snow would he?" I ask myself.

Dragging my feet through the snow almost loosing my boots, I can't help but be in shock at how much snow has fallen over night.

Reaching the campfire area my attention is brought to the sight of smoke. Wait Suho said up here was closed off because of the weather.

I can't help but shout out as I try run towards the campfire that's the only one lit.

"Baek are you up here?" I shout.

Reaching the fire I see no one is there. Looking around I notice there, on the sofa/ log is a blanket and marshmallows.

Wait someone was here, it must be Baek he told me he loved it up here when he came to me for more bandages for his arm. Sitting down I can't help but wonder where he is.

"Oh Baek where are you?"

Right then I hear a sniffling voice come from behind the sofa I'm on.

"I'm here"

Jumping up to look over the back of the sofa I see Baek shivering, sitting holding his knees up to his chest rocking back and forward sobbing. Jumping over the back of the sofa, I kneel in front of Baek grabbing him into my arms and hugging him tightly.

"Baek we have been worried sick about you have you been up here all night?"

"Yes" he says through sobs.

"Get up Baek please, let's sit beside the fire" Putting my hand out to lift him up he grabs it and begins to loose his footing, grabbing him I guide him around the chair and place the blanket over him. "Baek you're so lucky you had your snow coat and boots on, you could have frozen to death"

"But I lit the fire" he says while his sobs start to slow.

"Baek do you want to tell me what happened last night?" I say while sitting beside him.

"Chanyeol came over to give me back my jumper" he says while showing me it on him. "He was so drunk I let him stay in my cabin on the sofa in case he got sick in his sleep"

"Aww that's so sweet Baek"

"Well I didn't want him to be alone in case he did"

"I understand Baek go on"

"I was after dozing off and I could hear a noise. I thought it was Chanyeol, but it turned out to be my phone buzzing. When I answered it, it was Justin, my boyfriend's best friend. He told me Tj has been sleeping around behind my back with a few of the nurses from the hospital and that he was sick of it all"

"Aww Baek, I'm so sorry" I reach out to hug him. Snuggling into me we lean back into the chair then he moves to lay down with his head on my lap and his feet up on the chair.

"Lay?"

"Yes Baek" I answer as he lays on my lap like a little lost child.

"Justin also told me that Tj has been doing this awhile and that he was only using me to get popular in school again cause since I joined the school the look was off him. So getting with me was his way of getting the attention back again"

Baek starts to sob again.

"Hey Baek sit up and look at me please...you are an amazing guy, you're cute and sexy and you deserve someone so much better then him" I smile at him

"Thank you Lay, but I haven't felt like me in awhile..... till I came here"

"Really Baek?" I look at him confused.

"You see Lay, Tj uses me as a punch bag a lot and he was the one who hurt my arm" he says with tears forming in his eyes.

I quickly stop him. "It's ok Baek I already know"

"You do?" he looks at me with such sadness.

"Suho told me, I'm sorry Baek"

"It's ok everyone was gonna find out I was abused at some stage and start to  feel sorry for me. I don't want people to find pity in me I don't want to be a burden"

"But Baek you're not all your friends are just so worried about you they think they have lost the real you"

As he wipes his tears he cant help but smile as he pulls off his hat to reveal his now light red locks.

"Omg Baek wow, when did you omg wow" I stutter.

"I did it last night before Chanyeol arrived" he says with a smile. "I use to change it a lot, till I met Tj"

"So that's why you didn't come with us last night, you wanted to do this"

"Well I feel like me again after these few days, so I dyed it plus I also did it for Chanyeol" he blushes.

"So you like him then I see" as I can't help but see his eyes light up as he talks about Chanyeol to me.

"Baek, Chanyeol really likes you and he is just as worried as the rest of us"

"Is he?" he looks at me with shock.

"Baek he also knows about Tj and what's been happening. Suho told me about Justin also"

"How does Suho know Justin?"

"He started being a trainee for Chanyeol in the their company and he was overheard talking to someone about it all"

"Oh now he is gonna hate me" he says while the smile fades from his lips.

"Hey Baek he doesn't, he just wants you back now safe. Let's call them and let them know you are ok"

Sitting beside each other I take out my phone and dial Suho's number.

It rings once

" _Hey baby any news?_ "

"Is everyone there with you?"

" _Yes why_ _what's_ _going on baby_?"

"Put me on loud speaker please"

" _Ok baby go ahead_ "

"Hey everyone I have some news~"

 **B**  
hey guys I'm so so sorry I made you all worry

 **Chen**  
Baek where have you been we have been so worried about you

 **B**  
I'm so sorry I ruined your wedding day

 **Mins**  
Don't be silly you have ruined nothing we are just so happy you are ok Baek

 **B**  
Kyungsoo are you there?

 **Kai**  
He is here, he is just sobbing that youre ok and that you have been found

 **B**  
I'm so so sorry everyone I didn't know what to do so I came up to the campfire

 **Min**  
Why didn't you just tell one of us what was wrong Baek?

 **B**  
You were all having such a good time I didn't want to ruin the night, instead I ended up ruining your big day

 **Chen**  
You haven't ruined it Baek, just come back to us please I need you to give me away today you are still going to aren't you?

 **B**  
Of course I am I wouldn't miss it for the world

 **Kai.**  
Baek what made you go up to the campfire?

 **Chanyeol**  
He wanted more marshmallows haha

 **B**  
I wanted to come back up here cause I felt like the old me again

 **Chen**  
We love you so much Baek now please come down

 **B**  
I'm coming down now, I just need to have a chat with Lay first.  
Chanyeol are you still there?

 **Chanyeol**  
I'm here Baek

 **B**  
Can I still be your date for the wedding?

 **Chanyeol**  
Damn right you are baby

"Ok guys why don't you all head to the wedding Baek and I will meet you all there" I say while hanging up the phone.

"Lay can I ask you to help me get ready for the wedding, I don't wanna disappoint them anymore"

"Baek you don't disappoint them at all they just worry about you, now let's get you down from here"

Heading down from the camp fire I can't help but wonder. Tj you might think you got away with hitting Baek  but now you bastard you don't have Baek anymore, you better watch your fucking back, there's no one to hold the boys back now.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

                                                   

 

**The Wedding**

**_Chan pov_ **

Taking one last look at myself in the mirror checking my black suit, fixing the dickie bow against my white shirt, I can't help but think, I do scrub up well as I let out a laugh.

"Hey are you ready?" Turning to see Sehun standing there.

"Yeah let's go where's Minseok?"

"He is in the main room pacing the floor. I've never seen him so nervous before" he laughs out

Checking myself one last time in the full length mirror, tossing my red locks I can't help but think will Baek  like what he sees.

Reaching the main hall. There inside, the room is set with chairs facing an arch that is covered in the most beautiful flowers, looking out side to the falling snow. At the start of the row of chairs there is a bunch of flowers the same colour as the ones covering the arch. I decide to head up to Minseok who is dressed in a white suit still pacing the floor back and forth.

"Hey marshmallow are you ok?" I can't help but laugh out.

"Stop calling me that you ass hole" he answers with an angry tone.

"Hey Min I'm kidding with you come on try breathe it's your wedding day cheer up"

"Yeol I am, I'-I'm... just so nervous" he stutters

Taking a mini flask from the inside of my suit pocket I hand it to him.

"Here drink this"

Taking it he takes a big gulp from it handing it back to me.

"Thanks Yeol" he whisper while swallowing down the whiskey.

"Do you think Chen will show up, will he leave me at the alter?" he questions me as he grabs hold of my arm.

I can't help but laugh a little. Minseok are you kidding me right now. Chen was probably the first one ready and here before all of us" I say with a laugh making him relax a bit more.

 

As we watch the guests all arrive I can't help but think of Baek and if he is really ok.

Finally all the guest arrive and take their seats.

The music starts to play so I stand and take my place beside Minseok facing down the aisle as we wait for Chen to arrive.

Slowly two figures appear standing at the end of the aisle. Standing there all dressed in a white suit is a blushing yet handsome Chen. But my attention is brought to the light red head that Chen is linking....Baek?

As they head down the aisle towards us, I can't help but stare at Baek, the dark blue suit he is wearing the bright smile and the hair. When did he manage to change that? My heart starts to beat faster.

As they get closer I can get a better view of Baek in his suit and omg he looks amazing he has curves I never noticed before in all the right places. The view is starting to do things to my body. 'Snap out of it Chanyeol you're  at a wedding', I scold myself.

As Baek hands Chens hand over to Minseok I can't help but smile towards them. Taking my place again just slightly behind Minseok to his right I can't help but look to my left and see Baek standing just behind Chen but to his left.

During the ceremony I can't even pay attention much cause I'm so in awe of Baekhyun, I keep taking a few sly looks at him trying to not make is so obvious to the rest of the room. As he hands over the rings to them I can't help but watch him blush which brings a smile to my face.

Just as Chen and Minseok are about to kiss, I look towards a now glowing and smiling Baek who looks like he has tears in his eyes looking towards me. All I can think of is how much I want to hold him. There is cheering from all the guests as they finally kiss.

"Ok now let's have a drink!" Minseok shouts as they start to head back down the aisle. Moving closer I put my arm out towards Baek as he looks at me with a puzzled look.

"I'm supposed to walk the bridesmaid down the aisle" I say toward him with a joyful tone.

"Do I look like a bridesmaid to you?" he giggles while taking my arm and linking it.

"You're right you don't, but you do look like a bride" I can't help but smile.

Blushing like crazy as he links me we head to catch up with the others.

 

***

 

After all the photos are taken from every possible angle I head into the room where the dinner is being served to try find my date who is suppose to be coming to dinner with me.

"Hey come with me" Chen says while grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the camera man.

"Oh please Chen not anymore, my cheeks are sore from smiling don't you have enough already" I sob out.

As we reach the camera man I can't help but see Baek standing getting his photo taken by himself but he is making faces at the camera man.

"What's going on Chen?"

"Come on we are taking funny ones now" he says while dragging me in front of the camera now to join Baek.

"Ok you two let's get a pic of just you both"

Smiling I stand close to a blushing Baek as we pose for the picture to the shouts of Chen's "omg you two look amazing together" on hearing this we burst out laughing.

As we are just about to leave Chen shouts again "wait I want more!"

We can't help but laugh again as we take our place in front of the camera.

"I sooo need a drink" Baek whispers towards me.

"Me too" I giggle.

"How about we give him what he wants so we can leave?" I whisper making sure Chen doesn't hear us.

"What have you got planned Chanyeol?" he ask with a worried tone.

"Just go with it Baek" I say giving him a wink.

I place my right arm around Baek's waist pulling him in so close to me his body arches a little as he places his hand on my chest. I can't help but look deep into his eyes as our eyes connect, all I wanna do is kiss him now.

"Chanyeol" he whispers.

Feeling his heart beat race, I let him go a little as I bend down and pick him up bridal style.

"Now if you have enough pictures I'd like to take my date to the bar"

"I can't believe you did that" he giggles covering his face with his hands as I carry him to the bar. Placing him on the stool we both burst out laughing as I take a seat next to him.

"Do you think Chen will be annoyed?"

"Nah he wanted funny pics so we gave him pics" I say with a laugh while handing him a glass of champagne.

Taking a sip from my glass I can't help but notice he isn't drinking.

"Are you ok Baek?"

"Yeah I'm ok, but to be honest I'd rather a shot right now"

I can't help but smile "ok Baek"

"Bartender my date would like a shot  please" I say while looking at Baek, "actually make that two..Baek can I say something?"

"Of course Chanyeol what is it?"

"You look absolutely stunning today Baek"

"Thank you Chanyeol" he says as he blushes.

Taking the shot glass I pass it to Baek, holding it up "cheers baby" as I knock it back followed by Baek.

Standing up I hold out my arm towards Baek, "Should we go find out where we are sitting for dinner?"

 

Checking the seating plan it looks like we are sitting alone. I can't help but smile.

As reaching our table, which is next to Chen and Minseok's, I can't but see the smile on Chens face as he looks towards us. He planned this again.

Holding out the chair for Baek to sit, I take my place beside him.

"Baek would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please"

"Is wine ok or shall I get you something else?" I ask while getting up from the table.

Grabbing my arm he whispers softly "the wine on the table is fine Chanyeol please sit"

Sitting back down as he lets go of my arm. I kinda miss his little touch.  
Pouring out the wine for both of us we says "cheers".

"Baek, your hair, when did you manage to do that?"

"I did it last night just before you came over" he laughs.

"God I really was drunk if I didn't even notice you changed your hair" I say while looking down at the napkin on my lap.

Chanyeol you wouldn't have noticed it anyway, I had it up in a towel when you arrived" he says while placing his hand on my thigh. The feel of his touch is doing things to me. He quickly moves it away.

"I'm sorry Chanyeol, I shouldn't have touched you there" he says while blushing and fixing the napkin on his lap.

"Baek it's ok" I laugh out making him laugh too. "Baek I am really sorry I showed up to yours last night drunk the way I was"

"It's ok I'm just glad I was able to help you"

"Did you really watch me as I slept?" I say with a playful tone.

"Yes sleeping beauty I did" he says while taking a sip of his wine.

Taking a sip of my wine he whispers  "You promised me you wouldn't come home drunk" Upon hearing that I spit my wine all over the table making Baek jump.

"Omg I'm so sorry" I laugh out to the giggles of Baek. "How can I make it up to you for coming home drunk then?"

"Hmmm I will have to think about that" he says with a sexy smile that in turns makes me blush.

After the dinner is cleared away and most of the guest have moved into the other room where there is music and the dance floor is, I can't help but look at Baek who is now catching up with Kyungsoo and Kai. I can't help but smile at how stunningly beautiful he is, the way he laughs and smiles with them makes me smile.

"Ohhh~ you got it bad~" Sehun says while taking Baek's seat.

"Oh shut up cuz" I laugh.

"So what are you gonna do with Baek? Are you gonna try date him now?"

"I'd love to but he is just getting over all that stuff with Tj, he just found out he has been cheated on, I can't just take him now, I need to know he is ready. I don't wanna rush him Sehun no matter how much I want to"

"What do you want then?"

"I want him Sehun, I want him to be mine forever it just feels so right with him"

"Then go for it cuz"

"I can't, not till he is ready he will think I feel sorry for him plus I don't want him thinking I'm using him"

"Chanyeol just be you if it happens it happens if not you gotta try"

"Any word on where Tj is yet?" I question him.

"No not yet supposedly he is gone missing and can't be found"

Standing up I knock back the last bit of wine from my glass closing the button on my suit

"Make sure that bastard is found Sehun"

"Yes boss"

 

***

 

Reaching the other room I head to the bar.

"Whiskey please"

Turning I look around the room to see the guests all deep in conversations. There on the dance floor I can see a giggling Baek and Kyungsoo, who look like they are laughing at Kai dancing so seriously on the dance floor.

Taking my drink I head over to the table where Chen and Minseok are which is closet to the dance floor.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen can the wedding couple please take to the floor for there first dance?"

As the others quickly run off the floor I can't help but envy Minseok, he found the love of his life, his soul mate. Watching him twirl Chen around the dance floor to the awes of their guests.

"Now if we could have the best men please on the floor" the mc calls.

Standing up I reach out my hand to Baek.

"Oh no I'm not going up there" he says while blushing.

"Are you really gonna stand me up?" I laugh.

"Ok ok" taking my hand I lead him to the dance floor.

Standing in front of him I place my arm around his waist pulling him in close that our bodies are touching, he whispers "I don't know how to slow dance Chanyeol"

"Oh baby I really got to teach you everything don't I?" I softly laugh. "Place your hand on my shoulder, now place the other in my hand and just let me lead you"

Finally we find our own rhythm. "Baek I'm so happy you came back we were so worried about you"

Looking down at him I can see his eyes fill up with tears.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you please, don't cry"

"Chanyeol I'm so sorry I made you all worry" he says through light sobs.

Taking a tissue from my pocket I gentle wipe the tears that have fallen.

"You're here now Baek that's all that matters, anyway I'm kinda glad you did cause omg Chen was running around like a headless chicken when you were gone and that is not a sight I wanna see again" I say jokingly making him laugh.

"You're so much sexier when you smile Baek"

As he looks up into my eyes I brush back the stray hair from his forehead and I gently kiss it.

"Come on let's go get another shot" I giggle while we head to the bar.

 

***

 

After all the dancing and laughs the day has finally come to an end all the guests have gone and all that's left is all of us. We all sit around one big table Chen is sitting on Minseok lap thanking us all for coming. Kyungsoo is passed out on Kai's lap while Sehun and Luhan are still dancing on the dance floor to what ever song is playing in their heads cause there is actually no music playing anymore.  
Lay is snuggled into the chest of Suho as he sits with his feet up on the table as he slips from his glass.

"We should all get going, it's getting late" Kai says while trying to wake up a drunk Kyungsoo.

"Wait I'll help you down with him" Baek offers while jumping up from his chair.

"I can help too" I say while rushing to help Kai pick up Kyungsoo as we carry him out the door and down the path to the cabins shouting our goodbyes to the others. I'm so grateful the staff cleared the snow off the paths to the cabins.

"Kai you gotta watch him tonight" Baek says.

"I know Baek, don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't get sick in his sleep" he answers.

Reaching Kai's cabin we help him in the door with Kyungsoo and lay him on their bed. Watching Baek lean over him and softly kiss him on the forehead saying goodnight. I remember when Baek kissed me like that last night. But I was too drunk to stay awake.

"Thanks for helping me you two"

"You're welcome Kai goodnight" we both say.

"Ok come on your next" I laugh towards a smiling Baek.

Walking toward his cabin I can't help but think I really want to kiss him now. Reaching his cabin he turns to face me.

"Thank you for today Chanyeol and for the dance I really enjoyed myself"

"No Baek thank you for today" I smile back. "Go ahead you get inside Baek its cold out here"

Watching him turn as he says goodnight. Shit I should have kissed him.

"Baek wait!"

Rushing towards him, I gently lean in and kiss him on his cheek. Moving away slowly I can see him blushing.

"Goodnight Chanyeol" he says as he opens his door.

"Goodnight Baekhyun"

 

 

Heading inside my cabin I throw more logs onto the fire and kick off my shoes and socks pulling off my dickie bow and jacket I throw them to the nearest chair. Slowly undoing the buttons of my shirt while heading to the kitchen to grab the bottle of whiskey.

I head back to the living room turning off the lights so just the fire can light up the room, sitting on the sofa I remove my shirt place my feet up on the chair and pour out a glass of whiskey.

"What a day that was"

_Knocking at the cabin door._

Heading to the door I can't help but wonder who that could be this late maybe, it's Sehun with news for me.

Opening the door.

There standing in front of me in a big fluffy jumper and big brown eyes holding a bottle of whiskey.

"Baek?"

'Hey Chanyeol"

"Are you ok?"

"Do you mind if I come in I really don't want to be alone tonight......"  
    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

     

 

**Baekhyun's pov**

**"** Come in Baek"

As I step into his cabin holding on tight to the bottle, I can't help but blush at the sight of him just wearing this trousers from his suit.

"I didn't think you were in" I shakenly say.

"I just dropped you off not long ago" he laughs out.

"I didn't see any lights on so I wasn't going to knock, till I saw the flicker of the fire"

"Awww I see, sit down" he says while pointing at the sofa "make your self at home, I'll get you a glass" as he closes the door and heads to the kitchen.

 

Sitting down on the sofa I can't help but look around, his cabin really is a lot like mine but his has more of a home feeling to it. Oh shit I can't help but watch him walk towards me carrying the glass. The muscles on his arms, the way I can almost see a six pack, he really looks after himself. I can almost feel my jaw nearly fall to the floor at the sight of him especially in this light.

"Here you go" he says while handing me the glass and sitting beside me.  
I can't help but kinda shake a bit from the cold, maybe it's the nerves of being in the same room with him half naked.

"Baek your shivering" he says as he jumps up from the chair and grabs a blanket wrapping it around me. "I hope you haven't caught a cold" he says while rubbing my arms through the blanket.

"I'll be ok, I just came without my coat and the snow is pretty heavy outside now" I sniff. "Is it ok if we sit in front of the fire?"

"Sure I'll be right back, I just wanna change out of these suit trousers" he says while rushing into his bedroom. I decide to move the table so we can sit near the fire grabbing some cushions from the chairs, I place them on the floor.

"You're really making yourself at home aren't you?" he says with a smile turning my attention to him as he walks towards me, running his fingers through his hair as he wears a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms but still no shirt, how will I get through this night with him like that?

As he lays on his side facing me with his head resting on his arm, I pour us out more drink. Watching him sip from the glass just laying like that, I just want to kiss him properly right here right now. I want him to make the pain go away. Lifting the glass to take a sip I pull it away quickly.

"Are you ok?" he asks sitting up

"Do you have hot chocolate instead?"

"I think I do yeah" he says with a smile "I'll go check" he says while jumping up and heading towards the kitchen. "I don't think I do" he shouts as I can hear doors open and close.

"It's ok if you don't, I can go next door and get some in mine" I shout back.

Appearing in the doorway of the kitchen, shaking the package of what looks like coco "hey you're not going anywhere baby" he smiles heading back into the kitchen.

I can't help but shiver a little "damn nerves" I mumble.

"Do you have marshmallows?" I shout out through laughs.

Popping his head around the door again, "ok you're really pushing it now" he laughs out.

Jumping up I decide to head to the kitchen where he is, across the room with his back to me mumbling something while reading the package.

"Can't you make hot chocolate?" I say with a giggly tone making him jump.

"Shit I thought you were still in the living room" he admitted while catching his breath.

"I got too warm" how I wish I wasn't wearing my fluffy jumper, I'll pass out from the heat.

"Well you are wearing a fluffy jumper I'm surprised you have passed out yet" he giggles.

Ok that was weird, is he reading my mind now?

"You can borrow something of mine if you like, my room is just through there, just help yourself to what ever" as he continues to read the package.

"How about I make the coco and you find me something?" while reaching him and taking the package from his hand I can't help but laugh out " Do I have to teach you everything?" He looks at me with a smile and heads to his room.

Pouring the hot water into two cups and mixing them, ready to head into the living room, I turn to find him standing in the doorway leaning against the frame arms crossed with a shirt over his shoulder and just staring at me. My heart skips a beat he looks so sexy standing there just like that. I can feel my manhood start to twitch I look away blushing as he heads toward me taking the cups from my hands.

"Here" he says bowing down, so I can take the shirt from his shoulder.

"Can I use your wash room to change?"

"You can change in here Baek, I don't mind" as I watch him walk away to the sitting room as he sits down in front of the fire.

"I'll be right back" I say as I quickly head into the bathroom.

 

 

Looking at myself in the mirror I can't help but see not only am I starting to sweat a little from the jumper, but I'm also blushing like crazy. 'Get a grip Baek'.

Pulling my jumper off I can't help but look at my torso, a lot of my bruises have mostly faded and are turning yellow, some are still black though even after all this time they haven't faded. Throwing some water on my face to try cool down, I take the shirt and slip it over my head, pulling it down. It is way too big it's hanging off my shoulder. I look lost in it as I look at myself in the mirror. I can't help but giggle.

Heading out towards the living room, I see Chanyeol isn't there. Looking around the room, he finally jumps out from behind me, making me jump.

"Forgot the marshmallows" he says while heading to the seating area.

Sitting down and trying to catch my breath I decide to pick up a marshmallow and throw it at him hitting him on the chest.

"Oh really, what was that for?" he says with a smile.

"I just felt like it" I giggle throwing another one at him, as he takes it and places it in his mouth.

Throwing one at me, hitting me straight into my chest and falling down between my shirt and naked body, he starts rolling around the floor laughing.

I can't help but laugh, "How did you manage that?"

"Baek the shirt is hanging off you, anyway I aimed for it, but I didn't think I'd get it" he laughs out still rolling around the floor.

I can't help but laugh and take it out from my shirt and throw it back at him. Smiling he places it in his mouth.

"Mmmmm marshmallows eaten off you taste so good" making me really blush now I reach for my coco and take a sip.

"This is really good" he says while taking a sip from his cup. "You did good Baek, what else are you good at?" he says while giving me a wink.

Holding my hot coco in one hand and taking up a handful of marshmallows the other, I throw them at him hitting him in the face.

"Oh you're playing dirty now" he smirked while placing his coco down.

I can't help but catch my breath as he leans over towards me, grabbing the cup from my hand and throwing more marshmallows at me.

"Hey" I shout while covering my head with my arms. I decide to fight back picking up more marshmallows. I throw them at him, pushing him onto the floor, I grab some more and squish them in his face, we both fall onto our backs laughing.

"Ok I surrender" he laughs while catching his breath.

"Me too" I giggle.

Next thing I know, I have his hand full of marshmallows connecting with my face

"Hey no fair" I point out.

Trying to get up, he grabs both my arms as he leans over me, stopping me. I lay my head back on the floor looking into each others eyes, as we both catch our breaths, leaning in just about to kiss, till he let's me go and sits up with his back facing me.

Sitting up I lean to touch his back.

"Chanyeol?"

"I'm sorry Baek, I shouldn't do that, I know your not ready"

I move closer and gently kiss his naked back.  
"Please Chanyeol"

Slowly he turns around to face me.

"Are you sure Baek, I don't wanna do anything if you're not ready"

Grabbing his cheeks in both my hands, I lean closer and softly kiss him on the lips, my heart beats faster, he responds to my kiss and guides me back down to the floor kissing me with such softness.

Sliding my hands down his back as I open my legs to let him settle between them, I run my hands along his waist under the top of his bottoms. He starts to bury himself into my neck kissing my sweet spot below my earlobe, making me groan out with pleasure.

"Chanyeol lay on your back for me" I say through breaths

"Why baby?" he whispers while he continues to kiss me.

"Please"

Laying on his back, I sit across him, legs on either side as he lays with his hands behind his head looking up at me, the view I have of him is stirring my manhood more, I can feel him hard under me.

"What now?" he says with a giggle.

Looking deep in his eyes, I grab the end of my shirt and start to pull it up, to take it off.

His hands grab mine stopping me.

"You don't need to do that Baek it's ok"

I lean down and kiss him instead along his soft lips then along his jaw line, feeling his hands run down my back and over the arch of my ass pulling me in closer.

"Finally, I get to touch your ass" he giggles making me giggle too.

Kissing further down his chest, I run my tongue along his nipple circling it gently before taking it between my teeth softly biting it.

"Fuck baby, that tongue of yours" he moans out.

Next thing I know, I'm on my back with him on top of me again.

"You work fast" I giggle running my hands down his arms.

"Baby I won't be fast, this will be all night" as he slowly moves down my body, kissing the outside of my shirt reaching the waist band of my trousers, looking at me as he holds my waist, as if asking for permission to remove them, I give him a little nod. Sliding just my trousers off he throws them across the room.

"Baby you are so beautiful" he says while leaning down kissing me again. I can feel my cock leak from his touch, it's tight against my boxers.  
Sliding my hands down his back, I try to slide down his trousers.

"You want me huh?" he whispers in my ear as he continues to kiss my neck.

Placing both my hands on his cheeks and making him look into my eyes

"Make love to me Chanyeol" as soon as the words come out of my mouth he jumps up leaving me a melting mess.

Sitting up and pulling the top down over my legs "Did I say something wrong Chanyeol?" as he looks at me his hands in his hair.

"No Baek you didn't, it's not you it's me"

"Do you not fancy me?"

Quickly he drops to his knees in front of me "Course I do baby, I've fancied you since the first time I saw you and look" he grabs my hand and places it on his bulge "you do this to me every time I see you"

I can't help but blush and feel myself growing harder myself.

"Then what is wrong?"

"You should be made love to somewhere special, not on the floor Baek"

"But we ain't really on the floor, there is a fluffy rug and pillows" I say with a smile, as he rubs my cheek with the back of his hand.

"You know what I mean" he says with a smirk.

Grabbing his wrist I guide his hand down my boxers, letting him touch my bulge.

"Fuck Baek"

"Take me here in from of the fire Chanyeol, everywhere is special once I'm with you"

Laying down he slowly grabs my boxers feeling his hands rub my legs as he removes them. My legs fall open for him to settle between them again.

"As if by magic they open" he laughs making me blush and laugh.

"Shut up and kiss me" I shout.

Kissing me softly, his hand runs down my stomach past my waist, grabbing hold of my cock as he strokes it softly, I let out a sigh.

I can now feel the warmth of his cock against mine, I can't help but arch my body towards him wanting him so badly.

Feeling his hand stroke my balls, as he heads further back toward my ass. Kissing down my chest as his finger rims the opening.

"Baby I need to get you ready for me" he whispers removing his finger as he places them in his mouth. "Mmm baby you taste so good"

My heart beat races more, I don't know if I can hold back anymore.

"Turn over for me baby"

I obey him, turning over and kneeling with my ass in the air.

"Damn baby, look at that ass" as he gently slaps it. Starting from the back of my thighs, he gently rubs his hands up and over my ass making me melt more, making my cock grow more. Spreading my ass cheeks, I feel the wetness of his fingers as he rubs the entrance. Leaning over me, he kiss my shoulder, I feel him push slowly inside me. I can't help but moan out as it's still too dry.

"This will do" he rubs the tip of my cock getting my precum and starts rubbing it along my opening.

Slowly he moves in again, sliding more inside me, reaching around grabbing my cock he starts to stroke it making my ass open more for him.

"Mmm, that's it baby, open up for me"

Taking his massive cock inside, deep right down to his balls, I have never felt this full before.

He stops moving, I turn to look over my shoulder at him, as he kisses my cheek "we are one now baby" he whispers.

Taking my cock he begins stroking it again, I wiggle my ass a little, wanting him to move inside me, he does slowly at first in and out.

"Fuck Baek, your ass is amazing"

"Faster Chanyeol"

"But baby, I didn't want to hurt you"

"I trust you Chanyeol"

As soon as I said that, he starts to move faster hitting off my spot making me cry out with pleasure.

"That's it baby" he whispers grabbing hold of my hips, pulling them up into him.

I can feel myself reaching the edge I shout out a moan.

"Chanyeol, I'm gonna cum"

"Not yet baby" he slaps more against my sweet spot grabbing the bottom of my shirt he wraps it around his hand pulling it back making me arch more.

"Fuck yes baby, that's it" he pumps harder and faster.

"Cum now baby" he shouts.

With that I burst out my hot creamy cum all over the floor screaming out his name, on hearing that, he reaches his orgasm and explodes deep inside me.

With a heavy breath he kisses my neck from behind, "Fuck baby I don't wanna take it out of you"

"You're gonna have to cause my legs are gonna give way" I giggle.

Sliding slowly out of me, I can feel his warmth slide down my balls and drip to the floor.

"Fuck baby now that's a sight" he says as he kissing my ass cheek.

Laying down to catch my breath I feel myself tremble a little, as he lays down beside me, he gently leans in to kiss me softly. "You are amazing Baek do you now that?" making me tremble more.

"Are you ok baby, your trembling are you cold?"

"No I think it's from the orgasm" I laugh out.

"Well you did come very hard baby, I think the neighbours heard you"

"I am your neighbour" I giggle.

"Very true" he laughs.

Looking down at this amazing figure with flushed cheeks, I can't help but blush a little.

"Come lay on my chest baby, I'll hold you till you stop trembling"

Snuggling down, I lay my head on his chest. One of his arms behind his head while the other is around me, I can't help but look up at him, seeing he is already looking at me, I lean in giving him a kiss and he responds kissing me softly back. I snuggle back down onto his chest listening to his heart beat as I drift off to sleep......  
  


**_Thank you for reading this far. I really hope you are enjoying it , and that you enjoyed Baek and_ ** **_Chanyeol_ ** **_first_ ** **_night_ ** **_together_ ** **_❤._ **   
**_Hopefully_ ** **_you will continue to enjoy it ._ **   
**_Don't_ ** **_be afraid to leave any comments,_ ** **_I_ ** **_would love to read_ ** **_your_ ** **_reactions_ **   
**_Much love ❤❤❤_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**_Baeks pov_ **

Slowly opening my eyes to see his chest moving up and down, looking up to see the sight of Chanyeol laying there still holding me as I slept on his chest all night. I try not to move too much as I watch him as he sleeps. His messy red hair, puffy swollen cheeks he looks so peaceful like an angel as he sleeps I can't help but smile.

"What you smiling at?" he whispers with a smile not opening his eyes.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"No baby it's ok, I wouldn't mind waking up to you every morning like this" he says while wrapping both his arms around me hugging me tightly.

I try to move but he won't let me go.  
"Hey where are you wiggling off to?" he giggles.

"I need to pee"

"Ok ok too much information baby" he laughs out while letting me go.

Jumping up from our makeshift bed in front of the fire, I head to the bathroom greatful that the shirt I'm still wearing just covers my ass. 

"Hurry up I miss you already" I hear him shout from the living room.

"Hang on" I shout back after I finish my business and wash my hands. I can't help but look at myself in the mirror my hair is a mess, flushed cheeks but a big smile on my face. I can't believe I spent the night with him I jump a little inside like a child would.

"You look so cute you know that?"

I jump turning towards him as he stands in the door way as he looks me up and down. Walking closer he turns me around to face the mirror as he hugs me from behind leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"You're so beautiful baek you know that". I can't help but blush at his words.

Turning me around to face him he starts to kiss me slowly. I reach my arms up and wrap them around his shoulders as my shirt slides up. Feeling his hands slide up and over my naked ass as I let out a sigh.

"Are you ok baby?" he whispers between kisses.

"I'm just a bit sore from last night"

Pulling away and looking into my eyes. "Baby I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" he says with a pout.

"You didnt chanyeol, it's ok just not used to it that's all" I say with a wink earning a smile from him too.

"Let's shower then"

"What together?" I say with a swallow.

"Yeah baby if you want to of course" he questions.

"You go first I'll wait" I shyly answer.

"Baek since your a guest you go first, I'll make us some breakfast ok, oh and you can use some of my wash stuff"

Kissing me before he leaves. I strip off my shirt dropping it onto the floor as I step into the hot shower . The heat of the shower does wonders for the pain in my lower back from our night last night. Maybe because he is the biggest I've ever seen. I can't help but laugh out.  
Soaping my hair and letting the suds fall down my body, letting out a sigh catching the scent of Chanyeol from the shampoo. As I finish up I step out and wrap the towel around my waist.  
Checking myself out in the mirror looking at all the bruises I grab another towel and quickly wrap it around my shoulders covering my self as I walk out to the kitchen.

Watching Chanyeol sipping from a cup as he stands over the cooker making our breakfast.

"Chanyeol?"

Turning around to face me as he lets out a laugh "what you doing baby?"

"I have no clothes here" I say while holding on tight to my towels.

"Oh baby come on" he removes the pan from the hot cooker and walks towards me, taking my hand he leads me into his bedroom. Opening his wardrope looking at me "pick what you want to wear baby" he says while kissing my forehead and leaving me so he can head back to the kitchen.

Taking out a white tshirt, I drop my towel and pull it on as it hangs off my shoulder. Deciding on some shorts as chanyeols bottoms are way to big for me. I find a black pair and slip them on picking up the towels I head back to the kitchen to find Chanyeol sitting at the island eating his breakfast.

Placing my towels in the hamper, I head over and sit beside him as I tuck into the omelette he has made me with some fresh made orange juice and some strawberries in a bowl.  
"Wow this tastes so good so you can cook to" I laugh out.

"I can do alot more Baek" he says with a smirk as he finishes up his omelette.

Picking up his plate and glass he heads to the sink and places them into it. "I'll go for my shower now baby" he says while he kisses my cheek and head towards the bathroom.  
Turning back and looking around the door at me. "Don't you run off now" he says with a smile as he disappears from view.

Finishing up I decide to wash our dishes and let them dry on the side.  
Heading towards the living room, I can hear the sound of some music coming from the bathroom. Sneaking into the bathroom I can kinda hear him singing a little, as I see his shadow through the glass of the shower. How I wish I did take up his offer and get into the shower with him.

Hearing the shower turn off I quickly run out of the bathroom trying not to laugh out loud or get caught. Heading into the living room I decide to tidy up our makeshift bed area. I can't help but laugh as I pick up the marshmallows that we had thrown at each other, placing them on the table as I put all the cusions back onto the sofa. Picking up the cups I turn to head back into then kitchen to be stopped by him standing in just his towel, hair soaking wet letting little drops of water drop onto his body. I feel myself blush.

"Hey did you enjoy your shower?" I blurt out.

"I would have enjoyed it more if you had of joined me" he says with a smirk as he dries his hair with a towel.

Giggling I walk past him heading into the kitchen washing the cups and placing  them to dry on the side.

I decide to head into the bedroom to talk to Chanyeol. Reaching the door I see him standing with his back to me with just his boxers on turning towards me I can't help but start to drool at the sight of his body and that V that goes down to his magic place that I had deep inside me last night. I bite my lower lip trying not to let out a sound.

"Like what you see baby?" he smirks as he slips on a t-shirt.

"Can we talk Chanyeol?"

"Course baby come in" he says while pointing at the bed.

Sitting on the bed I can't help but be nervous.

"Baek the bandage on your arms is dripping water, I think you need to change it" he says with a concerned look. "Wait here I have some bandages in the kitchen" he says and he heads out of the bedroom. My stomach starts to do sumersaults as I'm neverous of how this is going to go.

Returning he sits on the bed beside me with a little green box. Opening it he hands me a fresh new bandage.

"Thank you" I say softly as I take it from his hand.

"I'll leave you to change that" he says while he gets up from the bed, reaching out I grab his arm.  
"No Chanyeol please stay I can't do it by myself, can you help me?"

"Of course baby, but are you sure?" he questions me.

"Yes please stay"

As he Sits back down, I begin to remove the wet bandage but it gets stuck.

"Hey let me do that" he says while taking out a scissors, "maybe this will work" he says looking at me before he cuts it.

Removing the bandage I can't help but watch his reaction as he removed the last peice of bandage that was covering my sore.

"There we go" he says while drying the area with some cotton wool ever so gently as not to hurt me.  
He doesn't flinch at all, he expression doesn't even change at all like Kyungsoo and Lay did when they helped me with it.

"I think we need some antiseptic cream on this, it's looks like its healing Baek" he says while looking into my eyes, all I can do is smile back as he is taking care of it for me.

Gently placing some cream on a cotton ball he gently places it on the sores making me flinch a little, as one of the sores is still quite bad.

"Shit Baek I'm sorry"

"It's ok, just this one hurts the most" I say while holding my arm.

"Ok baby there we go now let's wrap this up" Taking a new bandage, he wraps it around my sore and ties it off. "All done" he says as he lays a gentle little kiss on it making me smile "thank you"

Placing everything back in the box and throwing the wrappers in the bin, he heads to the bathroom to wash his hands. I follow him in and stand in the door way looking at him as I hold my arm that's stinging a little.  
Turning to me as he dries his hands.

"Chanyeol can we talk?"

Just as I was about to try open up to him again.

"Have you seen the storm outside?" he smiles.

"What, there is a storm?"

"Yeah look" he says as he heads into the bedroom and pulls open the curtains.

"Omg that's bad look how high up the snow is, I can hardly see the jacuzzi" I can hardly see too feet in front of me the trees are blowing crazy outside they look like they are gonna snap in half with the wind.

"I know it's crazy it's never been this bad up here before" he says.

I start to panic "I really don't like storms I better head back to my cabin"

"You can stay here if you like today baek, we can have a movie day you don't have to be on your own"

"Are you sure, I really hate storms so I think I will stay if that's ok"

"Of course it is Baek, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it" he says while nudging me.

"We better get some more logs then for the fire" I say worriedly.

"Baek don't panic I'm right here with you, I'll get the logs for the fire ok?"

Heading to get his coat and pull on his trousers and boots, he heads out the back closing the door to where the logs are stored. Standing looking at him through the glass I see him struggle in the snow, I start to panic "oh hurry please" I see him head back and I open the door for him.

"Fuck me it's bad out there" he says while shaking the snow off, placing the logs on the floor. Turning back around he heads out again.

"Wait where are you going?"

"We need more baby"

"Please don't go out again, it's bad out there chanyeol"

Touching my face "it's ok baby I'll be fine" he says while heading back out again. Watching him again I see the wind pick up making him lose balance a bit.

"Oh shit Chanyeol come on hurry"

Heading back in I close the door behind him as he drops the logs to the floor.

"That was close" I say while brushing the snow off him, as he takes off his boots and coat.

"See baby I told you I would be ok"

I can't help but smile. Lifting up the logs we head to the living room and place some on the fire making it blaze and heat up the room and placing some beside it for later.

"I'm just gonna call Suho and make sure everyone is ok" he says while grabbing his phone.

Sitting on the sofa I grab my favourite jumper and place it over me like a blanket.

"Hey suho how are you?"

I watch him as he talks on the phone.

"What, are you sure? Ok do you need any help with anything? Well if u do just let me know ok?" He hangs up the phone.

"Is everything ok Chanyeol?"

"Yeah Suho just says it's gonna get alot worse and to make sure we stay inside and not head out...Do you wanna call anyone?"

"Yeah I'll ring Kyungsoo and tell him where I am"

Handing me his phone.

"I can use the cabin phone it's ok"

Heading over to the phone I ring his cabin number.

"Hey Kai"

_"Hi Baek are you ok we were just about to call you"_

"Yes I'm ok"

_"Do you want me to come and get you so you can stay with us, we know you hate storms and we believe this one is gonna be a bad one"_

"No I'm ok, I'm here with Chanyeol, he said I can stay here with him"

" _Oh look at you Baek, so what's going on there with you and Chanyeol?"_

"Kai that's none of your business" I laugh out.

_"Give me that phone Kai! Byun Baekyun spill now?"_

"Kyunsyoo can we talk about this another time please, I'm ok please stay safe ok I love you"

" _Baek don't you dare hang up on me I want the gossip"_

Hanging up the phone I can't help but smile.

"Is everything ok Baek?"

"Yeah just Kyungsoo being Kyungsoo" I laugh out.

"Ok well, I'll go get the goodies and you can pick a movie"

Looking through the movies, I see he has all the Iron man movies, so I decide we can watch them all since we cant go anywhere. Putting the first movie on, I sit back on the sofa snuggling into the cusions.

"Aww you picked Iron man" he says while sitting beside me dropping all the goodies onto the table.

"Yeah is that ok, I thought since we cant go anywhere we could watch them all"

"Sure it's my favourite movie" he smiles.

The wind blows so hard outside it makes the door rattle a bit making me jump.

"Hey baby it's ok your safe here with me" he says while sitting back into the sofa with him arm out for me to snuggle into him.

Snuggling in, I can't help but shake a bit.

"Ahhh baby it's ok, come on let's just turn the movie up and eat this junk food"

Finally I stop shaking as I get lost in the movie.

"Shit" he shouts out.

I jump up from his embrace "What's wrong? I'm sorry I nodded off"

"No baby it's ok just the power went out, sorry I scared you" he says while jumping up to look out the window at the storm.

"How bad is it?" I say with a shaky tone.

"It's bad, it's taken out the power and the snow is still falling very heavily"

"Oh no" I whimper as I curl up into a ball on the sofa hugging my jumper tight to me like a blanket.

"Hey baby, it's gonna be ok" he says as he sits beside me on the sofa pulling me into this embrace.

"What if one of those trees falls down on the cabin and we are trapped in here?" I cry out.

"Oh Baek baby stop thinking the worst the storm will pass ok and I'll hold you till it's gone" he says while looking me in the eyes as he brushes the hair out of my eyes.

"I'm so scared Chanyeol" I pull my knees up to my chest.

"Baby look at me" he grabs my cheeks leaning my face up to look at him, he kisses my lips softly.

I feel my body ease from shaking.

He pulls away "See baby I've got you your safe now" he whispers to me.

I lean in and kiss him more.  
Breaking away from our kiss, I can't help with whisper.

"Take me to bed Chanyeol"......


	17. Chapter 17

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Chanyeol's pov_ **

Picking him up bridal style as he wraps his arms around my neck carrying him to the bedroom.  
Laying him softly on the bed as our eyes haven't lost contact he smiles.

"Chanyeol" he whispers sitting up in the bed pulling his knees up to his chest.

"What is it baby?" I question him with a worried tone.

Sitting up on his knees now, he takes the band of his t-shirt and starts to lift it up to take it off.

"Baek baby" I reach out and stop his hands from removing it "you don't have to show me it's ok"

Looking into his eyes, I can see they are starting to fill up. I've been stopping him so much from trying to show me, it's going to break my heart seeing them bruises that Minseok told me about, the rage that I've held inside me knowing what that bastard did to Baek. I can't stop him anymore, I need to let him do this .  
Letting go of his hand I just give him a nod.

As I sit on the bed my heart in my chest starts to pound so fast, watching as he gets off the bed and stands up in front of me, taking a deep breath he starts to remove the t shirt, not breaking eye contact with me, pulling it over his head he pulls it close to his body covering himself till he turns his head from me and drops it to the floor.

I can't help but look at his beautiful body, all battered and bruised every inch of his torso is covered in bruises. Tj made sure if Baek wore a top no one would see them. I slide to the edge of the bed and reached out to him.

"Baek" I whisper reaching out for his hand.

"Look at me baby" I gently place my hand on his chin, as I move it to turn and look at me, he turns I can see the stream of tears rolling over his checks, finally he make eye contact with me.

Taking both his hands in mine as he stands there looking so lost with a bowed head.

"Baek can I touch you?"

Lifting his head up looking at me in shock he gives me a nod "Yes"

Slowly I reach out placing both my hands on his chest, rubbing down along his body, looking at all the marks on him. I can feel the anger build more as he flinches at my touch. I have to put this right for him, I can't let him flinch at my touch I would never hurt him this way. Pulling him in closer.

"Baek can I kiss you here?" as I point to his chest he answers with a nod, as his tears keep falling. Gently I place a kiss just over his heart and slowly lay more kisses softly across his chest. He hasn't said a word since taking off his t shirt, he just answers me with nods  
"Baek lay on the bed for me"

Watching as he lays on his back arms laying down either side of his body as he tenses his whole body, still with his head turned to the side. I decide to sit across him my legs on either side of his leaning over I whisper.  
"I'm gonna kiss you now baby" he nods as he wipes away some tears.

I softly kiss his exposed neck, just under is earlobe where I noticed he likes last night. Trailing down his neck to his collor bone, I take a deep breath and start to kiss all over his chest making my way down, smothering him with kisses all over his torso. Reaching his belly button I gently kiss as he giggles out.

"Oh your ticklish there are you" I say with a smile as he turn to look at me with a smile.

Trailing kisses back up his torso, I reach his lips, "can I kiss here?" I ask while running my finger across his lower lip, he nods.

Leaning down I softly kiss his lips which have come fuller with him crying. Feeling his hands in my hair as he deepens the kiss I feel his tears wet my face.

Pulling away from the kiss, I look at him.

"Baby it's ok" I say softly as I wipe away his tears "say something to me please baby"

"I was so scared Chanyeol" he cries out.

"Scared of what baby?" I wipe his tears again.

Placing both his arms over his face so I can't see him, he begins to tell me.

"I was so scared Chanyeol"

"Of what baby tell me, tell me everything, I'm right here"

Sitting up in the bed he starts again as I sit facing him.

"When I started in college I met Tj, he used to follow me around, I thought he actually hated me cause he used to give me weird looks, then things changed he asked me to be his boyfriend and since I never had one I thought I'd say yes, then after a few months or so things changed again, he started telling me what to wear and not to colour my hair, so I did it as not to loose him, then one day I put eyeliner on and he saw it and slapped me full force across the face, telling me I needed to ask him first and he grabbed me by my hair leaned me over the sink and forced me to wash it off"

"Oh baby" I reach out to hold his hand, holding back the raging fire inside me to find this bastard and kill him.

"That was the first time he hurt me, so I just let it go because he said he was sorry and would never do it again"

"Did you tell anyone Baek?"

"I told Kyungsoo that he just hit me, I didn't tell him what really happened, I told him it would never happen again and Kyungsoo said if he laid another hand on me he would kill him. So I didn't tell him it happened again and again"

"Why did you stay then?" I couldnt help but question him.

"Cause I thought I loved him, but I knew I was in too deep and couldn't get out, I tried to leave but he would always stop me by saying it was the last time and never again and that he would change. It stopped for awhile then Kai joined our school, he knew Kyungsoo since junior school so we all hung out together, then one day Kai was helping me with my project for science in Kyunysoo and I's dorm, he came in and demanded I leave with him, that he needed to talk to me that something bad happened to his sister, when we got to his dorm he slammed the door behind me and pushed me into the wardrobe sending me flying to the ground, he leaned over me and punched me he grabbed me by the hair forcing me to look in the mirror and started screaming that I belonged to him and only him, that Kai would never be able to have me, I tried to tell him that Kai was with Kyungsoo and that Kyungsoo was in the bathroom when he came in but he didn't believe me, he hit me more telling me that no man would want a bruised little bitch like me, he said if I leave him he would hurt me more and my friends"

"I need a drink" he sobbs out

"What do you want baby? Coco, tea?"

"Your whiskey" he says while playing with the string of my shorts he is wearing.

"I'll go get it for you baby" I answer while heading to the kitchen.

Reaching the kitchen I can't help but feel a stabbing pain to my chest and a lump in my throat, 'don't cry Chanyeol he can't see you upset, not now as he is finally opening up to someone'. I scolded myself opening the bottle, I take a quick sip taking a deep breath I grab the bottle and two glasses and head back to my bedroom, seeing him sitting up in the bed red face and swollen eyes and lips from crying. Handing him the glass I pour out the drink he sips it slowly. Pouring myself one I sit back on my spot on the bed and listen more.

"He hurt me many times after that, for silly things after I'd go out with Chen and Kyungsoo, he used to check me for love bites and make sure I didn't smell of another man. He had to be with me all the time then, so I lost who I really was, I used to love going the movies and parties with my friends but he hated it, said I was childish and made a show of him when I went out. He made me move into his dorm with him so he could keep his eye on me, it was so much I started loosing myself more, Chen and Kyungsoo would ask me, but I couldn't tell them. Justin his bestfriend saw him hit me once, that he jumped in and tried to help, but Tj was too strong for him, so Justin ended up with a black eye and broken nose"

"I know of Justin" I say while taking a sip of my drink.

"Do you? How?"

"Justin works for me as a trainee Baek, in my dads company"

"No he works for Minseok" he says confused.

"No baby Suho, Minseok and I, are the next in line to take over from our dad's in the company they run together, Suho already took over from his dad, mine is stepping down soon that's why I've been away alot so they hired a trainee assistant for me that turns out to be Justin"

"How do you know it's Tj's Justin ?"

"Justin was in the break room and Daniel that works with us over heard him mention Chen and Minseoks names and called Suho, then Suho asked him to find out more, turns out he was asking the other trainees how to tell you what was going on behind your back"

"So everyone knows now about me" he says while swallowing the dark liquid from his glass.

"We made sure they won't tell anyone Baek"

"What sort of company do you work for?" he says with a smile.

"I'll tell you that another day baby" I answer with a wink.

"There's more Chanyeol"

"Ok baby you can tell me"

"Before I came up here, I was thinking of trying to leave him, I was gonna run away and I was so close, but I chickened out, I knew he would try find me and hurt me again" he sobs again while pouring himself another drink.

"Baek give me the bottle baby" I reach out and he snaps it back and holds it closer.

"No" he says.

Fuck why did I bring in the half full bottle.

"Ok Baek" I say as I pull my hand away

"He fell off his bike and hurt himself I ran to the hospital and even though he was in pain he still managed to hurt me" he says while touching his arm.

"That's healing now baby it will be gone soon"

"I want them all gone Chanyeol" he shouts while getting up from the bed and pacing the floor. "I want every mark on my body gone" he shouts through tears. "I want this one gone" he says while ripping the new bandage off his arm. "I don't want to hurt anymore, I don't want to be a punch bag anymore, I just wanna feel loved and made love to" as he throws the bottle smashing it against the wall sending glass every where.

"Baek don't move" I shout as I head toward him stepping on the glass as he moves away walking on the glass shouting.

"I wanna be me again" he screams and drops to the floor. Dropping to my knees I grab him in close to me and hug him tight as he sobs.

"Shhhh baby" I rock him back and forth.

"Chanyeol your bleeding"

"I know Baek it's ok, I'll be ok" as I hold him tight.

"No Chanyeol look at your leg quick" he shouts while jumping up.

"Baek stop moving there is glass everywhere you will cut yourself"

"I'm already cut" he shouts looking down at his knees, I see the blood drip down his legs.

"Shit baek" I shout, as I move closer to him picking him up as I walk through the glass into the bathroom sitting him on the counter beside the sink.

"Let's have a look shall we" I grab his leg looking at the damage.

"I just need to get the first aid kit, stay there and don't move" I head back into the bedroom avoiding the glass to get the box from the bed and return to the bathroom.

"Now let's clean you up" I say with a smile looking at him, he look so lost and tired now from all his crying.

"Baek this might hurt a little, you have a tiny bit of glass in your knee baby"

"Ok" he whispers as he holds onto his leg.

Slowly taking out the tiny peice of glass, I begin to clean it off then washing off the blood.

"There you go, it wasn't so bad" I place a plaster on it. Checking around his legs all he has are cuts so I place some more plasters on him "now baby there we go"

"Are you trying to stick me back together" he says with a smile.

"Something like that" I say looking up at him."Shit" I shout.

"What is it?" he grabs me

"I think I have glass in my foot"

Jumping down off the counter, he guides me to the toilet and putting the lid down he makes me sit on it and starts to examine my foot.

"There it is" he says while grabbing some cotton wool, he takes the glass out making me flinch.

"Fuck that hurt"

"I'm sorry Chanyeol this is my fault"

Reaching out I take his hand in mine "baby it's not your fault ok, it will all be alright"

Pulling his hand away he cleans the wound and places a plaster on it moving to my leg he wipes the blood that was on my leg and adds more plasters.

"What are we like?" I laugh out.

"Plaster buddies" he giggles looking up at me."Chanyeol thank you" he says while standing up.

"For what baby?"

"For listening to me"

"Baby you can always come to me and talk to me, I will always listen" I say as I lift him back up onto the counter, taking a small cloth I run it under the warm tap and start to wipe his face with it.

"You call me baby alot" he says as he smiles moving his face as I wipe it.

"I do yep" I giggle.

Grabbing my wrist with his hand, stopping me from rubbing his face.

"Why do you call me it?"

"Do you not want me to?" I question him with a smirk.

"I just want to know why you do knowing everything you do about me"

"I call you baby cause I see you as maybe being mine one day"

"I'd like that" he answers letting go of my wrist and closing his eyes as I continue to wipe it and dry it off.  
I can't help but smile to his reply.

Placing a bandage back on his arm, "Ok you're all done now plaster buddie" I laugh out.

"Let's head into the bedroom" I quickly lift him down from the counter.

"But wait the glass" he says stopping me from heading into the bedroom.

"It's ok there is a clear path to the bed, you walk that way and I'll get the Hoover from the press in the hallway"

"But your foot Chanyeol"

"It's ok just stings a little"

"Let me help you please" he whimpers.

"Baby stay there ok"

Returning to the bedroom with the Hoover, I begin to clean up all the glass from the floor.

"Wait there is a bit" he shouts from the bed like a child looking at the floor thinking it's lava.

I can't help but think how cute he looks right now sitting on the bed, with his legs crossed in front of him still sitting without a top on, I guess he feels more comfortable now around me.

Returning to the bedroom after putting back the Hoover, I head over to the bed and sit in front of him.

"How are you feeling now baby?"

"I'm ok baby" he giggles out making me laugh too. "I'm just really tired now, I feel like I could sleep for hours"

"Why don't you sleep then baby?" I ask while leaning over and moving the hair from his eyes.

"But I wanna spend more time with you"

"I'll be right here baby, I'll stay with u while you sleep"

"Promise plaster buddy?"

"I promise" I laugh out.

Moving over and laying down, I let him lay into me his head on my chest, pulling the blanket over him as I run my fingers through his hair.

"I wanna be your baby Chanyeol" he mumbles sleepily.

"What do you mean baby?"

"I wanna be yours, I wanna be your boyfriend, I want you to be mine" he mumbles as he drifts off to sleep.

"You can be my baby, I will protect you and give you the world" I whisper knowing he hasn't heard me....

❤


	18. Chapter 18

NO, NO GET OFF ME, STOP IT PLEASE, CHANYEOL HELP ME, SOMEONE HELP ME!!"

"Hey baby wake up its ok" pulling him up from laying down, I wrap my arms around him holding him tight, rocking him back and forth as he sobs into my chest. "Shhhh it's ok, it was just a bad dream I've got you baby"

"Chan.. he.. Tj.. was trying to... to.. kill... me"

"Nobody is gonna hurt you anymore baby, not while I'm around ok?"

As Baek sobs into my chest, I can't help but want to find this bastard and kill him myself.

"Wh.... where did...did ... you...go?" he stutters through sobs. 

"I just went to get some logs to put on the fire in here baby, so you wouldn't get cold." Running my fingers through his hair, feeling the sweat from his nightmare as he trembles in my arms.  
"Come on baby get up"

"Wh...why wha...what's.... wrong?" he looks up at me like a hurt puppy.

Running the back of my hand down his face the way he seems to like it, he starts to calm at my touch.

"Lets get you into a nice warm shower" I whisper as I pick him up from the bed bridal style, wrapping his arms around my neck, as he leans his head into my chest.

"But the power is gone" he sniffs.

"It's ok baby, it came back on while you where sleeping"

Reaching the bathroom, I sit him on the countertop that he sat on earlier, I switch on the shower letting it heat up. Turning to look at him sitting there, looking all lost and heartbroken as he plays with the string of his bottoms. I cant help but think nobody really knows how bad things have been with Baek, he has kept it all to himself, as not to hurt the people around him, even though he was the one that was being hurt so much. He finally let down his barrier and told me, getting everything off his chest.

"Chanyeol I'm so tired" 

"That's ok baby you will be after everything you have been bottling up" I softly say as I walk towards him taking his hands in mine. "Baby you have kept all this to yourself, why didnt you tell someone?"

"I told you, I didnt want them to get hurt or to be a burden" he sobs out again. "I feel like a weight has been lifted off me" he sniffs.

"That's because you finally told someone everything, Come on let's get you in the shower" I say offering my hand to him, to help him down from the counter top.

Turning to get a towel off the rail I turn back towards him, and there he stands fully naked not a care in the world at who sees him. 

"Shit Baek sorry" I blush as I cover my eyes.

"It's ok" he says with a sexy smirk as he steps into the shower. 

Putting the lid down on the toilet, I take a seat waiting for him to finish.  
I still don't know what I'm gonna do, if I should tell kyungsoo what has been going on. Awww, I should keep his secret, I'm the only one he opened up to, I can't break the trust he has in me, as it would kill me to loose him.

"Baby I'm just gonna get you some fresh clothes ok?" I leave the towel over the shower door.

"Ok" he says while looking around the glass at me, with suds in his hair and a big smile on his face making me smile at the cutie. 

Looking through my wardrobe, I pull out a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms, "hmmm they will look cute on him" I smile out, then look for more, I find a white t shirt with a logo on it and throw them onto the bed. 

"Hey" he says as he heads into the bedroom with his towel hanging low on his waist, with his red hair pushed back, I can't help but stare at him as the droplets of water roll down his body, I swallow hard at the beautiful sight.

"Hmmm you like what you see?" he laughs out while reaching for the clothes I picked out for him. "Eh Chanyeol your trousers are way to big, I only have tiny legs" he giggles as he looks down at his legs where the trousers gather at his ankles still even though he pulled them up around his waist.

"But you look so cute baby" I say with a wink. He takes the t shirt and pulls it over his still damp hair.

"Wait" he blurts out.

I look towards him "what?" I giggle.

"Can you do something?"

"Do what?" 

"Awww never mind" he blush as he pulls the t shirt down covering himself.

"What is it Baek?"

"Ehhh, can we go dry my hair in front of the fire?" he says looking down at the floor. 

"Of course, but that's not what you really wanted to ask me"

"It was" he blushes as he heads out of the bedroom.

I can't help but follow the cute little puppy in my clothes, as he tries not to trip over the legs of my trousers he's wearing, I can't help but laugh out. 

"Hey don't laugh at me" he pouts as he sits in what seems to be his favourite spot in front of the fire. "Wait" he shouts "before you sit down I need a brush" 

Lifting my hand I show him it "Already have it baby" 

"Can you do it for me?" he smiles up at me with a big cheesy smile

I can't help but laugh "ok ok" as I sit beside him, he crawls closer to me sitting between my legs, I start to brush the brush through his hair.

"I really like your hair baby"

"Mmm" he mumbles as a reply.

"What other colours have you had before when you did change it?"

"Well I had purple, brown, black, a kinda orange colour and now red" he says as he leans back into me. 

My attention is drawn to him running his hand up my leg as he tells me the next colour he wants.

"What do you think of that colour?" he questions me.

"Hmmm what?"

"Were you not listening to me?" he says as he jumps up onto his knees facing me as he sits between my legs.

"Ok ok, baby I'm really sorry I was, but then you started running your hand up my leg and I got distracted I'm sorry"

"It's ok" he giggles out looking down at his hands playing again with the string on the trousers.

"What is with you playing with the string on everything?" I giggle. 

"I don't know, I just like to fidget when I get nervous"

"Are you nervous with me baby?" I ask as I rub his cheek.

Looking up into my eyes "yes I am a little" he says then looks away. 

Dropping the brush from my hand and placing both of my hands on this cheeks "Why? baby you don't need to be nervous around me"

He stays silent.

"Baek baby tell me?" 

Looking up at me he whispers   
"Look at you Chanyeol your tall, sexy as hell, great body, you have everything going for you" he blushes. 

"You think I'm sexy?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes I do and you're a charmer too"

"Ohhh really am I now?" 

"Yes you are and you know you are. Flirting with me on the mountain, making me fall into the snow, then stripping in front of me at the spa then wiping the cream off my lip, asking me to warn you about coming home drunk and you still came home drunk" he smiles.

"I did and I'm really sorry baby you can punish me?" I giggle. "Baby I just fancy you that's all" I say as I lean my head to the side trying to get eye contact with him. 

"Why me Chanyeol?" he says with a sigh

"Cause you're single I guess and I was bored"

"Hey" he slaps me lightly on the chest.

I can't help but laugh out.

"You wanna know why you?" I stare into his eyes. "I think your sexy, your cute, you looked stunning the day of the wedding I wanted it to be me you walked down the aisle to. I wished it was our wedding, I want to protect you and love you the way you should be loved, have a family maybe one day too, I want it all with you Baek. You're the strongest person I know baby and I know alot of people"

"Im not strong and you want all that with me?" he sniffs wiping away tears.

"Yes Baek I really do" I answer as a tear rolls down my cheek, I've held them back all day but I can't anymore.

"But you don't really know me" 

"I will get to know you more baby, I've fallen for you since day one, finding you in the snow, but I don't wanna push you baby not with everything you're going through, but I'll wait till the end of time for you to come to me and be mine"

"I want to be yours Chanyeol, I feel the same, the day you lifted me out of the snow my heart did things it's never done before..you saved me from drowning" he laughs out through tears."When you asked me to warn you off about coming home drunk, I wished it was all real, when I saw you at the end of the aisle smiling in your suit, I knew right then I had to be with you and I know I had no right to being with someone, but Chanyeol its over with him and I want you, I want you for the rest of my life I want your heart and soul"

"I can give you anything you want baby" 

"I just want this" I watch as he reaches and places his hand on my chest just over my heart.

Placing my hand over his, we both sit with tears coming down our faces "It's all yours for how ever long you want it baby"

Leaning in, I kiss him softly our tears mix together.

He pulls away "what are we like?" making us both laugh, I remove my shirt and wipe his tears followed by my own.

"I kinda lied to you Chanyeol" 

"About what?"

"I didn't really want you to dry my hair, well I kinda did a bit but what I wanted was to feel you kiss my chest over my heart again, like you did last night" he blushes as he lifts his shirt up "The other kiss has worn off" he pouts while looking at his chest.

"Would you like me to kiss it again?" I giggle.

"Yes please" he sits up on his knees moving in closer to me as I kiss his chest gently as he lets out a sigh. 

I might have had him once but I know what that sign means coming from him. I continue to kiss him more this time moving to the nipples and gently sucking it and nipping it with my teeth as he throws his head back.

"Chanyeol" He says while grabbing hold of my hair as I flick my tongue over his erect nipple.

Pulling away I start to remove his t-shirt and throw it across the room, pushing him back, I lay him onto the floor not breaking our kisses. Feeling his hands run down my back as he opens his legs for me, letting me settle between them. Looking up from our kisses he gives me a smile then continues kissing me, sitting up I remove his bottoms as he giggles, watching his erection come to life.

"Well baby hello" I smirk while looking at his pulsing cock, I lean into him kissing him more as he giggles at my touch.

"Take me Chanyeol" he says through kisses as he wraps his arms and legs around me, sitting up I pull off my bottoms as my erection springs free.

"Hello baby" he shouts out mocking me as he laughs.

"Are you mocking me Mr Byun?" 

"No no" he laughs pulling me closer, wrapping his legs around my waist again feeling our cocks touching, I can't help but reach down wrapping my hands around both mine and his and slowly start to stroke them together.

"Oh shit that feels so good" he whimpers. 

Kissing down his body, kissing his bellybutton making him laugh out, I grab his cock in my hand and gently placing my mouth around the tip of his cock teasing him, making him arch his body. Continuing sucking his tip I suck him taking his cock in deeper in my mouth right down to his balls as he grabs my hair calling my name, sucking him up and down over the tip of the head as he groans at my touch grabbing his balls in my other hand stroking them.

"Baek Look at me baby" 

As he moves so he can look down at me looking right into his eyes I grab his cock, standing it up, I lick from his ass hole up over his balls then along the shaft of his pulsing cock right to the tip, sending his head back with his eyes rolling "fuck Chanyeol" he shouts.

I continue licking him all up his stomach and up his chest, up his neck then along his lips, as I then kiss him  
"Mmm baby you taste so good" 

"You're trying to kill me Chanyeol" he says through deep breaths.

"No baby I'm just loving you" Feeling his hand reach down and stroke my cock, I can't help but want him right now, it's like he can read my thoughts, he opened his legs wider and lifted his legs up. 

"Are you sure baby?" I ask as I kiss along his neck just under his earlobe.

"Yes baby" he whispers.

Taking my cock from him stroking it and using the cream leaking from his cock, I rub it over my tip as I place it at his entrance, looking at me he nods as I slide slowly into him making him arch again, lifting his legs over my shoulders as I go deeper leaning over him, slowly moving in and out stroking his cock he opens wider taking my cock deeper inside him hitting the right spot he let's out a whimper. "That's it" 

"I know baby" I say while leaning over and kissing him pushing faster and faster inside him, he digs his nails in my back as I hit his sweet spot.

"Chanyeol I'm going to cum too fast" he whimpers.

"It's ok baby cum for me" 

Pushing faster and faster, I feel like a vice has gripped my cock as he reaches his orgasm, his cum shoots up his body, a few more pushes and I reach my orgasm pulling out I cum all over his lower body.

Kissing him and falling down beside him as we both catch our breaths, I wrap my arms around him holding him as he trembles not caring about our cum mixed together all over him.

"Hang on Baek, we need to wipe that all off you" I giggle out at the amount that's all over him.

"Wow that was alot" he laughs trying not to let it fall onto the floor.

Jumping up I grab a towel and return to seeing him laying there in front of the fire, all flushed from his orgasm with a little pool of cum on him.

"Hey don't just stand there" he laughs at me.

"Sorry" I laugh out rushing to him and wiping the pool away.

Laying down behind him as we spoon wrapping my arms around him as he holds onto them, lifting my head up, I whisper in his ear "You're so beautiful Baek, I love you in this light from just the fire"

Turning his head he whispers "I love making love in front of the fire" he says with a smile.

"I noticed" I say as I lean in for a kiss   
"I'd be the most luckiest man in the world if you were mine Baek"

"I........." he whispers something.

"What?" I turn him to face me more.

He giggles covering his face with his arm. 

"Baek come on what did you say" as I try to remove his arm from his face.

Moving his arm from his face and looking into my eyes he softly whispers "I can be yours, but only if you ask me" he giggles trying to turn away.

I pull him back to face me.

"Look at me then" 

Opening his eyes and looking at me I decide to fuck it and just ask him.

"Byun Baekyun, will you do the honour of being my boyfriend?"

Looking at me with that cute little smile he does as he rubs my chest.

"Yes Chanyeol I'd love to be your boyfriend"

"Well that's it then Baek my heart body and soul is all yours and only yours  
"As is mine Chanyeol"

Leaning in we both seal the start of our relationship with a kiss......

❤


	19. Chapter 19

          

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Waking up to the soft sounds of Baek asleep in my arms, his head laying on my chest, I can't help but run my hand through his red locks.

"Mmm morning" he whispers lifting his head up to look at me.

"Morning baby" I smile down at him as I kiss his forehead making him smile brightly.

"We really need to sleep in a bed, and not on the floor" I laugh out pulling myself up from the fluffy rug in front of the fire.

"But I like it here" he pouts looking up at me with puppy dog eyes and messy hair.

"I noticed baby" I can't help but laugh as I head towards the bathroom.

Turning on the shower as I wait for it to heat up I gather a towel, looking into the mirror I notice the subble on my chin, reaching for my razor and cream beside the sink, next thing I see Is a naked Baekhyun run behind me in the mirror giggling.

"Haha I'm first" he laughs out while closing the glass door behind him.

"Hey no fair" I turn and head toward the shower.

"Your where taking your time, so I decided to jump in"

"I was just waiting for it to heat up baby"

"Well it's nice and hot now" he groans out.

'It's even hotter with you in it' I mumble to myself.

Listening to him mocking me cause he got in first, I decide enough was enough, I pull open the glass door to see a naked soapy Baek looking at me in shock.

"Hey I got here first" he pouts.

"We can share and save water" I wink as I step in behind him.

"Ok but you can wash my back" he says while handing me the shower gel.

Pouring the shower gel onto my hand, I hand him back the bottle.

"Here hold this" turning his back to me, I rub both my hands together and start to rub it into his shoulders first massaging it in as he groans out.

"You like that baby?" I lean in whispering into his ear.

"Mmm I really do Chanyeol"

Rubbing down his back, I can't help but run my soapy hands over the humps of his ass as I kiss his neck.

"Chanyeol that feels so good"

"Ok your turn" I say bringing him back to reality.

"Hey I was enjoying that" he pouts.

"I know, but it's my turn" I smirk.

Turning my back to him as he pours the shower gel straight onto my back making me flinch "hey that's cold" I whimper.

"Oh sorry" he says sarcasticly.

I know he did it on purpose cause I stopped rubbing his back, I can't help but laugh out as he finishes quickly.

"Ok, ok me again" he says excitedly  
As he turns his back to me I grab him by his shoulders and turn him to face me.

"Hey my back needs washing again" he whimpers.

"I want to wash your front now baby"

Pouring the shower gel onto his body like he did to me, he flinches at the coldness.

"See not nice is it?"

"Ok ok I'm sorry" he whispers.

Rubbing the gel all over his body, I can't get over how he is so comfortable with me now seeing him naked and showing me all his bruises like he has no care in the world now.

"What you smiling at?" he says while opening his eyes as the water runs down his body, sending suds to places only I'm allowed to touch now.

"You look so beautiful Baek" reaching a hand up, I gently push his hair off his face, moving closer our dripping wet bodies touching, I lean in and kiss his lips softly, he starts to kiss me harder wrapping his arms around my shoulders our kisses deeping, pushing him up against the cold tiles of the shower expecting him to flinch at the coldness of the tiles he just grabs on tighter, lifting his legs up and wrapping them around my waist, I can feel his cock getting harder against me. Pulling away from our kiss as the water is pouring down over our heads, he coughs out a little and smiles.

"I don't wanna drown in the shower" he giggles pushing back his hair as the water drips down mine and over my face, trying to catch my breath, I reach up and move the head of the shower lower down, so it's hitting our bodies instead of over our heads.

"Better baby?"

"Yes" he answers before grabbing me and kissing me again, this time the kisses get deeper and deeper, he bites my lower lip waiting for me to open wide and let his tongue slip in and explore my mouth.

"Baek baby, let me take you here in the shower please" I whisper kissing his sweet spot under his earlobe.

"No Chanyeol, I wanna do something"

Releasing himself from my grip he moves me so the water is running down my back, standing in front of me he slowly rubs his hands down my body tracing my V shape, I can't help but groan out at his soft touch

"I love this V shape" he whispers looking up at me as he traces it down.

"It's all yours baby" I whimper out as I feel his hand reach lower grabbing my cock in his hand, next thing I feel his mouth wrap around my cock sucking me hard.

"Fuck Baek" I shout out grabbing hold of his hair in my hand as he bobs up and down on my cock.

"Cum inside me again Chanyeol"

Feeling the loss of his touch, I open my eyes to see him with his back facing me, leaning up against the glass, his ass sticking out looking over his shoulder at me.

"Fuck baby" I shout as I grab his hips and slide my hard cock deep inside him pushing him forward onto the glass more.

"Oh yes Chanyeol" he screams out.

"Fuck Baek your amazing" I whisper while fucking his tight hole.

"It's. all. yours" he shouts out between thrusts "Deeper Chanyeol, please deeper" he cries out.

Grabbing onto his shoulders, I pull his body down onto my cock deeper, making him scream his orgasm out as I hit his sweet spot deep inside, hearing him scream out, I follow with mine as I explode deep inside him. Leaning over I kiss down his back as I slide slowly out of him as my cum drops out of him. Catching our breaths I turn him around into my embrace and kiss him softly as he trembles after his orgasm.

"That was amazing baby let me wash you"

"Again" he laughs out handing me the gel.

After we both finish washing up, I step out wrapping a towel around my waist, getting a towel for Baek, I help him out of the shower making sure he doesn't slip, as I wrap a huge towel around him like you do a child pulling him in closer I can't help but kiss him again.

"Hey didn't you have enough?" he says with a smile.

"Of you? baby never" I reply kissing him again.

"We better go get dressed and see how bad things are outside after the storm" he says walking out towards the bedroom.

"I'll be right out" I shout after him.

Heading to the sink, turning on the tap I start to fill it up with some water. I place some cream on my chin and on my lower face, then start to shave the stubble that's started to grow.

"What you doin?" I hear a voice come from the doorway.

Looking in the mirror towards the door, I spot Baek standing there with just one of my t shirts on and a smile.

"Making myself all smooth for you baby" I say with a smirk, as I run the blade over one part of the chin covered in cream.

"Oh can I do it?" he says all excitedly as he sits up on the counter beside the sink.

"Sure here" I hand him the blade.

"What do I do?" he questions.

"Baek really, I really do have to show you everything" I laugh out.

"Hey don't laugh, I'm the one with the blade" he laughs out.

Moving so I am between his legs, grabbing his wrist that's holding the blade, I lean in close and whisper "I know you won't hurt me Baek, I trust you" looking into his eyes, I see they start to fill up but he looks away and rinses the blade in the sink, I cant help but think he never heard a lover say the trust him before. He turns to me again.

"How do I do it?"

Taking his hand, I guide it along the other area with cream." Just like that" I smile.

Leaning in he reaches and slides the blade ever so gently along my chin, I can't help but look into his eyes as his pupils get bigger as he is probably worried he will cut me. After a few more swipes of the blade he reaches the last spot covered in cream, as he swipes the blade, I can't help but shout out "Shit Baek" and grab my face making him jump.

"Oh shit Chanyeol, I'm so sorry, did I cut you, will I get the first aid kit?

I couldn't hold it back anymore I laugh out.

"You bastard" he laughs out seeing he didnt cut me at all and gently slaps my arm.

"Sorry baby, I couldn't resist" wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling him in closer, I kiss his head.

"Jerk" he whispers into my chest, as I let him go.

Cupping some water in my hands, I splash it onto my face getting rid of the last traces of cream.  
"Now all done, you wanna feel it?"  
I lean towards him letting him feel how soft he made it.

"It's feels like babies skin" he says with awe.

"How would you know how a baby skin feels like?" I question him.

"I do have nieces and nephews you know" he answers while jumping down off the counter.

"Babies are so cute ain't they" I reply while heading into the bedroom.

Looking into my wardrope, I pull out some skinny jeans and a t-shirt, turning around seeing him sitting on the bed with legs crossed deep in thoughts.

"Are you ok baby?"

"Do you want kids Chanyeol?" he blurts out taking me by surprise.

"Of course I do baby, do you?" I say while pulling on some underwear and pulling up my jeans.

"I really do, it's what I've always wanted"

"What else have you really wanted Baek?"

Looking up at me from the bed he begins.

"I really want a loving family, a husband and kids maybe a dog too, what do you really want in life Chanyeol?"

Pulling my t-shirt on, I head towards the bed sitting beside him grabbing his hand. "I want the same as you baby"

"Really you want kids too?"

"Haha of course I do, I gotta pass on my good looks and charm to someone" I laugh out.

Looking down at his hands as he plays with the band of his t-shirt, I know he is nervous.

"What is it baby?" I reach out lifting up his chin so I can look at him.

"You probably think I'm weird talking about babies and marriage so fast and we only know each other a few days and we are only boyfriends since lastnight"

"I don't think your weird baby, you're just telling me what you want from life, there is no point in people dating if they don't have similar goals plus life is too short"

"I don't wanna scare you off Chanyeol"

"You won't baby you have me now for life if you want"

Getting up from the bed.

"I better go call Suho and see how things are after the storm baby"

Leaning over to him, he kisses me softly again.

Breaking away from the kiss, placing my hands on both his cheeks.

"My beautiful Baek, you will make an amazing parent one day"

I head out of the bedroom.

_**Baeks pov** _

Waiting for him to walk out of the bedroom.

In a hushed tone so he doesnt hear "And you will make a great dad too Chanyeol and hopefully it will be with me...."

❤


	20. Chapter 20

**_Baeks POV_ **

Putting on a pair of Chanyeol shorts I head into the living room to see what Suho said.

"Ok Suho we will see you then" he says while hanging up the phone.

"Hey what did he say Chanyeol?"

Turning to face me as he places his phone into his pocket everything and everyone is ok, the storm didn't cause any damage.

"Oh that's really good to hear" I say while sitting on the sofa.

"He wants us to head up to the main building for lunch, everyone is gonna be there".

"Ok good, I can't wait to see everyone" I say jumping up.

"I'm gonna need to go into my cabin to get some clothes, I can't go looking like this" as I pull the t-shirt down trying to cover myself more.

Coming closer to me he picks me up and swings me around.

"Hey what's gotten into you" I blurt out.

"First of all baby, we definitely need you to cover up can't have them drooling at you".

I can't help but feel sad a bit.

"Hey Baek what's wrong" he asks as he puts me down, so I can put my feet on the floor.

"Nothing it's ok" I move away from him.

"Hey baby what is it?"as he grabs my waist pulling me closer to him.

"You just sounded like Tj when you said I should cover up so they wouldnt look at me" I let out a tear.

"Omg baby no that's not what I meant, shit Baek, I know it sounded like him but I didn't mean it like he said it"

"I know you didn't mean it like that, I just got a fright that all, I'm sorry Chanyeol" I say while holding back my tears.

He drops to his knees in front of me and takes my hands in his.  
"Baek baby, I will never ever hurt you in any way like Tj has, I promise you ok, you got to trust me baby, I'll just try word things better.

"I do trust you Chanyeol, I just freaked out that's all, I just need to realise not everyone is out to hurt me, I'm sorry".

"Come on baby let's go to yours, let you change and we can head for lunch with the rest ok" he says while heading to the door.

"Put this around you" he says while holding out his coat to wrap around me.

Looking out the door like a ninja, I quickly run to my cabin hoping no one sees me half kinda naked and quickly I open the door to the laughs of Chanyeol behind me.

Running into my bedroom, the cold of the cabin making me shiver with me not being here to light the fires.

"Hurry up babe we can't keep Chen waiting, you know what he is like" I hear Chanyeol shout from the other room.

"What Chen is still here, haven't they gone on their honeymoon yet", I shout back while looking in my wardrobe for some ripped jeans.

"They couldn't fly out cause of the storm" he shouts back.

"Oh great Chen is really gonna be in a mood now, maybe I should slow down getting ready, no shit he will definitely kill me if I do that" I say to myself looking for my favourite jumper.

"Shit I left it in Chanyeols". I mutter to myself.

Pulling on a t-shirt I shout out

"Chanyeol can you go back into your cabin and get my favourite jumper please, pretty please".

"Ok baby but hurry up" I hear him shout out as he leaves.

Heading to the bathroom I spray my favourite deodorant and I quickly apply some eyeliner.

"Mmm who you trying to impress" a voice comes from the doorway making me jump.

"Shit Chanyeol you scared me" I say while grabbing my chest catching my breath.

"Sorry baby" here's your jumper.

Reaching for my jumper from his hand, he pulls me closer by the arm into him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So do you want to tell them about us?"

"I really do but I think we should wait for a little bit not telling them straight away, if that's ok?"

"Ok another day then" he answers while letting me go.

"No Chanyeol, I mean we tell them today, we go to lunch as if we are just friends and then we tell them but let their minds go crazy for bit".

"So we are gonna do it baby?"

"Yes we are, ok well, let's go" I head out of the bedroom pulling on my jumper turning back to see Chanyeol putting product in his hair.

"I gotta look good for my baby if he looks good for me" he says while turning back to fix his hair in the mirror making me giggle.

After a few minutes we head out the door closing it behind us.

"Are you ready to do this baby?" he says while holding out his hand for me.

"Yes" I answer taking his hand and heading to lunch.

I can't help but wonder what they will say when we tell them, I am a little scared to tell them, will Chen be angry cause it's still his wedding week, will kyungsoo be angry. Is it all too fast after Tj. My stomach starts to twist and turn making me stop walking.

"Hey baby are you ok?

I'm just nervous of what they will say or do"

"We don't have to tell them if you don't want to baby" he says while rubbing the back of his hand down my cheek, I love how he does that as it calms me quickly.

"No I want to tell them"

"Ok well we are here, let's do this" he says while letting go of my hand and holding the door open for me.

"After you sweet cheeks" he whispers as I head through the door with him following close behind.

Heading into the restaurant area, I see the others sitting at a table at the back of the room. I turn to look at Chanyeol he gives me a small wink and a smile letting me know everything is gonna be ok. We head over as Chen and Kyungsoo jump up and start running over to us wrapping their arms around me.

"Awww baek we missed you, how have you been, are you ok, where you scared in the storm?" Chen shouts out looking me up and down.

I can't help but laugh out "I'm ok I was with Chanyeol".

As soon as I said that, I got a look from Kyungsoo, the look he always gives when he knows something is up, he just winks at me and leads me to the table, I sit beside him with Chanyeol on the other side of me.  
Chen kisses me on the head and heads over to Minseok swaying.

"Is Chen drunk?" I whisper to Kyungsoo.

"Yeah he was annoyed he couldn't fly out for his honeymoon yesterday with the storm, so we got him tipsy" he laughs a little so Chen can't hear him.

***  
As lunch arrives, we all tuck in not saying a word as everyone was probably eating crap food over the last day, cause of the storm they craved real food.

"How was your wedding night?" Kai blurts out making us all laugh.

"Kai you can't ask that" kyungsoo scolds him

"What why not? it broke the silence didn't it" he laughs out.

"Yeah how was it?" Chanyeol joins in making me look at him .

"It was amazing, my man pleased me all night long" Chen says while laying his head on Minseoks shoulder.

"Ok baby that's enough" Minseok says while blushing making us all burst out laughing.

Kai was right though, it did start a conversation.  
As the different conversations around the table start kyungsoo turns to me.

"Your glowing Baek" as soon as he said that, I could feel Chanyeols hand on my thigh.

So what happened with you and Chanyeol he blurts out.

"Babe that's non of our business" Kai says leaning over his husband.

"But if you wanna share, we don't mind" he grins getting a look from kyungsoo.  
"What you asked first" Kai says laughing.

I turn to look at Chanyeol, as I place my hand on his hand that's on my thigh.

"Omg" Kyungsoo shouts making everyone else turn to look at us.

"What's wrong kyungsoo?" Lay questions.

"Are you gonna tell us?" Kyungsoo asks looking at me.

I turn and look at Chanyeol, again he gives me a nod.

"M.. me...." I stutter out, Chanyeol grabs my hand tighter.

I turn to look at Chanyeol and he sits up straight and starts to talk.

"Baek has agreed to be my boyfriend" he says while lifting up my hand and kissing it, as he smiles at me.

As soon as he says that, all I can hear is Chen scream and run over to me hugging me and Kyungsoo grabs me into him crying.

"I'm sorry Chen, I know it's your wedding week but ....." as he puts his hand over my mouth making me stop talking. "Baek omg this is brilliant news, I'm so delighted for you, omg I really am, your glowing again your smiling" he says while cupping my cheeks in his hands, making me feel emotional, seeing my friends like this.

"Let's get champagne" he shouts running over to one of the waiters.

Standing up I decide to head to the bathroom as I feel a lump in my throat.

"Baby are you ok?" Chanyeol stands up from the table.

"I'm ok I just need the bathroom" I say giving him a small smile.

I head into the stall in the bathroom so I can sit for a bit alone. I feel my tears come, I let them flow. Hearing knocks on the door of the stall I'm in, I swallow a little "I'll be right out".

"Baek, it's me Lay"

I unlock the door and head out of the stall.  
"Are you ok baek?"

I'm ok Lay, I just got emotional seeing my friends so happy for me, like that warms my heart cause I know they have been worried about me for so long.

"They just want you to be happy and what I've seen outside at lunch you are happy".

I really am Lay, I've had such a good time with him and being here it's beautiful up here, I know why you and Suho like it here.

"I'm so happy for you Baek"

"Hey what's going on in here?" we hear shouting coming from the door to the restroom. Turning we can see Chen, Kyungsoo and Luhan coming towards us. I laugh out seeing Chen carrying a bottle of Champagne.

Luhan sits on the fancy chairs that are in the corner of the restroom.  
"Who puts fancy chairs in the bathroom?" kyungsoo laughs out.

"Well they have fancy chairs in the ladies of top hotels so why can't us men have them in ours" Lay blurts out grabbing the bottle from Chen taking a big sip from it.

"So you gonna tell us what happened or do we need to guess?" Kyungsoo ask with a smile on his face.

"I went over to his the night of your wedding Chen and I told him I didn't want to be alone so I ended up staying there and we kinda hit if off and slept together.

They all screamed out wanting more details.

"Hush up" Lay says "let him continue"

Grabbing the bottle I took a sip from it .

"Awww come on we want more details" luhan asks

I just laughed and was greatful to the deep voice coming from the doorway.

"Can I have my boyfriend back now ladies?"

Turning we see Chanyeol leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face.

Getting up, I head over to him as he takes me by the hand to the roars of my friends behind me, making kissing sounds like children would making me blush.

We head out to the table and take our seat followed by the giggling bunch.

"Are you ok baby?" Chanyeol asks

"I'm ok I just got a bit emotional, but I'm ok now, sorry if I worried you.

"It's ok baek, I just wanted to make sure you where ok that's all.

"Baek can I kiss you?" he asks me

Grabbing his hands in mine I whisper to him. "You don't need to ask me anymore Chanyeol, I am your boyfriend now.

Leaning in he kisses me softly, the touch of his lips as he gently nips my lower lip, he starts doing the trick I do to him to get him to open up his mouth to me, so I can explore with my tongue. I'm starting to loose control, I start kissing him harder. Quickly I pull away catching my breath.

"Chanyeol" I laugh out placing my hand on my lips.

"What baby?" he giggles back

"There are people around" I giggle out as I blush leaning into his chest.

"Hey you two get a room" Sehun shouts out making me blush even more.

"We will" Chanyeol answers and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder making the rest of them go crazy shouting at us, I can't help but giggle out trying to get him to put me down, he gently puts me back down and kisses me on the cheek.

"How about us bottoms have a night alone without the guys" Chen shouts out coming out of the restroom

As they all agree they all wait for me to answer.  
I turn to Chanyeol

"Baby you don't need my approval to spend time with your friends" he says taking my hand in his, taking it up to his lips he kisses it.  
"Go have some fun baby" he whispers

"Ok I'm in" I shout out

Turning to Chanyeol  
"Don't come home drunk baby or you will be on the sofa" he laughs out ...

❤

Sorry if my chapters are very long. Once I start writing I can't seem to stop 😂😂

Please bare with me if there are any mistakes in this chapter 

thanks for your support

C  
❤


	21. Chapter 21

_**Baeks pov** _

"Are you sure it's ok to go and spend the night?" I ask Chanyeol, while sitting in the chair facing him.

"Baby you don't need to ask me, in anyway you get to spend time with your friends before you all have to go home" he says while taking my hand in his.

I've been trying to not think about having to go back home and leave Chanyeol, but when I hear it come from him, I can feel my heart start to break.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" he asks while rubbing my cheek .

"I don't want to go home" I sigh.  
"I wanna stay with you" I say with a bowed head still holding one of his hands in mine.

"Baby don't think about that now, just go have fun with your friends and I'll be right here when you come back"

"Do you promise? I would rather spend the night with you though"

Holding my face with both hands now he whispers, "Baby listen to me, we can spend every single night together, ok now go please and have fun, I think Kyungsoo is gonna need your help look" he says while bringing my attention to Kyungsoo and Luhan trying to get Chen to let go of the champagne bottle making me laugh out, as he keeps fighting them off and giggling as they pin him down on the floor making everyone laugh out.

"Chen get up baby" Minseok laughs out as he tries to pick him up.

"I'm sorry baby" Chen replys with a bashful face as he leans in and kisses him.

"See go let your hair down you need it baby" Chanyeol whispers in my ear.

Leaning in I kiss him softly on his lips knowing deep down I don't want to leave him, but one night will be ok won't it?

"What will you do tonight then Chanyeol?"

"Hey don't worry about me, I'll hang out with the guys and catch up"

Standing up I move closer to Chen and wrap my arms around him helping him, "ok no more drink for awhile" I say as I help guide him out of the restaurant with Kyungsoo on the other side saying our goodbyes as we head out the main door down the path way, to the shouts of our men telling us to enjoy our night and not get too drunk.

"Eh where are we going?" I laugh out trying to hold up a wiggling Chen.

"We are going to Chens cabin" Lay answers as he leads the way.

As we all head down the path with a swaying and giggling Chen, I feel my heart sink knowing I won't see Chanyeol till morning.

***

"Wow Chen your cabin is huge" Luhan shouts out as we all step in behind him kicking off our shoes and sitting Chen down on the couch.

"I'll go put the kettle on and we can try sober this one up a little" Lay shouts while heading into the kitchen. 

"Tea or coffee?" Lay shouts out from the kitchen.

"I don't want coffee" Chen slurs.

"Make it a tea" I shout out to Lay as I sit on the floor in front of Chen.

"I want more drink Baek, please it's suppose to be a party, a bottom party" he says while bursting out laughing and falling back into the sofa.

"Why did I  decide to come here" kyungsoo say while falling into the armchair and throwing back his head.

"Ok listen, Chen if  you drink the tea I'll tell you what happened with me and Chanyeol" I say with a smirk.

"Ok ok" he jumps up "I'll have a tea, Lay hurry up" he shouts all excited.

Lay heads back from the kitchen with a hot cup of tea, sitting beside chen he slowly hands it to him making sure he doesn't spill it all over himself.

"So what are we gonna do now and tonight?" Luhan says while sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"We should try sober up Chen a bit, it is gonna be a long day and night" I reply watching Chen sip the tea.

"How about we do karaoke" Luhan shouts out jumping up and down.

"Oh please someone save me" kyungsoo moans out placing his hands over his face.

"Ok how about we have a beauty night and just relax and pamper ourselfs"

"Why when we can go the spa for that" lays answers.

"Yeah but it more fun with just us and no staff members listening in come on it will be fun" I giggle out.

"Ok look", I shout while jumping up.  
"Kyungsoo you order us dinner, Lay you sort the music out, Luhan go get more logs for the fire so we don't freeze our asses off"

"What will I do then?" Chen asks

"Just sit there looking pretty and finish your tea" I say while patting him on the head like a child.

Heading into the bathroom, I look around and find Chen's smallish silver case that he brings everywhere with him that contains alot of beauty products, he has more products the spa has I giggle to myself as I drag it behind me into the living room.

Music is on and the fire is lit we move the table and settle down onto the floor in front of the fire.

"Ok Baek, I've drank 2 cups of tea so you need to start spilling the gossip" Chen says.

"I've already told you what happened" I say while taking some face masks out of the case.

"We wanna know more" he says as they all move closer to me as if I'm their prey and they are about to pounce on me.

I can't help but feel nervous, but I don't have to tell them everything do I?

"So tell us how was his kiss" Luhan asks before blushing and covering his face as he takes his seat back on the arm of the sofa.

"Yeah was it soft or hard" lay giggles out.

"It was soft very soft like kissing heaven" I answer.

"Was it romantic Baek?" Kyungsoo asks from the arm chair with a caring look.

Swallowing the lump that formed in my mouth. "It really was, we made love in front of the fire the first night,  he was so gentle and caring towards me, I wanted to show him my bruises but he said I didn't need to unless I was ready too. We made love and he held me all night" I answering trying to hold back my tears.

"Awww Baek baby" Chen says while sitting down beside me and hugging me.

"Did you show him your bruises Baek? Lay asks.

"I did show him the next day and all he did was kiss them all, he took care of my arm for me, he cleaned it, he didn't even flinch at me he was so nice to me. I've never felt this way before, I don't know what's wrong with me", I say bursting out crying making them all come to me and hug me in one big group.

"There is nothing wrong with you Baek,I think your in love with him, plus it was your first time" Kyungsoo says while wipping away my tears from my cheeks.

"Wait what?" Luhan shouts making us all jump.

"You mean your first time with Chanyeol or your first time ever?"

"My first time ever" I whisper as I play with the face mask packet in my hands.

"Omg you were a virgin, but you dated Tj before" he couldn't finish the sentence because Kyungsoo pushed him off the side of the chair making him fall to the floor with a thud.

"Shut up and so what if it was his first time, least it was with someone special, isn't that right Baek?" he says turning to me.

"I'm sorry Baek" Luhan says while pulling himself up from the floor.

"Did you never sleep with Tj?" lay asks with such compassion as he moves and sits beside me on the floor.

"No we never, we did do other stuff though but never had sex" I say all bashful waiting for them to laugh.

"Did you tell Chanyeol it was your first time?" Chen ask as he joins us on the floor looking like he magically sobered up.

"No I couldn't tell him and make him look at me with pity after everything else"

"Awww Baek" Kyungsoo says while pulling me into his chest and hugging me.

"So how was it being your first time?" Chen says with a smile.

"It was amazing, he didn't want to do it on the floor cause he thought I should be made love to somewhere special"

"Aww that's so sweet" Luhan blurts out while placing his hand over his chest.

"We made love in front of the fire, on the fluffy rug and he held me all night after"

"Aww Baek" they all say while reaching in and having a group hug.

"I don't want to go home, I don't wanna go home to my horrible life with Tj. I wanna stay here with Chanyeol" I sob.

"Please Baek don't cry, but you need to go home and finish college, you also need to properly finish with Tj"

"But I have Kyungsoo, he cheated on me and it's over and I'm with Chanyeol now and I'm happy" I say through tears.

"Then stop crying" Luhan says making them all give him a dirty look.

A knock comes to the door as Lay gets up to open it, seeing one of the waiters from the restaurant holding out what looks like our dinner.

"Here you go sir" the waiter says while handing over our dinner.

"Also sir, I was told to give you these" turning around to what looks like another waiter behind him he turns back with 5 bottles of Champagne.

"These are from Mr Park Chanyeol" he says.

"Omg" Luhan shouts while getting up and running over to the waiter taking a bottle.  
"Look there is one for each of us, our names are on them" he shouts while reading the tag that hangs around the neck of the bottle.

Kyungsoo stands up and heads over collecting our bottles and bringing mine over to me.

"Wow these are the expensive bottles" I say out while reading the label.

"Sorry sir we have more things for you" the waiter says grabbing all our attention again. Turning to the other waiter he turns back with small little black boxes tied with a ribbon.

"Wow what are these" Luhan says grabbing a box. "Wow there is one for all off us look" he says while reading the tag making him read it out,

_**Hey baby enjoy love you Sehun x** _

"Oh wow that's so cute" he says as he starts jumping up and down.

Kyungsoo brings mine over, as we say our goodbyes and thank you to the waiters.

Seeing there is nothing written on my tag but my name, I just open the box to see a note inside .

**_Hey baby I hope you enjoy these chocolates they remind me of the taste of your sweet lips_ **   
**_x C x_ **

Pulling back the tissue to see heart shaped Chocolates, taking one I bite into it as my taste buds come alive in my mouth, I can't help but let out a moan at the taste of the chocolate and strawberries mixed together tastes like heaven.

"Do you moan like that with Chanyeol?" Chen blurted out making me blush and everyone burst out laughing.

"How sweet of them to do this for us all" Lay says while eating a chocolate from his box.

"Ok ok, let's eat our dinner first and then dessert" Lay says.

"Hey baek, I bet you wished yeol was your dessert" Chen says with a big smile on his face as he sits in the middle of the floor with a bottle of Champagne in one hand and his box of chocolates in the other hand.

All I can do is laugh making them all laugh too. Knowing right now I'd love Chanyeol to be feeding me these or maybe real strawberries with cream.

"Here Baek?" Kyungsoo says while handing me a plate with food on it bringing me back to reality.

Everyone cheers, "lets celebrate Baek loosing his virginity  " Lay says holding up the bottle as he takes a big sip followed by us all. 

"This is going to be messy isn't it?" Kyungsoo questions me before he takes his drink from the bottle.

 

***

 

After the food is finished and cleared away and all the questions have been asked,which was more then I expected, especially when Luhan   asked Chen how his wedding night went as a joke, but Chen being Chen told him in detail nearly making me throw up my dinner.

"How about we play spin the bottle?" Chen asks.

"What, that's a kids game and I ain't kissing any of you" Kyungsoo says with a worried look on his face.

"How about who ever the top of the bottle points at, has to get a part of their body waxed" Luhan says making us all look worried.

"I ain't waxing anything" I blurt out.

"Don't you wanna be soft down there for your man?" Luhan says while pointing at his crotch.

"Hell no, no one is waxing my balls" Kyungsoo shouts while jumping up from the floor making us all laugh.

"Ok ok, just the legs then" Luhan says as he spins a bottle, making it land on Chen.

"Ok haha pull up the leg of your trousers" Luhan says while warming up a wax strip between his hands.

"Oh fuck this is gonna hurt" he says worriedly.

"Here drink this" Lay says while holding him the bottle of Champagne.

Placing the strip on Chens leg, and gently rubbing it he then starts to grab the corner of it but Chen shouts out.

"Wait wait I don't wanna do it now"

"It's too late now" I tell him while laughing.

"I can't do it, it's gonna hurt like a bitch" he cries out.

"But they are your strips Chen, they where in your bag" lay says.

"They are not mine, they are my hubbies, he waxes his chest"

"Ok we pull it on 1 ok, I'll count down from 3.

We all burst out laugh as Luhan grabs the strip, we decide to hold down Chen and as luhan counts.

3...

2....

Luhan pulls the strip making Chen scream out in pain.

"What fucking happened to 1?" he shouts out.

"Oh yeah sorry" Luhan says with a laugh as he examines Chen leg.

"Fuck that hurts" Chen says while spinning the bottle again with it only landing on him again. "Wae"  he cries.

"Ok ok, I dare you all to do it on your own legs" he shouts pointing at us all.

After a few minutes of us all giving out about it, we decide to finally do it.

As we get the strips ready we all sit in a circle on the floor placing them on our legs and decide to take a drink  then pull the strip on the count of 1.

"Ok ok, do we pull on 1 or 2" Chen says with a evil look on his face after Luhan pulling it early.

"Go on 1"  I giggle out with nerves.

3..

2..

1..

all you can hear is the cries of everyone grabbing hold of their legs.  
Lay has tears coming out of this eyes screaming something in Chinese which I'm sure is a curse.  
I cant help but look at my leg and wonder how the hell women do this for men.

"I'm so glad I'm gay" I shout out.

"Gay guys wax too" Kyungsoo says while blowing air onto his leg.

"I couldn't go through that pain from wax more then once"

 

 

***

 

After the games where played, the champagne was gone and more wax was used, poor Kyungsoo loosing a bet to Lay and ending up with his chest being waxed, and poor Chen passed out on the floor from drink.  
I'm sure he drank some of Lay's bottle.

Jumping up I start to sway knowing full well I'm totally drunk I cry out a little.

_**Kyungsoo  pov** _

"Oh shit, he is drunk" I say over towards Lay.

"Does he cry when he is drunk?" lay questions.

"Sometimes he does, he just gets emotional"

I watch as Baek heads over to door nearly loosing his balance.

"Baek where are you going?" I ask jumping up and heading over to him.

"I... m.... going to see Chanyeol" he says while hiccupping.

"It's two in the morning Baek,he is probably asleep"

"I want to go Kyungsoo, I wanna see him please don't make me sad" he says while pouting.

I decide after many attempts to keep him with us, that I'll drop him to Chanyeol and hope he doesn't flip out.

I'm so greatful I didnt drink much that I decide to bring him to Chanyeol.

"Luhan you stay here and watch Chen. Lay can you help me bring Baek to Chanyeol's cabin?"

"Sure" he says while getting up and helping me with Baek, as we head out the cabin door taking an arm each and heading down the pathway.

As we reach the door of the cabin, I knock to no reply, I knock again to no answer, we decide to turn around and head back to Chens cabin. As we turn away we hear the door open behind us and there standing in the doorway is Chanyeol with nothing but a pair of bottoms on laying very low on his hips just almost covering his manhood. As he runs his hands through his hair as he looks at us all sleepy.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asks looking worried, opening his eyes more seeing us holding Baek.

"He just wanted to see you badly and wasn't going to settle unless he saw you"

Walking towards us holding his arms out he whispers "Hey baby come here"

Lifting a giggling Baek up bridal style he let's out a laugh.

"You enjoyed yourself I see baby" he says with a smile.

"I can take it from here guys" he says to us as he heads into the cabin carrying a drunk but happy Baek that's snuggled into his chest.

"Sorry Chanyeol" we say together.

"Hey it's ok, I can take care of him tonight" he says while walking away.

"Love you Kyungsoo, love you Lay" Baek shouts after us.

"Love you too Baek" I shout back with a laugh.

Lay and I say goodnight and head back down the path.

_**Chanyeol's pov** _

Closing the door behind me with my foot, I carry Baek into the bedroom and lay him on the bed.

"Awww Chanyeol, I missed you" he says while trying to stay awake.

Seeing him all drunk and trying to be all cute, I can't help but laugh.

"Baek baby, I'm just going to take your clothes off so you can sleep better ok?"

He gives me a nod as I remove his shoes and jeans leaving in his boxers as he giggles I can't help but notice the patch on this leg of small red dots I gently touch it making him flinch.

"Wax" he says through sleepy eyes making me smile and wonder what else they got up to.

Sitting him up on the bed, as his head falls down in a bow like position, I try pull his top off to him giggling and wiggling like a child would.

"Baby stay easy" I laugh out pulling the top off.

"Chanyeol you came for me" he says all slurred.

I just decide to agree with him not telling him he came to me at two in the morning.

Laying him into bed, I head to the kitchen and return with two painkillers and a glass of water.

"Hey baby take these please" as I hand him the painkillers. Popping them in his mouth he swallows, I hold the glass to his lips pouring the water into his mouth for him.

"Are they gone?" I ask as he replies with opening his mouth and saying awww.

I can't help but laugh and place the glass on the bedside table and tuck him in.

Heading to the bathroom I return with a basin and place it beside the bed just in case.

Climbing in beside him, I turn him on his side just in case he gets sick. I decide to watch him all night just like he did me.

Holding him close to me, I kiss his head softly and whisper "goodnight baby"

"Night Chanyeol, I love you" he says just before he drifts off to sleep.

My heart beats faster hearing those words from his mouth making me melt. Hoping he really meant it and it wasn't just the drink talking because I know I feel exactly the same about him.

I love you too byun baekyun....

❤


	22. Chapter 22

**B pov**

Opening my eyes as I slowly stretch out, shit where am I?. Sitting up I pull the covers closer to me covering myself, wait where are my jeans? Looking around the room with cloudy sleepy eyes my head hurts a little.

Wait this is chanyeol place, oh god what happened last night?, I went to Chens with the others, how did I end up here, where is he?

Climbing out of bed I grab my jeans off the end of the bed and pull them on.

Following the smell of food, I head out of the bedroom heading to the kitchen, there standing in just a pair of shorts is Chanyeol placing pancakes onto plates

"Hey baby, how did you sleep?" he says looking up at me with a smile that makes me melt every time I see it .

"I'm ok, head hurts a little though"

"Come over and sit down, I've made us breakfast" he says while sitting down in front of one of the plates.

Walking over with my head bowed as I'm embrassed I can't remember lastnight, I sit down and start to tuck into the breakfast of pancakes with strawberries and fresh orange juice.

"Ch... chanyeol what happened last night, how did I end up here?"

"Well sweetie you got so drunk that Kyungsoo and Lay dropped you here"

"Why didn't they just put me to bed?" I say while taking a sip of my orange juice.

"Well maybe because you kept asking for me and wanted to see me that much" he says with a smirk while placing some pancakes in his mouth.

"Oh" I say while blushing

"You came home drunk baby"

"I....I'm Sorry Chanyeol"

"Haha baek I'm kidding with you" he says while turning me and making me face him.  
"I'm glad you did come over I was missing you, my bed wasn't the same with out you Baek" he says while leaning in for a kiss.

Pulling away I bow my head with sadness.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" he says while lifting up my chin so he can look into my eyes.

"I have to go home tomorrow" I say with a sad tone as my eyes start to fill up .

"I know baby but don't worry we can spend the day together if you like" he says while kissing me again.

"I don't want to go home Chanyeol, I can't face Tj, I can't live there anymore, I just can't please let me stay here with you"

"Hey, hey baby don't cry it's all going to be ok, but we all need to go home baby you have college and I have work we....... "  
cutting him off mid sentence

"YES BUT YOU DON'T HAVE AN ABUSIVE BOYFRIEND CHANYEOL"  
I shout at him with pure anger dropping my cutlery, standing up I go to leave the kitchen running into the bedroom to get my shoes sitting on the bed I pull my shoes on.

"Baek baby what's wrong?" he asks softly from the doorway of the bedroom.

"Just leave me alone Chanyeol" I say while pushing past him and walking towards the door of the cabin.

As I reach the handle of the door to open it, I feel his arm come over my shoulder and stop the door from opening. Feeling his hands on my waist as he turns me around to face him I can't help but cry out.

"Baek tell me please baby"

"Chanyeol just leave me alone ok,I want to leave"

"I don't want you to leave baek, I want to talk about this, what have I said to upset you so much?"

"Chanyeol just let me go please"

"No not till you tell me what's going on"

I'm so so angry that he won't let me leave when I want to that I reach my hand up and slap him across the face.  
I hit him so hard his face turns to the side with the slap as he quickly moves away from holding the door and just turns to look at me with such hurt in his eyes.  
Placing my hands up to My face in shock of what I've just done to him that I turn quickly and open the door and run outside. I open the door to my cabin closing it behind me as I slump down the door to the floor sobbing. What have I done I've never hit anyone before. Jumping up I run quickly to the kitchen and I end up throwing up the contents of my stomach into the sink. Reaching for a cloth I wipe my mouth and rise out the sink. Oh fuck baek what have you done I scold myself as I pour myself a drink of water.

Heading to the door of the cabin I lock it then turn and head to the cabin  phone and take it off its holder, I don't want to be disturbed right now, I just want to be left alone.

Throwing some logs on the fires to heat up the rooms, I decide to head to have a shower stripping off my clothes I step into the hot shower letting the water run down my body, I can feel myself start to get emotional again that I burst out crying.

***

**Chanyeol pov**

"BUT IM YOUR BOYFRIEND"  I shout out after him as he leaves slamming my door shut.

Heading to the bathroom, I can't help but look at the perfect mark of his hand print across my cheek in the mirror. Running the tap I take a cloth placing it under the water, I then place it on my face to cool it down.

_Knock on the cabin door_

Heading to open the door I answer it to see Sehun standing there.

Hey yeol what you up to?

"Not much, come in cuz" I say while opening the door to let him in.

"Fuck chanyeol what's up with your face?" he questions me

"Awww nothing, I walked into a door" I answer

"Aww you liar that's a clear hand print yeol" he says while trying to see it better

"Baek hit me if you must know" I tell him while heading to My bedroom to get dressed

"Wait, what, why did he do that for?" he says while jumping onto my bed .

"He is heading back tomorrow and we where suppose to spend the day together"

"Yeah I know we are all going together" Sehun says while hugging my pillow.

"Well he said he doesn't want to go home that he wants to stay here, he was crying"

"So what did you say?" he says with a  sarcastic tone

"I told him he needed to go back to college and I needed to go back to work, then he just lost it and cut me off, then screamed at me that I don't have a abusive boyfriend and he tried to leave, I tried to stop him but he slapped me and ran out"

"Oh shit chanyeol, why did he react like that?" he questions me

Pulling on my jeans, I can't help but go over what baek said in my head before he left, that least I don't have an abusive boyfriend

"Chanyeol are you ok?"

"I will be" I answer him while pulling on a jumper and running fingers through my hair.

"Spill yeol what are you thinking?"

"I just can't get out of my head what he said about an abusive boyfriend"

"But your his boyfriend aren't you?" he asks

"I thought so" I said while closing the clasp on my favourite watch

"Ahhh shit yeol, maybe he is just upset, he still has to go back and face it all"

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT SEHUN"  
I shout out with pure anger.

"Ok ok yeol, I'm sorry" he says while holding up his hands in defence

Pulling on my boots then grabbing my coat and keys I head towards the door.

"Hey yeol where are you going?"

"Getting the hell out of here" I shout back while closing the door behind me.

 

 

**Sehun pov**

"Shit" I shout out

Taking out my phone I dial Minseoks number

Hello Minseoks phone

"Hey Chen is that you?"

Yeah Sehun my hubby is in the shower is everything ok?

"Eh we have a bit of a problem Chen"

"What's wrong Sehun are you ok? is luhan ok?"

"We are ok Chen but it's baek"

"What, what's wrong with him is he ok has something happened?" he says with a panicked tone

"He hit chanyeol"

"What the hell, baek wouldn't hit anyone are you sure?"

"Yes Chen im sure, I saw the mark he left on yeol face"

"Oh shit what the hell happened"

"Look Chen something was said and baek just shouted at yeol about not going home and that he was lucky he wasn't going home to an abusive boyfriend"

"Omg he said that to yeol, but they are together now"

"Yes I know that Chen, so what do we do, baek is gone to his place and yeol just walked out I don't know where he is gone"

"Ok sehun, I'll ring kyungsoo and I'll let mins know and we will ring you back"

"Ok Chen talk soon" I say while hanging up the phone

I better go tell suho and lay there will be two less for lunch.

 

 

**Baeks pov**

Stepping out of the shower wrapping the towel around my waist, I turn on the radio and turn it up really loud as I grab all my creams and stuff and throw them onto my bed so I can start to pack my stuff.

Pulling on my boxers, I grab a t-shirt and pull it over my head and throw the rest of my clothes into my case not caring to fold them at all.

Looking at the suit I wore the day of the wedding I can't help but cry a little at the memory that me and Chanyeol had that day, especially it being our first night together and my first time sleeping with someone. How could I hurt chanyeol like that none of this is his fault. Turning off the radio, I head over to the cabin phone and dial my brothers phone

" _Hello_ "

Hey bro it's baek

" _Hey baek what's up bro how was the wedding_ "?

"Yeah it was good I need a favour"

" _Yeah sure baek what's up?"_

"I need somewhere to stay for a few days, can I stay with you?"

" _Sure bro is everything ok?"_

"I will fill you in when I get there"

" _When can I expect you baek?"_

"Well my flight is at 4 in the morning, so if you just leave a key out I can let myself in"

" _Ok baek I will leave it in the normal secret spot, you sure you don't need me to pick you up from the airport?"_

"No no you sleep, I will see you soon"

" _Ok baek"_

Bye

_Bye_

Hanging up I then remove the receiver and place it on the table not to be disturbed.

Laying on my bed I can't get out of my head what I shouted to chanyeol and how I hit him, I'm not any better then TJ with that, I just start to sob into my pillow, way to go baek you have ruined probably the best thing in your life.

***

 

**_Minseoks pov_ **

"Ok everyone is here now, let's try sort this out, I say while looking at the others except Baek and Chanyeol.

"I was talking to Chanyeol early this morning and he has got all of baeks stuff moved from his and Tjs dorm and moved them into one of his apartments near the college baek can stay there for awhile"

"Wait what? ok that's a good idea but baek should of had a say in what happens, he is gonna think we are telling him what to do just like TJ has been doing" kyunsoo shouts

"Chanyeol only wanted to help protect baek so he wouldn't have to go through facing him"

"I get that mins but baek has to face Tj at some stage and properly end everything with him"

"Let me go and talk to baek and find out what's wrong and you go find chanyeol" kyungsoo says while kissing Kai and heading out the cabin door to baeks.

 

 

**Baeks pov**

Waking up to feeling my pillow soaking from me falling asleep from crying. I drag myself up from the bed and head to the bathroom. I can't help but notice how dark it has become I must have slept a long time.  
Looking at the clock on the wall I notice its 4 in the after noon. I've missed lunch I should eat but I don't feel like eating after what I've done to Chanyeol. Making a cup of coco I head back into my bedroom and notice something outside, putting the cup down on the bedside table I slide open the door to the private area and there on top of the boards that cover the juccuzi is a single rose and a bag of marshmallows sitting on what looks like a note. Lifting up the rose as I bring it closer so I can smell it I start to read the note.

**_Baekhyun I'm so sorry that I upset you with what I said, I didn't mean to hurt you, I will give you some space_ **

**_x C x_ **

Looking at the marshmallows I can't help but cry, he is saying sorry for something he didnt even do. It was all my fault not his.

_Knocking on the cabin door_

Taking my gifts inside I head to the door

"Baek it's Kyungsoo and Chen can we come in pretty please?"

Taking a deep breath I unlock the door to my two best friends.

"Baek can we come in?" Chen asks with a worried look.

Opening the door wider I then head over to the rug in front of the fire which turns out to be my favourite spot but in chanyeol cabin not mine.

As they come in and close the door they sit beside me one on each side.

"I think you need a kyungsoo hug" kyunsoo says while opening his arms towards me. I can't help myself that I snuggle into him crying.

Chen hugs me from behind as we all hug each other in a group hug.

"Baek, Sehun told us what happened" Chen says while wiping my tears

"I hit chanyeol so hard" I cried out

"Why did you hit him?" Kyungsoo asks pushing me up so he can look at me.

"I just got so angry at him telling me I needed to go home to college and that I couldn't stay here" I said through sobbs

"But baek he is right, we all do need to go back as much as we want to stay here we can't . We know you lashed out at chanyeol cause you felt he was telling you what to do like Tj use to but baek you can't judge chanyeol like that he isn't like Tj" Chen says with concern.

"I don't want to go home guys, I want to stay here with Chanyeol, I love it here don't make me go back please" I cry out.

"Baek sweetie you need to tell Tj that it's over properly and move out"

"Oh no I cant go back to the dorm, please can't you guys take my stuff out for me, I rang my bro he said I can stay with him for awhile"

"Baek we need to tell you something" Kyungsoo says with a worried tone grabbing my hand and holding it in his as Chen takes my other one in his.

"Chanyeol already got your things moved out of the dorm and into an apartment he has close to the college" kyungsoo says worriedly.

"What he did that for me?" I say as tears start to fall again.

"He didn't want you to have to go back there baek" chen says rubbing my cheek again to remove my tears

"Are you mad?" kyungsoo questions me

"No I'm not mad I'm just upset at myself of what I did and said to him, I need to go say sorry to him" I say while jumping up and running into my bedroom to pull on a pair of my jeans.

"Baek, chanyeol went out and wants to be left alone he won't talk to anyone" Kyungsoo says while coming to hug me.

"Look let's head up to the main building, we are all suppose to be meeting up for our last dinner here, so go change your top and wash your face and we can head up together now go" Chen says while smacking my ass making me smile out.

 

 

***

 

 

Reaching the restaurant I take a deep breath

"How do I look I say to Chen as I've put on some eyeliner that chanyeol likes cause I know I have some serious groveling to do"

"You look good baek now come on, I'm starving" Chen says while taking me by the arm and guiding me in.

As we head in, I see chanyeol is sitting beside Minseok and sehun on the other side of him. My heart kinda sinks a little so I take a seat between kyungsoo and Kai at the request of kyungsoo.

Looking up and over to where he is, seeing him sitting right in front of me across the table as he is in a deep conversation with Sehun and Minseok he hasn't even acknowledge I'm here.

Feeling the tears about to fall I feel a hand on my thigh, I look down to see Kai's hand, as I look up at him as he leans towards me and whispers "your doing great, don't cry, he has been asking about you all day"

"We always sit together" I say holding back my tears.

"I know you do but he is just giving you some space, that's all don't worry so much ok" he says while giving my thigh another squeeze.

All through dinner I can't help watch him as he chats with sehun,suho and lay every now and again looking up and me and giving me a slight smile.

As the main course is cleared away, I decide to head back to my cabin, I don't know how to approach chanyeol and tell him I'm sorry. I stand up to the shock of Kai and Kyungsoo.

"Where are you going?" Luhan says looking at me making the rest turn to look at me.

"I'm just heading back, I'm feeling tired" I saw softly while looking towards chanyeol as he looks at me so lovingly making my heart flutter.

"Sit down baek you can go after dessert, come on sit" kyungsoo says as he pulls my arm down making me sit down.

As soon as I sit down one of the waiters places a plate in front of kyungsoo with a large peice of chocolate cake, making him squeal and start to tuck in. I've been waiting for this all day" he shouts out while tucking in as if he has never been fed before making me laugh out

As everyone gets theirs, I remembered I didn't order anything cause I was going to leave.  
So I just pour out a glass of wine and sip it .

"Excuse me sir" the waiter says bringing my attention to him as he places a medium size black box in front of me with a big white bow.

Looking around I then decide to open it under the watchful eyes of the others. Pulling back the ribbon, I lift the lid off the box and pull the bottom off to reveal another wooden box with the word memories across it slowly I start to open it ...

As the tears start to fall from my eyes as I see what's inside

"Come on shows us" Chen shouts from across the table "what is it?"

Pulling back the paper to reveal a note.

**I'm sorry baby, hope you can forgive me here is a few things to remember our time here**

**xCx**

Looking over to chanyeol as he leans his elbows on the table as he looks at me smiling.

"Open it more" he says

Lifting out a tiny bag of baby marshmallows I can't help but laugh out at the little note attached to it

**_Remembering our first time we spent time together._ **

 

Next I pull out a little bambi figure

_**For the day I saved you my little bambi** _

 

I can feel the tears starting to form more. Next I take out a mini bottle of whiskey

 

_**From the first night you showed up at my door not wanting to be alone** _

 

I can't keep my tears back

Looking in the box I see a packet of coco

_**For having to show me how to do everything** _

 

Next folded in the box looks like some material tied with a bow.

"Well what is it?" everyone questions me

Looking up at chanyeol with tears in my eyes.

"You need to read the note first" he says softly.

**_For the night you trusted me_ **   
**_X_ **

As I undo the ribbon I look quickly at it then I start to sob as I pull it in closer to me hugging it .

"Is that a t- shirt?" Lay asks

"Yes but it's not just any t-shirt is it baek" chanyeol says as he gets on his knees beside me making kyunsoo move away.

"Oh don't tell me you wore that when you guys slept together" Kai says while getting a punch from Kyungsoo to shut up .

"You want to tell them baby?" chanyeol asks

"You can tell them chanyeol" I say through sobs

"This is the t-shirt baek was wearing the day he put trust in me and opened up to me and told me everything  about what's been going on even stuff he never told anyone else and showed me all his scars"

"Awwww" everyone said together

"Oh now you have made me cry" Chen says grabbing some napkins to wipe his tears .

"Me too and me" Luhan and Lay say while wiping their tears.

Turning to Chanyeol, I can't find anymore words

"Hey keep looking in the box there is  more things inside"

Placing the t-shirt on my lap, I put my hand in and pull out the note I left for chanyeol the night he came to me drunk, I can't help but laugh out

"You kept it?" I turn to him asking him

Of course I did baby no one has ever looked after me like you did that night"  he says looking up and me from bended knees.

"Ok keep going"  he says

"Oh god I can't cope anymore, this is sooo sweet" kyungsoo says while snuggling into Kai's chest crying making us all laugh with tears.

Reaching in I pull out a picture frame with a picture of us

"Hey turn it around let's see" Minseok  says

"This is the picture we took up on the mountain to send you to prove he was ok" chanyeol tells them all

"Oh yeah I remember that" Minseok  says

"Ok there is 2 more things"

"Omg I dont think I can take anymore" I cry out

Wiping my tears he whispers softly to me "please just take a look baby"

Next is another picture frame turning it around I see a collection of the pics that where taking of us at the wedding making me burst out sobbing .

Leaning in closer to me he hugs me sitting up onto the chair beside me he lifts me up onto his lap and I can't help but snuggle into him holding the t-shirt and pic frame.

Hey look there is one last box inside Kai says reaching in and pulling out and handing it to me .

As chanyeol takes the t-shirt and frame from my hands and places them on the table I take the box

"What is it?" I ask him

"Open it baby and you will see"

Slowly opening it I see a watch

"Wait is that what I think It is?" Sehun shouts out

"Its sure is" Minseok answers

"What is it?" kyungsoo says

It's the time you slept together" Kai laughs out making us all laugh out

"No no" chanyeol says laughing as he puts it on my wrist

"When I was growning up and walking to school Sehun, Minseok and I would walk past this shop every day and I would see this watch in the window, so when my parents asked me what I would like for Christmas I showed it to them and they told me they wouldn't be able to afford it but come Christmas morning there under the tree was a little box and inside was the watch . My dad used the last of the money he had just to get me this watch, they went without food just to make me happy that Christmas because they said i never had a good one in previous years so they wanted to make that one special".

"I can't take this chanyeol it's yours"

"Please baek take it, Its special to me and your special to me too, let me keep the both of my special things together please" he says looking deep into my eyes as I lean in kissing him sobbing that I'm so so sorry .....

                                           ❤

 

_This is the longest chapter I've written so sorry about it being so long and so many points of views but I couldnt figure out how else to get it across._

_Hope your all still enjoying it I'm excited for what's coming_

_X Cclay2020 x_


	23. Chapter 23

 

_**Chanyeol pov** _

After saying our goodnights to everyone, we head down the pathway to our cabins, baek is holding onto his box of things I gave him earlier so tightly against his chest, with a big grin on his face and his eyes glistening. Seeing him like his does things to My heart that I've never felt before, he looks like he just won the lotto or something I can't help but laugh out a little as we walk.

"Hey why you laughing?" he says while stopping and looking at me trying to be serious

"Just the look on your face baby you look so happy"

"I am happy, I have an amazing boyfriend and these special gifts too" he smirks and starts to walk ahead of me.

Reaching his cabin first he turns around to face me looking all sad all of a sudden, before I can ask him what's wrong he starts to talk really low

"My flight is so early and I haven't even packed yet, plus I don't want this night to end chanyeol"

Moving closer and taking one of his free hands in mine I whisper softly while looking deep into his eyes

"Well let's make it last then" leaning in I softly touch his lips with mine kissing him, he lets out a groan of pleasure as he makes our kiss deeper, both pulling away and leaning our foreheads together catching our breaths

"Open the door Baek" I softly whisper.

As we reach inside his cabin closing the door, he places his keys and box on the table in the sitting room, once the box is out of his hands I reach and grab him leading him into his bedroom as I start stripping him along the way dropping the clothes along the floor. Reaching his bed I push him down as he falls on his back with a giggle.

"I've missed you baby" I say while looking down at him laying on the bed, big rosy cheeks and beautiful brown eyes looking at me. Starting to strip off what I have left on, he jumps up and crawls down the bed towards me moving my hands away from the zip of my jeans.

"Let me do it" he says while looking up at me, giving him a nod I watch as his long fingers run down my chest and trace along my V line as he slips his fingers below my waist line. Watching him do this starts to turn me on more, his gentle touch stiring my man hood as he slowly slides down the zip of my jeans, he pulls them down, my boner trying to break out of my boxers.

"Mmm someone missed me" he says while smirking up at me, grabbing the band of my boxers he pulls them down, setting my boner free that it gently taps his chin a little making us both laugh out

"Chanyeol your dick just hit me" he laughs out

"Sorry baby he just wanted to kiss you that's all" I say through laughs.

Leaning over to push him back on the bed so he is laying on his back again, I start to kiss the nape of his neck where I know makes my baby melt, as he groans out kissing down his chest as I gently nip his nipple making him groan more as he grabs hold of my hair.

"Chanyeol please don't tease me, I've missed you so much today"

"Be patient baby make up sex is amazing", I whisper while kissing down his body to the little bit of hair that leads to heaven.

"Is it?" he questions me

"Yes baby it is, don't tell me you never had makeup sex before" I say while kissing lower on him pulling down his boxers and throwing them across the room setting his cock free then returning to kiss his neck again.

"I've never had makeup sex before, I've never even had sex before till with you chanyeol" he says stopping me what I'm doing.

Looking at him with shock in my eyes as he looks away all embarrassed.

"Baek baby, am I the first you ever had sex with?".

He quickly covers his face with his arms embarrassed.

"Yes" he whispers still not looking at me.

"Baek baby look at me please" I ask him while trying to move his arms.

Finally he turns to look at me with a sad puppy face.

"Why didn't you tell me baby, I would have made it more special for you for us.

"It was special Chanyeol, it was amazing it was in a beautiful cabin where I feel safe and in front of a fire with a fluffy rug and no lights, just the light of the fire and you where so gently with me Chanyeol trust me it was amazing.

"I would have put out candles and it would have been on a bed with rose petals ...." before I could finish my sentence he stopped me by kissing me.

"Shhhh chanyeol, it was amazing for me nobody has ever touched me the way you have".

Getting lost in his kiss as his hands run down my back and over the hump of my ass as he grabs it.

"Mmmm someone is fiesty tonight" I laugh out.

"Can you blame me, look at you chanyeol your like a god" he giggles out.

"Well let this god rock your work baby" .

"That's so cheesy" he giggles as I lean in and kiss him as his legs fall open.

"mmmm this god has powers look one kiss and your legs open for me" I say while looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Stop being so cheesy" he shouts out as he wraps his legs around my waist wanting me.

I give in and rim his tight asshole teasing him with the tip of my cock.

"Chanyeol stop teasing and take me"

With those words I slide in deep making him arching his back and thrust up his hips.

"Oh chanyeol that's the spot" he cries out grabbing onto me harder as I lean over pounding into him faster, his sweet ass gets tighter around my cock. Grabbing his cock I stroke him faster at the same pace as my thrusts making him cry out and explode all over his stomach, lifting his legs over my shoulders I get deeper balls deeper as I pound his sweet hole.

"Chanyeol fill me up" he screams throwing his head back.

After a few more thrust, he screams again "I'm gonna cum again chanyeol don't stop" and with that I erupt inside him at the same time he cums again. Slowly I pull out of him as I watch my cum trickle out of his ass.

"Wow I just love seeing my cum drip out of you baby" I say while laying down beside him as I pull him into my arms holding him and kissing him as we catch out breaths.

"I really should shower" he giggles "I've alot to do tonight".

"Ok baby you go first" I say as I gently tap his ass making him pout.

Watching him get up from the bed and walk away from me, I can't help but laugh as he starts to run a little.

"Why at you running?".

"Cause your cum in rolling down my legs" he shouts back from the bathroom making me laugh so hard.

As I hear the shower switch on, I follow into the bathroom behind him. Sitting on the toilet lid.

"Baek"

"Yeah he shouts from the shower"

"Did you and Tj do stuff at all?" I ask, as soon as it's out of my mouth I regret it .

"We did do other things just not sex"

"Why didn't you tell me baek?"

"I didn't want you to look at me all weird, especially with what was going on, I thought you would feel sorry for me.

Stepping in the shower behind him I reach out to touch him.

"So baek that ass really is mine then" I say with a smirk making him turn around.

Placing his hands on my chest as he looks at me. "Yes it is all yours chanyeol" as he leans in and kisses me.

"Hey let me wash you baby".

 

***

 

After our shower and packing his case, he sits in a ball on the sofa in front of the fire as I make us some hot coco.

Handing him the coco I sit beside him. He leans over and snuggles into my naked chest as I couldn't be bothered putting a top on.

Baek I need to tell you something I say while running my hand through his hair.

Moving his head so he can Look at me I begin to tell him.

"I moved you out of your dorm and I moved you into a apartment that I have by your college that I don't really use much cause I have been away alot lately.

"I know Chen and Kyungsoo told me" he replies as he lays back down.

"Wait so your not mad at me?"

"No chanyeol I'm not mad at you, I actually really happy I had rang my brother earlier and he said I could stay with him, then I told Chen and Kyungsoo what I was doing and they told me that you already sorted it out for me.

"Would you rather stay with your brother or in the apartment?" I ask him

"I'd rather stay in the apartment if that's ok as my brothers place is a good hour away from the college and at least I wouldn't have to get up so early and try travel.

"It's only 15 mins away so it would be perfect for you baek"

"Thank you chanyeol I owe you"

"Hey baby" pushing him up to look at me "you don't owe me anything ok, we are boyfriends now what's mine is yours ok.

"I could'nt do that chanyeol, I will stay till all this blows over.

"Baek look at me stay there as long as you want or need to how's that"

"Ok deal" he says with a smile

"Plus baek there is something else" Taking his coco from his hand and placing it on the table beside us, I take his hands in mine.

"Baek I won't be going with you guys tomorrow"

"I had a feeling you would say that, he says while bowing down his head and looking at our linked hands.

"I need to go back to work and finish a bit off baby, I'm sorry" taking his chin in my hands I lift his face up to look at me as his tears fall down his cheek

"Baby don't cry" I lean in kissing him

"I just thought you would be following us later or something, I never realised you wouldn't be coming with us" he says through sobbs

"Baby it will just be one day, I promise "I'm taking the jet and as soon as I'm done I'm back for good in Seoul with you"

"Will you be staying in the apartment with me?"he asks through tears

"I have a condo in Seoul baby, the apartment was mine when I went to college, I loved it so much I bought it and I haven't really been in it since, you can make it all yours baby"

"I don't want to be alone though chanyeol"

"Ok baby, I will stay with you then but I need to go and do this thing with work so I can come back and be with you"

"Ok I understand" he says while I wrap my arms around him hugging him.

***

"Baek baby" I shake him awake gently He sleepily opens his eyes "Baby the cars are here it's time to go"

"No no no" he jumps up I don't want to go yet, why did you let me fall asleep, I wanted to spend time with you"

Jumping up I grab him into my arms hugging him "baby it's ok we will see each other soon"

"Chanyeol I can't do this" he cries out.

"Baby yes you can, Kai and Kyungsoo are waiting for you, sehun and luhan are ready to go with you back to Seoul"

"I'm just scared, I dont have a phone how can I contact you?"

"Shhhhh baby, look wait here, I have something for you but I need to go into my cabin first ok"

"Ok" he says wiping his tears.

Running and grabbing the box I head back into him as he is getting dressed for his flight.

"Here baby, this is for you" I hand it to him

Opening the box he sees the gift

"Chanyeol what the hell, this is way to much" he says while holding up the latest Apple phone.

"Well you smashed your old one, so I bought you a new one yesterday, Do you like it?" I question him waiting for his reply

"Of course I do omg thank you so much" he shouts jumping up into my arms and wrapping his leg around my waist.

"You can contact me at any time you want baby, it's fully charged and I put everyone's number in it too and mine I say with a smirk

"You have spoilt me so much more then anyone ever has before" he says as he starts to cry again as he slips down from my hold "baby your so worth it, I will give you the world if I can anything you want"

"I can't give you anything chanyeol" he sobbs out playing with the phone in his hands.

"Baby you have given me the world" I say while wipping away his tears

"How?" he asks

Placing my hand on his chest over his heart "this is the world to me, the best gift I've ever received is you baby your my world now"

Kissing him softly I break away

"Baby I'm sorry but you really need to get going"

_A knock comes to the cabin door_.

Throwing on the clothes we left out lastnight for him to travel in, I pull his case out to the main door as he follows me out with a bowed head.

"I wish you where coming to the airport with me" he says hugging me.

"I know baby but it's a little easier if we say goodbye here, but don't worry I will see you real soon Ok, just one day ok baby, will you wait for me?" I ask him.

"Yes of course I will" he says as he cries into my chest.

Moving him away I look into his eyes "Hey no more tears ok" I say while wipping his cheeks.

"Let me see that smile ~"

As he smiles up at me he hands me his favourite jumper" here I sprayed my deodorant on it so you can have a peice of me with you"

Taking it, I pull it up to My nose smelling it "hmmmm my baby"

"Are you ready?" Kai says while reaching out for his case.

"Wait I'll walk you up to the main building" I say while closing the door behind us.

Reaching the main building as the final cases are in the cars, I watch as they all say there goodbye to Lay and Suho and thank them for a great week.

Grabbing baek in my arms I give him a big hug and kiss

"Baby safe flight and I will see you soon ok"

"Promise me you will come soon?" he whispers up from his hug into my chest.

"I promise plaster buddie" I say while putting out my pinky finger and he let's out a laugh

Promise plaster buddie" he says back with a big smile across his face.

I put him in the car and close the door as the window is down I say to the driver "you drive safely with my baby" as I lean in the window giving him one last kiss.

Stepping back as the car begins to move, I feel the hand of Suho on my shoulder as we wave the cars off and watch them fade into the distance....

 

_**cclay2020** _


	24. chapter 24

 

**_Kyungsoo pov_ **

"Do you think baek will be ok?"I whisper to Kai as to not wake a sleeping baek in the back as kai drives us back from the airport

"I'm not sure baby all this shit with Tj, he needs to see him and end it with him" he says while looking at a sleeping Baek in the rear view mirror

"Are we dropping him off to the apartment or is he staying with us baby?" he questions me as he moves his hand from the gear stick onto my thigh.

"I'm not sure I guess he could stay with us for the night" I say while turning and looking out the window as I can't help but worry, he has been through so much and especially this week, his smile is back he was so happy up the mountain and how chanyeol threated him and made him smile again, this week made Baek remember who he really is and I don't know if he can make it through this part Kai, I'm so worried about him"

"Don't worry about me guys" Baek says softly from the back seat making me jump

"I'm sorry Baek, did I wake you?"

"No no I'm ok" he whispers as he sits up

"Baek where do you want to stay tonight?" Kai asks

"You can stay with us tonight if you don't want to be alone or we can drop you to the apartment it's up to you"

"I think I'll go to the apartment, Tj won't know where I am and it will give me time to think about what I'm gonna do about everything, thanks guys but I really do need to be alone"

After a quiet half hour drive we arrive at an apartment complex, parking the car and grabbing all of baek's stuff we head inside and take the lift to the top floor.

Reaching the top floor we head out into the hallway in the directions Chanyeol gave us.

Reaching the door, Kai opens it and quickly heads in knocking off an sensor alarm from the code Chanyeol gave him before we left.

"Wow this is gorgeous Baek" I say while having a quick nosey around, it's the perfect size, it's not too big or too small it's just right and has that homely feeling to it. As we walk in the main Door we are straight into the living area/ dining room, then a little room off to the left is a not so big kitchen, turning right down a hallway to the master bedroom with ensuite and continue down the hall more to another bedroom and across from that bedroom is the main bathroom of the apartment.

I can't help but look at Baek as he looks around in awe at the 2 bedroom apartment

"Baek we are going to go now and let you settle in" I say while pulling him in for a hug.

Squeezing him tightly giving him a Kyungsoo cuddle, as he tries to wiggle out of my hold giggling

"Hey D.O let me go" he shouts making me laugh out in shock

"Hey you haven't called me that in years Baek" I say with a smile, as he was the one that gave me that nickname when we where kids.

"I know, I miss calling you it" he says as I let him go.

"Look baek you have our numbers if you need us at all no matter what time it is you ring us ok?"

"I will, now you two go, I'll be ok"

After saying goodbye we head out the door closing it behind me I can't help but take a deep breath

"Hey baby he will be ok, he knows he can call us if he needs us, now let's go home" Kai says while holding out his hand to me as I take it and head back to the car on our journey home.

_**Baekhyun pov** _

Its kinda weird being on my own in a place I'm not sure off, but I can't help but feel at home here. I decide to head into the main bedroom and notice all my things are put away in the wardrobe, heading into the ensuite I see all my creams and toiletries on a shelf in the corner of the bathroom. Wow chanyeol really did a great job getting all this sorted for me, I'm so lucky to have someone like him. I decide to quickly text him.

Hi

Just to let you know I made it ok and I'm in your apartment now. Cant wait to see you. Baek

**Seen...**

_*Phone starts to ring*_

_"Hey baby"_

"Hey you"

_"I'm so glad you had a safe flight and you found the apartment ok"_

"Yeah It was easy to find plus I can't believe I've walked past here a few times before. It's so close to college. I'm so grateful for you letting me stay in your _apartment Chanyeol"_

_"Please stop calling it my apartment, it's yours baby for as long as you need it"_

"I can't call it mine when it's yours chanyeol"

 

Yes I really like the idea of that, Really miss you my plaster buddie~

_"I miss you too my little plaster buddy, You go settle in and I'll call you tonight before you sleep ok baby"_

Ok chanyeol talk soon

_Bye baby_

Bye

Hanging up the phone I can't help but smile after talking to him, I decide to have a shower after all the travelling today.

***

After my shower and grabbing a bite to eat, I decide to snuggle up on the big comfy sofa that when you sit on it, it sinks slightly like its hugging you if anyone saw me now they would think the sofa is eating me. I can't help but let out a groan of relaxation as I flick through the channels on the tv, finding that Iron man is on I decide to watch it, I can't help but think back to when me and chanyeol sat and watched it being our first movie to watch together and how I fell asleep in his arms. "I so wish he was here with me now" I sigh

**_Chanyeol's p.o.v_ **

"Fuck this paper work" I shout out as I slam down the files I need to sign on my desk . Leaning back in my chair as I place my hands behind my head I can't help but think of Baek, that little plaster buddie of mine has made such an impact on my life, I don't want to be here, I want to be there with him. Jumping up from my chair I start pacing the floor of my office my mind drifts off to Baek again thinking of how his lips felt on mine, how our body fit so well together like a puzzle. My manhood starts to twitch again.

"Fuck I need to get out of here" I shout Leaning over my desk I press the speaker button on the phone ....

_"Mr Park"_  

"Hello Mrs Sue could you arrange my meeting to be earlier today"

_"But Mr Park some can't get here till 4"_

"I'm your boss Mrs Sue, get them here for 2.30 it's 1 now it's plenty of time" I shout at her

_"Yes Mr Park I will sort it right away"_

"Also can you call Suho and tell him I'll need the jet, I need to go to Seoul"

" _Yes Mr Park is there anything else I can do for you?"_

"A coffee please when you can Mrs Sue

_"Certainly sir right away"_

I hang up the phone "Damn it" I never shout at Mr Sue, she has been a brilliant Secretary for me here in Japan, helping with so much paper work and spending so many late nights here to meet deadlines with me. I'm surprised her husband hasn't tried to divorce her yet with her being away so much plus they are only newlyweds about 6 months now, I just hate having to leave Baek there alone knowing that bastard can get to him.

Pressing the call button to call Minseok's Secretary

_"Mr Park what can I do for you?_ " His secretary asks with a trembling voice.

"Ms young you are friends with my Secretary right?"

_"Yes Mr Park we are very good friends_ "

"Ok great, I want you to book Mrs Sue and her husband that holiday they have been wanting to go on for awhile"

_"Right away Mr Park can I ask what days?"_

"2 weeks starting Monday"

_"Sorry sir but won't that cost a lot with it being so close as today is Friday"_

"Don't worry about it Ms young try and get the penthouse also"

" _Omg_ "she mumbles down the phone

"What was that Ms young?"

_"Sorry sir I just know she will be so happy her and her husband have always wanted to stay there"_

"I know Ms young, let them charge it to My account they have not to pay for anything"

_"Yes Mr Park right away_ " she says all excited as if it's for her

"Ms young make sure Mrs sue doesn't find out"

_"My lips are sealed Mr Park I will get onto it right away"_

"Drop the details straight into me when you get it"

_"Yes sir"_

"Thank you Ms young" Hanging up the phone I watch Mrs sue come in the door with a tray and her little note book placing them on my desk

"Mrs sue we will need one more cup"

"Right away sir" she says as he runs out to get another cup

"Mr Park"

"Come sit Mrs sue" I point to the chair as I sit in mine across from her .

"Please close the door" I ask nicely

Looking at her all worried and shaking a little, I know she is nervous after me shouting at her.

"Mr Park ,Soho has said the private jet is still here, as he said and I quote

**"Go get him already"** she says as she reads from her note book

"Did Suho really say that Mrs sue?"

"Yes sir" she says while bowing her head

"Also sir the meeting is changed and it will go ahead at 2.30 as requested"

"Good thank you Mrs sue"

"Now please have a cup of coffee with me"

"I'm ok sir"

"Please Ms sue I want to talk to you"

Pouring us out a drink, she sits back down sipping from her cup, I can't help but see she is still shaking

"Mrs sue are you ok?"

I'm ok sir"

"Don't lie to me Mrs sue I can tell"

"Sorry sir it's just you never shouted before I got a little scared if I'm honest"

"I know Mrs sue but I want to tell you I am sorry it's just I have so much going on and I don't want to be here I need to go back to Seoul asap"

"I can understand sir" she says while she relaxes a bit more.

A knock comes from the door making her jump up

"Sit Mrs sue it's ok"

"Come in I shout"

"Mr Park, here is the bo...... Ms young cut her sentence short seeing Mrs sue sitting in front of me

"Sorry sir here is the things you asked for"

"Thank you Ms young, if you can close the door on your way out please, oh and also if you could wait for Mrs sue for lunch"

"Yes sir"

As she closes the door I turn to Mrs sue

Taking a sip from my cup I then start to talk

"Mrs sue you have been my Secretary ever since I've started here and you have helped me by staying late at night and I'm forever grateful to you and also your husband is a very understanding man" I laugh out .

"He is sir that's why I love him and married him" she whispers "he also thought we where having an affair with each other" she says awkwardly

"Oh he did, did he" I can't help but laugh "you can tell your husband your the wrong sex for me" I wink at her making her blush and giggle covering her face in her hands "That's why I'm hurrying back to Seoul" I tell her

"He is a very lucky man Mr Park"

"Mrs sue I'm the lucky one finding a man like him"

"Mrs sue before I go to this meeting, I want you to have this" I hand her the envelope

"What is this Mr Park?"

"Well open it and have a look" As she opens it and starts reading it she starts to cry

"Oh Mr Park you are too nice, I can't except this" she says while handing it back to me

"Yes you can Mrs sue you have been very good to me you deserve it I know it's not much"

"Oh Mr Park if really is" she cries out as she holds it close to her chest

"Everything is paid for, you just go and have your rest with your husband"

"Thank you sir" she says while getting up to leave

"Go have your lunch and I'll see you after the meeting"

"Yes sir"

Watching her walk out I cant help but smile as I hear her scream outside to Ms young

Picking up the phone I call Baek

_Hello_

"Hey baby, How's your day going?"

_"It's going ok I'm just sitting on the sofa watching movies"_

"Ohhh that's sounds good I wouldn't mind being there with you Baek"

_"I miss you chanyeol"_ he whispers softly

"I miss you too baby, but I do have some news"

_"Oh is everything ok_ " he says with a worried tone

"Yes Baek baby everything is ok but I won't be home tomorrow"

_"Oh no really, so you will be a few more days?"_ he questions me

"No baby I will be home late tonight"

_"What"_ he shouts

"Yes tonight baby" He doesn't reply

"Hello Baek are you there?"

_"Yes sorry I'm here I just dropped my phone"_

I laugh out at his excitement

"Well baby you will be in my arms tonight"

_"Are you able to leave early,"_ he questions me

"Yes baby don't worry, I am the boss you know, I just have to go to a meeting now and sign some more paper work and I'll be on the flight to you my baby"

_"Oh chanyeol I can't wait"_

"Ok baby, I have to go but I'll see you in a few hours ok"

" _Oh chanyeol I'll see you soon"_

"Hey Baek"

_"Yes"_

"Blow me a kiss"

_"What"_ he giggles

"Come on blow me a kiss"

_"But you can't see it"_ he laughs more

"Just do it I giggle"

_"Mwah"_

"Mwah back at you baby see you soon bye baby"

_"Bye chanyeol"_

Hanging up the phone I grab my suit jacket pulling it on I head to My meeting .

 

_**Kyungsoo pov** _

"Do you think i should call Baek?"

Baby will you sit down, Baek will be ok, if he needs us he will ring us come sit" he says while patting the spot beside him on the sofa.

Sitting down I lean into him getting a kiss to the top of my head.

"Ok I'll just text him ok" I say getting up and heading to get my phone to the groans of my husband

Hey Baek

_Hi D.O_

"Is everything ok?"

_Everything Is ok, I got some good news_

"Oh really what is it Baek?"

_Chanyeol is coming home tonight_

"I thought he was busy?"

_So did I but he rang to say he will be home tonight_

Oh Baek I'm so happy for you

_Ok well I'm gonna go and change before he comes home_

Ok but Baek you know chanyeol will like you no matter what you wear right

_Yes your right D.O ,ok talk tomorrow_

Hey Baek don't do anything I would do

_D.O you have done more then most people_

Bye Baek

_Bye_

"So is he ok?" Kai asks "Yes baby he is fine" I say while sitting beside him

"Well since he is ok and you have relaxed, maybe I can relax you more" he says with a sexy smile while laying me back onto the sofa as he kisses me with passion

"Oh baby" he says making me giggle and kiss him back.

_**Chanyeols pov** _

"Thank God that meeting is over Mrs sue"

"Yes sir I agree" "They can be such assholes" I shout out making Mrs sue jump

"I'm sorry Mrs sue" "It's ok sir your car is here now to take you to the airport"

"Thank you Mrs sue, now you can leave early and get packing for your trip"

I'd like that Mr Park"

"Oh hang on Mrs sue before you go"

I call down to Minseok's Secretary

_"Hello Mr Park"_

"Ms young are you finished for the day?"

_"I have some filing Mr Park to do before I can leave"_

"You can do it Monday Ms young, come over to My office and you and Mrs sue can leave together"

_"But Mr Park, Mr Kim won't be very happy if I leave early"_

"Don't worry about that Minseok can have it out with me"

_"Ok thank you Mr park"_

Hanging up the phone I take my wallet from my suit jacket. "Mrs sue here is some money you and Ms young go have a few drinks on me"

"Oh Mr Park Thank you" she says while bowing

"Now go before I change my mind" I laugh watching her run out the door

Heading down to the waiting car I can't help but look around

"Is everything alright?" I ask my driver

"Yes sir, If you could just get into the car quickly" he says while taking my bags

Jumping in I watch my driver check around before climbing in

"Sorry sir one second" he says while talking into his discreet microphone in his sleeve

"Ok Roger that, I have giant here now" he says

"Giant really" I say laughing

"Yes sir it's your code name"

"It ain't a very good one is it" I answer

"What's happening?" I ask him

Sorry sir, Mr Kim was being followed on his honeymoon and also someone is watching your office here sir"

"Wtf and your only telling me this now" I shout

"Sorry sir but Suho told me not to tell you sir"

"Fuck him I'm your boss too start the car and get me to the airport fast"

"Yes sir right away" he says as he speeds through traffic

"Does anyone know who it is yet?" I ask with pure anger

"Yes sir a Korean guy that lives here was told to watch you all and that's all we know so far"

"Who has him"

"Donghae and his men have him sir, they will keep us posted"

I better call Baek

 

_**Authors pov** _

Baek wakes up from falling asleep on the soda to noises outside jumping up he picks up his phone to check the time and sees 10 missed calls from chanyeol

"Oh no i miss his calls" he says while unlocking his phone to call him back he hears a knock to the door

"Chanyeol" he says dropping the phone and running to answer the door

_*Opening the door*_

"Hey baby" Hey...........

 

_**Don't be afraid to leave a comment. Really hope you enjoy it** _

_**cclay2020** _


	25. Chapter 25

_Opening the door_ *

"Hey baby"

Hey...........

"Awww Chanyeol it's you" I couldn't see you behind the big bunch of flowers

_**Baekhyun pov** _

"These are for you baby" he says handing them to me as he comes in the door

"Why didn't you use your key chanyeol?" I ask him as I head to the kitchen and find something to put the flowers into.

"This is your place now baek why would I use my key" while taking the flowers out of my hand and coming closer to me with that sexy smirk he does.

"I've missed you chanyeol" while he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me in close and kissing my neck making a chill go down my spine.

"I've missed you so much baby" while running a hand through my hair and down my cheek lifting up my chin and kissing me ever so softly and deeply, I can't help but let out a sigh

"Can I stay over tonight?" he askes between kisses

"I'd love you too Chanyeol" "Well then I better go shower and change" he whispers pulling away from me

Reaching out my arms like a little child that has their favourite teddy taken away from them as he walks away

"I won't be long baby" he winks at me as he leaves the kitchen while taking off his top

Hearing the shower on I can't help but sneak into the bathroom as I watch him through the glass, I start to druel watching him shower

"You like what you see?" he questions me without turning around

"How did you know" I giggle out as I bite the sleeve of my top looking at him

Turning around naked he opens the glass door as he slicks back his hair, I watch the water fall down along is toned muscled body placing his arms up above his head and holding onto the frame of the shower that the door attaches to, he looks at me like he wants to eat me alive.

"Come here" while calling me with his finger

"No no" I giggle while trying not to druel at the sight of him

"Fine then" while stepping out of the shower walking towards me all naked and dripping wet from the shower, making me swallow hard and shake a little in a good way of course. Reaching me he grabs hold of my top and starts to pull me by it into the shower.

"Chanyeol wait" I laugh out

He pulls me into the shower with my clothes on making me giggle

"Awww chanyeol my clothes" "Well I'll just have to take them off you" he smiles while pulling my clothes off and just dropping them to the floor

"I've missed this body" he whispers while kissing me softly as he runs his hands down my back and grabbing my ass.

All of a sudden I feel weak making me pull away from his kiss as I grab out for balance

**_Chanyeol pov_ **

 

"Shit baek are you ok?" watching him pass out "shit baek baby wake up please I gently shake him. Reaching up I turn off the shower and lift him out and run him into to the bedroom laying him on the bed as I grab a towel and cover him up as I try waking him.

Checking his pulse which is strong I can't understand why he has passed out . "Baby baby please wake up"

Grabbing my phone I ring Kai

_Hello_

"It's baek" I shout worried down the phone

_"What, what's happened to him?"_ he asks all worried

"I don't know, we where in the shower and next minute he passed out but his pulse is strong but he won't wake up"

Hearing alot of shuffling on the phone I hear Kyungsoo take the phone

_"Hey chanyeol it's kyungsoo"_

"Whats wrong with him kyungsoo"

_"He will be ok chanyeol, baek has done this a few times before, it's the steam from the shower that makes him pass out_ "

"What, how is that possible? we have showered before together and he was ok"

_"It only happens if there isn't any proper ventilation in the bathroom like an open window or door"_

"Oh I see"

_"He will come back around just open a window and let him get some air_ "

"Ok kyungsoo thank you"

_"Your welcome but don't worry chanyeol, he will be ok now go tend to him and I will call you later"_

"I will do" Hanging up the phone I rush back to baek and start to dry him and dress him so he doesn't catch a cold.

After I dress myself I lay on the bed beside him as I watch him as he sleeps. First I nearly drown him and now I make him pass out in the shower. Running my hands through his hair as I watch his chest raise and fall he wiggled his nose making me laugh at the cutness.

All of a sudden he jumps up making me jump.

"Chanyeol" he shouts as he sits up

"I'm right here baby" reaching him I pull him in closer hugging him.

"What happened?"

"You passed out in the shower Baby"

"Oh" he says while looking down at his lap "I should have told you it happens sometimes" he whispers

"You scared me baby" I say while running my hands through his hair as he lays down, I lean over him looking down at him as I kiss him softly

"I'm tired chanyeol" he mumbles softly while rubbing my arm with his soft hand

"Well let's sleep baby" as I cover him with the blanket, I kiss him gently, "I just need to make a call ok, I'll be right back"

Heading out to the living room I turn off the telly and lock the door as I decide to text kyungsoo as it's late. I don't want to wake him if he is asleep I quickly send him a text and head back into the bedroom.

Reaching the bedroom door I can't help but lean up against the door frame and look at the beautiful sight laying in the bed, I can't help but think of how lucky I am to have him.

"Like what you see?" I hear him whisper as he lays there, eyes still closed

"Yes I do like what I see" while walking over to him.

Crawling up the bed, I lay beside him, I wrap my arms around him as he snuggles into my chest and we drift off to sleep.

***

Waking up to the bed being empty, I slowly sit up and look around the room to see no Baek.

"Baek" I call out

Watching him walk in the bedroom all dressed holding a cup of coffee he sits on the bed

"How come your up so early baby?" I say while taking the cup from him

"There is something I need to do today chanyeol" he says while looking down and playing with the band of his top.

"What do you need to do that has you up this early?"

"It's not that early it's 11 in the morning" he giggles out

"Ok baek but where are you going?"

he doesn't answer me and stays silent

"Baek tell me where your going?" He looks towards me still staying silent

"No baek tell me your not going to see him"

"Chanyeol I need to sort it out with him I need to properly tell him that it's over"

Putting my cup on the bedside table, I lay back down covering my face with my arms as all I can feel is pure anger raging through me

"I'm going to go chanyeol" he mumbles softly while getting up from the bed looking all sad

Jumping up I run after him taking him by the hand making him turn around.

"At least let me drop you off baek, please just let me get dressed and I will drop you"

"No chanyeol I'll be ok, you stay here and I'll be back soon"

"No way in hell am I letting you go to see him alone baek, not after what he did to you?

"Ok but I go in alone ok?"

***

**_Baekhyun pov_ **

The car ride was so quite, I couldn't look at chanyeol really, he kept trying to get me to talk and kept touching my thigh as he drove, but I just felt so nervous seeing him again and also telling him that It was over, I'm so scared but I need to do this alone I know that.

Reaching my old dorm, I climb out of the car not saying anything

"Baek" chanyeol calls from the car I'll be right here if you need me I'm going no where

Turning around I head up to the dorm

Reaching the door I take a deep breath and open the door with my key. Walking in I can't help but walk around, everything seems different already and it hasn't been long since I left here

"Well well well look who it is" I hear coming from behind me as my body tenses, I turn around

Hi Tj

"Hey baby" he says with a creepy smirk on this face. Walking towards me my body starts to shake a little

"So baby your home, I missed you" he cooes while walking towards me and hugging me

I gently find myself leaning into his hug, I don't know why or what's come over me

"Whats this silly business of you moving out Baekkie?, he askes calling me the name I hate

Stepping away I turn to tell him

"We are over Tj, I can't take this anymore"

"We are not over baek" he laughs out pulling me in closer to him again as he leans into me and kisses me on the lips I can't help but get weak a bit

Pushing him away again

"Stop Tj it's over" I shout "I'm seeing someone else now and I don't want to be with you anymore I've moved on"

"So you cheated on me baek how could you do that to me" he shouts while sitting on the sofa putting his head down looking all sad

"I'm sorry Tj but I can't be with you anymore plus you cheated on me since day one

"You will be back to me Baekkie" he looks up at me from the sofa

Reaching down to his brace on his leg, he unsticks the Velcro and pulls it off throwing it across the room he stands up and walks with ease making me step back looking at his leg

"Tj what's going on? I thought your leg was broken" I say with a shaky voice

"Haha you where always stupid baek" he laughs out

"But the nurses and the hospital"

"It was all fake baek the nurse was a girl I knew who works there as a assistant, all she had to do was put on a nurses coat use a spare room and bullshit about a operation and you fell for it even Justin fell for it, pack of idiots"

"Why. why. why did you lie about that to me" I cry out

"Because I didn't want to go to that stupid wedding with all those losers you call friends baek" he shouts into my face making me fall onto the sofa in shock

Leaning over me he tries to kiss me again "Stop it Tj" I push him away again

"It's over"

"You keep saying that baek, but I know, I'm your first love and you won't be able to cope without me, you always come back to me even when we fight, you go cry it off and come back to me like you always do" he says while dropping to his knees in front of me

"No your messing with my head again stop it" while pushing him his hands away

"Baek baby" while placing his hands on my legs. "You know I love you baby, how good we are together, how you like how I kiss your neck like this" while kissing my neck making me throw my head back and groan

"Baek?"

I hear my name come from the door, I jump up and turn

"Chanyeol"

"I'll leave you too it baek" he says and walks out

"No no no chanyeol wait" slapping Tj I push him away as he starts laughing

I run towards the door

"Hey baek looks like you lost your new lover stupid baek can always be controlled"

"Fuck you Tj" I shout running out the door after chanyeol to just see his car pull away leaving me standing there, I fall to My knees crying

"That's right watch him drive away, when your finished crying like a baby get inside, he doesn't want you now after seeing you kiss me"

"You kissed me" I roared at him, as I got up wiping my tears. I started to walk back to the apartment to find chanyeol

***

Reaching the apartment door I take a deep breath and open the door

"Chanyeol" I shout out

Wiping my tears, I head to my bedroom and fall onto the bed sobbing. How could I be so stupid I've now lost the best thing that has happened to me.

"I'm here"

I jump to the sound of his voice at my bedroom door

"Chanyeol" I get up from the bed and walk towards him

"Don't baek please" I just came to get my stuff" he says while holding up his hand as not to touch him

"Where are you going can't we talk please chanyeol?" while I follow him into the sitting room

"I'm gonna go to my place baek" not looking at me as he throws his bag over his shoulder

"This is your place with me" I shout at him

Turning around he looks at me

"Not anymore it isn't" he answers while opening the door and closing it behind him not looking back

Falling to My knees as I grab my chest, it's feels like my heart is breaking, what have I done, I can't help but cry out and scream

"CHANYEOL"

_**Love Cclay2020** _


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chanyeol's pov** _

Closing the door of the apartment behind me I can't help but fall to the floor, hearing him scream my name sounding like someone is dying in a horror movie. I can't help but still walk away

 

Jumping into the car I start the engine and head off down the road to where? I don't know

 

"Why did I walk out, Why didn't I ask baek what happened and listen instead of just leaving him there, I scream while hitting the steering wheel

Catching my breath I call kyungsoo

" _Hey Chanyeol"_

"You need to call baek"

" _Ok yeol is everything ok?_ you sound like you have been crying "

Silence*

" _Yeol are you still there? What's happened_?"

"I walked out on baek Kyungsoo"

" _You fucking what! You tell me what happened chanyeol or I will find you and end your life_ "

"I brought him to met Tj today and when I went to get him they where.....

" _They where what yeol? spit it out_ "

"Tj was kissing baeks neck"

" _No no baek wouldn't let him"_

"I saw it with my own eyes"

" _Where is baek now, tell me you didn't leave him there with Tj?"_

"I did but he is at the apartment now"

" _You left him with Tj the guy that abuses him really yeol"_

" _Get your stupid dumbo ears over to mine now yeol or so god help me"_

"Ok Ok I'm coming"

Ending the call*

Slamming the wheel multiple times with my hand I let out a roar. I turn the car back around and head back. Reaching a cross road, its left to baek or right to a drama free life without baek.

Not slowing down I straight away turn left to baek. I should have listened to him I should have been there and not left him "Chanyeol you fucking idiot" I roar out while speeding back to baek.

 

***

Reaching the door of the apartment I take a deep breath, knowing full well I can use my key but the way I left things it's better if I knock. "Who is it?" a soft sobbing voice comes from the other side of the door "The asshole of your life" Upon opening the door I see baek standing there with roaring red swollen eyes as he is talking on the phone. "Chanyeol is here now, ok I will see you then" he ends the phone call. Leaving the door open he walks towards the kitchen "Baek can I come in?" I ask he answers me with a soft "yes".

Stepping in and closing the door, I head towards him sitting at the table in the kitchen watching as he puts the kettle on. "Would you like some tea?" He asks while getting a cup for himself "Yes please". Silence fills the room as we both wait for the kettle to boil. Making the tea and leaving mine on the counter, not saying a word he heads into the sitting room and sits on the edge of the sofa placing his cup on the table, with his elbows on this legs and his head in is hands. I put my cup down on the table and I take a deep breath "Baek I'm so so sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did". Trying to see his face I watch his tears drop to the floor as he sniffs.

Moving over to him I get on my knees in front of him and try pull his hands away from his face "Stop Chanyeol" he whispers through sobs. "You left me with him, how could you" "Baek I'm so so sorry, I acted like a childish idiot and I'm sorry please forgive me". "Why should I?" he screams into my face while dropping his hands to his lap making me see the hurt I've caused in his eyes, I can see deep into his soul and I've broken his heart. "Baek I over reacted when I saw him kissing you like that". As soon as I said that I felt a slap come to My face as he crys more "Yes he kissed me, I didn't kiss him". "I know that baek and I'm sorry".

"Your sorry" he screams so loudly at me making me jump up and he also steps up facing me ( _everything baek says now is between slaps he is giving to chanyeol chest_ )

"You asshole you promised me you will be here for me"

"Baek I'm sorry please stop"

"No you left me with him, did you know how hard it was to face him again and find out everything was a lie that he faked his broken leg"

"He what baek?"

"You fucking heard me chanyeol"

"Baek please calm down please"

"No I'm sick of being treated like this by everyone"

"Why did you leave me there chanyeol why why why?"

"I reacted badly baek and I will spend the rest of my life begging you to have me back"

"Your an asshole just like TJ" I start to get annoyed myself and raise my voice

"I'm nothing like him, I don't abuse you or hit you"

"I hate you for leaving me with him and walking out on me as if I did wrong"

"I know you didn't baby and I'm sorry, I just saw him kiss my baby and I lost it but instead of ripping his head off I left"

"Why did you not rip his head off, why, tell me why?" he screams at me with tears flowing down his cheeks and veins bulging from his neck

"Because if I hit him, I would have been just as bad as he is and you would have seen me like that and I couldn't let you fear me like you fear him. Baek I wouldn't have stopped hitting him if I started, I probably would have killed him and yes I know what I did was so horribly wrong and I've hurt you, I wanna make it up to you please let me please baby please"

After baek gets out all his anger he falls to the floor. Sitting beside him we sit in silence.

Knocking comes to the door "Will I get that baek?" I question him as I get up from the floor He just nodds at me. Opening the door I see kyungsoo lunge for me throwing punches and slaps to my chest and face.

"You bastard leaving him alone with that waist of sperm Tj" kyungsoo roars while still hitting me as we fall to the floor with me trying to block his punches but I then give up and take them.

"STOP" get off him kyungsoo Baek shouts. "No let him I deserve it" I shout back. "I said stop it now" baek roars the voice making us stop and turn around to face him standing in front of us, As Kai pulls kyungsoo away from me. "Your bleeding chanyeol" baek walks closer to me moving my head from side to side to see what his best friend has done.

"Hey cuz let's go into the bathroom and sort that out". Quickly I get up from the floor and walk into the bathroom with Sehun and leave Kai, kyungsoo and baek to talk. As I look in the mirror at my busted lip, I wash my face with cold water as Sehun sits on the edge of the bath,my nose starts to pump blood.

Holding the bridge of my nose, turning around to face Sehun as I lean against the sink waiting for my nose to stop bleeding. "I didn't even know you where here sehun" "How would you" he laughs out "you had a crazy person on you" "How did you know what happened?". "Baek called me to make sure you where ok, but I was already with Kai when you called kyungsoo and man was he mad like I mean Satan mad".

Spitting out the blood into the sink I turn back around "So you did a dick move" he laughs out. "Yes I did cuz, I went to get him and all I could see was that prick kissing baek on his neck in the way he loves so much and it fucking broke me". "Then why didn't you tear his head off yeol, why leave him there with him?". "Cause I knew if I started hitting him, I wouldn't have stopped I would have killed him sehun right in front of baek and I can't go to prison and loose baek". "Well the dick move you did do, might actually send baek back into the arms of Tj".

Turning away not wanting to hear that, I look at myself in the mirror and I can't help but hate myself from the thought of baek leaving to be with him over a stupid thing I did". "He wouldn't go back to him, not after everything". "How do you know that yeol? he went back every time he hit him what makes this different". Turning around I grab sehun by the collar and throw him up against the wall leaning into his face with gritted teeth screaming at him to shut up. "Where was this anger earlier when baek needed it huh?" sehun shouts at me making me pull away from him Leaning over the sink I spit more blood out. "I can't loose baek sehun, not to him or anyone" "Why chanyeol, why can't you loose him?". "Because I fucking love him ok" I shout. "From the first day seeing him he climbed into my chest and wrapped his whole body around my heart holding it for dear life sehun".

"When did you fall in love with him yeol?" "The night of the campfire was the night I fell in love with him and it was only a few hours after I met him". "Have you told baek how you feel?. " "How can I tell him now, he won't want to hear it, I fucking left him with his abusive ex he won't want anything to do with me now I've lost him". "You haven't lost me chanyeol" a soft sweet voice comes from the bathroom door "Baek I'm sorry". "I know you are chanyeol, How's you face and omg your nose is bleeding" he rushes over to me. "Ok I'm gonna go and leave you two to talk" sehun says while walking out the door "Sit on the bath please" he orders me and I obey.

Running a cloth under the cold tap he then places it on the bridge of my nose and starts massaging the back of my neck with his other hand "Baek I'm sorry" as I look into his swollen eyes "I know you are chanyeol, I'm just still hurting from it all and to be honest I'm so tired" he begins to cry not moving as to helps me with my bloody nose.

Moving his hands away I stand up and pull him into my chest he finally gives in and hugs me back. "I think I need a nap chanyeol" ".Ok baby come on I'll bring you in" as I guide him to his bedroom laying him down I pull the blanket over him snuggling him in as I softly move his hair out of his eyes. Turning to walk away I hear his little soft voice "Chanyeol will you be here when I wake up?". "Would you like me to baby?" He nodds "Well then I will be here sweet dreams baek" as I close the door and head out to the living room to an empty room. Every one must have left together.

Falling down onto the sofa I throw my head back and I notice the pictures of me and baek at the wedding and our first selfie on the wall. I never noticed them earlier. I get up and walk towards them I can't help but cry at how good we look together our smiles and especially the smile on baeks face that would light up the world but now that's faded because of me being an asshole. I sit back down on the sofa and drift off to sleep. A few hours pass

 

**_Baekhyuns pov_ **

Waking up with a fright to the sound of a storm coming from outside, I grab my cover and quickly head out into the sitting room as I see chanyeol sleeping on the sofa. With the flash of lightning, lighting up the room and the roar of thunder I quickly run over to chanyeol. I sit on the end of the sofa near his feet wrapping the cover around me I shake with fright of the storm. Another loud crash of thunder roars waking up chanyeol. "Wtf" he shouts while jumping up "Baek are you ok?" he quickly moves to me and wrapping his arms around me. "Its the storm I hate storms and this one is really bad" i cant help but sob "Hey you will be ok baek it will pass soon, how about I make us a hot drink?". "I'd like that" As I watch him leave I move into the middle of the sofa and sink into it and wrapping the cover around me and my head. I look like a Eskimo all wrapped up. "Here you go baek" handing me the cup of hot coco as he sits on the floor leaning his back against the sofa. Turning on the tv he flicks on a movie "What movie is this?" I question him as I tremble from the storm. "Iron man 2" he replies without turning to look at me. As we sit quietly watching the movie I can't help but watch him from behind as he says some of the lines that Tony stark says in the movie making me laugh to myself a little.

"How's your nose and lip now?" I softly ask him "They are ok" he answers as he turns to face me Moving off the sofa I decide to sit beside him on the floor. "There is a bruise forming around your eye now chanyeol". "It's ok I deserved it baek" I move my hand up to touch his face, running my hand along his cheek I rub my thumb near his busted lip making him look at me with no expression as he looks into my eyes then at my lips as he if he is asking me with his eyes to kiss him he leans closer but I pull away "No chanyeol I can't I'm sorry" I move away sitting back up on the sofa. "It's ok baek I don't deserve you I really don't" he gets up from the floor "Is it ok if I stay here tonight baek in the other room I really don't want to try drive in the storm" he asks me with such sadness in his eyes. "This is your place chanyeol so yes of course, it's better to be safe then sorry". "Thank you Baek, I'll go to the spare room now goodnight.

"Chanyeol wait" I call after him Turning to face me he whispers "yes baek" ".Can you stay out here and watch the movie I really don't want to be alone with this storm"  "Of course I will" he says with a kind smile to his face. Running and jumping on the sofa I grab the cover again and watch as he sits on the floor "What are you doing? Sit up here with me". "Are you sure baek?" He questions me "Yes now come on" I hold up the blanket as he sits beside me I cover us both.

Pausing the movie he turns to me "Baek can we talk please". "What do you want to talk about more?" ".I just want to know have I lost you Baek?". "I'm just still hurting chanyeol you lost trust in me today and thought I kissed him but I didnt, he came on to me and kissed me, even when I told him that me and him where over". "I do trust you baek, I just don't trust him but you are right to push me away when I try kiss you but I won't give up on you and I will wait for you and if you walk away I can understand". "I'm not going to walk away chanyeol, not like you.

Looking at me he smiles "I deserve that". "Do you remember what you said to me up at the cabin, you said that I should not walk away and stay and talk but you walked away".

"I know baek and it's the worst thing I ever done in my life, just seeing you two like that broke me down I was cheated on before I walked in on my ex before having full on sex so seeing Tj kiss you like that hit me worse then that because my feeling for you are stronger then anything I have ever felt before with anyone and I know that's not an excuse for what I did and I am so sorry baek I really don't want to loose you".

"Chanyeol I just need a bit of time I guess you did leave me there even when I called after you".

"I still want to kill him baek, knowing he was the last guy to kiss you in your special place on your neck is eating me alive but I know if I hit him I wouldn't stop and end up in prison for his murder".

"Look chanyeol we keep saying the same things, what's happened has happened we just need to try deal with it I guess but right now I'm not ready".

"I understand baek"

"I think I'll head to bed now since the storm has passed chanyeol plus I'm pretty tired and emotional I'd rather just be alone actually" I tell him as I walk to My room"

'Goodnight chanyeol"

"Goodnight and sweet dreams baek"

As I walk away I slowly turn around to look back at him as he sits on the sofa with his head in his hands all I wanna do is run back and hug him but I can't give into to him not yet.

Entering my bedroom I close the door, laying on my bed I start to cry I just want to kiss him and he is right Tj is the last person to kiss me and I hate it so much. A knock comes to My bedroom door making me jump up and wipe my tears. Jumping up I go open the door to see chanyeol standing there holding the cover from my bed "I thought you might need his" handing me the cover I blush taking it "Thank you"

"Night again baek" he says while walking into the other bedroom Looking back at me before he walks in he gives me a soft smile and disappears into the room. Closing my door and holding the cover close to me, I head to the bed and laying down covering myself I cry out more covering my mouth to drown out my sobbs.

Opening of my bedroom door makes me jump "Baek baby are you ok" he says while moving towards me quickly "No chanyeol go please"

"I can't baek I ran away on you earlier and it's been killing me ever since. I won't do it ever again, please let me hold you at least, this is all my fault baek please baby please" as he sits on the bed I lean into him and let him hold me as I cry into his chest. He kisses the top of my head making me smile a little as I wipe my tears away and start to relax. Next thing I know is I start to fall asleep...

❤C❤


	27. Chapter 27

_**Baekhyun pov** _

Waking up I look beside me to an empty bed, laying there looking up at the ceiling thinking of yesterday and everything that happened. I'm still mad at chanyeol, I know I let him hold me last night when I was upset but it doesn't change how I feel. Being back home I can't help but think maybe I need to be alone for awhile, maybe me falling for chanyeol was too fast and a mistake. Can I trust him? Climbing out of bed I head to the kitchen.

"Morning baby" he whispers softly I made you pancakes with strawberries on the side just the way you like them

"Chanyeol can we talk please" sitting down as he sits facing me

"I think Its best if I go and stay with D.o and Kai

"But Baek baby please, I said I was sorry please give me a chance" he cries out as he moves closer to me grabbing my hands in his as he kneels in front of me

"Chanyeol I was living in a bubble this past week and being back here has opened my eyes, yes I'm stronger then I was before I left, but I can't let people hurt me anymore and I'm sorry but I can't do this right now"

Getting up from his grasp I head into the bathroom and switch on the shower stepping inside I let my tears fall.

 

***

  
After my shower I get dressed and decide to head out to my favourite coffee place, when reaching the door of the apartment I stop with the voice coming behind me

"Baekhyun are you going out?"

"Yes I need some fresh air"

"I'll head home to my place and I will give you the time you need but please don't move out, I told you, you could stay here for as long as you need"

"I know and I'm very grateful but right now I don't want to be around anyone not you or TJ or anyone else, I just want to be alone" I close the door behind me as I walk out.  
I've hurt him now and I hate myself for it I don't do this to people I hate this me.

Reaching my favourite coffee place I take my order and head outside. It's nice and clear after the storm last night, so I sit outside across the road at a little park. Sitting on one of the benches I take a deep breath and let it out leaning my head back as I close my eyes I let the light breeze touch my face. I'm brought back to reality as I hear children fighting, looking towards the noise I can't help but see two little twin boys only about 5 years old  fighting over who's fault it was that the ball got kicked into the tree.

Getting up from the bench as I place my coffee cup down. I approach them.

"Will I get it for you?" I ask them playfully

"Yes please" they shout "we are too small and it's his fault" the smaller brother shouts pointing at his other brother

Climbing the tree I grab the ball and climb down handing it to them

"Wow you are like Spider-Man" one giggles making me laugh

"I wanna climb like you one day" the smaller one says while pouting      
"but I'm too small"

Kneeling down in front of him, "hey there is nothing wrong with being small, I'm small for my age and people always called me dwarf and you know what I use to do, ignore them and prove to them that just because I was small didn't mean I stop doing things.

"How did you prove it?" he asks softly

"Well you see, I joined the basketball team when boys all laughed saying I was no good, but turns out I was the best scorer on my team and we won loads of trophy's and where the best team around. But I also had the help of some tall guys too on my team like your brother,  you boys should not fight and work as a team together"

"I wanna be on the basketball team" he shouts as he jumps up and down

"Well if you practice hard and work together as a team and not fight with your brother over silly things then you guys will be the best duo on the basket ball court"

"Yayyy we will" they shout with smiles on their faces

"Hey you two don't be disturbing that young man"

"It's ok I just got the ball from the tree for them"

"Thank you so much, my name is Kris by the way and these two are my little monsters" he laughs tickling them

"Nice to meet you I'm Baekhyun, as I reach out to shake his hand

"Hey daddy I'm gonna join the basketball team" the smaller of the twins shouts as he pulls on his dad's trouser leg "me too and we are gonna work as a team too and be the best ever in the world" he giggles

"Wow well you better practice so" Kris says while sitting down on the bench

The kids start running around us as we sit on the bench making me laugh out

"Wow they have a lot of energy" I giggle watching them

"Tell me about it, I bring them out here to tire them out

"They must be a hand full?"

"I wouldn't change them for the world they are my little monsters"

"They have been annoying their dad all week while I was working so letting my hubby have a bit of a break"

"So your husband can have kids?" I question

"Yeah we where surprised too when we found out and it was all my fault~ if you know what I mean" he says with a laugh

"I do" I laugh taking a sip from my cup

"So what has you out this early, I know why I'm out, what's your excuse?"

"Aww I just need to clear my head I guess"

"Man trouble?"

"Yeah how you know?"

"Well I am gay so I can tell you are too" he says making me blush "but also I know that look you have cause my husband had that look before too, you wanna talk about it?"

"Aww I'm ok" as I bow my head messing with the lid on my cup

"Ok I won't push"

Sitting there in silence as we watch the kids play and laugh I find myself starting to tell the stranger my problem

"You see my ex boyfriend use to hit me and abuse me so my best friends wedding came and I had to make a deal with him so I could go as he couldn't cause he broke his leg

"What was the deal?"

"To text him every 3 hours"

"Wow that's a lot of pressure for you"

"But when I got there he messaged me  and he said when I got back he would punish me"

"And did he Baekhyun?"

"No"

"You see I met someone when I was there he was so nice and I felt myself being me again, I wasn't asked to behave a certain way or dress a certain way"

"I can understand how that must have made you feel"

"I then found out my boyfriend has been lying to me from day one and also cheats behind my back so when I found out I had the strength so I ended it"

"I wouldn't blame you Baekhyun   
So what about the other guy then" he questions with a smile on his face

"Well we spent the night together and also spent a lot of time together, he was so gentle and caring and loving and so funny too, he made me laugh so much that my face ached"

"Well your smiling now talking about him you must like him a lot"

"Well he asked me to be his boyfriend before we left and I said yes"

"Way to go you" he says gently tapping my arm

The smile fades from face again

"Are you ok"

"You see when we got back I decided to tell my ex it was over officially like face to face. But when I got there and told him he kept kissing me, I pushed him away and then he tried again but this time is was my soft spot and I felt myself give in to him a little but then my new boyfriend walked in and seen him kiss me" i started to sob

"Oh no sweetie don't cry" he says while handing me a tissue

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be telling you all this"

"Hey it's ok you clearly need to get it off your chest, what happened then?"

Wiping my tears from my cheek I continue

"Well you see he just said my name and left me there with him alone. I walked back to the apartment and he finally came to me and tried to say sorry but I hit him and told him he shouldn't have left me with him"

"I've been there sweetie and it hurts"

"You have?" I question him

"Yes my husband, well before he was my husband saw a ex of mine kiss me, my ex set me up and tried to get my boyfriend to leave me cause he was jealous and my boyfriend did what you did to and I understood why he reacted the way he did, I wouldn't be able to see someone kiss my husband it would break me but it took me weeks to get him back"

"You ended up marrying him in the end?"

"We did yes and he had these two little monsters"

"But Baekhyun if you really like this new guy, then take him back if he is as good as you say he is and he must be because your eyes sparkle when you talk about him, then give it a chance"

"He hurt me walking away" I sob

"Did he say why he walked away?"

"He said he would have killed him and would have lost me"

"Looks like he lost you either way" he says while looking at me

"I'm not saying what he did was right or wrong but you gotta think, is he worth fighting for, is your ex doing what mine did trying to rip you guys apart"

"I don't know what to do"

"Do you love your new boyfriend?" he questions me

"I really do love him so much that it hurts to breathe, but I've been so horrible to him"

"Why don't you tell him then and maybe give him a chance to make it right for you both"

"I want to but I'm afraid"

"We all are afraid but we won't know till we try at least if it doesn't work out you can say at least you tried and if it does work out maybe you will end up married to that amazing guy just like me and have little monsters of your own" he laughs out"

"Daddy, dad is here look "the kids shout together

"Speaking of my husband" Kris says

"Baekhyun this is my husband Tao"

"Nice to meet you" I shake his hand

"What are you doing here baby?" Kris says while kissing the other on the lips

"I missed my boys"

"I took them out to give you a break" he laughs

"I know but I missed you all can we go get lunch?" Tao askes

"Sure, ok boys let's go, say thank you again to Baekhyun"

"Thank you Baekhyun" they say together as they run off following there dad

"Thank you for listening to me"

"No problem sweetie, I hope it works out for you" he says while walking away with his family watching him throw the smaller of the boys over his shoulder giggling"

Sitting back down I begin to think it was just a normal reaction to me being kissed but he still should have stayed, I think I'll head back and talk to him

 

***

 

Reaching the apartment I head inside

"Chanyeol are you still here?" I shout out walking around the apartment

I find a little note on the counter

**_Hey Baek_ ** **_I'm_ ** **_at my other place if you need me as_ ** **_I_ ** **_know you_ ** **_would_ ** **_rather be alone right now_ **   
**_C_ **

A week has past and I haven't seen chanyeol since that day.

I've been back and forward from college and have been avoiding everyone, kai and Kyungsoo just want me to talk to chanyeol and sort things out plus Tj hasn't been in classes which I'm so grateful for . I know I can't go on like this anymore, I need to sort this out. Plus I'm really starting to miss him so much that my heart hurts every time I see our pictures on the wall, I don't have the heart to take them down they remind me of such happy times even though it was just for a week.

My phone buzzes

_Hey Baek_

Hi D.O

_Its_ _my_ _birthday party tonight_ _don't_ _forget_ _and get_ _ur_ ass _here and_ _I'm_ _not_ _taking_ _no for a answer, so get here by 8 or_ _I_ _will just have to unleash my beast on you_

I can't keep avoiding them like I have been for movie nights

Don't worry I'll be there, see you soon

After I have my shower I put on some ripped jeans and a top and a little eye liner styling my red locks a little and head out to the car to Kai as Kyungsoo sent him to pick me up  making sure I went to the party.

"Wow you look hot baby" Kai winks

"Hey stop that" I laugh while hitting his arm

"Aww I made you smile didn't I" he says while starting the car

"How is Kyungsoo?"

"Well he was running around all crazy, he could have done with your help Baek"

"I know and I'm so sorry"

"Hey it's ok your going now and that's the main thing"

Pulling up to the party im greeted by a jumping Chen

"Your back" I shout as he hugs me tight

"Yeah got in this morning and omg what a time I had it was so beautiful and romantic and I love being married" he shouts making me laugh out

"I'll tell you all about it another day, but come on we have a party to go to"

Heading inside to loud music playing and people dancing and laughing, I quickly head over to the bar loosing Chen to luhan dancing on the dance floor

"What can I get for you sir?" the bartender asks

"A shot of bourbon please"

Handing me the shot I drink it in one go

"Hey there sexy wanna dance with me?"   
A strange guy says to me while touching my arm and leaning in very close stinking of booze and smoke

No thank you, I don't dance" I say politely

"Awww come on you know you want to" he says while burping making my stomach turn

"No thank you" I turn away

"You shouldn't be here alone, all sexy I'll keep you company"

"No I'm fine thank you" I say more angry

"You little cock tease standing there all sexy watching me all night flirting with me" he shouts at me while grabbing my arm tighter

"Let me go and I only arrived so I wasn't flirting with you, you have the wrong person"

"No its you, just one dance come on" he says while moving closer to kiss me

"He said no" a deep voice sounds making him jump"

"And what's it's got to do with you" he slurs out

As the taller sits at the bar not looking at the guy bothering me he takes a sip from his glass

"Well you have been told no quite a few times, plus you have your hand on my boyfriends arms so I suggest you let him go before I break it and fuck you out of here

"Ok ok I was only fooling around" he shouts letting go of my arm stumbling away he whispers something 

Oh fine he is a just a slut anyway" he shouts while walking away to bother someone else.

  
"Thank you chanyeol" I say softly sitting beside him

"Another shot please" I ask the bartender

"Make that two" chanyeol says

Taking the shot I knock it back just as I'm about to finish .....

"I wish my lips where that glass" he says making me spit it out with embarrassment

"Chanyeol" I laugh out

"Sorry baby I couldn't resist" he laughs out taking his shot and swallowing it

"You do look very sexy tonight" he  whispers into my ear making me blush as I order another drink

"I think I need some air" getting up and walking out the side door  
Leaning against the wall I take a deep breath

"Well ain't you looking sexy tonight" I hear a voice from the shadows

As they come into view I get a horrible chill up my spine

Tj

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I wasn't invited but that never stopped me before baby you know I always get my way"

Leaning in closer as he pushes me against the wall, one hand on the wall beside my head and the other creeping around my waist making me freeze with fright

"Tj get away from me" I try pushing him but he won't move, he grabs my cheeks near my mouth and squeezes them hard, these lips are mine you little slut how dare you kiss anyone else"

Out of no where I get up the strength and I punch him right across the face,  he turns back to me grabs my hair and leans in to punch me when the next thing I know is he is on the ground at my feet with a tall figure standing over him punching him

"I'll kill you, you bastard"  the taller leans over Tj  holding him by his chest throwing punch after punch to the face

"STOP YOU WILL KILL HIM" I hear Sehun and Kai shout running out dragging the tall figure off Tj

Turning to look at me "are you ok baby are you hurt?" He shouts while get out of the grasp of Kai and Sehun

"Chanyeol I'm ok" I shake out

Moving closer to me he leans his forehead onto mine while holding my arms

"Baby come back to me please, I promise I will protect you from now on if you give me a chance"

"I've missed you chanyeol" I cry out

"Its ok baby your ok now, I wont let that bastard hurt you again" hugging me into his arms I feel myself sink into his hold thanking the sky that he was here because god only knows what could have happened.

"I really didn't want you to see me like that Baek I'm sorry, I lost you once over him because I didn't do anything but not anymore"

"Chanyeol I don't feel very well I grab onto him nearly fainting"

"Take me home please" I say while I feel myself pass out .....

❤C❤


	28. Chapter 28

**_C_ ** **_hanyeol pov_ **

**_"_** Thank you doctor I will take care of him"  

Sitting on the chair beside Baek's bed as he sleeps with a drip attached to his arm I softly hold his hand.

_Knock on the door_

"Hey how is he doing?" Kyungsoo walks in and sitting on the other side of beaks hospital bed

"He hasn't been eating and the doctor said he has been pretty stressed and just needs plenty of rest"

"He didn't want to see any of us chanyeol how have we let him get like this"

"It's my fault Kyungsoo, I upset him and left him with that asshole and he was stressed with everything" standing up I can't help but pace the floor running my hands through my hair

"Yeol stop, Baek is old enough to know when to eat ok, I'm to blame too, I should have pushed more to see him but he was determined not to see us he ignored all my calls"

"I better go chanyeol it's getting late, you should get some rest call me if there are any changes" as he reaches out and kisses Baek on the forehead

As he walks out the door a doctor comes in.

"Mr Park you should get some rest we can notify you when he wakes", he says as he checks the drip that's attached do Baek's arm

"I'm gonna stay here doc, I need to be here when he wakes I promised him"

"Ok Mr Park but please rest" he says while leaving the room.

Kissing Baek on the lips, I settle onto the chair and watch him

 

***

 

Waking up to the feel of someone running their hands through my hair, looking up I see Baek awake

"Hey baby your awake" I jump up kissing his cheek

"What happened chanyeol? why am I in hospital?"

"Hey take it easy baby you passed out  the doctor says you haven't been eating Baek" climbing onto the bed beside him I place my arm around him as he leans his head on my chest

"I've been so stressed with everything Chanyeol, I just never thought to eat or wasn't in the mood"

"Awww Mr Byun it's nice to see you awake, how are you feeling the doctor asks while walking in and looking through baeks file.

"I'm feeling a lot better doctor thank you"

"Mr Byun your blood results came back and I have some news for you"

I jump up from the bed and rush to the doctor "is everything ok doc?" I ask worriedly

"Mr Byun you must remember to eat it's very important for your health and the health of your baby"

"My what?" he shouts as we both look at the doctor all confused

"Congratulations Mr Byun you are in the very early stages of pregnancy"

"WHAT !!! Are you sure?  chanyeol how, when, really omg" 

"Take a deep breath Mr Byun"

I can't help but grab Baek's hand as I sit on the chair beside him

"I will be back in a few moments, but I don't see any need to keep you here you are free to go home under one condition you must eat and avoid stress,  your baby won't like it, a nurse  will be in soon and will take you for a scan before you go Just to make double sure everything is ok" he says while taking his leave

Looking at Baek watching tears  falling down his cheeks

"A baby" he says while touching his stomach

"Chanyeol I am so sorry" he sobs

"Baby why are you sorry?" sitting up on the bed beside him I reach my hand and remove his hair from his forehead

"For getting pregnant ,I didn't even know I could get pregnant it was never on my mind to even get checked, I'm still in school, we are not properly together, omg how will I cope where will I live?"

"Hey hey baby, take a deep breath let me sort it all out ok, leave all of that up to me I will take care of you both"

"But chanyeol I still have another year in college"

"Baby listen to me, I got this, you just take care of you and our baby promise me?"

"I promise chanyeol" leaning into my chest the room goes silent

A nurse enters the room with a wheel chair   
"Hello Mr Byun I'm here to take you for a scan now"

Looking at Baek as he has a scared look on his face as I help him out of the bed

"Is it ok if I walk, I feel stiff from the bed" he says softly to the nurse

"Of course you can but with the help of your partner as you have been pretty weak Mr Byun"

Reaching Baek I hold out my arm for him to take as we head to the scan room

***

"Ok Mr Byun if you can just get up on the bed for me and we will try see your baby" she says with a smile on her face

Helping Baek get up on the bed I can feel him shake with nerves as he lays down

Sitting next to him I hold out my hand and he takes it squeezing it hard

"If you can pull up your gown for me please" the nurse asks while placing a cover over his boxers giving him some privacy

"Ok I'm just gonna put this jelly on your stomach but it will be a bit cold sorry" she laughs a little making Baek relax more

"Wow that is cold" Baek jumps a little making me jump we can't help but laugh

Taking the device she places it on Baek's stomach and watches the screen waiting for some sort of evidence of our baby

Watching her squint at the screen I can't help but panic

"Is everything ok?" I question her

"I'm just trying see where baby might be hiding, it is still early days but we find with men that the results show up sooner then it does with women"

"Aww there we go, can you see that little shadow area there?" she says while pointing at the screen  
" that's the beginning of your baby's life"

I can't help but let tears fall from my eyes as I look at Baek and seeing the sparkle and joy in his eyes as a tear escapes his eyes

"I'm afraid it is very early to hear the heart beat but everything so far looks good, baby looks like it will have a nice home in there and we will book you in again in about another week or so and you can come in and see baby's heart beat"

Pausing the screen the nurse takes her leave

"I will leave you for a second I just need to get the picture so you can take with you" walking out the door leaving us alone

"Baek baby that's our baby" I cry out

"Chanyeol he or she is so beautiful" he cry out standing up I hug him close to me

"Lets get you home baby"

***

Reaching my place I can't help but watch Baek asleep in the passenger seat resting his hand on his tummy

Gently moving my hand and placing it on Baek's stomach as not to wake him I gently whisper   
"you better not give your mummy any trouble little one"

Climbing our of the car I rush out to open the door for Baek and softly wake him

"Babies we are home" as I softly kiss him and place my hand on his tummy

"Wait chanyeol where are we?"

"This is home Baek" helping him out of the car

"This isn't the apartment Chanyeol"

"No Baek sorry this is my home Baek"

"Wow it's huge" he gushes 

"Well now it's your home too"

"Chanyeol we haven't spoken about stuff yet on what we are gonna do"

"Baek baby listen, just let's go inside you can stay with me till you feel stronger and if you wanna go the apartment then we will go there but just for now let me take care of you"

Not putting up a fight cause he knows I'm right, we head inside

"Hey Baek let me take you to the bedroom"

"Chanyeol! He shouts looking at me

"No baby not for that" I laugh  
" but you heard what the doctor said you need to rest"

"I've been in a bed for hours can't I just sit on the sofa and watch crap tv"

"Ok Baek but you don't move from there ok"

"Ok deal"

"Let's wash first you will feel so much better washing the night and hospital off you"

"That sounds so good but I'd love a bath" while looking up at me with those charming eyes of his

"Ok well I'll run you a bath then" as I guide him into the bedroom sitting him on the side of the bed. I head into the bathroom and start to run the bath pouring some vanilla bubble bath into it  

Heading back into the bedroom I head over to him and kneel down in front of him

"What are you doing chanyeol?" he blushes

"Just looking at you baby, I've miss you so much and i never thought it would be possible but you are more beautiful

"No chanyeol I'm gonna be fat and cranky and ugly"

"Hey hey" I hush him by placing my finger on his lips

"You are beautiful and sexy and carrying our child Baek I will love you no matter how big you grow with our baby inside you, it will just be more of you to love"

"Nice and smooth Yeol" he laughs out pushing me a little

"Come on" I get up and reach for him, "let me help you into the bath"

Heading into the bathroom we stop at the side of the bath

"I can do it myself chanyeol" he says while taking his top off

"I know but can I help, you have been pretty weak baby"

Giving in he leans on me as I take off his socks and jeans, standing up I let him slip of his underwear himself as he blushes

"Your so sexy when you blush Baek" as I push his hair across his forehead

Reaching his hand out I help him step into the bath and watch as he lays back down with a sign of pure relaxation.

Walking out into the bedroom I look through my ward rope for clothes for Baek, picking out tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt I  heading back into the bathroom.

"Baek is it ok if I have a shower while your in the bath?"

"Sure" he replies not opening his eyes

Heading over to the corner of the bathroom I turn on the shower, I get undressed letting my clothes fall to the floor

Stepping in I reach for my shampoo and start to wash my hair all of a sudden I can feel eyes on me through the glass, knowing its Baek I take some soap and turn around facing the glass and pour it down my body knowing full well he is watching.

"Your teasing me chanyeol" a voice shouts

"What no, I'm just having a shower" turning to face the shower I wash the soap off my face, next thing I know I feel soft gentle hands touching my back

"Baek what are you doing?" As I push my hair back

Kissing my back as he runs his hands up and down it making my head fall back as he gently places soft kisses on my back

"I've miss you so chanyeol" he whispers softly making me turn around to face him pulling him in closer I hug him

"Lets get out, its getting very steamy and I haven't opened a window Baek I can't have you passing out on me again"

Stepping out I grab a towel and wrap it around Baek first and quickly wrap one around my waist as we head into the bedroom to get dressed.

Drying off and laughing at how lost he looks in my clothes he sits all snuggled into the bed hugging a pillow close to his chest

Pulling on my clothes As I take the towel to dry my hair I sit on the bed facing him

"Can I brush your hair Chanyeol?"

"Sure" getting up and taking a brush I hand it to him and sit in front of him again as he starts to brush it

"Chanyeol how will be cope with a baby?"

Turning to him  
"Baek baby we will manage don't be worrying please"

"But we need to talk about it"

"And we can baby but you need to rest"

"Please chanyeol can we do it now it will just keep playing on my mind please"

"Ok Baek if it will relax you then we will" sitting facing him I cross my legs mirroring him

"Where will I stay?"

"Stay here, there is plenty of room"

"But what about the apartment?" he questions

"We can keep it and you can go there if I piss you off or if you need a break" making him laugh

"Ok what about us?"

"That's up to you Baek, I would really like for us to get back together be a proper family But if you don't I can understand" hugging the pillow tighter waiting on his reply

I watch him mess with the zipper on the pillow knowing he is nervous

"Hey look Baek don't stress but I would still like to be in the babies life if you will let me I will proved for you both"

"How about i stay here tonight and then I'll go back to the apartment tomorrow and we can try start slowly again"

"I'd really like that Baek" I smile at him

"How about we have some food are you hungry?" I question him

"I don't feel hungry but I will try eat something" he smiles

"What do you fancy?" I ask while getting up from the bed

"Marshmallows" he giggles following me out into the kitchen   
  


                           ❤C❤  
  


_**Who saw** _ _**that** _ _**coming** _


	29. Chapter 29

**_Chanyeol's pov_ **

"I'm so full now Chanyeol" Baek says while rubbing his tummy 

Taking his plate over to the sink I start to clean the dishes

"Hey I'll dry" as he reaches for a towel

"No sweetie you go sit and put your feet up I'll take care of this" as I poke his nose with my finger making him laugh

"Chanyeol you can't do everything please don't wrap me in bubble wrap just because I'm pregnant" he shouts while throwing down the towel and walking out of the kitchen  

Heading in after him as he is sitting on the sofa changing through the channels of the tv I get on my knees in front of him

"Baek please listen" as I try take the remote from him while he tries to look around me at the tv ignoring me

"I'm sorry ok please look at me" placing both my hands on his cheeks making him stop moving and look at me

"I'm just worried about you after being in the hospital baby that's all"

" but I'm home now Chanyeol I'm here like you wanted just don't wrap me in bubble wrap, I want to enjoy this pregnancy and if I can't cope I will ask for help"

"Ok baby but I will still worry about you, your my world and so is this little one" I say while placing my hands on his tummy

"And we will keep our baby safe chanyeol" as he places his hands over my hand on his tummy as we stay like that for awhile

Reaching up I take my chance cupping his face I lean it to kiss him.

"Chanyeol"

Leaning my forehead against his I close my eyes "I just wanted to kiss you Baek I miss your lips, I miss your touch on me" I say while grabbing hold of his small hands in mine.

"I miss you too chanyeol but not yet please I can't" he says with a tear falling

"I'll wait till you can trust me again Baek, I will try with the last breath in me if I have to" I whisper while wiping his tears away. Getting up I head to the kitchen

"Would you like some warm milk Baek?"

"I'd love some thank you"

I don't even have to turn around to know he is crying, but trying to be all brave and not let me see him.

Sitting on the single chair as Baek sits on the sofa we decide on a movie. I can't even watch the movie as I can't help but look at him laugh at dory on the tv as he says all the words and rubs his tummy. It's so cute watching him, I can but just imaging him sitting there with our baby making him or her watch all the Disney movies. I can't help but think I'm the most luckiest man in the world.

"Hey what you staring at" he says with a cheeky smile while throwing a cushion at me

"Just looking at how beautiful you look and how when our baby comes along I can imagine you sitting there watching the movies, it warms my heart baek"

"Well we are starting early, they say the baby can hear everything" as he rubs his tummy

"It won't be long till we can see our babies heartbeat" I whisper

'I can't wait" he smiles

"I'm gonna head to bed if that's ok?" As he gets up from the sofa

"Of course baby, can I get you anything?" I question him

"Maybe some water"

"Ok I'll just lock up here and I'll drop it into you before I head to bed"

"Night chanyeol" he whispers softly as he walks away

Sitting back down on the chair I lay my head back taking a deep breaths, I need to do everything I can to get him back properly in my arms where he belongs and make this all right for him, for me, for us as a family.

"Chanyeol?" he softly speaks making me turn around

"Are you ok Baek" I jump up from the chair

"I don't know where I'm sleeping" he laughs out

"Shit sorry Baek, come I'll show you" as we head upstairs to the next floor

"You can sleep in my room Baek and I'll sleep in the other room"

"Chanyeol I can't sleep in your bed I'll sleep in the other room" he says with a bowed head

"Please Baek you will be more comfortable in my room" taking his hand I guide him in, turning on the bedside light and pulling back the bed sheets. "I will go get you some water"  
Heading out and returning with some water I can't help but stop in my tracks as I look at him all snuggled in bed with a smile on his face as he rubs his tummy.

Reaching the bedside table I place the glass full of water on it and take my leave.

"Goodnight chanyeol" he softly whispers

Turning to face him I can't help but ask

"Baek can I kiss our baby goodnight please?"

"Of course you can chanyeol" he smiles

Reaching the side of the bed he slides the cover down and pulls up his t-shirt as I sit on the side of the bed

"Hey little one its daddy its time for bed now so sweet dreams little one"  I say softly as I gently rub his tummy and lean in and kiss it .

Getting up I say goodnight to Baek and turn to head to the door

"Goodnight chanyeol" he whispers

"Goodnight Baek and goodnight little one sweet dreams you both" as I blow him a kiss. Heading back down stairs I turn off the tv and unplug all the plugs locking the door I head back up to the spare room while I hope one day Baek will agree to it being our little ones room. Walking past my bedroom where Baek is staying I can hear him talking. Stopping I lean against the wall near the door and have a listen.

"Hey little one in there I know you can't here me or daddy yet but I just want you to know that me and daddy will love you with all our hearts and soul and give you so much love, and even if me and daddy don't workout we will both be still in your life no matter what little one". I can't help but cover my mouth as tears start to fall

Hearing him sniff  from crying makes me cry more as I slide down the wall to the floor listening

"You will have so many uncles too little one, you will have crazy Kyungsoo your body guard and  Kai who will probably kiss the cheeks off you, then you will have Chen who will probably try get you into trouble and Minseok who will give out to him, then you will have loving Suho and lay who will try be your parents , then you have daddy's friends Sehun and luhan who are crazy and love to dance and are very good but don't tell Kai I said that cause he will say he is the best dancer in the world which he is but don't tell him I said that it will make his ego bigger.

Hearing him say all that makes me laugh as I wipe away my tears

" Lets sleep now little one mammy needs rest now, goodnight"

Hearing Baek move in the bed I quickly get up and head towards the spare room and reaching my bed I lay down on the covers covering my head with a pillow I let my tears flow.

****

**_Baekhyun pov_ **

Waking up I stretch out I feel so well rested more then I have in days gently rubbing my tummy

"Good morning little one are you hungry because I really am, let's go see what we can have for breakfast" as I climb out of the bed and walk down to the kitchen. Hearing music play I hear chanyeol singing so I stay outside listening a bit more as the song finishes I head in

"Morning" I say all happily

"Morning babies" he says making me smile

"I've made you some pancakes would baby like some?" He asks softly

"I think baby would cause I know I would Love some so much cause I am so hungry I don't know where i got my appetite from"

"I'm so glad to hear it" he says while placing the plate in front of me as he sits beside me tucking into his

"Chanyeol can you bring me to the apartment today please like we planned" I ask with so much nerves

"Of course baby what ever you want, but can I ask you something Baek?"

"Of course anything"

"When do you want to tell the others about our little one?"

"Not yet chanyeol It's still early days plus I would like us to enjoy it first before we share it with everyone and I know how protective Kyungsoo will be and having you protecting me is enough now without adding another person to it" I laugh out making us both laugh

 

 

***

 

 

Pulling up to the apartment as chanyeol switches off the engine not really looking at me as he grips the steering wheel tight.

"Baek I can't do this, I can't leave you here baby I just can't but I know it's what you want, I want to protect you I want to be there for you and make this right" saying all this while leaning his head on the steering wheel

Reaching out to touch him, just as I'm about to touch the back of his head I pull my hand away.

"I know chanyeol but I think we need to do this" i cant help but say half heartedly.

"I can drop you to college if you like everyday and if you need anything  please contact me no matter what time"

"I promise chanyeol" I say while climbing out of the car I walk up to the main door and turn to wave as he waves back and pulls off making me let out a deep sigh as I place my hand on my tummy which seems to be a comfort thing for me now as I head inside the building.

****

Waking up for college and getting myself ready I reply to the text chanyeol has sent about when he would pick me up I don't know why he wants to drive me as college isn't  far from the apartment anyway but I've agreed to let him try make things right

After I'm ready I head down to him waiting by the car.

"Morning babies" he says while standing on the passenger side of the car as he holds open the door with a smile on his face.

"Morning" I blush as I climb in watching him close the door and run around to the other side of the door and get in.

"How's my two favourite babies this morning?" He smiles while starting the car

"We are very well thank you" I smile back as we set off for college

Reaching college I climb out saying "thank you"

"Baek if you need me please call I'll be in work but I'll drop it all if you need me ok"

"Go to work chanyeol I'll be fine have a good day" I smile and walk towards college

As I head to My locker I can't help but bump into Kyungsoo

'Baek oh I've missed you so much I didn't think you would be coming back so fast" he says while hugging me tight

"D.O I'm fine I just need to eat" I know I'm lying to him and not really telling him the whole truth but it's still early days and I just want me and chanyeol to come to terms with it first before we share it with the world.

"Come on let's head to English" he says while grabbing my arm and linking me

I'm so nervous as we head into English as Tj usually sit beside me but as we sit down and class starts teacher tells us that TJ has left and that we now have a new student which I'm really surprised at where he could be gone

"Quiet class I would like you all to meet a new student luhan please come in and take a seat next to Baek"

"Hey Baek" he whispers while taking his seat.

I can't help but think of our trip away when I see luhan as he was up on the mountain the first day I meet chanyeol. My mind starts to drift off and all the things that happened while being there and how much I fell in love with chanyeol, I feel my mood sink at how I have been treating him I was suppose to talk to him before but instead I kept away from him and everyone else.

"Mr Byun are you gonna stay in dream land or are you going to take part in my class" the tutor shouts bringing me back to the present

"I'm sorry, I don't really feel well can I head to the nurse please I have not been out of hospital long, I think I came back to early"

"Ok Mr Byun off you go, you can get the homework off the others now please head to the nurse"

"Can I go with him sir" Kyungsoo asks

"No I'm sure Mr Byun is well capable of walking too doors down to the nurse"

"Heading out the door I take a deep breath I go to the nurse and lie my ass off cause I really don't want to be here,  she decides to send me home once I have someone to pick me up, after me arguing with her that I live so close she still won't let me leave. I decide the only person I can try get is chanyeol but I really don't want to bother him but I know I made a promise id ring him if I didn't feel ok but I am lying to the nurse I feel fine.

I decide to send him a text

Chanyeol can you pick me up please the nurse won't let me leave till I have someone pick me up

_I'm  already outside baby_

I can't help but think that's fast did he even leave

 

You need to come in she won't let me leave

 

After a few minutes we hear a knock on the door as the nurse gets up and answers it after checking all my vital signs and giving me the all clear.

"Hello I'm Mr Park  to take Mr Byun home" he says while shaking hands with the nurse as I can see her blush and act all flirty with him

"And what relation would you be to Mr Byun?" she says while playing with her hair making my stomach turn as I watch her try flirt more

"I'm his boyfriend, now if you don't mind I would like to take him home and take care of him" he says while reaching out my hand

"Come on baby let's get you home" he says while I look at the embarrassed nurse as we head out

"She was totally trying to flirt with you" I blurt out thinking I said it in my head and not out loud

"She can flirt all she likes I have my eyes for one person and one person alone baby and that's you, now come one let's get you home"

Climbing into the car I can't help but begin to look at him the way I did the first day seeing him. Seeing luhan today really made me remember more of our trip and all the beautiful things he did for me I let out a stray tear.

"Are you ok baby" he questions me as he starts the car

"Did you even leave when you dropped me off earlier"

" I went to the coffee place around the corner and I got a text from Kyungsoo telling me you went the nurses office, so I headed back just in case you needed me"

"I'm sorry you missed work but I am ok, I was just thinking of some things and I was getting upset so I didn't want to cry in front of everyone so I lied to the nurse so I could leave but I wasn't allowed leave alone, I made a promise to you that i would contact you so I did"

"Baek I'm a boss it's ok I can leave when I need to, plus your my priority now" he smiles as he head off

"Do you need to go to work"

Turning to quickly look at me   
"I can make a call what do you have in mind?"

"I was wondering if we could go the park across from the coffee place" I ask with bowed head 

"Sure id like that" he smiles as he pulls down the street and heads towards the park

Reaching the park I climb out and head to the bench near the tree where I love to sit

"Would you like a tea from the shop Baek?"

"Yes please decaf tea" I reply as I watch him walk away wearing his suit that I didn't even notice earlier my eyes fall to his ass and I feel myself blushing, quickly I turn away giggling

Laying my head back a little I close my eyes and feel the breeze again, all of a sudden I hear my name being called opening my eyes I see the two twin boys running towards me

"Baek it's Baek look come on let's say hi"

I can't help but smile as I see them running over

"Hello you two" I smile while tossing there hair

"Baek we joined...."

"No wait I wanna tell him" the smaller pushes him

"How about you both tell me"

"We joined the basketball team" they say in unison

"Oh wow hope you are practicing hard too" I smile 

"We are and dad said we have to do our homework first and then we can practice"

"Well your dad is right homework is important"

"Hey Baek" a voice comes from the left

"Hey Kris how are you" I stand shaking his hand

I'm good Baek how are you, you seem happier since we last spoke" as he sits on the bench beside me

"I'm ok now I ended up in hospital I haven't been eating, plus today was my day back in college and I just couldn't do it"

"Aww you need to eat Baek so how is the news with the guy you told me about" he says with a wink

"Well there is he there coming towards us" I blush looking at how sexy he is walking toward us carrying two takeaway cups and a brown bag.

"Damn Baek he is sexy" he says while nudging me and laughing "id keep him if I was you"

"Who's this" chanyeol asks when reaching us

Chanyeol this is Kris, Kris this is chanyeol"

"Nice to meet you I've heard a lot about you" Kris says while they shake hands

"Hey dad can we go now please I'm bored plus I wanna practice shooting hoops" the smaller sobs while tugging on this dad's trouser legs

"Nice seeing you again Baek boys say goodbye to Baek"

Waving them off as they walk away chanyeol sits beside me and hands me my tea

"Here you go and I got you a muffin in case your hungry"

"Are you gonna ask me who that was" I question him

"Do you want me to" he says while turning on the bench so he can face me with one arm on the back of the bench as he slips his coffee

"I was here awhile ago and the two boys where fighting and their ball got stuck in the tree so I helped them, we got talking one was upset he was too small so I gave them some advice and how I was small but on the basket ball team and being the best scorer now they wanna be on the basket ball team too and they just told me they joined and I think it's so sweet"

"Wow it really is you would make a great dad Baek they seem to like you they are still waving going down the hill" making us both laugh as we watch them and their tiny little arms trying to wave 

"So what do you wanna do now Baek"

"Is it ok if we stay awhile I really like it here chanyeol"

"We can stay as long as you want baby" he says while I lean my head back and to the side as I lean it on his arm

We sit like this for I don't know how long as we watch parents chasing their kids in the park making the laugh out. Watch daddy's catch their children and fall on the ground as they play together and tickle Each other

"Chanyeol do you think I'd make a good mum?"

Pulling me closer into his chest I give in and follow his lead

"Baek you are going to be an amazing mum and role model to our little one and I'm so blessed to have you as the mum of our baby you have no idea how happy I am baby, I pinch myself every day to make sure I'm not dreaming"

"I just hope I can be just a good enough dad for our baby Baek"

"Chanyeol I know you will be, you already are your taking care of me and our baby and the baby isn't even here yet, I'm also lucky that I am the person to carry your baby for you, for us"

as I look up from his chest as he looks down at me ,seeing him look deep into my eyes then at my lips, I know he wants to kiss me and I really want to kiss him too so I give in and we slowly move closer as he leans in and we kiss ever so softly making me melt into his arms....

                                                                                               ❤C❤

 


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chanyeol's pov** _

Pulling away catching our breaths after our kiss I cant help but look into his eyes as I lean my forehead on his

"Baby I've missed your lips so much" as I run my thumb along his cheek

"I missed you to chanyeol so much" crying out as he grabs a hold of my hand that's touching his face as he looks down

"Baby I'm right here I'm going no where" wiping his tears I pull him in closer wrapping my arms around his, as I kiss the top of his head

"Can we go home chanyeol?" He says through sobs as he pulls away

"Of course baby I'll take you to the apartment, come on" standing up from the bench I reach out my hand out for him to take it but he doesn't

Watching him play with the string of his top I can't help but worry

"Baek what's wrong, I thought you wanted to go home?" As I get on my hunkers in front of him

"I do but home is your place" looking straight in my eyes I can't help but smile

"Come then babies let's get home" standing up we head to the car I can't help but feel the warmth of his small hand in mine, oh how I've missed his gentle touch

***

After we stopped by at Baek's we picked up most of his clothes, on reaching our home I can't help but watch him asleep in the car, he is so tired lately I hope our baby doesn't take too much out of him.

"Baek baby we are home now" as I softly wake him

"I'm so tired chanyeol what's wrong with me" he softly whispers as he tries to keep his eyes open

I decide to carry him in bridal style and come back for his things a little later. Reaching my room which I'm hoping will be ours, I gently place him on the bed take off his runners and cover him with a blanket. Reaching the door I take a quick look back at him sleeping and step outside closing the door.

Phone rings

Hello

_Hey Yeol_ _it's_ _Kyungsoo_ _how's_ _beak doing?_

He's asleep now Kyungsoo

_Did he tell you_ _what's_ _wrong did he eat_ _something_ _that_ _didn't_ _agree with him?_

He just said he wasn't feeling too good after everything and just thinks being out of the hospital and back in college was too soon

_Ok_ _Yeol_ _can you_ _send_ _him my love and_ _I_ _will check in on him again soon_

I will Kyungsoo

_By_ e

Hanging up the phone I can't help but feel bad for not telling him the truth but I can't go against baek's wishes.

Buzzing from the front gate

Reaching the little screen I see Sehun holding up some bags towards the camera pressing the button I let him in.

"Why didn't the code work cuz, I tried to get in" Sehun moans as he places some shopping bag on the counter and takes a deep breath

"Maybe because I changed it"~ i laughed out

"When where you gonna tell me the new code?" He moans

"Oh yeah Sehun I changed the code to the gate" I cant help but laugh at his angry face

"No shit Sherlock really, I didn't notice he says while slamming the groceries into the cupboards

"Hey keep it down will you Baek is asleep"

"He's here, I thought he was staying in the apartment?" He looks at me with a quizzed look as he makes himself at home in my kitchen

"We are coming closer again and he asked could he come home" I cant help but smile at the thought of him calling it home now

Ok well I picked up what you asked me for cuz, I really hope it works out for you both But I gotta run, I have to pick luhan up for college or he will chop my balls off if I'm late again"

"Well you wanna put your foot down and say goodbye to your balls cause your already late" I cant help but laugh as he trips up trying to get out the door cursing as he heads out.

"Who's saying goodbye to their balls?" A soft sleepy voice asks

"Hey baby I'm sorry did we wake you?" As I place the last few groceries into the cupboard

As he reaches me he wraps his arms around my waist and snuggles into me making me smile, I hug him back

"I'm hungry" he mumbles into my chest

"What would you like baby" I ask as I run my fingers through his hair.

"I'd like you" he whispers making me catch my breath

"Baek did I hear you right?"

"Yes you did" he blushes as he pulls away from me and starts looking for some food

"Hey hang on you can't say that then walk away" I come up behind him and place my hands around his waist as I kiss the side of his neck making him giggle

"Well I just did" and you can't do anything about it" he smirks at me while pulling himself away from my grasp

"Wanna bet" grabbing him by the arm I turn him around to face me as I pick him up and place him on top of the counter as I settle between his legs

"Chanyeol" He says while blushing

Pulling him more to the edge of the counter and closer to me

"What are you gonna do now?" he says with a smirk

"Well I'm gonna do this" as soon as the words are out of my mouth I grab him by the collar of his top and pull him into me as I kiss him deeply as he lets out a little moan of pleasure

"Chanyeol I....

"Yes baby?" As I continue kissing his neck to his moans

"Chanyeol I... I. I'm gonna be sick"

he pushes me away from him and jumps off the counter as he leans over the sink he throws up. Moving closer I rub his back

"No no chanyeol please don't look" he shouts out before he throws up again

"Baby it's ok, I'm here with you it's ok" I softly say while rubbing his back

After a few mins of him throwing up he stands up straight and wiping his mouth as I hand him a cloth

"Come baby let's get you sitting down" as I guide him over to the sofa and rush back and give him a glass of water

"Here baby sip this" holding out the glass as he takes it not looking at me

"Baby are you ok?"

"I'm just embarrassed you saw me vomiting and what made it worse was we where kissing and having a much needed moment" he says with bowed head

"Baby we can have another moment soon, scratch that we can have many moments" sitting beside him I pull him into me

"I don't think baby wanted us to make out" He laughs

"Well baby gotta learn that daddy and mammy need time alone and that daddy need all the time he can get before little one comes along and daddy is left out"

Jumping up he throws me a dirty look

" Chanyeol you won't be left out when our baby comes along, we will make sure we have us time too just me and you, we will have loads of baby sitters when you think about it"

I can't help but laugh "hmmm yeah I never thought of that". Leaning in for a kiss he pushes me away

"EWWW chanyeol I just threw up are you crazy" he looks at me shocked

"Eww yeah I suppose your breath does stink" I can't help but tease him

"Hey don't say that" he pouts

"I'm just messing baby" come on do you wanna try some food

"I know you are chanyeol" he smiles

After we settle down after having food and he hasn't vomited anymore and brushed his teeth, the movie is over we decide to head to bed. I feel a bit awkward as to where he wants me to sleep is it beside him or in the other room I really want to be beside him, and hold my babies in my arms but I don't wanna force it so after he heads up to bed I lock up switching off the tv and closing the doors, I head up to bedrooms on reaching the main bedroom I look in and I can't see Baek but I do hear a beautiful angel voice singing in the bathroom attached to the main bedroom. Moving in closer I can't help but listen to the angel like voice give me chills I can't wait to hear him sing our baby to sleep.

"Baek I brought you a towel, I'll leave it on the sink for you" I shout into him so he can here me

Heading into the main bathroom of the house, I step into the shower as I place both my hands on the wall bowing my head as the hot water drips down my back and down my thighs the feeling of the hot water makes me relax and think of how close me and Baek where today.

After showering I wrap a towel around my waist and grab a smaller one to dry my hair as I walk towards the bedroom

"Chanyeol?" I hear him call

Walking into the room as I stop in my tracks as I see him kneeling on the bed facing me with slightly damp messy hair, one of my t-shirts on as it hangs off his shoulder making me catch my breath. I cant get the words out to reply so I just make a sound "huh"

"Are you coming to bed?"

"I was gonna head to bed yes, just wanted to have a shower first" I say with a shaky voice as I can't stop staring at him

"Well come on then" he jumps back onto to bed and lays down on top of the covers as he does this the t-shirt he is wearing travels up a bit more making me feel like my jaw has hit the floor

"Are you ok chanyeol" you keep staring

"Yeah I'm ok" I stutter

"Well come on then" he says while patting the space beside him

Walking over to my ward rope I take a pair of boxers and slip them on, but not before I flash my ass to Baek. Pulling them up I turn to see him move his eyes away as he blushes making me smile

Climbing into the bed I pull the cover over my waist as I lay back and place my hands under my head.

"I didn't think you would want me to share the bed with you tonight Baek"

"I know I've been keeping my distance but i cant anymore Chanyeol and how can we fix things or try again if I keep you away" As he moves and lays on his tummy with the upper part of his body on my chest

"I'm so happy Baek you have no idea"

"Hey baby sit up and let me massage you" I softly whisper as I climb out of bed and get some cream

"Will I take my top off?" He asks with a blush

"Baek I've seen it all before don't get all embarrassed now" I giggle making him blush more

As he slips off the top I can't help but smile as all the bruises he had before have faded

Sitting behind him as he sits between my legs with his back facing me, I dim the lights and I pour some cream on my hands rubbing it between my hands to heat it up, I gently place them on his shoulders as I start to massage them. Moving across his shoulders and down his shoulder blades to his lower back.

"Won't be better if I lay down on my tummy?"

"Ok baby but just be careful we won't be able to lay that way after a few months"

"Well I better enjoy it while I can then" as he gets up and lays on his tummy with his head resting on his arms, I can't help but check out his ass in his boxers as I get up and sit across his lower back with my legs on either side, as I slowly massage his back all over. After a few mins of him groaning and moaning from my touch I can feel myself get hard, I try to think of something else but it doesn't work

"Ok let me do you now"

'What, why I'm not pregnant" I laugh out

"Well we cant leave daddy out now can we" he says with a cheeky smile on his face as he grabs the cream and moves so I can lay down

Laying down on my tummy as he sits across my lower back the feel of his small hands rubbing the cream into my shoulders and back makes me totally relax, I can't help bit groan at his touch. Moving more and more down my back to the band of my boxers he gently leans down and kisses my back making me moan out.

Turning my head to look over my shoulder as he keeps kissing my back

"Baek baby"

He doesn't answer so I grab his leg as I turn over so he is now sitting across my waist

I can't help but notice both of our erections are trying to burst through our boxers

Taking the cream from Baek I pour it onto my hand and start to rub up his chest and over his stomach making him throw his head back, as I reach the band of his boxers messing him more as I can't help but notice he is getting harder. Continuing to massage him he lets out a moan and grabs onto my member through my boxers. Running the cream up over his nipple I give it a little flick making him cry out with pleasure.

"Baek baby your so much more sensitive" he doesn't reply he just starts to move on me groaning more

Grabbing his waist his head falls forward as he looks down on me with heavy breathing

"Chanyeol I want you" He whimpers

Pulling him down to me I whisper in his ear "what do you want baby" as I kiss his neck

" I want you chanyeol right now please" he cried our more

Placing my hand around his waist I manoeuvre him so he is now laying under me, I slowly take off his boxers and watch his member spring to life as he lets out a moan

"Chanyeol I'm so horny" he cries as he wraps his legs around my waist. Sliding off his boxers I throw them to the floor as I lean down kissing him up his chest to his neck as he digs his nails in my back

"Take me chanyeol please make love to me"

"Are you sure baby"

Grabbing my cock out of my boxers he guides it to his opening quickly, I take off my boxers and return to the position and let him guide me in. Slowly and gently I slide into him making him arch his back with pleasure.

"Fuck chanyeol I've missed you" he cries out

'I've missed you too baby" as I continue sliding in as far as I can go and stopping

"Mmmm baby feel that we are one again"

He starts to move Slowly groaning with every thrust.

"Chanyeol I want you to fuck me hard please"

'What, baby no I can't do that to you"

"Chanyeol please I wanna try it "

Grabbing his waist I slam into him making he scream out

"Fuck yes" he screams

"Harder chanyeol, don't stop"

Pushing harder into him I loose control I start to pick up the pace and start pumping into him harder and faster as I grab his cock and pull it with every thrust

"Chanyeol I'm gonna cum" he screams

I keep pounding into him grabbing his hips up to me as I get deeper into him hitting his spot making him quiver, i know he is gonna cum any second now

A few more thrust and he explodes all over his stomach and chest with a roar. I pound him harder and faster till I find my release and explode inside him as I fall down on the bed beside him as we catch our breaths.

"Wow baby where did that come from?" I can't help but laugh through breaths

"I have no idea" he giggles "I guess it's just been awhile and I missed you"

Taking the t-shirt he wore earlier I wipe the cum off him as I kiss his neck.

"I'm sleepy now he says through yawns"

"Sweet dreams my world" I kiss him while he falls asleep, just as I am about to cover him with the cover I gently kiss his tummy "night little one sleep tight"

Covering us both up, I drape my arm over his stomach, I lay beside him quickly turning off the light I snuggle into him with a smile on my face, I finally have my baby back .....

❤C❤

_**To my beautiful readers**_ _ **Please feel free to leave a**_ _ **comment**_ _ **on how you felt about**_ _ **this**_ _**chapter as it helps me write the next one**_

_**Much love Cclay2020** _

 


	31. Chapter 31

**_Baekhyun pov_ **

Waking up in the arms of chanyeol has got to be the best feeling in the world I can't believe I wanted to give it all up. Snuggling into him more I can't help but smile.

"Morning baby" he whispers while kissing the top of my head

"Morning...... before I can finish what I was going to say my stomach starts to growl.

"Wow my baby is hungry" he laughs out while climbing out of the bed and heading to the bathroom.

Leaning up on my elbow, I feel myself biting my bottom lip watching the muscles of his back as he moves and his sexy ass as he walks away, damn I'm so lucky.  
Laying back down on the bed I start to think about what I can do for chanyeol to say I'm sorry for how I was with him lately, He doesn't deserve how mean I have been and it hurts me to see how sad he is about what he has done, I have dragged this out too much I know he hurt me but I can understand if I saw him being kissed by an ex I'd be mad too.

"What are you thinking?" he softly whispers as he crawls up the bed and leans over me kissing my neck

'Oh nothing I was just thinking of stuff" I giggle back trying to push him off me

"Lets stay in bed baby" he kisses my neck more my stomach grumbles making him laugh "Ok well our baby said no, Come on let's go get you both fed as he pulls me up from bed.

****

After our showering and breakfast we decide to go to my favourite coffee place as today is a non school day.

As I take a seat inside by the window, I try and think of what I can do for chanyeol.

"You ok baby you look like your somewhere else?" he whispers as he sits down in front of me handing me my coffee.

"Are you worried about something?"  he reaches out taking my hand in his.

"I can't wait to see our baby on the scan chanyeol"

"I can't wait either baby" he leans over the table and kisses me on the cheek making me blush

"Chanyeol I really want to tell the others about the baby so much but I know I asked you to wait and just keep it to ourselves first"

"Baek if you want to tell them then we will ok, how about when we get the scan we invite them all over to our place for dinner and we can tell them all together, how does that sound? Will it make my baby happy?"

"You don't mind?" I jump up from my seat all excited to hug chanyeol and next thing I realise I've  bumped into two girls knocking their cold drinks all over them that they where carrying

"Omg I'm so sorry" I say apologetically while grabbing some napkins and trying to pat them dry

"It's ok it was a accident" the brown haired girl says while giving me a soft smile as a tear starts to form in her eyes

"Oh no what are we going to do our interview is in 30mins and our clothes are ruined" the black haired girl says to her friend as she starts to wipe tears from her eyes

"Let us buy you some more drinks, please come sit down with us" chanyeol says as I guide the nearly sobbing girls to the chairs while he hurry's to buy them more drinks. Sitting facing them I cant help but keep apologising to them while handing them some tissues to wipe their tears

Chanyeol returns with two more fresh drinks for the girls as he places them on the table in front of them as he takes a seat next to me

"Thank you" they say in unison

"I'm Chanyeol and this is Baekhyun"

I'm April says the brown haired girl and this is my best friend Skylar"

"Nice to meet you both,  can I ask, you said you have an interview to go to can we drive you anywhere to change?" Chanyeol asks ever so softly as to not start the girls off crying again

"We won't have time now but thank you" Skylar says taking a deep breath

"We had an interview with this big company that is looking for trainees to help while school is off and when we finish schooling then we have a choice of getting a job there for life but there are only so many spaces" April says while sipping some of her drink

"We heard that the bosses are so strict but fair to all workers and that they look after them too not treating them like slaves, and we really wanted a job there it has so much to offer us and to make our parents proud and to take some of the pressure of them having to pay for the rest of our college fees but I guess we missed our chances now" Skylar says while taking April's hand in hers and giving her a friendly smile

Placing my hand on Chanyeol's thigh "Oh chanyeol isn't there something we can do?" I can nearly feel myself cry damn hormones

"Awww girls don't worry you got your places in the company " Chanyeol says while sipping his coffee and sitting back in the chair all relaxed making me look at him with a questioned look

"Chanyeol you can't say that to the girls you don't know that"

"Oh but Baek I do know" he says with a smile on his face as the two girls look at each other with a questionable look

"What do you mean?" Skylar asks

"Yeah chanyeol what do you mean" I question him also waiting for the answer

"Well you see I know because that interview is for my company and since you are going to be late for the interview for your places because of me, it's the least I can do for you"

"Omg really you would do that for us?" April askes with a shocked look on her face as Skylar cry's and just looks in shock at Chanyeol as if waiting for him to say it's a joke

"It's your company?" April asks with a smile

"Well me and a few others, yes we co own it, so don't worry I'll just make the call excuse me" he says while getting up from the table as he takes out his phone walking away from the table

"Are you both ok" reaching out and placing my hand on both their hands

"I.. I... I'm just in shock and so happy" April's says while looking at her friend

"I think I'm dreaming Skylar laughs nervously

"Wow I can't believe we came here for a drink to settle our nerves and now we are leaving with places in the best company in Korea to work for" April shouts out a little with excitement making me smile at her she is cute, long brown hair and when she smiles her brown eyes shine "

Chanyeol returns as he sits down beside me

"Ok girls be at the company at 10 in the morning to sign the paper work and you will be able to start asap" chanyeol says while getting a smile from both girls

"We better go tell our parents, thank you so much for everything and especially for the chance of working with your company Skylar says while bowing

"Can I ask you which boss you are chanyeol" April questions

"Of course I'm Mr Park" he says while holding out his hand to shake the girls hands

"Thank you so so much Mr Park Skylar says while shaking his hand and then mine  I can't help see her blush as she takes his hand in hers I think she fancies him if only she knew but I can't help but smile at her

As we shake hands and say our goodbyes I fall back on the seat and let out a sigh as we watch the girls out the window screaming and hugging each other with excitement

"They where cute don't you think?"

"I think Skylar is really cute chanyeol says making me blush but don't worry baby your my baby plus she is the wrong sex~

"She is beautiful though" he smiles

" I think April is pretty cute too both their eyes sparkle so much" I softly whisper as we watch them out the window as they are on their phones probably calling everyone they know and telling them what happened.

"Should I be jealous baby?" chanyeol leans in and whispers in my ear sending a nice chill down my spine

"Wrong sex" I turn to whisper back softly making him kiss me

"Do you think it was fair to let them miss out on the interview chanyeol, did we do the right thing

"Baek baby it's ok they seem like two girls that just want a start in life and why not give them a chance too"

"Your so sweet chanyeol" as I lay my head onto his chest

"Ok so about telling the guys about our little one" he states while rubbing my tummy "do we agree on how we are going to tell them?"

"Yes chanyeol I think it's a great idea and I can't wait to see their faces especially Chen's" I laugh

"Why Chen's?

"Well in case you forgot you are my first, you know" I whisper

"Mmmm I remember" he leans in closer again looking me up and down as if he is gonna eat me for dinner

"Chanyeol don't look at me like that" as I blush again

"Sorry baby continue" he sits back and drinks his coffee

"As I was saying, Chens and Minseok wedding night was the night we made love for the first time so maybe it happened that night"

"What happened that night?" He says with a smile

"Chanyeol stop messing I just said what happened"

"Well do you wanna go home and make it happen again" he winks at me while giving me a cheeky smile

"Eh it's a bit late to make it happen again" as I rub my tummy

"I know that but the bit before that part" he winks and leans in to kiss me I can't help hut deepen the kiss, I can't stop kissing him that he pulls away catching his breath

"Wow Baek baby where did that come from?" he says while touching his lips

Bowing my head in shock while blushing "I have no idea chanyeol"

Moving closer and wrapping his arm around me "hey baby I'm not complaining but I don't think we should continue that here in the coffee shop do you?"

"I'm sorry chanyeol, can we leave now I feel like people are staring at us"

Standing up as he takes my hand, he pulls me in closer and gives me a huge kiss right in front of everyone in the coffee shop making them whistle as us

"Chanyeol" I blush while pushing away

"Oh come on baby don't worry what others think" he takes my hand and pulls me outside and reaching the car I open the door to climb in but he closes it making me turn around

"What are you doing?" I question him

Leaning closer to me I step back and lean against the car as he comes closer with both hands side either side of me, he leans in and kisses me straight away, I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him even closer. I deepen the kiss more. I lift my leg up to wrap around his waist

"Baek baby we are in the car park"

"Chanyeol I don't care I just need you right now so badly"

"Ok baby lets continue this at home" as he opens the door so I can jump in as he runs around and gets in the drivers side of the car. Starting the engine we head towards home. Watching him drive is turning me on how he gently touches the gear stick how he touches the pedals, how he has one hand on the wheel. I lean my hand over and place it on his thigh making him look at me quickly with a cheeky smile before turning to look at the road in front. I decide to move my hand higher up his thigh and cup his crotch

He grabs my hand "Baek baby what has gotten into?" you he laughs

"I don't know I just feel really horny all of a sudden"

"Hey I'm not complaining I'm just surprised baby but if you keep touching me there I think I'll crash the car and we can't have that now can we"

I move my hand and place it back on my leg as I look out the window feeling like I did something wrong, I feel tears filling up

I feel his hand on top of my hand

"Baek baby please don't be upset I really want you so much I wanna pull this car over and take you right now but"....    before he could finish I cut him off

"Well then stop the car" I shout as my heart starts to pulse more

Pulling over into a car park near the beach he finds a private spot

Before he can turn the engine totally off I un clip my seatbelt and start to climb across him with my legs either side of him kissing him

"Wow baby wait hang on" he says through kisses as he unclips his seatbelt. Reaching down I pull his t-shirt up and over his head as I continue kissing him again more deeper and harder as he runs his hands down my back and over the hump of my ass squeezing it

"Chanyeol take me rough please" I say through kisses and I kiss along his neck down to his collar  making him groan out

"I don't wanna hurt you Baek"

"Please Chanyeol let's get in the back please please do me hard I can't control myself, I feel like I'm not going to survive unless I have you right now"

I don't wait for him to answer I just climb in the back of his car and I start to strip I feel like I can't control my need, leaning over with my ass facing him as I lean over the back looking out the rear view window hoping he will take me now or I will do it myself

I hear him get out of the car and open the door beside me as he climbs in behind me unzipping his jeans he takes out his member leaning over me he kisses up my back and up to my neck

"Are you sure baby?" he whispers in my ear

"Yes please chanyeol do me or I'll do it myself" as I grab my member in mine I start to stroke it then feeling his hand take my hand away as he grabs it and starts to stroke it making me groan with pleasure

"Chanyeol just do it come on stop teasing me"

Next thing I feel him slide into me making me scream with pleasure

"Yes yes finally omg Chanyeol now take me hard please" I scream out

He places his hands on my hips and starts to move Slowly as he pumps into me

I start to get annoyed so I move faster wanting him to go faster "chanyeol faster"

I get annoyed that I shout at him "chanyeol sit down I wanna fuck you"

"Oh baby no no you ain't fucking my ass" he laughs

"I don't mean fuck your ass I want you to sit down so I can sit on you"

"Ok baby" he moves and sits down climbing on him with both my legs either side of him, I grab his member and slip down onto him letting out a groan

"Oh god baby what has gotten into you" he growls out again

"Your getting into me" I scream out as I pound faster on his cock holding tight onto his shoulders as he kisses my neck

"Chanyeol I'm gonna cum so hard"

"Cum baby, cum for daddy"

As soon as he said that I explode all over his stomach and chest panting for breath as he continues to pound me he releases deep inside me.

" What made you say daddy?"  I question him while I try catch my breath looking down at him

"I don't know it just kinda came out I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry it kinda turned me on"

"Baek you where turned on before I said that what got into you and don't say I did" he laughs still holding me and kissing my chest

"I just got really horny I have no idea why maybe it's the hormones" I kiss him back

"I'm just glad you have blacked out windows in the car or everyone passing would have seen us"

"Baek baby they would have seen the car rocking" he laughs out as he lifts me up off him

Taking his top he wipes up our mess and wipes his seed from me as we get dressed

"That was fun" he winks at me as he zips up his jeans and hoodie while getting out of the car and climbs in the front. I just climb over the seat as I'm small enough to do it not like him and his lanky legs

"Can we go home now Chanyeol?" I yawn out

"Lets take my babies home" as he starts the car and we head off

_**Chanyeol pov** _

Watching Baek fall asleep, I wonder what got into him is he gonna be like this being pregnant or have I unleashed a beast inside him .....  
  


_**Hope you are liking** _ **_it so far_ **

_**I'd** _ _**like to introduce the two new** _ _**characters** _ _**in my book these are actually my two friends who support me so much here and in private and who are big fans of Chanbaek** _

[ _**April_girl02** _ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/April_girl02) _**being April in the story .** _

[ _**blueberry_eri** _ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/blueberry_eri) _**being Skylar in the story** _

 

**_❤C❤_ **   
  
  
  



	32. Chapter 32

**_Chanyeol_ ** **_pov_ **

After our trip to the coffee place and then in the car park we came home and had dinner and Baek went to bed early as he wasn't feeling too well.

Sitting on the sofa my phone buzzes

"Hello"

" _Hey cuz can we come in_ _?"_

"Sure Sehun come on in punch 0461 into the keypad the gate will open but be quiet Baek is sleeping"

" _Will do"_

Hanging up the phone I head to the door and leave it open as I walk into the kitchen for a drink returning to the living room I see Sehun and Luhan sneaking in closing the door behind them

"Hey cuz how's things?" Sehun asks while sitting on the sofa with luhan

"All good, Baek is just tried how was things in work?"

"All good cuz nothing to worry about Minseok sorted out the stuff for tomorrow's interviews"

"Good glad to hear it"

"What is wrong with Baek really?" luhan asks with a worried tone

"Nothing he just hasn't been eating properly with everything that has been going on that's all but he is much better today luhan so don't worry, how is your new school working out?"

"Awww it's strange to get use to a new place but Kyungsoo and Kai are helping me fit in, also Kyungsoo is worried about Baek a lot he cried the other evening after Baek went to the nurses office, he wanted to ring Baek but he stopped himself"

"I'll ring him later and tell him everything is ok"

"Do you want something to drink?" Sehun asks luhan as he heads into the kitchen

"Sehun shouldn't you wait to be asked?" luhan says while looking at me

I can't help but laugh "Sehun makes himself at home here luhan he knows he can help himself he doesn't need to ask"

Returning he hands luhan a glass and pours himself and luhan a whiskey

Holding up my hand towards luhan "Wait luhan are you sure you wanna drink that whiskey it is a very strong one"

"Oh chanyeol I've had one before"

Taking a sip he drops the glass grabbing his throat making me and Sehun both jump

"Baby are you ok?" Sehun shouts

"It burns" luhan coughs out

"Give him some milk" a soft sleepy voice says making us turn around

Sehun runs into the kitchen and returns with a glass of milk making luhan drink It

"Are you guys trying to kill luhan" Baek says while rubbing Luhan's back as he tried to catch his breath

"I did warn him baby"

"Baby I thought you where sleeping?"

"I was, I just woke up and didn't know were you where" as he sits down on the sofa beside me in his favourite fluffy jumper and a pair of shorts looking all cute

"Sehun do you still have your balls?" Baek laughs out making Sehun blush and me spit out my drink

"Yes I had a lot of grovelling to do didn't I baby" he says while looking at luhan as he drinks his milk

"Yes you did but least you won't do it again or you really will loose your balls" he laughs out making Sehun panic

"Sehun Baby I'm messing with you relax"

Baek nuzzles into my neck and that can either mean one of two things

1\. He is looking for attention

Or

2\. He is hungry

And since Sehun and Luhan are here I'm guessing it's number 2

"Are you hungry baby?"

"I'm just a bit peckish nothing much" he smiles at me

"Ok I'll go grab us all some snacks" getting up I head into the kitchen as Sehun follows close behind

"Hey chanyeol can we talk real quick?" he says while looking back to the kitchen door to see if the others are coming

"Yeah what's wrong, omg what have you done?"

"What me? I didn't do anything what makes you think that"

"It's about Justin"

"What about him Sehun" I ask angrily

"He hasn't been to any of his training in a week, we tried calling him but nothing so we had to let his place go"

"Aww well that sucks for him doesn't it"

"Are you not concerned about it cuz, Tj is gone and now Justin is gone"

"I don't give a fuck about TJ, I don't even want to hear his name again especially around Baek he has enough on his plate at the moment sehun, maybe Justin and him left I don't care really"

"Ok but it's just a bit weird that's all cuz"

"Look don't worry about them Justin is probably sick" as I grab all of baek's favourite snacks and head back into the living room with sehun following close behind handing Baek a empty glass

"What's that for?" I question him

"Duh so Baek can have a drink of whiskey with us "

I feel my heart beat faster, I can feel myself panic what do I say

"Thanks Sehun but I'd rather have some milk, Luhan's looks so nice plus the doctor said i should really stay away from it for awhile till I sort my eating habits out"

I sit down and relax thank God Baek spoke up

He heads back into the kitchen and returns with some milk for Baek making him smile "thank you"

"So luhan how's school" Baek asks

"Aww it's ok I was just telling chanyeol that Kai and Kyungsoo have been helping me fit in"

"Aww that's good have I missed much work?"

"Don't worry I have loads of notes I can give you so you don't get behind"

After a catch up and a good laugh with friends we say our goodbyes and goodnight to them and head to bed

****

Next day arrives and Baek decides to head to school today. I drop him off saying our goodbyes with a kiss

"Baek baby if you need me for anything just call me I'll be in the office, those two girls and some others are in today to sign the paper work

"Ok chanyeol have a good day at work" leaning in he kisses me so softly again

"Goodbye my babies have a good day" I smile as I watch Baek walk over into the arms of Kyungsoo as they hug each other as he looks back and gives me a wave

I drive off and head to the office my phone rings through the speakers

"Minseok I'm on my way what's up?"

" _The_ _police_ _have been here_ _wanting_ _to know if we_ _saw_ _Justin_ "

"What are you serious, Sehun said it to me last night but I didn't think it was anything to worry about"

" _I told them he_ _hasn't_ been here so they just left and asked us to contact him again if he shows up"

"Ok I'll catch up with you when I get there"

"Ok see you then"

 

**_Baekhyun pov_ **

After finally catching up with Kyungsoo and Kai I head to My locker opening it I find a note inside

**Hey Baekkie baby oh how I missed you don't worry we will see each other soon and you will be mine again**   
**Tj**

Dropping the note I can't catch my breath

"Baek are you ok" I hear Kyungsoo shout

"I ... I... think I'm gonna be sick" as I run into the bathroom nearest to my locker and throw up the breakfast I had

"Oh Baek why did you get sick?" he says while rubbing my back

" I just got a note from TJ" I throw up again

"What where is it?"

Standing up and wiping my mouth with the tissue he gave me "it's on the floor at my locker

Running outside he returns with it "that bastard what the fuck does he want?"

"He wants me Kyungsoo" I feel myself start to cry

"Hey Baek don't cry just ignore it you have a amazing guy now, don't let him ruin it " pulling me into his arms and hugging me

"Oh well hello babies" he hear a voice from the door

"Kai what you doing here?" Kyungsoo questions him

"Last time I checked this was a bathroom baby" he say while heading over to the urinal and doing his business then washing his hands

"What's up with Baek?" Kai questions him

"He got a note from Tj in his locker here read it"

"That prick better fuck off" kai shouts

"Will I ring chanyeol and tell him" Kyungsoo asks as he takes his phone out from his pocket

"No please don't I will tell him later myself, he needs to be in work I have kept him away enough" I feel crying again

"Baek don't cry come here" Kai takes me into his arms hugging me "we won't let him get near you ok "

Washing my face I head out and into class catching up and everything I missed

Finally lunch arrives and my stomach is growling so bad

"Hey Baek" luhan waves and runs up to me he are you heading for lunch

"Yeah are you coming with us?"

"Yeah I'm so hungry I feel like I'm gonna pass out he laughs as we head into the break room and queue up for food

Once we have our food we all sit together as we watch Kyungsoo give out to Kai about all the chicken he has piled high on his plate

"Did you leave any chicken for others?" Kyungsoo says while tucking into his noodles

"Baby you know I love my chicken" Kai says while stuffing more into his mouth

My phone buzzes with a text from chanyeol

_Hey my babies hope your ok and eating_

Your babies are fine and we are having some food now

_I will pick_ _you_ _up after_ _school_ _my babies_ _can't_ _wait to see you_ _I_ _miss you so much_

We miss you too and can't wait to see you either

"Babies?" Luhan says while looking over my shoulder

"Hey luhan that's rude you shouldn't be reading people's messages" I blush

"Omg I figured it out" He shouts making me punch is arm. Lucky Kai and Kyungsoo where too busy watching a video on YouTube they didn't hear him

"Come with me" luhan grabs my arm and pulls me into a class room that isn't being used right now

"Baek is it true am I right in thinking the way I am?"

"What are you going on about luhan?"" I blush

"Your pregnant aren't you" he stares at me for my answer

I don't reply I just bow my head

"Omg you are" he jumps up and down squealing like a little child

"Shhhhh luhan someone will hear you" as I try cover his mouth

"How did you know luhan?"

"Getting sick all the time and sleeping a lot but Last night I worked it out when you didn't drink and you said about the doctor telling you to stay away from it , and now today when chanyeol messaged calling you babies"

Sitting down on one of the chairs I place my head in my hands

"Beaks it's ok I won't tell anyone I promise " he kneels down beside me taking my hand in his

"We want to tell you all together after the proper scan" I cry out

"Baek I won't tell anyone not even Sehun ok I promise you pinkie promise" he says while sticking out his little finger as I wrap my around his

"Wipe your tears and let's go eat ok" he says while standing up we head back to the food hall as we sit back down

"Where were you two?" Kyungsoo asks

"Just in the bathroom" luhan answers while continuing eating his food

Finally school is over taking luhan notes of what I missed we head outside to see Sehun and chanyeol standing by their cars talking

"I see Sehun gets to keep his balls today" I laugh out making luhan link me with a smile

"Just look at the two of them in their suits Baek how did we every get this lucky?"

"I don't know but I wouldn't mind him out of his suit" I blush

Looking at me shocked luhan breaks out laughing "wow slow down tiger "

"Excuse me are you Mr Byun?" a man carrying a bunch of flowers asks me

"Yes that's me" I reply with a worried look as he hands me the flowers

"These are for you sir"

"Taking the flowers I look towards chanyeol as him and Sehun are now looking at us

"Oh he sent you flowers" luhan shouts while taking the card from the cardholder

"Baek these are from Tj"

"What?" I look shocked at him

**To my beautiful** **Baekkie** **hope you like** **the** **flowers** **can't** **wait to see you baby**   
**TJ**

"Oh no" I feel my stomach turn again dropping the flowers I just bend over and vomit the contents of my stomach

"Baek shit" luhan shouts while rubbing my back

"Hey baby I'm here it's ok" I hear chanyeol say as he hands me a handkerchief so I can wipe my mouth

"What's wrong with him?" Sehun asks all concerned

"Think he has something dodgy on lunch" luhan replies while still rubbing my back

"Where did the flowers come from" chanyeol picks them up from the ground as Sehun reads the card

"They are from TJ"

"Let's get you in the car baby" chanyeol hands Sehun the flowers "get rid of these" as he takes my arm and guides me to the car

As I climb in the car luhan runs over to me "Baek are you gonna be ok" as he touches my hand

"I'll be fine can you just tell Kai and Kyungsoo for me I don't want them thinking I ran off without saying goodbye"

"I'll tell them, don't worry you go rest and I'll see you soon ok" giving my hand a tight squeeze before he heads back to Sehun and chanyeol

Watching chanyeol come over to the car I can see the anger in his face as he walks around the car taking his suit jacket off rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and climbs in fastening his seatbelt as he starts the engine

"Chanyeol I need to tell you something"

"Sure baby what is it?" He asks while looking out at the road as he pulls out of the college grounds

"I got a note in my locker this morning from Tj " looking over at him I see his knuckles turn white as he grips the steering wheel tighter

"What did it say?"

Handing him the note he takes it and reads it I can see the anger build up more as he scrunches it up in his hand and throws it into the pocket of the car.

"Just ignore them baby he won't come near you" he turns smiling at me

"Do you want some water?" he hands me the bottle that's between us

"Chanyeol I threw up this morning and again with the flowers" as I take another sip of the water

"Was it because of the things you got or because this little one? he smiles while placing his hand on my tummy as I smile back at how cute he is being with me placing my hand on top of his.

"Just because it brought back old memories that's all" he places his hands back on the wheel

"Well my babies must be hungry then let's go get some food, would you both like that?"

Seeing the big yellow M up ahead Smiling as I rub my tummy "yeah we would love Mc Donald's"

"Oh really" he laughs out while turning the wheel with one hand as we pull into the car park of the restaurant

"Ok my baby's but just today you can have Mc Donald's ok, from tomorrow onwards you both need to eat properly" he turns off the engine as we climb out

"Oh by the way luhan figured out our secret" as I take his arm

"How the hell he figure it out" He stops in his tracks

"He just saw your message today and worked it all out with me getting sick and not drinking"

"Awww damn it if Sehun finds out and tells the others he really will loose his balls" he laughs making me laugh too as we head into the restaurant ........

                          ❤C❤

 

_**Keep the** _ _**comments** _ _**coming** _ _**I** _ _**love reading** _ _**them** _ _**xcx** _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	33. Chapter 33

**_(It was brought to my_ ** **_attention_ ** **_some_ ** **_don't_ ** **_understand what the meaning cuz is? in this story it means cousin_ ** **_As_ ** **_that how_ ** **_we_ ** **_say it where_ ** **_I_ ** **_am from . Its not the short cuz as in because, hope that clears things up a bit ❤)_ **

_**Chanyeol** _ _**Pov** _

Sitting with my hands behind my head in my office my assistant knocks on the door

"Come in" I shout while sitting up straight

"Mr Park your trainees are here" Mrs Lee says while guiding the two girls into my office

"Aww hello ladies come sit" as I point in the direction of the chairs in front of my desk

"Thank you Mrs Lee that will be all for now " watching her leave my office

"Welcome to M.C.S Corp as you know we are one of the biggest companies in Korea, we own all the music company's, tv company's anything in the entertainment industry we own.  
So as you filled out some forms yesterday I will need you to sign a different contract today" handing them both the contract and a pen

"Wow Mr Park I didn't know the company owned so much" Skylar blushes as she started to read her contract

"Yes we do, so all your boy bands and girl bands companies have to come to us for approval for concerts etc"

"Mr Park this is just one page" April says while holding it up

" Yes it is April all it says is that you cannot discuss what happens in this company to anyone else that doesn't work in the company, even if you are fired or leave we can sue you if you even try to tell anyone what goes on in here, if you both can do that then sign if not then you will have to leave and give your place to someone else"

"Well Skylar is my best friend so least I have someone to talk to if work gets to hard" as she signs the page

"I'll sign too" Skylar says as she signs her name

"What happens now?" April questions me

" Well now your still in school but if you can come here an hour after school 3 days a week we can start you off slowly maybe with some filing, first get you both use to working after school then we will work you up to assistants to others in the company"

"Will we get a chance to go to the music companies too and see the band's they have" April asks cautiously

"April you can't ask that" Skylar blushes

"No no I'd rather you ask me, and yes you do, it's part of the job also once a month maybe twice we need people to go to those companies and get the files of the schedule they have coming up, so you would be driven to the building and back"

"Omg I'm so excited April" Skylar shrieks like a little girl

"Also ladies we have a strict dress policy here you can't wear skinny jeans and t-shirt, you are now both faces of the company once you work for me, so shirts or blouses, work trousers or skirt keep it classy ok?

"Yes sir" they say together

"So do you think you are ready for it are you ready to work for me?"

"Hell yes" April shouts out laughing

"APRIL god" Skylar blushes at how her friend answered me

"Sorry sir yes we are"

**_Pressing the button on my phone_ **

"Mrs Lee could you come in please"

 _'Right away sir_ "

Mrs Lee approaches my desk

"Mrs Lee these two lovely ladies are now part of the M.C.S Corp Family please if you can show them around and show them also the file room"

"Yes Mr Park right away"

Heading out of my office behind them into the room that Mrs Lee will now be sharing with April and Skylar. Two new desks have been placed in the room

"Ok ladies pick a desk from the other two obviously not Mrs Lee's desk"

"We get desks?" Skylar nearly cries

"Well you didn't think you would sit on the floor now sweetie did you" as I look at her, April hugs her

"This is so much we never thought all of this would be included Mr Park" April says while holding back her own tears

"We look after our staff like family, well the ones that really want it that is"

"How about you go on your morning break and take it all in then please go with Mrs Lee and she will show you everything you need to know, also I would like you both to decide on a job each and help Mrs Lee out"

"Heading back to my office" Mrs Lee calls me and hands me my post   
"Thank you Mrs Lee"

Heading into my office and closing my door walking over to my desk I text Baek

"Hey baby how is college going"

" _It's_ _really good today we have a free period now so me and luhan are just messing around taking pictures"_

 _"_ Am I allowed see some"

_Of course baby hang on a minute still trying to get use to this phone_

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

_Did you get it_

I did baby wow you look super cute in that

_Luhan took this one of me_

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Damn baby you look lost in thought in that pic what where you thinking of?

_I was thinking of you chanyeol_

That's how you look thinking of me?

_Yeah_ _I_ _was thinking of when_ _I_ _get home and get to kiss you and see you and be held in ur arms_

Aww baby I'll see you real soon and I will hold you all night

 _I cant wait, t_ _his is_ _what_ _luhan looks like when he_ _can't_ _understand_ _Kai_ _haha_

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Haha you should send that to Sehun

_Chanyeol before you go_ _I_ _wanna show you one more and your gonna laugh when you see it_

Ok baby send it

_Ok be prepared_

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Omg where the hell did you find that pic haha 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

_IT_ _was in the locker_ _that_ _luhan got assigned in college behind a class schedule with a_ _I_ _heart Mins all over it_

I am so keeping that to tease Minseok with, oh baby I have to go back to work enjoy college and don't forget to eat ok baby

 _I_ _won't_ _I_ _promise_

_XXX_

_Xxxxxxxxx_

Placing my phone back on the desk I wonder if I can get that pic of Minseok blown up. I decide to check the internet to see if I can find somewhere close to do it . I find one not to far from here I decide to ring them and get it done

After hanging up the phone to them I am delighted to know they have a privacy policy so that's good it won't be shared around, plus they can do it and have it brought to the company tomorrow aww this will so be worth the money I just need to email them the picture

_Knock comes to my door_

"Come in" I shout as I close the web browser

"Hey cuz it's just me" Sehun takes a seat and hands me a pile of files

"What the hell are those"

"The files that are suppose to arrive next week are early, the company wanted to hand them in early this month" he says while sitting back in the chair

"Well they where late last month, I doubt they wanted to pay a fine this time, just means I can't pick Baek up from school today I'll ring him at lunch

"Hey cuz I'll pick him up when I'm picking luhan up"

My phone rings from another office number in the building

"Hello Suho"

" _Hey_ _chanyeol we have to head to a meet at 4 can_ _you_ _make sure_ _Minseok_ _is there also you will need to bring Sehun too"_

 _"_ Shit is it important"

" _Afraid_ _so see you at 4"_

Handing up the phone I look at Sehun

"We have to go to a meeting at 4 which means we can't get Baek or luhan from college"

"Shit cuz I better ring luhan and tell him" he gets up to call him

"Sehun sit down will you, I can ring Baek and ask him to go on speaker sure it's nearly lunch now, I'll text him first so he can have luhan with him"

Baek baby are you on lunch yet?

_Just heading now is everything ok or are you_ _checking_ _up on me to make sure_ _I'm_ _eating_

_"_ No no baby I know you will eat, I want to call you and make sure u have luhan with you please baby as I have Sehun here with me we can go on speaker

_Ok hang on_ _I'll_ _go get him and head into a free room and_ _I'll_ _text you and let you know we are ready_

_"_ Ok he will text me when they ready"

"While we are waiting I'll show you the picture Baek and luhan found today" turning my phone to show him he bursts out laughing

"Omg where did they find that?"

"In Luhan's locker behind a class schedule"

"But we didn't go there so how did it and up there?"

"Someone from that college must of had the hots for Minseok"

"Are you gonna show him?"

"Yeah I am, I got it blown up and it arrives tomorrow" I can't help but laugh

"He is gonna kill you but let me be there when he sees it" Sehun smiles

Baek texts me

_Ok we are ready_ _when_ _you are_

_(_ **_I have there_ ** **_initials_ ** **_in brackets at_ ** **_the_ ** **_beginning of the sentence_ ** **_so_ ** **_you can tell who is saying what in the conversation )_ **

_(C)_ Hey baby Your on loud speaker and Sehun is here

(B)"Is something wrong chanyeol?"

(C) "we won't be able to pick you both up today"

(L) "Sehun baby is everything ok should we be worried"

(S) "no baby of course not, we just both have to go to a meeting at 4 so we won't make it to pick you both up"

(B) "is that all, geez I thought something happened"

(C) "so you don't mind baby?"

(B) "don't be silly we can make our own way home"

(L) "how about me and Baek head to yours and baek's place and I can wait there for you Sehun and you can pick me up from there if that's ok with you guys"

(C) "I like that idea let's go with that"

(B) "ok well it's all sorted then"

(L) "yay now let's get some food I'm starving"

(B) "me too"

(S) "luhan I love you baby"

(L) "love you too Sehun"

(C) "Baek baby I wanna tell you something later can you remind me when I get home"

(B) "sure chanyeol see you later"  
(B,L) "bye"

(

C,S) "bye"

Hanging up the phone I sit back in my chair

"Are you ok cuz?"

"Yeah I guess" I answer placing my elbows on the table and placing my head on my hands

"Something wrong isn't there cuz"

"Sehun I've never told Baek I love him, I'm such an idiot" I get up and start to pace the floor holding my hair in my hands

"Really I thought you guys would have said it to each other by now"

"Well I did but he was either asleep or falling asleep when I said it to him"

"Fuck I need to tell him tonight"

"Is that what you wanted to tell him tonight?"

"What? no, I have to tell him something else important but damn I really need to tell him I love him but I want to make it special some how"

"Take him out somewhere then and make it special"

"The roof garden of my place" I smile

"The roof really" he looks at me with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah I have an idea I can put up twinkly lights"

"Really cuz?"

"Oh shut up you, I know he will love my idea"

"Ok but don't come to me if it goes belly up"

"Shut up"

Pressing the buzzer to call Mrs Lee

" _Mr_ _Park_ _what can_ _I_ _do for you sir?"_

"Mrs Lee could you send in April and Skylar please"

_"Right_ _away sir"_

They knock and head straight in

"Mr Park you called for us? "April says while bowing followed by Skylar

"Ladies I need a massive favour could you please head to the department store and find me some lights to hang up"

"Can we ask what's its for sir so it can help us with our choice?" Skylar asks while blushing

"Let's just say I need ones to make a small area look romantic, also maybe candles and strawberries"

"Ok sir we will head now"

"Ask Mrs Lee to give you some company money and also go on lunch while your out too make sure you take your full lunch ladies and I will see you later"

"Yes sir" as they head out the door

"Ok well Sehun let's go grab something to eat"

***

After the meeting and the girls returning with the light and strawberries. I cant help but think how the hell am I gonna do this without being caught out

"Sehun we are gonna need more help"

"Ring Kai and get Kyungsoo to go over the more people that distract Baek the better"

Punching in kais number I call him

" _Hello"_

"Hey Kai it's chanyeol"

" _Hey_ _what's_ _up?"_

"I need and favour from you and Kyungsoo"

" _Sure_ _what's_ _up?"_

"I'm gonna tell Baek I love him tonight but I wanna make it special"

" _Omg_ _I_ _thought you already told each other"_

"No but I will tonight"

_"So_ _when do u wanna do it?"_

"Can you drop Kyungsoo over to mine and baek's place and can you maybe sneak me and Sehun in so we can get the things ready"

" _Sure_ _I'll_ _let Kyungsoo know the plan when do you wanna do it?"_

"Can you head over now by any chance?"

_Yeah we_ _can_ _head over_ _now_

Thanks Kai

_No problem Yeol_

***  
Heading to our place I punch in the code and head in through the gate and park around the back way. Kyungsoo and luhan are keeping Baek occupied so he doesn't know what's going on he just thinks they dropped by just to see how he was doing.

"Ok they have Baek in the sitting room while they are singing and dancing, Kai is heading to the bathroom now so he will let us in the back door" Sehun whispers

"Ok good have we got everything from the car?"I ask

"For the third time yes cuz"

"Ok ok I'm nervous bare with me" I can feel my heart race

"Awww your so cute when your nervous cuz"

"Shut up cuz" I laugh out

The backdoor opens and we sneak in as Kai closes the door behind us

We head up to the roof top and I start putting out the cushions as Sehun hangs up the lights

"What made you do it like this?"

"Well Baek loved making love in front of the fire on a fluffy rug so this is kinda like that but this time with stars"

"Awww cuz this is so sweet he will love it I take back what I said earlier"

Finally it's all done and I head down to our room and quickly change

"What the hell am I gonna wear?"

"Well Baek has his favourite jumper on and shorts" Kai says

"Ok I'll go comfy too" I decide to go naked on top and throwing on a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms I wore the night we first made love I head out

"Is that what your wearing?" Kai and Sehun look me up and down

"Yeah shut up it will work I know my baby"

"Ok so what we do now?" Kai whispers trying not to laugh

"Head down stairs and go to leave and turn off the lights for me"

"Ok let's go" Kai says to Sehun

As I watch them head into the living room and give the others the nod to leave, they say goodbye and just as Baek asks why they are leaving Kyungsoo tells him to look towards my direction as he switches off the light just leaving the light from the candles To light the room

I stand in the doorway leaning against it with my arms folded looking at him

"Chanyeol what's going on?" he blushes in the candle light

"Come here baby" as I hold out my hand

Watching him all small and cute he take my hand as we follow the lights

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

"Wow chanyeol you did all this"

"Yes baby with a little help of course" I smile at him

"Ok baby go close your eyes for me"

Opening the door to the roof area I guide him in

"Ok stand there don't move"

"Ok baby open your eyes"

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

  
He starts to cry "omg chanyeol it's beautiful he covers his face with his hands as he sobs

"Hey baby, you like sleeping on fluffy rugs in front of a fire well how about sleeping on cushions under the stars with me tonight"

"Omg I'm speechless chanyeol" he sobs

"Why did you do all this?"

"I wanted to tell you something that I should have told you the first night"

"Turn around now baby"

"Chanyeol I don't think I can I'm shaking so much" he says with a nervous laugh

Placing My arms around him I turn him around

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

  
"Omg chanyeol" he sobs out more

Dropping to my knees "Baek baby mother of my unborn child I love you so much with every inch of my body heart and soul, you are the true owner of my heart, you are my world my universe every single breath I take is for you"

He sobs more as he comes to me hugging me and sobbing into my chest

"Chanyeol I love you so so much, omg how can I show you how much"

"Baby you show me every day and even more now carrying our baby for us, it is the best gift ever, you are the best gift ever to have come in to my life and I love you so much I will forever be on my knees for you till the day I die"

"No chanyeol don't talk like that please I don't ever want to live without you"

"You won't baby now come gimme a kiss"

Standing up I pull him closer to me as I wipe the tears from his eyes

"Come let's lay on the bed thing and look at the stairs"

"Is that champagne?" He asks

"No baby it's non alcoholic it's strawberry flavoured too so it's safe for you and baby"

Climbing onto the made up bed he snuggles into my chest and we lay and look up at the stars.......

❤C❤

**_Not many comment on the chapters lately 😭😭😭 beginning to worry_ **


	34. chapter 34

_**Baek's pov** _

Sitting in a nice hot vanilla bubble bath, candles all around, chanyeol really is going above and beyond for me tonight, the roof idea was perfect and so special watching the stars in the arms of the man that I love was amazing. Pity it got too cold that we had to come inside

"Little baby in there your daddy is really amazing you know that" as I rub my tummy cup water in my hands and pouring it all over my tummy

"How's my babies doing in here?" Chanyeol whispers as leans against the door frame still in his tracksuit bottoms and no top making me blush and bite my lip at the view

"We are good" I giggle as I blow some bubbles from my hand into the air

"Is there room in there for one more?" he says with a cheeky smirk

"How will we fit, have you seen the length of your legs" I giggle watching him strip his bottoms off

"Hey don't slag my legs you like them around you don't you?" As he climbs in behind me as I settle between his legs laying my head back onto his chest as he pours some water all over my body. Turning my head to the side I lean up and kiss him feeling his hands run over my stomach

"Baek baby I have some news we are gonna see our baby on a better scan it's called a 3D scan we will be able to see our baby so much more clear" he says while kissing my neck

"Oh wow can we do that?" I asked him

"Yes baby we can and they can video it too so we can have more then just a picture, plus I was thinking if you like when we get it done, we can show it to the others when we finally tell them" chanyeol whispers while continuing to kiss my neck

Feeling his hands slip off my tummy and down under the water, I let out a sigh as he touches my member making my head fall back as his other hand is on my neck turning me to kiss him as he strokes my member

"Chanyeol" I cry out with pleasure

"Shhhh baby, I want you to come for me Baek baby"

Reaching my arm up around his shoulder I hold on, After a few more stokes of my member I can't hold back and I explode all up my chest trembling

"Mmmm that's my baby" he says while kissing me softly on the lips

" What about you chanyeol, you need to cum too" looking into his eyes

"Baby tonight is all about you, now let's get up and rinse you off " as he steps up in the bath and reaches for the shower head and rinsing the bubbles off our bodies, then stepping out and grabbing a towel as he wraps a towel around me and then him as he helps me step out without falling.

"Let's go get you dressed baby can't have you catching a cold now can we" as he guides me into our bedroom

As he dries me off and picks out some clothes for me I can't help but yawn and pull the t-shirt down over my head

"Is my baby tired" he says with a smile

"I'm sorry I really am chanyeol" I say with a pout

"Why are you pouting baby it's ok today was a busy day for you" He whispers as he runs his hand down my cheek softly

"It's such a special night for us chanyeol and I can't even stay awake anymore" I bow my head down and play with the helm of my t-shirt

"Baek baby its midnight your allowed be tired I am too plus your carrying this little one" as he rubs my tummy

Dropping to his knees he places both hands on my tummy and whispers softly   
"Little one this is daddy now I want you to be a good baby and let mommy sleep tonight and not feel sick ok" as he kisses my tummy and fixes my t shirt

He puts me into bed and snuggles the blanket over me placing a kiss on my forehead

"Wait are you not getting in with me?"

"I will be back baby I just wanna make sure all the candles are out and the doors are locked that's all" as he walks out of the bedroom I snuggle down and feel myself drift.

_**Chanyeol's** _ _**p.o.v** _

After I have blown all the candles out and made sure everything was locked and turned off I head back up to my baby. As I reach the bedroom door I can't help but look at the beauty sleeping on our bed with his hand placed gently on his tummy which is becoming a habit to him now. Tiptoe over to the bed I climb in beside him kissing a very soft kiss as not to wake him on his cheek and he smiles in his sleep.

"Night my babies"

                                                                                     ****

 

  
_**Chanyeol p.o.v** _

A few weeks have passed and the day for our scan has finally arrived, I'm so nervous seeing our baby properly sitting on the edge of the bed all dressed waiting for Baek

Tonight is also the night we have asked the others to join us for dinner they have no idea what's is happening we just told them how we haven't seen each other that it would be nice to catch up.

"Chanyeol" a soft voice comes from the doorway

Turning to look I see Baek standing all nervous

"What's wrong baby are you ok?" I rush over to him

"I'm just nervous chanyeol and scared too"

"Baby everything will be fine it's ok come here" pulling him in closer for a hug

"Come on baby let's go or we will be late for our appointment" As we head out the door and climb into the car

Putting Baek in the car I walk around to get into the drivers side but I stop and take a deep breath as I'm scared too but I don't want Baek to see me like this, I need to make sure he is relaxed and ok he can't worry about me too. Climbing into the car we head off to the hospital

Baek has been taking calls off the others about the plans for tonight but what made him laugh was the call he got from Kai asking would we have chicken. I can't help but laugh as I watch Baek nearly crying her how Kai was begging and pleading that we had chicken for him to eat or he wouldn't come over. I'm glad in a way that he called because it broke the nervous tension in the car.

Reaching the hospital we park the car and walk to the reception to find out where we need to go and head in the direction.

As we wait in the waiting room Baek is pulling the sleeve of his jumper and twisting the end of it with nerves

"Hey baby stop everything will be ok" I whisper as I grab his hand and hold it tight

"Mr Byun Baekhyun we are ready for you now" a nurse call a from the door way to the scan room

Stepping up I take his hand as we head into see our baby

"How are we feeling today?" the nurse asks while she gets Baek settled on the bed

"A bit nervous" Baek replies while grabbing my hand

"Well let's have a look at baby shall we" she say softly as he pours the gel on Baek's tummy and start a the scan

The screen comes to like and after a few seconds of her moving around his tummy we hear it

                                                             ❤The heart beat ❤

My eyes start to fill up and I turn to Baek and I can't help but see his eyes light up as he looks at the screen

"Chanyeol our baby has a heart beat" he cry's out

I cant help but laugh at what he just said  
"Our baby sure has a strong one just like his mommy" I kiss his hand

"I'm just going to measure baby and see how big baby has gotten" the nurse says while she presses the buttons on the machine

"Chanyeol I can't make out the baby" he cries out while tears stream from his eyes

"Oh Baek baby I can't either so it's ok baby is still only starting to grow it's normal"

"Don't worry it's hard to tell at early stages but see here" the nurse points at the screen "this is babies head here and babies feet will be here but most of all you can see how here is flicking on the screen that's the heart and your baby is growing good and heart beat is strong, I'm very happy with your progress" she smiles as she turns off the screen and wipes the gel from baek's tummy

" I would like to see you in about 2 months time and we can scan again and see how baby is doing if you have any question don't hesitate to contact us but everything is going nicely baby had a nice home in there" she says with a smile

After we collect all the baby books and CD with the scan on it from the hospital we head home

The ride home was quiet, Baek didn't really talk and neither did I we where both in shock that this is all real.

Pulling up to the house as we go through the gate and park I turn to Baek

"Baek baby are you ok?" I softly ask him

"I can't believe I'm carrying a baby inside me it's all real chanyeol our baby is real"

"Of course our baby is real sweetheart and baby has a strong heart beat too"

"What if I'm not good enough to carry our baby chanyeol?"

"Baek baby don't think like that you heard the nurse, Baby has a great home in there your doing great baby" I kiss him softly on the cheek making him turn and look at me

"We are going to be a little family chanyeol" he smiles with a tear running down his cheek

Wiping his tear away

"Yes we are baby you and little one will want for nothing in this world I will make sure you have everything you will ever need

"Chanyeol I love you so much"

"I love you too so much and you little one" kissing him on the lips

"Will we go in and get ready for the others coming over?"

"Yeah I can't wait to tell them" he smiles while climbing ok of the car

                                                                             ***

 

Time has passed and so has dinner as all the others sit around the living room I say goodbye to the people i hired to cook the meal and serve us

Heading back in to the laughs of everyone and to mostly the smile on my babies face having all his friend around him it warms my heart seeing me smile like that.

He turns to look at me and give me the nod as I head and get the CD with our scan on it and get ready for turn it on

"Are we having a movie night?" Lay askes while snuggling into Suho

"Something like that" I smile at chanyeol making him put it on

As Baek moves and sits on the single chair I sit on the floor at his legs and turn on the tv

The screen lights up and I can't help but watch their faces trying to make out what they are looking at

"Omg" Chen screams jumping up making them all jump with a fright

"Your pregnant" he screams running over to us making the others jump up also

"Omg cuz Congratulation's" Sehun shakes my hand and pulls me in for a hug making me tear up a bit

Getting all our hugs and Congratulations I turn to see Baek Sitting with all his friends around him smiling and hugging him but Kyungsoo stays sitting where he was

I head over to sit beside him and see if he is ok

"Kyungsoo are you ok?" I put my had over his shoulder

"I'm ok Yeol, I am just in shock but also happy Baek is finally getting everything he ever wanted in life" as he wipes his tears with his sleeve

"I'm am so glad you too met Yeol seeing him smile again warms my heart so much his pain is gone, he can Look at life with purpose now, look at him" he says while we both turn to look at Baek laughing so much at something his friends are saying

Turning to face us he stands up and heads over to us realising Kyungsoo hasn't come over to him yet

"Kyungsoo are you ok?" he asks softly

Standing up he just hugs Baek and they both start to cry "I'm just so happy for you Baek you finally have the life you wanted"

"Thank you D.O" he sobs into his neck holding onto him so tight making me cry out too as I can't hold it back anymore

"Hey don't cry" Suho places his arm around my shoulder handing me a drink

Taking the drink I take a sip

"I have no idea how to be a dad Suho"

"You will make a great dad chanyeol you both will, you just learn as you go there is no manual" he laughs

"Plus you have all us to help you out" Sehun says while sitting next to me

Baek breaks his hold on Kyungsoo and I step up and lift him up and hug him swinging him around as he laughs out   
Putting him back down I whisper

"I love you so much baby"

"I love you too chanyeol"

**_Sehun's p.o.v_ **

"When do you think we should tell him that Justin is back?"

"Not tonight" Suho smiles making sure no one hears him ......

                                                                                           ❤C❤

**_Please_ ** **_don't_ ** **_forget to_ ** **_vote_ ** **_thank you_ **   
**_XCX_ **


	35. Chapter 35

 

**_Sehun's_ ** _**p.o.v** _

"When do you think we should tell him that Justin is back?"

"Not tonight" Suho smiles making sure no one hears him

 

**_Chanyeol pov_ **

As I head to the kitchen and return with glasses and champagne I see Sehun and Suho in some sort of deep conversation maybe I should go find out.

"Ohhhhh champagne" chen shouts all excited running over to me" maybe I should ask them later

"Ok ok everyone I'd like you all to take a glass of champagne and come celebrate the news of our best friends baby"

"Hey what about Baek he can't drink champagne now he has a bun in the oven" Kyungsoo says

"It's ok D.O, chanyeol got me some non alcoholic champagne but when the baby is born we are so gonna play catch up on the drink ok" Baek laughs out while raising his glass

"If it's ok I'd like to say the toast" D.O says so softly making us all turn towards him

"Go ahead D.O" Baek says

"I'd like you all to raise your glasses to chanyeol and Baekhyun our best friends on the health of their unborn baby, I know you both will make amazing parents and your baby will know so much love from the heart of you Baekhyun, chanyeol I know we don't know each other that long but by the way you love Baek so much, I know you will take care of both of them with everything you have and if not I'll come after you" he laughs while a tears runs down his cheek

"To chanyeol and Baekhyun" Kyungsoo says while raising his glass

"To chanyeol and Baekhyun" we all say together and sip our drinks

With my arm around baek's waist we both look at each other and smile

"I love you Baek"

"I love you to Chanyeol"

"Ok so how long are you gone" Chen questions us as we all sit down

"Emmm six weeks now" baek's answers while blushing

"Awww 6 weeks that's cute, WAIT hang on, 6 weeks, as in my wedding week" Chen says with a look of shock on his face

"Afraid so Chen" I answer as Baek places his hands on my thigh all nervously

"You stole my thunder" he says with a sad look on his face and he looks down at his lap while playing with his champagne glass

"We didn't know we could get pregnant Chen, I'm really sorry, blame chanyeol" baek's laughs

"Hey hang on a second, who came to my cabin not wanting to be alone with a bottle of whiskey" I laugh back at him making him blush.

"Ok ok we can blame the whiskey that night" he laughs while taking a sip of his drink

"Wow that must have been some whiskey you had there Baek if it helped you get up the duff" Sehun smirks

"We didn't even have the whiskey, we had hot chocolate" I laugh making them all laugh out and spit out their drink

"What kind of coco is this?" And where can I get it?" lay questions us

"Suho can we have a baby" lay blurts out making us all look at Suho

"Eh.... sure baby but I don't think this is the kind of conversation to have now with everyone here" Suho says while blushing

"Hey let him ask if he wants to ask" Baek laughs

"Ok but we don't know if we can lay sweetheart" stroking his hand up and down lays back

"There is a test you can do, it's here in the books we got from the hospital earlier if you would like to take a look at it" Baek hands them one of the books

"So have you any names picked out yet?" luhan asks while sitting on the floor and leaning against Sehun's legs

"We haven't really thought about it have we Baek?"

Turning to look at Baek he give me a smirk

"You have a name don't you Baek"

"I have a name yes but I don't want to say anything yet until baby is born"

"Shouldn't we decide together Baek it is our baby"

"Eh hmm who is gonna be god parents?" Minseok asks helping us avoid an argument

"I'll let Baek answer that since he already has a name, If you will excuse me for a minute" I get up and leave to head to the bathroom making baek's hand fall off my lap

Reaching the ensuite in our bedroom I close the door, turning on the tap I cup some water and splash it onto my face, Taking a deep breath I look into the mirror and hear a knock at the door

"I'll be right out"

"Chanyeol it's us"

Opening the door while drying my face I see Kai laying on my bed hugging a pillow, Minseok sitting on the floor leaning his back against the bed, Suho sitting on the edge of our bed and Sehun leaning up against the wall

"Hey what's up Yeol?" Minseok asks

"Yeah why walk away like that, Minseok only asked a question" Suho says with a worried look on his face

"Baek has a name for our baby already without me being apart of it" I nearly cry out

" Yeol there is more to it then a babies name, what is it?" Minseok asks

"Ok it's just that I'm scared ok there I said it"

"Hey Yeol look we know having a baby is scary but you and Baek will make great parents" Minseok's stands up and pats me on the back

"Baek is such a caring and loving person Yeol he will love you and the baby with every cell in his body" Kai says while putting his head to the side in a caring way

"Yeol I have know you as far back as I can remember we all have, well except Kai, No offence Kai" Minseok laughs

"None taken" he laughs back

"Ok but Yeol you will make an amazing dad, your caring loving and you and Baek seem to want the same things in life, that baby will want for nothing in its life Yeol, enjoy this time with Baek and don't walk away cause he chose a name without you"

"Hey lay picked out everything for our wedding but I wouldn't have changed a thing but I know it's not that same as a name for a baby but this is the first time in baek's life he has control back" Suho says while getting up from the bed and putting his arm around my shoulders

"I love him so much, I just wanted to be a part of picking things for the baby it's our baby" I nearly cry out but hold it back cause I really don't want to cry in front of them

"Chanyeol" a soft voice comes from the doorway

Wiping the tear that has escaped my eye I turn to see Baek standing in the doorway playing with the string on his hoodie

"We will leave you to it" Sehun says as they all leave the bedroom

Baek walks in and sits on the bed as I stand leaning up against the wall

"Chanyeol I'm sorry but you did ask me did i have a name" he says with a bowed head

"Oh Baek baby I'm so sorry I just got a little annoyed for no reason, I'm so sorry, I just wanted us both to do it together maybe look at some names in the baby book and pick a few but instead i over reacted again" I kneel in front of him and lift his chin up so he can look me in the eyes

"Baek I'm scared I won't be good enough for you and the baby, I've been thinking of it all day and I used the name thing as an excuse"

"Chanyeol you are the most amazing man I have ever met in my life, look how knowing my past you still wanted to be part of me even when I thought No man would love me, chanyeol you saved me, you showed me what life was like you made me smile again and you will make the most amazing dad cause you have such a big heart, your loving and caring and have a great sense of humour, our little one will love you just like I do, well not in the same way but you know what I mean" he laughs as a tear falls from his eyes

"Baek baby I'm so sorry I'm being so selfish, I'm too busy thinking of myself  and I haven't even had a chance to ask you how you feel about all this as you are carrying our little one inside you"

"I'm so scared to and nervous as I don't think I will be a good mom and what if something happens during the birth and I don't make it or....."

"Shhhh baby don't think like that everything will be ok, I will get you the best care money can buy, I will protect you and our little one and you will be an amazing mom, our little one has an amazing temporary home in there" as I wipe his tears away and kiss his lips softly

"Hey little one, mommy and daddy are being silly ,we are crying over little things" as I talk to baek's tummy as I lean in and kiss it as he holds my head giggling

"Hey you two, are you coming inside or what?" luhan shouts getting our attention

"Come on babies let's go" holding out my hand as Baek takes it we head back into the living room to the others all laughing looking at Chens phone

"What are you all laughing at" as I sit down with Baek on my knee placing one hand on his lap and one around his waist

"The picture you got blown up of me when I was in college" he says all angry looking at me

"What did you do chanyeol?" Baek questions me

"I got it blown up to 8ft by 8ft" I break out laughing he throws me a pillow as I reach up my hand blocking from it hitting Baek

"Hey watch it marshmallow, you nearly hit my babies"

"Where did you find it?" Chen askes

"Baek sent it to me the other day"

"We found it behind an old class schedule in my new locker with love hearts all over saying I love mins " luhan laughs

"So my hubby had a secret admirer?" Chen give Minseok a dirty look

"Baby I only ever had eyes for you" Minseok grabs Chen and kisses him roughly

"Someone has something to hide" luhan laughs out while getting a smack of a cushion from Kyungsoo

Baek takes my hand and places it on his tummy, I can't help but look up at him as he is smiling down at me

"Chanyeol this little one is going to have a amazing family with this lot" as we look at the others all laughing and joking as they pile up on luhan

"Have you any idea who you would like to be god parents for this little one Baek?" I ask cautiously since I went mad the last time I asked him a question like this

"How about I pick one and you pick one"

"I would like D.O to be a godparent if that's ok he always had my back and I know Chen did too but I'd really like it to be D.O"

" I agree with you Baek I think that's a good choice, I think I'll choose Minseok I know he will do good by our baby too"

"I love it, shall we tell them now?"

"If you like baby?"

"Ok shhhh you lot" Baek shouts  
"We have decided who the god parents will be"

"Ohhh how exciting" luhan says while pushing all the others off him on the floor

"D.O will you do the honour of being our babies god parent?" Baek asks him

"Hell yeah" he shouts jumping up and  running over and hugging Baek

"Ok marshmallow, I mean Minseok will you be this little ones god parent too?" I ask knowing full well he will

"Anything for you Yeol, you know that" he stands up walking over to me and shakes my hand

"Ohhh can I plan the baby shower?" Lay asks all excited

" I don't really want anything for the baby just yet" Baek whispers sadly while playing with the string of his hoodie again

"Baby what's wrong are you ok "

"I'm ok it's just I never told you guys my mom lost a baby before I was born, she had bought everything and it broke her heart then when the baby didn't make it that she had to give all the stuff away, I think I'd like to wait until we are holding the baby in our arms before we buy stuff  if that's ok chanyeol" he says sadly looking at me

"Baek baby what ever you want that's fine, maybe you can pick something out that you like but we won't get them till baby is born, how's that?" I softly ask him while rubbing the hair out of his eyes

"I'd like that, thank you chanyeol" as he leans in and kisses my lips

"So what can we do instead of a baby shower?" then luhan asks

"You can still do the baby shower just make it all about Baek instead, like getting clothes for him, make him feel special, maybe once a month do a spa day help him relax" Kai says out of nowhere

"Wow nice idea Kai, I'd really like that yeah" Baek sits up all excited

"Ok well we will plan it and get this month sorted then" says lay

"Ok so the day you guys are planning the baby shower thing, how about us tops do something" Kai questions

"Sounds like a plan yeah, we can think of something while my babies are getting pampered"

"Ok first of all stop calling yourself tops" D.O turns giving Kai a dirty look

"But baby we are tops" Kai answers back

"So help me Kai I will bend you over and show you how to top" D.O shouts back making us all burst out laughing

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty baby" Kai leans over and smacks D.O ass making him blush

"Ok you two need to get a room" luhan says while getting up off the floor

" Chanyeol" Lay whispers

" I think its time to go to bed" as he points at Baek asleep on my chest

"Let's all go and leave them to rest it's been a long day" Suho gets up and starts clearing away some stuff

"Leave all that I can do it" I whisper making sure not to wake Baek

They all rush around and pick up all the cushion's putting them back on the chairs all the glasses and snacks cleared away that we had after dinner

"Chanyeol let me help you up" Sehun says while reaching his hand out

Kai joins him and lifts me up off the chair as I carry Baek into our bedroom, I gently take his hoodie off feeling lucky that it's a zip one making it easier to take off, taking off his bottoms I cover him up with a blanket while kissing him goodnight.  
Heading out I look back and smile at him and jump when I hear Kyungsoo talk

"Shit you scared me" I whisper

"Chanyeol take care of him won't you?"

'"Of course I will Kyungsoo he means the world to me he is the air in my lungs and the keeper and owner of my heart"

Heading back out into the living room as I see the others with their coats on ready to leave

"Guys can you hang on for a second" as I close the door to the living room so Baek can't hear me

"Guys you know I love Baek with every inch of my body and soul and I would do anything for him, I know there was a little bump in the road where I left over a stupid reason"

"Chanyeol you don't need to keep bringing that up we know how much you love Baek " Chen says while sitting down on the sofa

"Baek smiles with you again and it's so good to see the old him back that's   all we ever wanted to see" Kyungsoo says while taking my hand in his

"Well then Kyungsoo, Chen will you give me your blessing to marry Baek?"

"Hell yeah"  they quietly shout as D.O starts to cry

"Omg Suho we have to organise this" lays says all excited squeezing the arm of Suho

"It's Baek and Chanyeol's day baby, let them decide what they want ok" Suho said softly trying not to upset his husband

"Do you have a ring" Kai asks

"No he wouldn't have it yet "~Sehun says

"Actually I already have it, I bought it weeks ago"

"Omg really" they shout quietly

"I bought it the day I gave Baek the box with all the memory stuff inside"

"That was the week you met Baek" Kai says

"Yeah I knew from day one when I looked into his eyes that id marry him someday"

"Omg this is turning out to be the best day ever" Chen shouts making Minseok  cover his mouth

"Ok come on let's go or we will wake Baek up" As Suho pushes them all towards the main door

"Goodnight everyone" as we all hug and say goodbye

As they all leave I lock the door and head towards  the secret safe under the floor board that not even Baek knows, getting down on one knee i unlock it, taking out the little box  I open it up and look at the beautiful ring sparkling ring

"I really hope this will be perfect for Baek" ..........

 

 

 

  ❤C


	36. Chapter 36

**_Chanyeol_ ** **_pov_ **

After kissing Baek goodbye, I drive off to work while he has the day off today

**my in** **car** **phone rings**

"Hello"

" _Chanyeol_ _it's_ _me Suho"_

 _"_ Hey Suho what's up?"

" _We have a bit of a problem Yeol"_

 _"_ What kind of a problem?"

" _Justin_ _is here"_

 _"_ What the hell does he want?"

" _He_ _won't_ _leave he wants to talk to you Yeol"_

 _"_ Ok ok I'm on my way"

Ending the call

After about 15 mins I pull into the car park of the company and head up into the lift to my floor. Reaching my secretary's office first I see a guy dressed in a suit with his head in his hands as April and Skylar sit awkwardly at their desks this must be this Justin guy.

"Good morning Mr Park " Skylar nervously says while standing

"Where is Mrs Lee?" I question as I walk to my office door

'She will be running a little late this morning sir something about her grand daughter not being well" April says nervously

'Why are my staff all nervous'

"Mr Park excuse me but we didn't have a meeting scheduled for this morning sir" as April nods her head towards Justin sitting on a chair in the waiting area

"Give me 5 minutes April and then send him in Ok"

"Yes sir" she nods while taking her seat

Closing the door to my office I take a deep breath, "what the hell does he want now" as I sit at my desk my door opens bringing my attention to it

"Suho what are you doing here?"

"Thought you might need company if your gonna talk to him or maybe a witness just in case?"

"In case what Suho?" I laugh

"I don't know just in case" he smiles while taking a seat

"Ok come on then let's get this over with, we can go into the meeting room" getting up I button my suit jacket and head towards the door with Suho walking behind me

"Justin is it?" I say bringing his attention to me making him stand up and bow

"Yes Mr Park" he reaches out his hand making me walk past him into the meeting room

"No calls ladies, we don't want to be disturbed just take a message, I can call them back later" as I close the door

"Take a seat" Suho points at a chair for Justin to sit

"So what can we do for you?"

"I just want to explain why I haven't been here sirs" he nervously says

"Ok go ahead" Suho nods for Justin to tell us

"Well you see sir my grandmother passed away and I had to leave and head to Japan at short notice"

"You could have rang and told us as your place has now been taken" Suho tells him

"Please sirs I know I did wrong and should have told you but my grandmother raised me when I was a small boy and her passing hit me hard ,I am begging you can I have my job back I will train very hard please, I don't want to loose this job Please" he nearly sobs out making me and Suho look at each other

"I need to ask you something?"

"Yes Mr Park anything"

"You know Byun Baekhyun am I right?"

"Em yes sir I do, I know him a few years now can I ask why you question me about Baekhyun?" he says while blushing a little

"How do you know him Justin?"

"He is dating a friend of mine sir"

"Is he now?" I laugh out as I sit back in my chair as I receive a look from Suho

"Wait sir if I may be rude to ask why has Baekhyun got anything to do with my job"

"Well you see Baekhyun is not dating your friend anymore"

"Wait what, really, is Baekhyun ok, is something wrong" he panics looking at us both

"Baekhyun is fine since your phone call to him" Suho tells him as I watch for some sort of reaction from Justin

"How do you know Baekhyun sirs"

"Well you see a friends of ours...... Suho starts but I cut in

"Baek is with me now" as he looks at me with shock on his face

"Was he hurt in any way" he softly asks while tears start to fill in his eyes

"No Baek was not hurt in anyway and he won't ever be again from that bastard" I nearly shout as I can feel my blood boil inside me remembering the bruises on Baek and how he was so scared of me in the beginning

"Oh thank God" he blurts out

'Why do you say that?" Suho question him again

"Well sir if you have noticed Baekhyun was fiercely hurt by Tj he use to hit him a lot, I tried to help him before but he broke my nose and I ended up in hospital, I couldn't get away from him, I tried to do everything I could to keep him happy" tears start to fall from his eyes shocking me

"Mr Park no matter how much I wanted to leave but I stayed with Tj because I wanted to try protect Baekhyun as much as I could, I tried to tell him before but Baekhyun kept saying Tj didn't really mean it and that it was his fault"

"I know everything Justin, so you stayed friends with Tj so you could watch Baek?"

"Yes Mr Park, there was also times where I got the hit instead of Baekhyun just so he wouldn't get hurt, when I saw Baek in the hospital after Tj's bike accident and how upset he was, I had to tell Baek he was sleeping around behind his back but the next day I had to leave then to go to japan" he sniffs

"Have you heard from Tj since then?"

"No Suho sir I haven't seen or heard from anyone my flight just got in this morning and I came straight here"

"Well just to make you aware Tj's accident was all a lie"

"Mr Park what do you mean a lie I saw him fall off the bike" he looks at me shocked

"Well it was all a lie he told Baek everything he did it so he couldn't go to the wedding with Baek"

"He tricked me also then Mr Park" he says while bowing his head down sniffing again

"Well I guess I have to thank you then" as I hand him my handkerchief

"Thank me sir?" As he looks at me with a puzzled look

"Yes because you made Baek leave that bastard and fall into my arms even though I would have made him fall for me anyway cause I would have treated him better then that ass hole" I shout

"Ok what chanyeol is saying is thank you, I think we can give you a spot here but if you hear from Tj you better tell us"

"Yes sir anything" he stands bowing again

"Go wait outside still we sort this out " Suho opens the door for him closing it behind him

"Are we fucking crazy letting the one close person to Tj back into his life or our company" as I pace the floor

"What's that saying keep your friends close but your enemies even closer"

" Ok ok he did help Baek in a way too, ok where we put him?"

Let's put him in the mailroom, he can start from the bottom"

As Suho goes out to get Justin back in, I can't help but look out the window at the city below us taking a deep breath I turn to him as he sits again

"Ok Justin you can have a job in the mailroom"   
I get closer, I lean over the table to him with both fists on the table

"but I swear to god if I find out your helping Tj in anyway get back towards or near my Baek it will be your funeral do we understand each other"

Watching the horror in his eyes as he gulps down "yes sir"

Suho places his hands on my arms as to move me away from him   
"Why don't you head there now Justin and we can do the paper work later"

Getting up he leaves saying his thanks

"Chanyeol are you ok?"

I'll be fine Suho, don't worry about me" I sit down in the chair and just look out the window thinking.

**_Baekhyun's_ ** **_pov_ **

After kissing chanyeol goodbye as he heads to work I can't help but wish he could have stayed off today with me. we had such a good day yesterday seeing our little one and telling our friends who where so supportive. I really wanna to get out of the house today so I decide to ring D.O

" _Hello Baek"_

 _"_ Hi D.O have you any plans today?"

" _No why have you_ _something_ _in mind?"_

 _"_ I was thinking maybe we could go shopping get me out of the house for a bit"

" _Sure will_ _I_ _ring_ _Chen_ _and we_ _can_ _go together?"_

 _"_ Yeah I can meet you at the mall in about 30 minutes?"

" _I'll_ _ring_ _Chen_ _now and we will meet you there"_

Ending the call I quickly wash up and get dressed. I am so grateful my tummy hasn't started to grow yet that I can still wear my favourite skinny jeans. Throwing on a hoodie skinny jeans and Nikes I style my hair a little grabbing my wallet "ready little one" I rub my tummy and head out the door towards the mall

***

"Hey Baek" Chen shouts while running towards me and hugging me

"So what do you wanna do first?" D.O questions as we start to walk towards some stores

"I want to go in here" as I point towards a jewellery shop

"Ok ? I thought we where clothes shopping you know how much I like buying clothes" Chen huffs out like a child

"We are, I just want to go in here first" as they follow me in I head up to the counter to the cute blonde behind the counter

"How can I help you today sir?"

"Hi I'm looking for rings please"

"Hey Baek what are you looking for?" Chen ask while leaning his head on my shoulder

"Engagement rings" I tell them with a big smile on my face

"What!!!" They both shout in shock together

"I want to ask chanyeol to marry me"

"Baek baby sweetheart are you serious?" D.O looks at me with a panicked look in his eyes

"Omg I need my coffee, I can't deal ..... omg coffee, we need coffee.... can we get coffees.... Yes coffee we need loads of it" Chen panics out

"Chen what is wrong with you?" I laugh towards him

Grabbing Chens arms D.O shakes him "Aww you know what Chen is like in the mornings he needs his coffee" D.O laughs

"Yeah coffee, can we get it now and come back and you can tell us this idea you have over some coffee yeah yeah good" Chen laughs out with nerves   
'what the hell is up with him' I think

"Chen I can't have coffee I'm pregnant remember"

"Ok you can have decaf or tea ok yes ok let's go" he grabs me by the arm guiding me out of the jewellery store toward a little café

"D.O what's up with him?"

"Oh you know what he is like without his coffee Baek, let's just get him his coffee and he will be all good then and maybe easier to shop with" he laughs out

As we take our seats and Chen finally has his coffee I sip on my decaff tea

"So Baekhyun what's all this about proposing to chanyeol?"

"I just thought for awhile now Chanyeol saved me, he made me remember the old me again and took me away from the abuse and made me smile, also gave me this amazing gift it be stupid not to ask him"

"Shouldn't he ask you?" Chen blurts out getting a punch from D.O

"I'd like him to ask me but life is too short so why can't I ask him, I nearly lost him once, I don't want to loose him again he is my world now, we are going to be having a baby soon, I feel safe with him and I love him so much more then anyone ever"

"Aww Baek sweetie ok so how can we help you?" D.O asks while taking my hand in his across the table

"Ok first I need the bathroom and then we can go get the ring ok?" I tell them while heading towards the bathroom

 

**_D.O pov_ **

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, what are we gonna do now, he wants to propose to Chanyeol and Chanyeol wants to ask him, what the hell are we gonna do?" Chen panics

"Chen so help me you better shut up we need to push chanyeol to ask Baek first"

"How can we do that D.O?"

"Ring one of the others, you ring Minseok I'll ring Kai and we see if we can get then to make chanyeol do it asap"

I call Kai

_**Ring** _

_**Ring** _

_**Ring** _

_**Messenger** _

_**Please leave your message after** _ _**the** _ _**beep** _

"Damn it kais not picking up you try Minseok"

**_Ring_ **

**_Ring_ **

**_Ring_ **

**_Ring_ **

**_Messenger_ **

**_Please_ ** **_leave_ ** **_your message after_ ** **_the_ ** **_beep_ **

"What the hell?" Chen shouts

"Ok try Sehun quick before Baek comes back Chen"

"Ok ok I'm trying" he shakes trying find his number

**_Ring_ **

_Yes hello_

_"_ Sehun finely someone answered, where the hell are you?"

" _What_ _I'm_ _in a meeting and you rang so_ _I_ _picked up"_

 _"_ Sehun where are the others"

" _They are in a meeting"_

"If your all in a meeting why did you answer and they didn't"

" _My phone_ _rang_ _and_ _I_ _answered it duh_ _what's_ _wrong anyway why you sound_ _panicked_ _?"_

 _"_ Sehun Baek wants to ask Chanyeol to marry him"

" _Aww_ _that's_ _so cute"_

"Are you serious right now Sehun, Baek wants to ask chanyeol but chanyeol wants to ask Baek"

" _Yes_ _I_ _can_ _hear you ....._ _Oh_ _shit_ _fuck_ _what baek wants to ask chanyeol?"_

 _"_ Finally you get it Sehun you need to talk to chanyeol and try get him to do it asap because Baek is gonna do it soon as well"

_"Oh for fuck sake, ok ok leave it with me"_

_"_ Ok now go"

 

**Phone call ends**

 

"Sometimes I wonder about Sehun I really do"

Baek returns and sits back down "sorry guys I got talking to a mum with a new-born baby and she is so so cute"

Its so nice to see Baek smile like this again his eyes just light up, he is gonna be an amazing mom to that baby.

"D.O are you ok?" He asks as he waves his hand in front of my face

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking about when would be a good time to ask chanyeol to marry you?"

"I was thinking maybe this weekend?"

"Are you sur........ Chen says while I stop him

"Of course that sounds perfect"

**My phone rings**

"Sorry I need to take this" as I get up from the table and walk outside

_"Hey baby where you looking for me ?_

"Kai love of my life you know when you said if I ever needed you to call you and you would pick up"

" _Yeah baby"_

 _"_ Well next time answer the bloody phone"

" _Ok baby what was wrong_ _I_ _was in a meeting"_

 _"_ Well Sehun answered and he was in a meeting"

" _Yes he was in my meeting he told me you_ _called_ _him baby I'm sorry,_ _what's_ _wrong_ _are_ _you ok?_

 _"_ I'm ok but Baek wants to ask chanyeol to marry him"

" _Fuck are you_ _serious_ _what are we gonna do?"_

 _"_ You guys are gonna have to get chanyeol to ask him as soon as possible because Baek has us out shopping for the ring now"

" _Ok fuck baby_ _I'll_ _try_ _get_ _him to do it asap"_

 _"_ Please try Kai I think it will be better if chanyeol asks Baek first"

" _Ok baby_ _I_ _love you, hey least we know the answer will be yes"_

 _"_ I love you to Kai, miss you see you later"

" _Miss_ _you_ _too baby_ _we_ _you_ _soon"_

**Call ends**

Returning to head back to the others I can't help but look at the excitement on Baek's face as he talks the ears of Chen for a change. I suppose we better do this and let Baek think he is gonna ask chanyeol

Reaching the table I sit back down

"Ok so have you a ring in mind then Baek?"

"Yeah I kinda do I just hope he says yes

**_Chanyeol's pov_ **

Sitting in my office I decided to look through the paper work on my desk when the door opens to Sehun and Kai

"Is there something I need to know?"

"No we just popped in to see how you where after last night" as they sit down Sehun putting his feet up on the desk as always

"I'm ok I'm actually feeling good about it all, I'm really happy I've started looking at cars for Baek he will need one to get around a bit easier"

"Lucky Baek" Kai smirks

"So Kai your joining the company now I hear"

"I finally gave in yeah" he laughs while tucking into he biscuits on my desk that's I had with my coffee

"So when are you thinking of popping the question" Sehun asks while helping himself to tea

"I'm not sure yet but I would like to maybe this weekend"

"That's sounds great if I was you I would do it tonight"

"Tonight!!, what are you crazy, it needs to be perfect I wanna do it right plus I want to impress him"

"I don't think that will be a problem" Kai laughs out

"What do you mean by that kai?" I throw him a questionable look

"I just know Baek will have no problem saying yes he loves you like crazy that's all I meant, now if you will excuse me I new to make a call"  
He steps out of the office bringing my attention to Sehun

"Sehun what's going on?"

"Nothing Yeol"

Turning back to my paper work I sign the contract for Baek's new car

A Hyundai kona electric (cbx endorses)

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

  
"Here look at this" passing the pictures to Sehun

"Do you think Baek will like it?"

"Baek will be shocked and I'm sure he will love it" while getting up from his chair  
"but if I was you I'd pop that question soon Yeol" he says while walking out the door closing it behind him

'What is up with him today I wonder'

❤C❤


	37. Chapter 37

**Baek's p.o.v**

"Chanyeol I'm gonna head off to college now" grabbing my bag and coat I head towards the door

"Oh no you don't" chanyeol grabs me around my waist kissing my neck

"I promised D.O I would head off early so we can catch up and get the work I missed out on"

"I thought I was driving you to college like I always do baby?" Pulling away I give him the puppy dog eyes

"Chanyeol I can make my own way I can't keep asking you to do things for me, plus one morning won't hurt will it?" Hugging chanyeol I kiss him goodbye

"Ok ok wait, if I can't drive you then will you take your car" taking keys from his pocket he hands me them. Looking at what looks like cars keys in my hand, I look at him shocked

"Chanyeol I can't drive your car you need it for work" trying to hand them back he moves away

"No baby those are now your keys to your car"

"What do you mea...... Omg did you buy me a car?"

"I did baby I don't want you to feel a prisoner here, plus I know you won't want me in your face all the time driving you everywhere so I bought you a car and plus it will be good for when our little one arrives"

Still standing in shock, looking at the keys in my hand I feel my emotions take over as a tear escapes

"It's down stairs beside mine baby wanna have a look?" chanyeol takes my hand and brings me down the stairs arriving in the large garage I stop walking, looking over at the Hyundai with a big red bow he stands beside it with the biggest smile which soon fades away 

"Oh no you can't drive, damn Kai he said you could drive, I'm gonna kill him" he kicks the tyre in anger

"No chanyeol I can drive it's just, I've never had anyone buy for me like this before its way to much, I can't except this" I turn and try walk away in embarrassment

"Hey no no Baek don't walk away from me" chanyeol runs and stops in front of me

"Baek we are together yes ? We are having a baby together yes? Just let me spoil you please, your so worth it baby everything I have is also yours Baek please take it" handing me back the keys I can't help but smile at him with tears

"Chanyeol you are crazy" wiping away my tears I lean in and kiss him "thank you for this I can never repay you"

"Baek you never have to, now go on get in have a feel of it and let me if you like it ok, text me or call me on your break" taking the bow of the car as he smiles at me "I love you"

"I'll call you and I love you too" I close the door and putting my seat belt on I push the button moving the window down as chanyeol leans in and kisses me softly "drive safe my babies " moving off I head for college.

Pulling into the car park at school I see D.O looking at me all shocked as I pull up and park beside him

"Omg Baek where you get this, no no let me guess its Chanyeol's"

"Nope it's mine he gave it to me" I smile climbing out of the drivers seat and grabbing my bag from the back

"Wow Baek lucky you why red, isn't yellow your favourite colour? He questions me

"Yes it is but I'm not gonna be picky on colour now am I, when he probably spent a fortune on it" linking D.O we head inside the building to one of our class rooms early stopping by my locker first as D.O runs into the bathroom nearby screaming    
"should have went before I left, should have went before I left"  as he walks funny and quickly into the bathroom making me laugh

Opening my locker grabbing the books I need, I feel arms wrap around my waist, the scent sends a chill to my core

"Well hello baby, don't you smell delicious"

Moving quickly I turn around as my heart starts beating in my chest so fast I feel my legs go weak

"Tj"  I choke out as i lean back against my locker trying to put distance between me and Tj

"So how is my Baekkie doing" as he leans one of his arms against the locker beside my head as he leans in closer running his thumb along my bottom lip then moving in closer he kisses my lips as I freeze to the spot in shock

"Get the fuck away from him now" D.O roars making me jump

"Well well well, if it isn't the little mutt that humps baek's leg" not turning around he stares into my eyes 

"Move the fuck away from him Tj"

"I'm here to see my man actually, so if you don't mind moving along D.O" Tj ushers with his hand for D.O to move

"Haha he ain't your man, he has a real man now, one who doesn't hit him or abuse him" D.O shouts moving closer

Turning away from me Tj looks to face D.O

"I've never hit Baek and No you see Baek is still mine and always will be mine D.O, we all know how much Baek has a little tantrum and always comes back into my arms were he belongs, isn't that right Baek baby?"

Turning back to me he touches my cheek I turn my head away but still frozen to the spot I feel my tears start to fall

"Yes you did fucking hit him we saw the bruises and marks you left all over his body and the nail marks you left on his arm the day you lied to him in hospital" D.O shouts at him with pure anger

"Well he deserved it acting like a child and not doing as he was told"   
leaning in closer I close my eyes and he kisses my cheek, next thing I know is he let's me go, opening my eyes I see D.O holding TJ from the front of his jumper as he punches him over and over making TJ punch back knocking D.O to the ground with a busted lip. Moving away TJ touches his bloody eye and lip that D.O has caused

"I'll get you back one way or another you will be mine again Baek" TJ shouts while spitting blood and running down the corridor.

"Baek are you ok" D.O asks while wiping his mouth

"Never mind me D.O I'm so sorry are you ok I'll ring Kai" I reach for my phone as he grabs my hand stopping me

"No Baek he has another meeting with Chanyeol today about his job, and never mind me, are you ok" he reaches for me and I flinch and try move away

"Baek I won't hurt you it's ok he's gone now" trying to touch me again I  move away and fall onto the ground in a sitting position

"Baek" D.O shouts reaching out to lift me off the ground

"Don't touch me" I sob out wrapping my arms around myself

"Baek it's me D.O, come on let me help you up"

I feel shaken inside, I feel like i am going to be sick and I don't want him to touch me I rock back and forth

"Baek damn it please get up off the ground please let me take you home"

"No" I shout while using my sleeve to wipe my lips and face from Tj's kiss   
I start rubbing faster and crying

"Baek stop your gonna rub the skin off your face if you keep doing that it's already red" D.O reaches for me again and I pull away again

"Baek let me take you home"

"No I.... I... want chanyeol, take me to chanyeol please D.O please I'm begging you please take me to him" I sob out more in a panicked voice

"Ok Baek but you need to get up off the floor" D.O stands up and waits for me to get off the floor

Once on my feet I start walking towards the car getting faster and faster till I start running making D.O run after me. Reaching the car I try the door but it's locked

"Open it hurry D.O hurry please I need Chanyeol I need Chanyeol please Please"

"Baek it will be ok I need you to breath ok it's not good for the baby, now the door is open get in and put your belt on ok"

"O....ok" climbing in the car I wait for D.O

**D.O pov**

Taking a deep breath I start the car holding back my tears I need to be strong for Baek, I can't help but worry after him getting stronger he still gets weak with TJ around.

"Your still bleeding D.O" Baek panics handing me a tissue, taking it I wipe away the blood trying not to show any emotions towards Baek that it hurts like hell.

"I need Chanyeol I need my chanyeol D.O " he starts to move a lot in the passenger seat like the chair is on fire

"Baek please calm a little for your baby"

"I need my chanyeol he will make the taste go away" as Baek rubs at his lips again wiping them I notice tiny red blood marks on his cheek where he keeps rubbing the same spot over and over

Driving up into the underground garage I park the car and we run to the lift as I try not touch him

Reaching the floor which I guess is Chanyeol's, Baek walks out of the lift as I follow behind as we get some weird looks from people, we reach a office where three women are sitting as one jumps up from her seat with a look of shock on her face

"We need to see Mr Park it's urgent " I tell the brown haired girl

"He isn't in his office but if you would like to go inside Baekhyun I will go and get him for you" she must know Baek if she called him by his first name as she runs down the hallway

Walking into Chanyeol's office I can't help but keep my eye on Baek but all he does is head over to the large window behind Chanyeol's desk and stares out while still hugging himself with a blank look on his face

We hear roaring coming from outside as the door bursts open with Chanyeol ,Kai and Sehun coming in

"Baby what's happened to you Kai runs over to me with tears in his eyes as he takes my chin in his hand looking at my lip as I see the pure rage fill his eyes

"Baek baby" chanyeol says softly as he approaches Baek

"Who did this to you D.O ?" Kai softly asks me trying to hold back my tears I tell them

"I went to the bathroom and when I came out TJ had Baek up against the lockers I tried to get in to leave him alone but he wouldn't, then he kisses him again and I grabbed him and punched him a few times then he did this to me, but Baek won't let me touch him" I try whisper it but Baek doesn't move from looking out the window.

" He fucking did what?" Chanyeol shouts making Baek jump and turn towards him.

"Chanyeol" Baek whispers

Chanyeol pulls out his chair and waits for Baek to sit down he is careful not to touch Baek unless he asks

"Chanyeol"

"Yes baby I'm here your safe now" Chanyeol kneels on the floor in front of Baek as he pulls off his suit jacket and throws it onto the floor

"Chanyeol he kissed me on my lips and kissed me on the cheek and I....i.....can't make it go away can you make it go away please I don't want him to be the man to have kissed me last please make it go away" rubbing his face again chanyeol tries to grab his hand but he pulls away making chanyeol turn to us with a worried look on is face.

"Fuck" I whisper to Kai

"He won't let chanyeol touch him" Kai replies As we look at each other with worry

Sehun comes back into the room followed by April and Skylar as they carry in a tray of tea, first aid kit and towels

"Thank you and please hold all calls" Sehun says while showing the girls out

"Baek baby please stop rubbing your face and let me make it go away" Looking up at Baek as he just plays with the sleeve of his jumper not looking at chanyeol then wipes his lips and face again making it more red

"Baby please stop please" chanyeol whispers again

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO" Baek roars making us all jump as chanyeol gets up from his knees

"I'm going home" Baek stands up and heads toward the door

"Baek stay here have some tea with us you need the sugar" pouring out some tea I try get him to stay

"Give me my keys KYUNGSOO" he shouts again

"You can't drive like this Baek" Kai answers

"WILL YOU ALL STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO YOUR ALL AS BAD AS HIM" he screams as the tears pour down his cheeks as he grabs the keys and walks out the door

Chanyeol jumps to walk after him but Baek is gone to quick

Coming back in to the office as Kai tends to my lip  chanyeol grabs his jacket putting it on just as he closes it he shouts to us

"Someone find that bastard and bring him to me" he shouts as he heads out the door to go find Baek

I grab Kai and drag him out of the office

"We need to find Baek" I grab his hand as we leave, leaving Sehun to  make the calls

**Baek's pov**

Driving down the road I can't help but sob as I rub my tummy, I head towards the hospital, I need to see if my baby is ok. Pulling into the carpark of the hospital I move into the emergency ward and go towards the cheek in area telling the lady behind the counter why I am here as she hurry's to find a nurse. When she returns with a nurse they call my name

"Mr Byun I hear you had a fright today and want to check on baby is that right " the nurse asks as I follow her down the hallway to a private dark room

"I don't mean to waste your time but I had a bit of a shock and I know me being a man is different with having a baby but I just want to ......  
Before I could finish she replies

"Mr Byun take a deep breath please and lay on the bed then we can have a check on baby ok, I'll be right back " as she walks out the door only returning with a pot of tea and biscuits making me smile

"I think you need this" as she puts sugar in a cup and pours in the tea then handing it to me as she pours herself one making me relax a bit more from the warmth of the tea

"I am just going to check your blood pressure if that's ok Mr Byun"

"Please call me Baekhyun" I smile back at her as she wraps it around my arm and checks my blood pressure

"Ok it seems on the high side so let's just check baby and see how things are ok" pouring the cold gel on my stomach she sit beside the bed turning on the screen and asks me can she touch me giving her a nod she starts the exam

Looking at the screen as she moves the device around my tummy the little shadow appears on the screen beating away

"Is my baby ok ?" I can't help but sniff

"Yes your baby is fine, nice strong heartbeat nothing to worry about Baekhyun, we just need to get your blood pressure down but since you have seen that baby is ok it might drop by its self if not I will need to keep you in over night and monitor you and baby, you drink that tea and rest here for a bit and I will come back in awhile and check on you again" as she heads out the door leaving the screen paused on my baby .

After what feels like forever she returns and check me again

"Aww everything is ok now Baekhyun you are free to go home would you like me to call someone for you have them pick you up" she says while giving me a gentle caring look

"I'll be fine thank you so much"

"It's my pleasure and if you need us just give us a call ok" as we head out the door I say my goodbyes again carrying the print out of our baby as I climb into the car and head home

Pulling into the driveway pass the gate I park the car realising chanyeol isn't back yet. I head up to the house and straight into the bathroom turning on the shower as I begin to strip. Throwing my clothes that I'm wearing onto the floor I step into the shower as the water stings my face since I have been rubbing it so hard wanting to not feel Tj on me. I start to cry out as the shower runs down my back I slide to the floor of the shower and begin to cry pulling my legs into my chest. After what feels like ages

I jump with a fright as I hear someone walk into the bathroom looking through the steamed up glass I see a figure walking closer as the glass door opens to reveal chanyeol with sorrow in his eyes looking down at me. Grabbing a towel he hands it to me and turns off the shower as I get up I wrap the towel around me and need to the bedroom.

"Baek baby come here" he holds out his arms but i walk past him into the bedroom I just want to be left alone tonight chanyeol as I close the door to our room.

_**Chanyeol** _ _**pov** _

Standing watching the door close behind him I clutch the printout picture that I found in baek's car as I head towards the living room pouring a drink I sit back into the chair.  
'He went to the hospital to check our baby alone

I cry out a little seeing him hurt like that seeing his face close to bleeding all because that bastard kissed him. Standing up I throw my glass at the far wall and fall back onto the chair.

The day has passed and Baek still hasn't come out of the room I decide to listen again the door I can hear him softly snore. I head to the spare room and take off my suit trousers and shirt and place a pair of tracksuit bottoms on and climb into the bed as turning on the bedside light I close my eyes and place one head behind my head and one on my chest.

A few minutes have passed and I can hear little footsteps enter the room, opening my eyes I see Baek standing in the door way with the t-shirt he wore the day he opened up to me hanging off his shoulder with a red raw face and messy hair making him look so cute

"Is there room for a little one" he whispers shyly

"Come here baby there is always room for you"

As he climbs into the bed beside me I am careful not to touch him  I lay my head back and close my eyes.

Feeling him move in the bed, I open my eyes again as he lays on his side with his back to me saying "goodnight"

"Can I have a kiss Baek or kiss our little one?"

"Maybe tomorrow" she answers and drifts of to sleep

Watching him be like this is breaking my heart all I want to do is kiss him goodnight like we always do and hold him till he falls asleep but he doesn't want it.

Will he ever let me touch him again .....

                                 ❤C❤

**_Sorry if there are any_ ** **_errors_ ** **_, its nearly one in the morning here_ **

**_Please_ ** **_don't_ ** **_forget to_ ** **_vote_ ** **_if you_ ** **_haven't_ ** **_already_ **

**_Will Baek let_ ** **_chanyeol_ ** **_touch him again?_ **   
**_we_ ** **_will_ ** **_have to_ ** **_wait_ ** **_and see_ **


	38. Chapter 38

_Get off me please ...........no no leave me alone........................ don't hurt me I will be good I promise_

_**Chanyeol pov** _

Waking up during the night to seeing Baek sweating in the bed beside me

"Baek baby wake up please" I try shake him awake making him jump 

"I'm sorry I woke you" he pants out trying to catch his breath 

"Baek baby its ok" I reach out to him as he climbs out of the bed and walks towards the door 

"Baek baby please let me hold you and take care of you I wont hurt you please" He just keeps walking away breaking my heart knowing I cant comfort him when he needs it the most, he cried for me earlier now I cant touch him, maybe I should just risk it and go after him, climbing out of the bed I go follow him.

Reaching our room I hear the shower on, walking closer the sounds of him sobbing

'Fuck this', I walk in heading into the bathroom and there he is sobbing in the shower, I reach for a towel opening the glass door to the shower  kneeling down 

"Baek come here baby" reaching out to him he takes the towel and wraps it around his waist as he steps out of the shower ignoring me heading into the bedroom. Following him I stand beside him as he looks for clothes in the wardrobe.

"Baek talk to me please, I'm begging you baby" trying to reach out again and he pulls away 

"Please don't Chanyeol, I just want to be alone" he wipes his tears and pulls on a t-shirt and bottoms

"Ok since you don't want to talk to me I'm going to go out for a bit" grabbing a top and pulling it on I head towards the door

"It's the middle of the night where are you going?" he softly asks me 

"I just need some air Baek or I will say something I might regret, I love you and it breaks my heart to see you like this, but you wont even let me touch you anymore" putting on a cap I go grab my car keys. I run down the stairs and climb into the car, starting the engine I pull out the gate and head off slamming the steering wheel with my hand in pure anger as I scream out.

After what feels like hours as I watch the sun come up I decide to head home.

Reaching the house I park the car and head up to find Baek, walking towards our bedroom I look in to see him asleep on the bed with his favourite fluffy jumper over him and him holding the small picture of me and him at Chen and Minseok's wedding. Walking closer I cover the rest of him with a blanket, out of the corner of my eye I see he is holding the watch I gave him tightly in his other hand. Making me smile I softly move his hair out of his eyes as he sleeps. Walking out of the room I close the door and head to the kitchen putting on the kettle for some coffee. 

My phone buzzes with a text message

_Hey Yeol how is Baek this morning?_

Not good he won't let me comfort him or touch him he hardly said a word to me 

_Do you want me to come over and try talk to him for you?_

I don't know if that will work D.O but if you want to try sure come over, I have a big meeting today so maybe him having his best friend here will be good for him 

_Ok ill head over now see you in a bit_

 see you then 

Walking into the spare room I have a shower and get dressed, waking back to our bedroom I peak inside and see Baek is still fast asleep and hasn't moved since the last time I checked him he looks so cute when he sleeps

My phone buzzes again

 _Sorry_ _I'm_ _gonna be late Yeol just leave_ _the_ _code_ _and key and_ _I'll_ _let myself in_

Ok it's 0461 and the key is under the front wheel of baek's car

I have to leave for work now so call me later

Grabbing my suit jacket I take one more look in at my babies before I have to leave and head to work. I sneak in and leave him a little message on the bedside table

 _Morning my babies, how daddy misses you both so much,_ _hopefully_ _when_ _I_ _return_ _I_ _can_ _hold you both in my arms again_  
 _Love C_

I miss kissing him and his tummy so bad I know in time he will be in my arms again I just need to be strong for him I leave and head to work.

***

Work has been crazy today paper work is all over my desk meetings on and off all day. I can't concentrate on anything that's on my desk. Turning around in my chair I look out the big window over looking Seoul all I can think of his Baek at home hurting and me here. D.O arrived and Baek won't talk to him either much.

"Excuse me sir I have the coffee you requested" April walks in carrying the tray and placing it on the table near the doorway

"Thank you April" turning back away I sit at my desk and just think of how I can get rid of this TJ once and for all. Picking up the phone I ring Donghae

 _"Hello Yeol_ "

"Hey Donghae can you come to Korea?"

" _Sure boss what's up"_

"I need you to look into a guy call Tj"

_Don't worry boss I already got the call from Minseok last night we have been looking into him, once we have information on him we will let you know_

Ok thanks Donghae I owe you one

_No sweat boss talk soon_

Drinking the coffee that April brought me in I can't help but think I won't be able to ask Baek to marry me now, well not until I know he still wants me, fuck this I need my man back. Jumping up from the chair I grab my coat and keys and head out the door.

"Mr Park is everything ok?" Skylar asks as I hurry past her

"Everything is fine" I shout back as I head down the lift.

Reaching my car I climb in and decide to pick some things up for Baek on the way home. Heading into the flower shop I pick up a two dozen red roses and one small yellow one and have it placed in the middle after I found out from Kai that baek's favourite colour is actually yellow but he also loves red roses. I pick him up a box of the strawberry chocolates he loves so much and a massive bag of marshmallows since my baby seems to love them too just like mommy.

Once I put everything into the car I head home. Pulling into the garage I see D.Os car still here, so I head inside.

"Hello anyone home?" I shout as I close the door and carry all the things to the living room table. D.O joins me in the living room as he sits down looking wiped out

"Hey D.O how is he?" I ask him as I sit down on the sofa

"He won't talk to me and I ended up shouting at him" he sniffs a bit as a tear falls

"What made you shout at him?"

" I just lost it with him ignoring me, all I got out of him was leave me alone, so I shouted at him to talk to me and to stop rubbing his face it's so bad chanyeol but he keeps rubbing it as if he is trying to rub the kiss that Tj  gave him" my blood starts to boil knowing that Tj kissed my man and he was the last one to kiss him.

"Lay gave me some cream he brought back from China, its suppose to help the healing of his face but he won't take it so I left it on the counter in the kitchen"

"I want to erase that Tj out of his life for good D.O, I want to smother Baek with kisses so I am the last one to touch him and the only one that is allowed to kiss him, I miss cuddling with him at night and talking to his tummy to our baby even sometimes he runs his fingers through my hair while I do it and he laughs at me as I do it, damn I need to hold him I just wanna go in there and grab him but I can't cross that line or then I really will be like Tj" I feel so much anger and hurt that I can't do anything I just sit back in the chair

"How are you doing anyway D.O is your lip ok, I saw Kai was going crazy

"Its ok just bloody at the minute, Kai just misses kissing me, I know he is angry but he won't show it to me" he sighs and gets up to leave

"Just give him time chanyeol he will come around, I better go before Kai has a search party out for me, I left the key on the counter in the kitchen"

As I walk D.O out, I turn back and head down the hallway to see what my baby is doing, reaching the door way of the bedroom I knock

No answer

I knock again and slowly open the door I can hear splashing and soft humming coming from our bathroom looking around the door I see Baek laying in the bath rubbing his tummy humming a tune which makes me smile seeing such a beautiful sight. I get an idea.

I hurry back into the living room and grab the things I picked up on the way home and lay them on the bed so he can see them when he gets out of the bath.

I head back into the kitchen and pour myself a coffee and head to the spare room to get undressed, I quickly turn on the shower and climb in.

As I'm soaping my hair I sense someone behind me but I don't turn around so I cheekily try turn on who ever is behind me, I let the soap fall down over my body as I let out a little soft moan turning around with my eyes closed and soap the front of my body knowing full well how much Baek loves watching me when I do that. I hear something fall on the floor so I quickly open my eyes to see him running out the door, I can't help but laugh a little, 'don't worry baby I'll get you back' as I finish up in the shower I grab my towel and head out. Turning to leave the bathroom I see a single rose left on the counter beside the sink with a few marshmallows and two strawberry chocolates on a small plate and a little note

_For Daddy_   
_From little one_   
_X_

As tears fill my eyes I follow in after Baek

Seeing him in the bedroom sitting on the bed reading some of the books that we got in the hospital as he tucks into the marshmallows, it warms my heart

"Hey baby" I move closer in just my towel as I dry my hair with a smaller one

"Hey" he looks up smiling at me with big brown eyes making me smile that he actually answered me

"Would you like some dinner?" I ask as I grab some tracksuit bottoms out of my side of the wardrobe dropping my towel and pulling them on. Turning around to wait for his reply I see him stare at me with a slight blush

"I'd really like some Mc Donald's" he smiles looking at me

"Ok if that's what my baby wants I can do that" pulling on a hoodie I zip it up

"I'll be back in a bit" moving towards the door he shouts stopping me

"Wait I'll come with you" jumping off the bed I realise he was just wearing a t-shirt and nothing else, I feel my jaw drop as he bends over and pulls on a pair of my bottoms

"Are you sure you will be ok in those, that you won't fall over baby" I laugh out

"I'm feeling in a snuggly mood today" pulling on one of my hoodies I just smile at him   
" so your helping yourself to my clothes now too I see"

"Yep pretty much they are snuggly" he smiles and walks swaying his ass in front of me as I follow him out to the car knowing full well what he is trying to do

Reaching the car I open the door as he lifts up the trousers and climbs in. Walking around to the driver side I climb in and we head to the nearest Mc Donald's. I am so delighted he is talking to me again but I won't push my luck and tell him he should be eating proper food for our little one but not now that he is talking to me again.

As we pull up into the drive through we are next to order.

"What would my babies like?" Turning to Baek as his eyes sparkle and I can see the hunger in his eyes.

"I would like a Mc Chicken Sandwich with fries all large and a strawberry milkshake and little one would like a Mc Flurry with a side of chicken nuggets" he smile a big cheesy smile

"Wow my babies are hungry"

As I order our food we head to the next window and collected our food as I pass them to Baek he tucks straight into them.

"Hey leave some for daddy you two" I laugh out making Baek hold up a chip to my mouth as he feeds me.

Finally we are getting somewhere. He continues to feed me my chips as he eats more, lucky I got extra chips. He starts on the chicken nuggets eating the batter off first and then the chicken.

"Can we not go home yet" he asks softly

"Where do you want to go baby?"

"Can we head near the beach or somewhere we can look out and see the sun set"

"Sure baby" turning around I bring him to my favourite spot I use to go to relax when I felt life was too hard.

After about twenty minutes drive and Baek eating all the food and leaving the ice cream he looks out the window.  
"Where are we going, are we heading up a mountain or something?" He questions me with a worried tone

"It's a mini mountain baby but don't worry you will be ok" pulling over I turn off the engine and climb out of the car as he follows me

"Where are we Chanyeol?" Pulling up the hood of his hoodie he rubs his arms to keep warm. Going to the back of the car I grab a blanket from the boot and start wrapping it around his shoulders.

"Follow me" pulling up my hood I put my hands in my pocket as I guide him up to the spot. Walking past a few trees and some bushes we finally come to a clearing where there is no trees just a beautiful view ahead of us.

"Omg chanyeol this place is beautiful" he gasps As he walk further

"It really is  it's more beautiful with my babies here" I whisper softly as I sit down on the rocks that look like they where placed there just for us

He turns towards me and sits down beside me as we stay quiet and watch the sun go down as he leans his head against my shoulder making my heart flutter.

We stay like that for a few more minutes and as the temperature drops we decide to head back home.

The car ride was quiet heading home as I pull into the drive way walking  into the house still not talking.

"Thank you for the food and the view and of course the flowers and chocolates"

"You are most welcome baby" as I take off my shoes and head to the spare room

"Oh little one says thanks for the marshmallows" he shouts after me

Turning around I walk back a little to see him " your very welcome little one"

I try so hard to hold back my tears I just want to grab him and kiss him.  
As we go our own way I go back into the living room and make sure everywhere is locked up as I put the kettle on to make some hot chocolate.  
Once the kettle clicks I pour some hot water into two cups with the coco I have become a expert now making this after Baek showed me how to do it properly. Popping some baby marshmallows on the side I switch everything off and head to our bed room. As I walk in I see him laying on the bed in just the t-shirt with the bed side light on just looking at the wall.

"Hey I thought you might like some coco" as I walk closer he sits up and takes it from my hand

"Thank you" he takes a sip from the cup and closes his eyes enjoying the coco

"Goodnight Baek" I turn to leave

"Goodnight chanyeol" I walk out the door and move towards the spare room with a lump in my throat

Sitting on my bed I turn on the bedside light and take my hoodie and socks off leaving just my tracksuit bottoms on. Laying on my side I take the printout of our little one  from my top drawer and lay it on the pillow beside me looking at it.

"Hey can I come in?" A soft quivering voice asks

Turning I see Baek with his coco in his hands

"Of course you can baby" I sit up as he sits on the end of the bed crossing his legs in front of him as he faces me

"Are you ok Baek"

"Not really chanyeol, I have been a total asshole to you and everyone else" he starts to cry looking down into his coco

"Hey baby no you haven't it's ok" I want to move closer but I watch the line and try not cross it till I know it's ok

"Chanyeol he kissed me and I froze like a weak person , he got to kiss me twice one on my lips and then on my cheek and I couldn't move how weak am I" he starts to cry I sit on my hands to make sure I don't reach out

"I couldn't even help D.O and he got a busted lip just because of me" he sobs more that I'm starting to not understand what he is trying to say anymore

"Baek baby it's ok let me fix it "

"Chanyeol all I wanted was for you to touch me and hold me and make the taste of him go away" he wipes his face and lips again I see small spots of blood appear I flip and grab his coco off him then I grab him by the hands and push him back onto his back pinning him down

"Chanyeol get off me now" he kicks out

"No I have been patient and I know I promised myself I wouldn't do this but I can't sit back and watch you hurt yourself because of that bastard anymore ok"

He puts up a fight as I lay between his legs with his arms pinned up over his head looking down at him squirming

"Your so cute when your angry Baek"

"Please don't chanyeol" he looks deep into my eyes

"I miss you baby and you wanted me  to make it go away fine I'll make it go away" I lean in and kiss him softly on his lips and he tries to squirm but I keep kissing him as he gives in and finally kisses me back, I start to kiss down his cheek and neck and back up again as he makes that groan sound.

"If I let your arms go are you gonna fight me off again" looking deep into his eyes he answers me with a no and a smirk

Letting his arms go he keeps them still above his head as he looks into my eyes

"I'm gonna make you forget him baby"  ..........

                            ❤C❤

 


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chanyeol Pov** _

Laying with Baek in my arms is such a blessing I am the luckiest man in the world, but I can't help but feel bad over how I lost it last night and kissed him when he tried to push me away even though the night was amazing and we cried in each others arms, I still feel bad for how I did it.  
Kissing the cheek of my beautiful sexy man as he softly wakes up pulling my arms closer around his body.

"Hey you" he speaks softly as he turns around and snuggles into my chest.

"Baek baby, about last night I'm sorry.......

"Shhh Chanyeol it's ok, I know what you're going to say and please don't feel like that"

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"You where mumbling it in your sleep and Chanyeol I know you love me and would never hurt me so please don't ever think you are like TJ just because of last night, you are nothing like him" leaning up he kisses me so softly the way he knows turns me on

"Mmmm baby" I groan out as he knows full well what he is doing to me

"I want to take you away Baek for a few nights away from here" sitting across my lap naked as he looks down at me with those big eyes of his he runs his hands up and down my torso

"Where too?" He smiles still running his fingers up and down my chest

"You pick somewhere Baek, anywhere" laying down so he is laying on my chest I can see him thinking

"There is one place I would really like to go back to" he says with a smile

"Ok baby spill tell me and I will make it happen, anything for you what ever makes you happy and that will make you fall in love with me" I can't help but blush at him

"What do you mean fall in love with you Chanyeol, I am in love with you so much I just hate when everyone tries to tell me what to do I can't take it anymore" he starts to cry as he hides his face in my chest

"Baek baby I'm so sorry look at me please" sitting up I try move his hand from his face

"I don't want you to see me weak and crying anymore " he sobs out

"Oh baby don't be silly, I am going to see you in every emotion because I am your man, I am here to comfort you and keep you safe as best I can, and you are not weak please don't ever say that again" he finally sits up and moves away from my chest, reaching my hand up I wipe his tears from his face

"Where is it you want to go?"

"I...I... w..would l..like t...to ..g...go back to...t..the ...cabin" he sobs

"Can I ask why you want to go there baby?" running my hand down his cheek as I pull him by his waist in closer to me

"I want to go back there Chanyeol because it's where I started to feel me again and stronger and also because it's........."

"It's what baby, you can tell me"

"It's where I fell in love with you Chanyeol" he whispers making my heart flutter

"Then I will take you there baby, when would you like to go?" Wrapping my arms around him I kiss his neck making him giggle

"I was going to say now, but your distracting me by kissing my neck" he bursts out laughing trying to push me off from tickling him

"Now?, ok I will need to make a few calls and we can go"

"Really" he moves back looking at me shocked

"Yes really, how about instead we head off in the morning, that will give us enough time to sort things out and I can sort work out" Baek pushes me back onto the bed smothering me in kisses all over my chest and lower down making me catch my breath, what has gotten into him

"I wish the others could come with us" he says in between kisses

"We can ask them if you want I'm sure they would say yes" he suddenly stops kissing me right at my waist and jumps off the bed all exciting shouting

"Omg really you don't mind if they all come with us, this will be so much fun" he runs out of the room

"Baek baby is there something you need to finish first" turning back into the room I point at my hardened member

"Maybe later" he winks at me as I throw my head back and cover it with a pillow ' What a little cock tease' Oh Baekhyun two can play that game just you wait i shout after him 

***

Sitting down to eat breakfast Baek is still running around the place packing his bags, with the amount of clothes that he has all over our bed you swear he was going to move out. I find it safer not to ask why he is try to pack now and if I should help.

"Baby please eat our little one is probably hungry too" I pout at him and he walks over with a bowed head and sits on the stool beside me

"Sorry I got carried away" he starts to tuck into his pancakes

His phone buzzes

Looking at his phone his smile turns into a frown

" What is it baby?" I hold his hand

"D.O and Kai can't come with us, and neither can Sehun and luhan" he puts his phone down and sighs

Hey don't worry baby you still got me" I wink at him making him smile.

"I know I do I just had this idea of us all sitting in front of the fire again like before" he climbs off the stool

"I'll go have a shower and finish packing, maybe D.O is still angry at me after what TJ did to him" he walks away like a sad little puppy

Shit should I tell him that they are all going and this is a big set up to surprise him, should I tell him I already called them earlier while he was running around.

"Baek baby" I shout after him

Walking to the bathroom he has sad music playing as he showers. Opening the glass door  I watch him soap his hair with his back to me

"Baek baby D.O wouldn't do that to you, he loves you so much, it's just short notice that's all "

Turning to face me   
"He said that too, I guess I just got over excited, but at least I can get to spend more time with just you and me"

"Hey you are forgetting someone" I say with a raised eyebrow as I place my hands on his tummy

"And yes of course our little one too" he places his small hands on mine and leans in giving me a kiss

"Chanyeol do you wanna save water" he smirks at me

"Oh baby I thought you would never ask" smiling back I step in the shower as I grab him close to me making him giggle and kiss me

***

After our fun in the shower and all his running around he is finally having a nap on our bed, this give me a chance to ring everyone again after the quick call I gave them earlier.

I dial Minseok's phone to do a group call as he texted me earlier telling me he would arrange for them all to be at his and chen when I called

**_(A/n   who ever is talking there initials will be at the start )_ **

**_(C)_** "Hey mins is everyone there?"

(M)" _Yes we are all here"_

_(C)"What's going on Yeol_ _"_

(C) "I wanted to take Baek away for a few days and asked him to choose and he said he wanted to go back to the cabin where he feels stronger and where we fell in love"

_(L) "Omg this is so cute I just can't cope_ _"_

( _S) "Oh luhan stop shhh let him speak_ _"_

_(K) "So how come you asked us are you scared or something"_

(C) "No Kai I'm not scared he said he would like you guys to be there and sit around the fire like before"

_(L) "Well he did really like it there, he told me the day I found him when he went missing"_

(C) "I think he needs a mini break from here especially with what has happened"

_(D.O)"Ok so how do we do this without him finding out_ _?"_

(C)"Well he just thinks you're all busy with work now, oh and D.O he thinks you won't go because of what that person who shall not be named did to you"

_(D.O) "That wasn't his fault I will talk to him when we get there"_

_(L) "Chanyeol can I be rude and ask you something"_

(C) "Sure lay what is it?"

_(L) "Are you going to propose to Baek there?_ _"_

_(Suho) "Hey you can't ask that baby"_

(C)"Hey guys it's ok and yes I am going to ask baek to marry me there, if he feels safe and stronger there and likes it so much well then not other place will come as close as to being the perfect place to ask him

_(C)"Omg I'm gonna cry"_

_(M)"Oh don't start you will set the others off_ _"_

_(K)"Too late they are sobbing together_ _"_

_(Suho) "Yeol we can head out late tonight on my jet_ _"_

_(L) "Your jet won't fit us all Suho_ _"_

_(S) "Oh I have a bigger jet then what you have seen"_

_(K) "Oh why did that sound dirty?"_

_(D.O)"Its just your dirty mind Kai_ _"_

_(K) "Well you never complained about my dirty mind before baby_ _"_

(C) "Ok guys getting back to the plan before Baek wakes"

_(Suho) "As I was saying we can head late tonight and you can take the other jet out in the morning"_

(C) "Thanks guys for doing this and helping me out"

_(L) "Don't worry Yeol we will sort everything out for you just text us what you want doing"_

(C) "Ok guys I got to go, I think he is awake"

_(M) "Ok text us as soon as you can_ _"_

(C) "Ok will do bye"

" _Bye_ _"_

"Who where you talking to? He pats across the floor in just a t-shirt rubbing his eyes, hair all messy, how damn cute he looks right now 

"Come here baby" I pat my lap for him to sit on, as he climbs on to it and snuggles into my chest

"I was just talking to Minseok telling him our plans and how I wouldn't be in work for a few days, but he needs me to go to the office for a bit and sign some paper work, will you be ok while I go for a bit baby, you can come with me if you like?"

"No its ok Chanyeol, I think I will ring D.O and ask him to meet me, I need to make sure we are ok and plus he is so good at helping me pack" he both laugh and decide to get dressed

***

Dropping off Baek to the coffee shop I head off to work.

_**Baeks pov** _

Waiting for D.O I order a decaf tea and the biggest muffin in the shop, taking a seat next to the window I wait nervously for him to arrive

Tucking into my muffin I look up to see him climbing out of his car and walking towards the coffee shop, as he spots me in the window he waves all happy with a big smile on his face. Walking in he takes the seat in front of me

"Hey Baek how's you and baby this morning?"

"We are good, how is your lip?" My heart breaks seeing the hurt I caused him

"Baek I am fine and I want to tell you something" he reaches over holding my hand making me look up at him

"You didn't cause this ok, he did, not you and I'm sorry I can't go with you and Chanyeol to the cabin, it's just with what happened, Kai and I just want to spend time together plus he just started at the company, I hope you can understand"

"Thank you D.O" I smile at him

"Ok I'm starving let me order something and we can talk about this plan you and Chanyeol are up to" getting up he heads to the counter to order his food, looking out the window I see Tj standing beside a motorbike in the car park, parked close to the entrance, he smiles towards a cute long haired blonde as she gets closer to him, he grabs her roughly and kisses her, letting her go he turns looking towards the window at me he winks climbs on the bike with the girl and heads off revving his engine making everyone in the coffee shop to turn see who is making so much noise.

"Who was that asshole, doesn't he know he is in a car park" D.O says while sitting down in front of me

I can't even answer him I just place my hand on my stomach trying not to throw up

"Baek are you ok? you look like you saw a ghost"

"That asshole was TJ" I stutter out

"Oh Baek did he see you?" Getting up from his chair he sits beside me

"He had a girl on the bike and he kissed her then turned and winked at me" I feel my hands shake

"Hey Baek, it's ok look at me" turning me around to face him

"You have the most amazing guy in this world, well next to Kai, who has loved you since the day you fell in that snow" he smiles hugging me

"You don't need that asshole Baek look how far you have come along, plus it was just the other day he was calling you his and yet he is kissing some girl in front of you" holding my cheeks in his hands as my tears fall

"Why are you crying Baek" he wipes my tears

"I just hate how I go weak in front of him, I hit him before but my chest hurts to much when I see him"

"Baek I need to ask you something and I don't want to fall out with you and I would like you to answer me truthfully"

"Ok I will" I sniff

"Do you still have feelings for TJ?"  
Moving away from him I run out the door to the park area I love and sit down on the bench crying holding my tummy

"Baek why did you run off ?" D.O phants trying to catch his breath as he sits beside me

I can't answer him I just look straight ahead

" You do, don't you?" He runs his fingers through my hair

"D.O he was the person I thought I loved no actually I did love, he was my first kiss and yes he was mine he did make me happy at the start but I was so blind and all I ever wanted in life was to be loved and feel love D.O you know how I always craved it" I sob more

"What about now though Baek?"

" I hate him so much D.O, he hurt me and it was all a lie and was so hard to deal with, but I do feel like I have a chain on my ankle that he pulls me back by"

"Oh Baek come here" he pulls me in and hugs me tight

"How do you feel about chanyeol, like  really feel?"

" I love him with every single cell and breath in my body, he makes me feel so much love and affection since day one he cares so much for me, even the simple little things he does for me make me love him more, and now we are having this little one, I feel so safe with him D.O, he makes me smile so much that my cheeks hurt, he kisses my tummy every night even though our little one isn't here yet he still makes sure he/she gets included, he is everything I truly ever wanted, he is the man I dreamed of and prayed for at night.  
After me and Tj would fight and he would hit me I would go to our room and sob into my pillow, after he went out I would pray and scream for some sort of god to take him away from me and send someone to rescue me and just lift me up and take me into his arms and carry me off into the distance " I take a deep breath and let it out

"Well it looks like your prayers where answered Baek"

"They really where and I will be strong again I promise" hugging D.O I kiss his cheek

"Hey what was that for" he laughs out in shock

"I am so glad I have a friend like you D.O who stuck by me"

"Well it's not only me you need to thank" he makes me turn my head as I see Luhan, Lay and Chen running over towards us with a football

"I told them I was coming to meet you so they wanted to come" he wipes my tears away and tosses my hair

"Hey fancy a game of football?" Luhan shouts while doing some tricks with the ball

" I can't play it properly but we can still have a kick about" I smile as I chase after luhan

_**D.O pov** _

"Are you ok D.O?" Chen sits beside me as we watch luhan try show off with Baek, little does luhan know Baek knows all the football skills and basketball skills known to man, we can't help but laugh at the shock on Luhan's face as Baek takes the ball and shows off

"He saw Tj kissing another girl, and the bastard winked at him after" I clench my fist so tight they turn white

"What did Baek do?"

"He cried and I had to ask him if he still loves him"  feeling a slap to my arm from Chen

"Why did you ask him that for?"

"Someone had to ask him Chen, he loves Chanyeol but he did say he feels like he has a chain around his ankle that Tj keeps pulling him by"

"Well we need to break this chain once and for all D.O are you in" he looks at me with a serious look

"I'm in"

❤C❤

**_Please bare with me if there are any spelling mistakes_ **

**L** **ove you all**

**❤**

 


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chanyeol Pov** _

"Hey Minseok what paper work do I need to sign?" Stepping into his office as I fall into the chair facing his desk as he swings from side to side with a worried look on his face.

"There is no paper work Chanyeol, I just wanted to have a word before we go away" him saying this with a worried tone is really bothering me

"Mins what is going on" sitting up in the chair he leans across his desk

A knock comes to the door

"Hey mins, hey boss" Donghae walks in and takes a seat beside me

"Ok so what's going on" I shout out looking at them both as Suho now comes into the room and joins us

"Donghae what have you found out about TJ?" I can feel the blood in my veins start to boil just by the look on his face

"Boss I don't know how to tell you this but....

"Spit it out" I shout towards him making him jump

"Tj's father is the one that tried to take a hit on your father's life years ago" jumping up from the chair as I launch it across the room smashing the small table with glasses and alcohol sending it smashing to the floor

"You mean to tell me that bastards father tried to kill my father years ago and only for Suho's father saved my father after he was shot he would have died because of him" my blood starts boiling even more

"Now he is after my soon to be husband, like father like son except he tried to kill my father when I was born but he will not get a chance to hurt my Baek" pacing the floor nearly pulling my hair out

"Yeol sit down please lets talk about this" Suho grabs my shoulder making me sit on the sofa Minseok has in his office

"Boss this makes no sense TJ hurt Baek long before you came along so the two things can't be linked "

"Maybe not Donghae but he is still after my husband and it won't take Tj long to know why his biological father died and when he does it will give him more reason to come after Baek to get back at me" I want you all to leave now placing my head in my hands

"We are not going anywhere chanyeol we are talking this through ok, your father didn't cause his death he was the one that fell out into traffic that night " Suho sits on the edge of the sofa

Sehun now joins us into he room   
"Hey guys what's up he joking says while sitting on Minseok's desk

"Yeol are you going to tell Baek what's happening?" Minseok walks in front of me pacing the floor

"Some one wanna fill me in on what the big meeting is about" Sehun laughs out

Getting up from the chair I rush towards the door

"Yeol we need to talk about this" Minseok shouts after me but I just ignore him and keep going, reaching the car park I jump in my car and quickly shout baek's name into the cars phone system as I start to drive

Ring .......

Ring......

" _Hey_ _chanyeol_ _"_

"Hey baby what you doing?"

" _Just at the park across from my favourite coffee shop with the others playing football"_

"Ok baby I'm on my way"

_"Ok chanyeol_ _I_ _will see you soon"_

"Baek baby?"

" _Yes_ ~"

" I love you"

_"I love you too chanyeol"_

"See you soon baby"

_"You sure will"_

"Oh wait baek"

" _What now ~"_

"Do that thing I like" 

_"_ _Chanyeol_ _how can_ _I_ _do that over the phone ?"_

"Oh no baby the other thing I like"

_"Oh haha chanyeol_ _I_ _hate doing that "_

"Aww go on baby for me you did it before"

_"Do_ _I_ _have to its really awkward"_

_"_ Please just blow me a kiss down the phone "

" _Ok, ok Mwah"_

 _"_ Mwah back at you sexy"

" _Now come get me,_ _I_ _would love a real kiss"_

"Well if you turn around towards the car park you will see me"

Hanging up the phone as I climb out of the car pulling off my suit jacket I throw it in the back seat and roll up the sleeves of my shirt, I watch my hopefully soon to be husband run over to me with the biggest smile on his face

"Hey baby" I smile at him as he jumps up into my arms

"Hey where did this come from " I laugh as he wraps his legs around my waist

"I'm just so happy chanyeol I have amazing friends and an amazing boyfriend" he lands kisses all over my face

"Baby if you don't stop bouncing up and down I am going to have to take you right here in the car park on the bonnet of our car" he quickly jumps down blushing

"Chanyeol Shh someone will hear you" he giggles leaning his head into my chest trying to hide the blushing of his face

"Says the one who made me climb into the back of our car before and beg to be fucked hard" he grabs on tighter to my shirt I can actually feel the heat from face

"Come on let's join the others" I take his hand in mine and guide him over to the others as he joins in taking the ball from luhan and starts showing off, I sit on the bench and watch how happy he is smiling. I need to tell him what I found out earlier and also about my family before I can even ask him to marry me.

***

We have been home awhile now and Baek is showering and singing. What an amazing voice he has I would love to sign him up as a solo artist for my company but there is no way I could share him with the world, I would be way to jealous but his talent should never go unnoticed so maybe one day after our little one is born I will ask him.

Lighting the fire as the nights are getting colder I sit in front of it with just a pair of shorts on as the room is nice and toasty warm

" Hey you" he softly whispers as he walks towards me in the sitting room wearing just a t-shirt as he runs the towel over his head drying it.

He settles himself between my legs with his back to me and hands me a hair brush

"Can you brush my hair please" he says with a beautiful grin and how can I deny him, taking the brush I softly brush his hair

"You wanted to tell me something chanyeol what is it?" He asks without turning around

I stop brushing his hair and he turns to me

"Chanyeol what's wrong are you ok"

"Baby lay back into me please"

He lays back into me as we watch the fire as he takes my left hand in his and plays with my fingers

"Baek I never told you about my family and I think now is the time to tell you before we go away"

Looking up at me with those puppy eyes he whispers softly before kissing me "tell me chanyeol"

Taking a deep breath I start

"When I was born my father, suho's father and a few of their friends went out to celebrate my father having a son me "

"After a few too many drinks they decided to come home but another group of men where looking for a fight and tired to start on my father and the others outside the pub"

"What was the fight about do you know" he asks while playing with my hand in his sliding up and down the ring I wore on my right hand and moving it to my left hand and placing it on my ring finger, I smile and wonder what he is thinking

"My father told me when I got older that one of the other men thought my father tried it on with his girlfriend or partner in the pub but my father denied it and told him he had the wrong person as he loved my mother,  the other man didn't believe him and took a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at my father and pulled the trigger"

"Omg chanyeol I'm so sorry to hear that, your father did make it so what happened?" he turns to face me

"The bullet hit his abdomen and the other men ran off leaving my father to bleed out but luckily suho's father was there to place pressure on it while one of the others rang for an ambulance. When they arrived they had said my father was lucky he had others with him or he would have bleed out there in the street, they didn't think he would make it but he did they rushed him to hospital for surgery and after a few hours they told my mother that he was ok and was lucky it didn't hit any major organs and he would be ok.

"Chanyeol I.... I.....  he stutters

"Baby what is it, is it the mention of blood making you and little one feel sick?" I rub his tummy with one hand and his face with my other

"No chanyeol but my father told me about a similar story when I was growing up he was a paramedic  and got a call to go to the scene of a shooting and when he got there the man that got shot was telling him to not let him die as he had just had a son but if he couldn't save him to tell his wife and son that he loved them both and to tell them that he asked for his son right up till his last breath" we look at each other with tears in our eyes

"Baek your father was the paramedic  that helped save my father" the tears escape my eyes and fall down my cheeks

"Chanyeol but didn't someone die that night ?" He wipes a tear from my cheek

"Yes the man that shot my father ran off into traffic drunk and got hit by a bus and died at the scene"

"Omg that's right my father said he will never forget that night as long as he lives, he had nightmares for years he said they heard the bus coming and he used his body as a shield to your father because the bus tried to turn away but was too late and hit the other man"

"Baek your father and suho's father saved my father's life, I can't believe this" jumping up off the floor I head to the kitchen and pour myself a cold glass of water returning back to Baek still sitting in front of the fire

"I'm in love with the son of the man who saved my father, this is just crazy omg wait till my father hears this he always wanted to thank the man that saved his life that night" I cry into my hands as I sit back down as now Baek hugs me

"Guess what chanyeol, now you are saving his son's life in return" he whispers as I lift my head up to look into his eyes as he starts to cry too

"I owe your family the world Baek"

"Chanyeol you are my world you owe us nothing"

"The story isn't over though Baek" sitting back to lean my back against the sofa

'The man that died was actually TJ's father" I look closely at him as he takes in the news

"You mean to tell me Tj's father tried to kill your father but how, he is alive I've met him" he asks so confused

"No baby you met his step father, his biological father died that night "

"More of the lies he told me" Baek sniffs

"Chanyeol what if Tj finds out and comes after us"  he starts to panic more and starts rubbing his stomach

"Hey baby it will be ok he won't find out he doesn't know me"

"Chanyeol his father, step father or whatever he is, is big in the running of all imports and exports of things that come into Korea he will find out for him

"Baek you have nothing to worry about there and he isn't "

"What how do you know chanyeol?"

"Because Baek baby there is one other thing I need to tell you" I run my fingers down his cheek as I know this makes him calm to my touch

"My mother and father fell out when I was 10 and my mother and father moved on with other people so I had a step father for awhile who raised me as his own but he was over all the import and exports of Korea till he died"

"Like a mafia type thing ?"

"Yes Baek"

"So Tjs step father runs it now?"

"No Baek he doesn't"

"Then who does?"

Closing my eyes I take a deep breath

"I do Baek it's all mine, I'm in charge of it all" looking into his eyes he slides away from me

"He left it all to me when he died because his son wasn't old enough to take over"

"Wait you said you co own M.C.S Corp with Suho and Minseok have you being lying to me chanyeol?" He asks with sad puppy dog eyes

"No baby I haven't, I do co own M.C.S  with the others but I do run the other thing too, but I don't be involved with anything, others run it for me Donghae is my eyes and ears and Siwon is keeping it going so when the time is right I will hand it back over to it's rightful owner. Baby I want the clean and quiet life, music is my thing that's why I co own the biggest music company in Korea" taking his hand I move closer to him being grateful he doesn't pull away he just leans in and kisses me

"Thank you for telling me chanyeol" he whispers softly while leaning his forehead against mine

"Do you see me differently now Baek?" I ask with caution of what his answer might be

"No chanyeol I love you for telling me everything and making me realise more how I was in a relationship of pure lies before you" he looks away for a minute then turns back to me

"Can we pack our bags now?" He gives me a cheeky smile

"Of course baby but do you mean to ask me to pack them since you can't?" He playfully leans forward whispering "You know me so well"

Getting up from the floor I reach my hand out to help him up

"Race you to the bedroom" he smacks my ass and starts running off towards the bedroom

" Oh I'm really gonna get you now Baek you tease, your ass is so mine"

Running after him I reach our bedroom there he is sitting on our bed with just a sheet covering his man hood

" how did you get here so fast baby" I try catch my breath

"My legs are smaller then yours and I'm just quicker then you" he laughs out

" Now if you don't mind can you make love to me now chanyeol you have been teasing me all day"

"How dare you say that when you left me rock hard earlier and bouncing on me in the carpark, so your the tease" I climb on the bed on top of him

"Oh no on your back Daddy I've teased you all day it's my turn to release you"

After much arguing over me not laying on my back I finally give in as I really don't want to mess with a pregnant Baek

He crawls up my body after he removed my shorts to release my rock hard cock

"Well hello there" he whispers as he climbs on top with my cock touching his cock

" What you gonna do now then?" Winking at him I place my hands behind my head as I watch the beautiful sight of him, oiling both our members up in his hands he sits up higher and slides down my cock making me move my hands to his waist as he slowly moves.

Grabbing my hands he moves them so they are on his ass. He moves faster falling forward leaning his hands on my chest as he moans out with pleasure

"Chanyeol fuck me harder"

Flipping Baek onto his back I place a pillow under his ass  lifting up his hips more I slide back in making him scream out

"Fuck chanyeol omg that's the spot, where did you learn that omg" he cries out more with pleasure

As he digs his nails deeper into my back making me groan out as his ass clenches tighter around my cock milking it I release some pre cum inside him

"Chanyeol I don't think I can hold back anymore I'm gonna cum"

"Baby it's ok cum for me cum for your man"

Leaning closer to him he hugs me as he explodes between our bodies as he screams out really loud beside my ear, I release my load straight into him deep making him cum again

"Chanyeol I need to cum again he cries out" I can't help but look down at him smiling up at me

"Let me on top now"

Climbing on top he slides quickly down my cock and starts going faster and faster like a beast unleashed, I hold his hips as I push up and he comes down taking my cock deep inside him

"Fuck chanyeol your so big it drives me crazy" he roars out while throwing his head back as he grabs hold of my arms moving faster and faster as I grab a hold of his cock in my hand and stroke him faster and faster

"Chanyeol I'm cumming, I'm cuming "

We cum together as he explodes all over me while I explode deep in him.  
Falling onto me as we catch our breaths kissing him softly on the lips

"I'd swear if I wasn't already pregnant, I'd think you where actually trying to get me pregnant" he laughs out

"Oh baby let's have this little one first" leaning in I try kiss him

"Wait you want more babies?" He looks at me with the biggest smile on his face

"Of course I do baby" leaning in I kiss him again and feel my face get wet, pulling away I push his hair back from his eyes

"Why are you crying my world?"

"I always wanted a lot of kids too and now your saying you want them too makes me so happy chanyeol, I really found the man of my dreams" he snuggles down onto my chest as I slide my member out of him and hold  him tight for awhile, as he becomes heavier I know he has fallen asleep, kissing the top of his head I slowly move him to lay down on his side of the bed as I move gently off the bed and move to the bathroom.

Returning to the bedroom with a warm damp cloth I stop as I see the beautiful sight laying on our bed

Baek laying facing towards me, totally naked one arm under his head on the pillow and the other laying on the bed. I move closer as I wipe our seed off his body making sure not to wake him. I gently climb in beside him but before I cover us I lean down and kiss his tummy where our little one is being well looked after by his or her's amazing mum.

Covering us up I lean in and kiss him on the cheek receiving a soft gentle smile

Snuggling into him I can't help but look at my left hand at where he moved my ring from my other hand too, I can't help but smile.

Is he thinking of marriage too?......

 

                         ❤C❤


	41. Chapter 41

**_Chanyeol pov_ **

**_"_** Come on Baek the car is waiting down stairs for us" shouting out to him as I make sure everything is turned off and locked up as I drag our cases outside as Baek rushes out behind me wearing his favourite jumper and closing the clasp of the watch I gave him

Smiling up at me "Ok I'm ready" he steps out and drags a case behind him as I lock the door and follow him down to the waiting car

"Hey don't lift that case Baek I will do it "

Getting into the car we head off to the airport to the waiting jet Suho has organised us

As we go through security and get settled on the plane he takes my hand in his

"Thank you for doing this for me chanyeol, I really am grateful"

"Baek baby I told you anything you want that will make you happy will make me happy too" leaning in I kiss him softly as he lays his head on my chest as we look out into the morning sky as the sun starts to rise

***

We finally pull up to the main building of the resort, turning the engine to the car off I look over to a sleeping baek beside me.

"Baek baby we are here now" I softly nudge him to wake him

"Are we" he smiles with a sleepy head

"Come on now baby I have a surprise for you inside" climbing out of the car as we get greeted by a usher collecting our cases

"Mr Park everything you requested is inside to the room on your left sir"

"Thank you"

"What are you up to chanyeol?" Baek yawns as I take his hand and guide him into the main building

"You will see now close your eyes baby"

Closing his eyes I guide him into the room

"Open your eyes baby" standing beside him as he opens his eyes he lets out a scream and starts running

"Your all here, you lying bastards" he laughs out while reaching them all hugging them in one big group hug

"Sorry we lied to you Baek but we wanted to surprise you" D.O hugs him more making him laugh out

"Our best friend needed a break away so we couldn't really say no to you after everything" Chen joins in the hug with him and D.O

"Ok well now everyone is here let's get breakfast" Suho shouts as we all sit at the table

"Chanyeol you did all this for me?" He turns to me with a tear in his eye so the others don't see

"Baek baby my world of course I did, like I told you earlier what ever you want or need I will try my best to get it for you"

"I love you so much thank you chanyeol" he leans closer to me kissing me

"Your welcome baby, now let's eat" tucking into our breakfast I can't help but look at the look and sparkle on baek's face he is so happy

"So Baek what do you have in mind to do now your here?" Lays asks him

" I have no idea really I just really wanted to come back up here and be with you guys, I really feel myself up here and stronger, maybe we could go to the spa and go to the camp fire later tonight "

"Oh I love the sound of this" luhan smiles

" how about all the bottoms go and all the tops can chill out and wait" Kai says while giving me a wink

"Yeah that sounds like a plan we can all meet up later" Suho agrees and makes all the others agree with him as let's face it he has the charm to make people do what he wants

"Is that ok with you chanyeol if I go and we meet up later" he gives me the big puppy dog eyes again

"Baek baby you don't have to ask me can you go somewhere or do something, I told you that before go and have fun these 3 days are all about you ok" leaning in I kiss him on the cheek

"It's also about me and you chanyeol not just me" he hugs me whispering thank you

"Just I will ask you one thing baby, please be careful walking on the snow covered paths ok I don't want anything to happen to you" leaning my hand on his thigh as he smiles back at me

"Worrying about your baby?"

"Of course I'm worrying about you baby, you are my world"

"I mean the baby not me" he laughs out

"Ok well both my babies be careful ok"

"Yeol don't worry I have made sure all paths are cleared for everyone so they should be safe to walk on "

"Thank you Suho" Baek winks at him while eating some strawberries

***

After breakfast we head down to our cabin, Suho has already lit the fires so the place is so nice and toasty warm and the presses are stocked up

"Awww I just love it here" Baek lays on the bed all stretched out

As I start to unpack his case he jumps up from the bed in a panic

"I can do that myself, why don't you have a shower" he blushes a little making me wonder what he is up to taking his case away from me

"Baek is everything ok?"

"Yeah now go have your shower and I'll put away our clothes" he smiles as I reach for a towel

"Ok but can you go turn it on for me baby while I just grab my shower gel"

As he walks into the bathroom I quickly grab the little box with his ring inside it and wrap it up in the towel because let's face it if he wants to unpack our cases I can't let him find it

"All done and ready for my man" he smiles as he returns to the bedroom

"You sure you don't want to join me" I say with a wink

" No you go ahead baby I wanna ring the others and see what we are going to do" he smiles and kisses me on the cheek

_**Baeks pov** _

While chanyeol is in the shower I quickly text D.O

I am gonna need your help

_Sure Baek_ _what's_ _up_

I am going to ask chanyeol to marry me tonight at the camp fire will you help me set it up please please pretty please

_Of course we_ _can_ _, we_ _can_ _discuss it later at_ _the_ _spa_ _I_ _have us_ _booked_ _in for massages_

Oh sounds nice ok we can talk about it then

_Ok_ _I'll_ _see you in a about 30 mins and we can go_ _together_

Thank you

_No problem Baek_

_**D.O pov**_  

 _"_ Ok shit we have a problem" I try count to ten but it doesn't seem to work I cant get past 3 and I scream

"Hey baby what's wrong" Kai drops the rose petals on the table and reaches for me with concern making the rest look towards us

"Baek wants to propose to chanyeol tonight

"Omg"  Suho asks

I fall onto the chair and cover my head with a cushion

"He can't chanyeol is asking him tonight, we are getting everything ready look" lay points at everything around us that chanyeol wanted for tonight

"Lay your so pretty but some times you can be so dumb" I mumble from under the pillow

"Hey don't call my husband dumb D.O" Suho raises his voice to me

"I'm sorry lay, I just don't know what we are gonna do now they both want to ask each other and on the same night

"Why don't we get one of them to change until tomorrow night" Kai askes as we all stop doing what we are doing

"Great idea but which one can we try change" I can't help but be concerned

"We can't stop Baek asking really because he will think we are controlling his life for him and that's not what he needs right know" Chen starts to cry as he snuggles into his husband

"We have to think of something and fast" Sehun starts collecting all the rose petals into a small box

"Why don't we ask them" Minseok asks while moving to get a tissue for Chen to wipe his tears

"You want us to ask Baek and Yeol to marry us ?" Kai laughs out

"No you idiot, we get them both to show up somewhere and we can have the flowers spelling out something like do you both want to marry each other, that way we don't have to choose between them"

"That is a great idea and all Minseok but I really love my life and my balls and if we do that chanyeol might just end my life or even cut of my balls so I really think we should think of something else" Sehun crossed his legs as if to protect his man hood while bury his face into Luhan's chest making luhan pats back

"Ok how about this idea, we get them both to change the proposal night to tomorrow, and we set up a special area for them tonight with candles and flowers a bit of what they both wanted for each other all mixed together and we can serve dinner but on the plate it will be the rings they got each other"  lay takes a breath waiting for our reaction

" omfg I think that might actually work, so basically they will take it upon themselves who will ask and we will be in the clear kinda " I can't help but get excited now

"Ok but there is just one problem" luhan cries out

"Oh fuck not another one" I cover my head again making Kai playfully slap me for cursing

"How do we get the rings?"

" Ok I will have to talk to Baek and try get it from him and Mins you will have to try get the ring from chanyeol" I feel really nervous but excited

"Ok I have to go meet Baek you guys wait 5 mins before you leave, I'll be back in about 2 hours or so you guys think of somewhere to set this all up" waking out the door I meet Baek straight away

"Hey you ready for our massages?" I link him as we head up towards the spa

" I really am D.O" he smiles

Reaching the spa area we grab our robes and head into the changing area, slipping on my shorts I can't help but look at Baek his scars are all gone now he is glowing and happy. I feel a lump forming in my throat

"Hey are you ok" he turns to face me and I can't help but look at his tummy

"I'm ok Baek" I sniff out

"D.O i know your not we have been best friends for years what is it you can tell me" he slides his robe on and slips his feet into the little slippers

"I'm just so happy to see all your bruises and marks gone Baek, and your body is changing because of the baby and your smiling and happy and and and .....

"Hey D.O don't cry" he says while comforting me as the tears start to fall

" I love you Baek so much I love seeing you smile again"

"I love you too D.O and I love feeling the way I do with chanyeol and how he makes me feel and I can't wait for tonight" hearing him say that gives me a chance now to change his plans kinda

"Baek about tonight why don't you wait till tomorrow that way you will  be fully rested after travelling this morning and it gives everyone time to settle in and we can all have dinner tonight " I bite my lip waiting for his reply

As we both lay on the massage table Baek has a different one as he is pregnant that has special cushions. As our massages begins the room falls silent with the soft slow music of some band

"This music is really good" I turn my head to see Baek sitting leaning over the back of his special chair as he is getting his lower back massaged

" Yeah it's the band Exo I love their music plus I kinda like the rapper he is cute but don't tell chanyeol" his laughs turns to moans as he enjoys the massage

"Hey stop making those noises Baek" I laugh out making everyone else laugh

"I'm sorry but its just so good" he groans out

"Baek snap out of it and tell me what you think of my idea about tonight?"

"I think it's great one more night won't hurt"

"Don't you think you should give me the ring to hold for you tonight that way I can set it up the way you like it and then you won't have to worry or stress that you forgot it"

He let's out a very sexual 'yes' groan making me and both the masseuse  laugh, I'm just so glad they are both laughing because with the noises he is making he is turning me on

"Baek will you stop with the noises please, your turning everyone in the  room on" I cover my ears and enjoy the rest of my massage

After our massages are over my masseuse tips my shoulder and brings my attention to Baek out cold on the table with his robe covering him

"I'm sorry I didn't want to wake him" the masseuse whispers before leaving the room with the other. A slight tapping to the door bring my attention to it as chanyeol peaks his head around the door.

"Awww my baby is out cold, he must have really enjoyed that massage, he really is more relaxed here" chanyeol moves closer to him brushing back baek's now nearly faded red hair and kisses his forehead softly

"He feels safe here away from everything, I will leave you both alone, I'm off to get a facial" reaching the door I hear baek give a smart reply

"A facial from Kai or a proper facial" he laughs out while lifting up his head to look at me making me blush and chanyeol laugh

"A proper one cheeky" as I throw a towel at him and leave them alone

"D.O baby did you enjoy your massage ?" Kai says while taking me by the hand and kissing it

"I really did and so did Baek he was making so many noises then he fell asleep "

"Sexy noises?" He questions me

"Yes baby sexy noises the way you do them too when you get a massage"

"Hey I only make those noises with you baby no one else" he pushes me against the wall and kisses my lips softly then down my neck and tries to slip open my robe" slapping his hand away I blush

"Stop Kai people are around" I whisper as he kisses my neck again making me weak

"You didn't tell me to stop last night baby" he winks at me making me blush even more that I feel like I'm lighting up the room

"We can have fun later baby I promise ,but right now we need to sort things out for our best friends"

"Already sorted, Minseok has the ring from chanyeol and also he agrees on the dinner tonight with all of us too so baby the plan is coming together.

"Kai I really hope this doesn't back fire on us" .....

                           ❤C❤


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chanyeol** _ _**pov** _

Back at our cabin after our spa treatment, Baek is fast asleep in our bed, I guess the massage he had really knocked him out. I lay my head back as I sit on the sofa. It's so good to be here again away from the busy office and school for Baek and everything else going on. My father always told me that It's nice every now and again to close your eyes and listen to the world around you.

_Phone buzzes_

Looking at the screen I am hoping it ain't work looking for me. Unlocking the screen it's a message from Sehun 

_hey Yeol we have everything ready for you for tomorrow in the room you wanted_

Brilliant Sehun thank you  so much for helping me with all this I owe you one

_you owe me nothing Yeol we are just delighted we can help you and of course be here with you both_

maybe next time it can be you finally popping the question to Luhan

_I don't think Luhan would say yes I have that fear_

who are you trying to kid everyone know how much luhan loves you, both of you can hardly keep your hands off each other

_I love him so much but maybe one day I will have the courage to ask him_

Hey you always tell me to go for it you told me to do it with Baek and now look at us having a baby and hopefully getting married when I pop the question tomorrow night 

_maybe one day anyway enough about that what time are we all meeting for dinner tonight_

about 7.30 me and Baek will meet you all there

_ok Yeol see you there_

putting down my phone I put my feet up on the table, should I have told him that I already know they are up to something tonight, making me change my mind of when to ask Baek, I don't think so, they do know I'm also a mafia boss as well right? nobody is gonna get in the way of me asking that beautiful angel who is carrying our most precious jewel to marry me tonight 

my phone buzzes again 

 _"hey boss"_  

"hey Donghae did you get it?"

_"yeah I got it boss I'm outside can I come in?"_

"sure come on in just be quiet Baek is asleep" 

hanging up the phone I go towards the door and open it to Donghae

"hey" he whispers

"come in" 

"did any one see you take it?" I ask him while I close the door behind him and walk towards the kitchen with him following close behind me.

reaching the kitchen he takes the little ring box from his inside jacket pocket and hands it to me. Opening the box I see the ring I picked for Baek.

"no boss no one saw me, like you have to ask me that anyway" he laughs out 

"nice one Donghae is everything sorted for tonight?" I question him as I slip the little box into my jeans pocket 

"Of course boss everything you wanted is there and ready to go all that missing is you and Baek" he smirks at me as he goes to leave 

"oh one more thing boss about TJ...."

turning around to face him I cant help but grab him by his jacket with pure rage  

"Don't fucking mention his name to me today of all days you can keep it for another night ok what ever it is just make sure no one and I mean no one ruins tonight for me and Baek" pushing him away as I let go of him 

"sorry boss I will go now, have a good night " he stutters as he quickly leaves my cabin closing the door gently 

Taking a deep breath I tiptoe into the bedroom,  reaching the door I see a beautiful sight,  my baby laying all spread out like a little star fish on the bed. I can't help but smile, I wonder how long it will be before he wont let me in the bed with him telling me he needs more room. I remember my sister when she was pregnant she made her husband sleep on the sofa because some nights she was too warm or he was just in the way or his breathing was annoying her. It's strange how pregnancy effects different people.

Walking closer to the bed I gently  lean over and kiss Baek on his forehead getting a little smile in return 

"Hey baby its time to get up now you wont sleep tonight" 

"mmmm hey you" he whispers softly as he wakes up stretching out 

I cant help but laugh at him, laying beside him on the bed he moves closer and hugs me with his head on my chest snuggling into me 

" I missed you chanyeol"

"I was here baby I didn't go anywhere"    I  smile as I hug him tighter

"I know but while I was sleeping I missed you" he looks up at me with those beautiful brown eyes and leans in for a kiss, leaning down I kiss his lips softly as he lets out a little groan

Pulling back I smile at him

"Hey why did you stop I was enjoying that" he says with a pout

"It isn't nice when someone teases you is it " I wink at him as I climb off the bed

"Hey get back here Park Chanyeol" he shouts out

Leaning back over him "Make me baby" as I take off my shirt and throw it towards him making him giggle

"You tease" he shouts after me as I head into the bathroom

"Takes one to know one" I laugh back to him

"How could you tease a pregnant person like his" he shouts back more

"I can tease you worse baby~"

"Impossible" he giggles

Undoing the buttons on my jeans making my jeans hang low I move and stand in the doorway between the bedroom and our room, I see him sitting up on the bed legs crossed hugging a pillow as he tries to hide his laughing blushing face behind it

Placing my hands on the door frame above my head while tensing the muscles in my arms, looking at him he blushes more

"Like what you see baby?" I tilt my head to the side and give him a soft smile

"Chanyeol stop it" he laughs into the pillow

"Why baby don't you like it anymore?" I walk over to him and pull the pillow away throwing it across the room as I lean closer he takes a big gulp as he looks down my body blushing so much more now.

"Ch.... Chanyeol wh.... What are you doing?" He stutters

"Just looking at you baby" I move close making him lay back as I lean over him getting our lips close for a kiss but pull away and walk back to the bathroom

"Hey that was so unfair" he shouts throwing another pillow at me

"You did it to me, don't dish it if you can't take it"

I step into the shower and let the hot water run down my body next I feel soft hands run down my back

"Mmmm are you teasing me now baby" turning around I let the water run down over my head as I brush back my hair as the soaps run down my body, I look at Baek staring at me letting his eyes go down my body to my member, reaching his hands in and around me he leans up for a kiss,  I lean down wanting him, he smiles and the next thing I know I'm being frozen with cold water

"Argh Baek" I shout out trying to turn the water off as he runs out of the bedroom giggling

"That's what you get for teasing me~" he shouts back making me laugh

"Oh that's it" grabbing a towel I wrap it around my waist as I run out if the bathroom to find him

"Baek where are you?" I look around the bedroom and can't find him, running into kitchen and living room he isn't there either, where the hell is he

Returning back to the bedroom I sit on the bed and hear a little laugh coming from under it

Getting down on my knees I look under the bed, there he is covering his mouth from making more noise, lucky the bed is high off the ground that a grown person can fit under it.

"Found you" I wink at him

Putting my hand in I guide him out safely and back to his feet as he falls against my chest making my towel drop.

We both look in each others eyes and ignore my towel in a pile on the floor

Taking both my hands I place them gently on either side of his face and move in and kiss him ever so softly just the way he likes

"I love you Baek" I whisper pulling away from the kiss

"You too chanyeol" he hugs me around my waist

"You better go shower" he mumbles into my chest

"Wanna save water and join me"

Taking his hand I pull him into the bathroom stripping him of his clothes and pull him into the shower smothering him in kisses.

***

Once we have had our fun in the shower I leave Baek in the bathroom fixing his hair for our dinner he thinks we are having with the others tonight.

Taking all the little notes I have written out for him I place two of them on the bed with a rose, grabbing my bag I quickly sneak out closing the main door so he can't hear and head towards another cabin Donghae has sorted for me to get changed.

**_Baeks pov_ **

Fixing my hair I walk back into the bedroom

"Chanyeol?" I call out before seeing two notes on the bed with a beautiful rose

**_Baek baby sorry_ ** **_I_ ** **_slipped out but_ ** **_I_ ** **_thought we_ ** **_could_ ** **_have a bit of fun tonight and make dinner more fun so read the next note_ **   
**_xCx_ **

Smiling I reach for the next note

**_Slip on the suit_ ** **_I_ ** **_got you that's hanging up on the back_ ** **_of_ ** **_the kitchen door, you will find the next clue there_ **

**_xCx_ **

Picking up the rose I take a soft sniff of it, I've always liked the red rose since seeing the movie beauty and the beast.  I walk towards the kitchen humming a tune. Placing the rose on the counter top I move the kitchen door and true to his word there hanging on the back of the door is a massive black suit with a black shirt and black tie

"What sort of dinner is this?" Taking the suit back to the bedroom I lay it on the bed and read the next note

**_Really_ ** **_hope_ ** **_you like it will you be my date and wear it for me_ **

**_Next_ ** **_clue is in your shoe_ **

**_xCx_ **

Awww this is just so cute and look at him rhyming in his notes. I take the suit protector off the suit and grab the shirt pulling it on as I button it up, it feels so good against my skin. Next I take the suit trousers and slip them on over my tight boxers zipping up the zip I take a look at myself in the mirror.

Damn my man really has good taste, tucking my shirt in I return to the bathroom to 're style my red locks. Damn wearing this suit makes my hair colour really pop .

Since he wants me to wear this suit I grab my favourite eye liner and put it on followed by a little bit of strawberry lip gloss. Reaching for a pair of socks I slip them on followed by the shoes he left me. Inside the left shoe I find my next clue.

**_When you are ready please head outside and you will meet Heechul and he will bring you to me_ **

**_xCx_ **

Who the hell is Heechul? Putting on the suit jacket I take one more look in the mirror, I quickly grab the watch chanyeol gave me and slip it on. I look pretty hot right now I really hope chanyeol likes it

Opening the main door to the cabin I am greeted by Heechul.

"Good evening sir I am here to escort you to your next clue" he smiles holding out a long black coat

Putting it on me he smiles and holds out his arm for me to link

'Should I really link him to see chanyeol?'

"It's ok sir Mr Park said you should link me so you won't fall on the snow as the paths can be really slippy at night time" he holds out his arm again as I take it and start down the pathway

"Should we be going the other way?" I stop him from walking

"No sir this is the way we need to go, here is a note for you sir" handing me another note I read it

_**I had a feeling you would question where you are going but** _ _**don't** _ _**worry, you are in safe hands** _   
**_xCx_ **

"Well we better not keep him waiting" placing the note in my pocket I link Heechul

"As you wish sir" he guides me down a path away from all the other cabins. I start to feel a bit nervous, no actually really nervous. I must have been holding Heechul too tight that he touches my arm with his other hand

"It's ok sir we are nearly there look" he points towards a cabin with soft warm lights in the distance making me calm a bit more

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

"Wow it looks beautiful" I smile  butterflies in my stomach as I feel myself getting giddy the closer we get

"It really is sir, you are one lucky man" he smiles giving me a little squeeze of my arm

Reaching the end of a pathway he stops walking

"Sorry sir this as far as I can go" he hands me another note

**_Follow_ ** **_the_ ** **_rose petals to_ ** **_your_ ** **_surprise_ **

**_xCx_ **

**_"_** Goodnight sir" Heechul bows turning around and walking back down the path we just walked

Taking a deep breath I walk along the rose petal covered path up to the cabin. Reaching the open door I take a deep breath and step in following the petals all the way in

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

Coming to another doorway I peek around and see chanyeol standing beside a table

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

  
My jaw drops as I see him in a suit exactly like mine red hair and  looking sexy as hell that I bite my lip

"Wow baby you look amazing and sexy might I add" he comes closer placing his hands on my waist kissing me

"Chanyeol what is all this?" I turn looking at the table

"It's all for you baby, I thought we could just spend the night alone tonight" pulling me closer he slides his hand over my ass as be bites his bottom lip all sexy

"Damn baby you look so sexy I think I want to skip dinner and go straight to dessert" he pulls me closer giving me a little growl in my ear making a chill go down my spine and in a very good way

"Chanyeol" I say while blushing

"Yes baby"

"Can we eat I'm starving" I pout looking up at him

"Of course baby come sit" he pulls out the chair for me as I take a seat

Walking around the other side of the table he takes his seat and keeps looking at me

"Baek I can't keep my eyes off you tonight you are glowing" he smiles at me with that killer smile of his that I fell in love with the first time I seen him

"Your not too bad yourself chanyeol" I wink back at him making him smile again with a come to bed look in his eyes, damn he is really pulling out all the stops tonight how will I survive

***

_**Chanyeol pov** _

After dinner I watch Baek finish off his strawberries and cream oh how much I want to take some of them home and eat them off him. Damn it calm down chanyeol I scold myself.

I think now is the time

"Baek sweetheart" getting up from my seat I move closer to Baek and get down on one knee

"Baby you have been the best thing to ever fall into my life my little bambi, since the minute I saw you I knew you where the one I wanted to marry and spend the rest of my life with, you are the most amazing human being I have ever met in my entire life, the moment you looked into my eyes I knew you where the one for me. Now we are having a little family of our own I would like for us to become a real  proper family

So byun baekhyun will you do the honour of marrying this little ones daddy" while touching baek's tummy as the tears fall from both our eyes he places his hands over mine

"What do you think little one shall I say yes to daddy ?" Baek looks down at his and my hands linked together and with that the little one kicked

"I think that's a yes" I laugh out

"I think so too" Baek takes his hands and places them on my cheeks leaning in he kisses me softly I then move down and kiss our little bump that is home to our most precious jewel as baek rubs his fingers through my hair

"Don't I need a ring to make it official?" He laughs out

"Put your hand inside the inside pocket of your suit near your heart baby" as I watch him do it he take out the loose ring

"I had it on me this whole time?" He laughs with shock

"Yes you did baby" I smile back at him

"Do you like it?" I ask him as I wait for his reaction

"Chanyeol it's too much"

"Baek baby you are worth every penny and so much more"

"I love it chanyeol" he sniffs

Placing it on his finger I seal it with a kiss, it fits perfectly

Kissing baeks tummy again I can't  help but whisper

"Thanks for the back up little one" I whisper to baeks tummy making him laugh ....

❤ _C_ ❤

**_Well_ ** **_I_ ** **_wonder what the_ ** **_others_ ** **_will think of chanyeol asking baek_ **

_**Really hope you** _ _**liked** _ _**it please please press** _ _**the** _ _**little** _ _**star on the bottom to** _ _**the** _ _**left** _ _**and** _ _**vote** _

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chanyeol's p.o.v** _

"Do you like your ring baby?" laying my head on his lap while I am still on one knee in front of him

"I really do Chanyeol, it is amazing" he blushes as I look up into his eyes

" I have something else for you baby, come take my hand and I will show you" standing up I take his small delicate hand in mine and lead into the other room following more rose petals and candles

Reaching the room he stops and starts to cry

"Baby why are you crying?" moving close to him I lean down and gently wipe away the tear on his cheek as he grabs my hand

" You have given me so much Chanyeol and I love you with every inch of my being and soul" he sniffs looking deep into my eyes like he never has before making me cry too

"You are worth it Baek and you have given me more then I ever deserved or dreamt of in this world...". before I could finish he cuts in

" Chanyeol I have nothing to offer or give you" he lowers his head and I can see the tears drop to the floor 

" Baek baby, you and these are all I want and need in my life" placing my hand on his heart and the other on his tummy

"Chanyeol I love you so much" he pulls me close by the collar of my suit jacket and kisses me deep

Pulling away catching our breaths I lean my head on his forehead

"Baby slow down we have all night, lets bathe" as soon as the words slip off my lips he stands up, steps back not breaking eye contact and slips off his suit jacket and throws it to the floor followed by his tie as he ever so slowly unbuttons his shirt. I feel myself biting my lip as I watch the beautiful sight in front of me that I start to strip myself, removing my suit jacket and about to remove my tie till he reaches out

"Leave your tie on Chanyeol" he smirks at me while he drops his trousers standing in front of me with just a shirt and boxers on

Giving him back my best sexy smile, I slowly unbutton my trousers leaving them hanging off my waist and remove my shirt leaving the tie on, walking close to him he grabs the end of the tie and wraps it around his hand pulling me closer. As he looks deep into my eyes we move closer and softly kiss as I slip his shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor, he reaches for the opening of my trousers with his free hand and slips it inside then looks at me with a surprised look

"Your going commando" he looks at me with a sexy grin and slides my trousers off till I am standing in front of him with just the tie of my suit on

"What a sexy sight" he smiles as he pulls me by my tie over to the bath, he steps in not braking eye contact as he pulls me in, I sit behind him while he settles his back into my chest with the end of the tie leaning over his shoulder

Kissing his neck he groans out leaning his head back, placing my hand on his neck I lean down and gently bite it leaving a red mark as he groans out

" Chanyeol make love to me" he whispers

"Oh baby don't you worry I will"  kissing his neck he quickly moves his body and sits across my lap sending some soapy water over the side of the bath to the floor

The look in his eyes is serious and loving, he moves back down my body and settles over my knees

"Baek what are you doing, come back up here to me" looking at him giving him a smirk as I lean back in the bath with my arms over the side. Shaking his head side to side saying no he slides down more

"Baek what are you doing baby~?" I ask him again

" I'm gonna please my man " he says while moving his hand down and grabbing my cock in his hand

"oh no you don't" I grab him and quickly move him so we swap positions sending more water over the side of the bath making him laugh out "If we keeping doing this there will be no water left in the bath"

Kissing down his body I reach his waist but he pulls me up by my tie

"And what do you think you are doing Mr Park" he smiles

"Pleasing my soon to be husband" I smile back making him blush

Kissing back down his body I place my hand down under the water and grab hold of his semi hard cock.

"I hope you can breathe underwater" he smiles giving me a wink

"Let's find out shall we" I smirk back at him while dunking my head under the water and wrapping my mouth around his cock making him splash a bit

"Chanyeol get up" he shouts out pulling me up by the tie still wrapped around my neck

Spitting out water he looks at me with panic in his eyes

"I was enjoying that" I splitter out

" I wasn't I can't have you drowning on me while sucking my cock" he pouts

"Baby I can swim and hold my breath under water I would have been fine" I begin to move and swap places with him again as I can see the worry in his eyes

"Come lay back into me baby" taking the wash cloth I pour some soap all over it and start to wash his front as he lays further back into my chest. Reaching his tummy I can't help but notice the changes.

"I'm getting fat ain't I?" he huffs out making me laugh

"No your not baby your sexy as hell"

"Tell me the truth am I chanyeol?" he pouts this time

"Baby your body will change because you are creating the most amazing home for our little one inside you right now, which is a lot more then I can do, all I can do is make sure you are both protected"

"Your so sweet Chanyeol I admit that was a nice save" he giggles out making me laugh into his neck

"thanks baby" I reply

After we wash I carefully help him out of the bath and wrap a towel around him followed by a robe and guide him into our room for the night.

"Omg Chanyeol it's so beautiful you are really spoiling me tonight" he hugs me around my waist then quickly runs over to the bed falling onto his back stretching out

"So is there room for me?"

Grabbing me by the tie which is soaking now, he pulls me down on top of him and slips it over my head throwing it to the floor. Spreading his legs as he un wraps his robe he gives me a cheeky smile.

"Make love to me chanyeol" he whispers

"Oh you don't need to ask me twice" I lean into his neck and kiss him softly

"Well I kinda did ask you twice" he laughs making me hush him up by kissing his lips as he wrap his legs around my waist

"Chanyeol make love to me like never before show me the man I am going to marry" he groans in my ear while I'm still kissing his neck

"Baek baby you have made me so horny tonight I want to loose myself in you"

"What are you waiting for then"

Leaning over him I feel him cup my ass cheek in his gentle hands followed by a slap to one of my cheeks making me stop what I'm doing and look into his eyes.

"What was that for?"

"Your taking too long I want to feel your monster of a cock inside me chanyeol"

"A monster?" I laugh

"Yes chanyeol let out your beast for me, I'm a horny pregnant person and I want it hard" he smirks at me all innocent as if he hasn't just said that

"Wow my little tiger"

Lifting up his legs over my shoulders I  move my now hardened member close to his opening, reaching for the lube on the bedside table I squirt it all over his opening and my cock.

Slowly I slide into his tight hole as he grips the metal bars of the bed above his head arching his back as he groans out

"Yes Ch...Chanyeol th....that's It" he moans as I push deeper so my balls are so close smacking off him as he grabs tighter to the bars

"Fuck Baek your so damn sexy" I pant out as I begin to move faster and deeper looking as he throws his head back more

Flipping him over I lift his waist so he is on all fours, kissing his neck and down his back I slam into him making him jolt forward

"Awwwww Oh fuck yes" he moans out

Grabbing his waist with one hand as I pound into him, I gently slap his ass making him shout out, then gently rub it better while slowing my movement, reaching over his back as I slide my hand under him and grabbing his cock I start to pump it running my thumb over the slit  making him leak  pre cum

"Chanyeol baby move please" he grabs hold of the bars again as I start pounding into him again faster and harder

Feeling his ass suck me in deeper I grab hold of the bars of the bed myself and loose control and start pounding faster and harder biting down on his back as he screams out loud with pleasure

"Oh my god yes chanyeol that's it make your husband cum"

Hearing those words I lean over his back and reaching his ear I whisper

"Cum hard for daddy" as soon as the words leave my lips he screams out pouring streams of cum all over the bed as his body heaves and starts to shake pounding into him faster he screams "cum for you husband now"

With that I explode and bury my seed deep inside his beautiful ass falling forward onto his back I kiss his cheek as we fall down on the bed.

"I'm  shaking chanyeol"

"It's just from your orgasm baby you will be ok in a minute come here" sliding my cock out of him followed by some of my cum we lay on the bed as I hold him tight till he stops shaking.

"Chanyeol I love you so much" he begins to cry

"Hey baby don't cry what is it, was I too hard for you" moving his face to look at me I wipe his tears

Sitting up on the bed looking all flushed and red cheeked hair all messed using a pillow to try hide himself as tears fall from his eyes

"Baek baby something is really wrong please tell me baby" getting up from the bed I grab a cover from the end of the bed and wrap it around him

"I just don't think I will be good enough for you Chanyeol, I come from nothing my mum is a nurse who works crazy hours my dad is so caught up in his restaurant business that he hardly ever had time for us even when we needed advice he would tell us to be men and sort it ourselves as kids, I could never really turn to them for anything the only way I am able to live and go to school is because of the money my grandma left me when she passed away, I have no job and nothing to offer you.

" Hey baby listen to me I am sorry you couldn't go to your parents for advice and help, and I am really sorry to hear about your grandma but please don't put yourself down, I am in love with your heart not what you have or haven't, the day you fell and I helped you I knew I wanted to be with you forever I knew by your eyes and that was well before I knew anything else about you.

"We are engaged now and every single thing I own is now both of ours not just mine, the house the apartment the cars everything, I want to share it with you and our little one" looking at him I can see doubt in his eyes, does he regret saying yes did he feel like he had to say yes just because I asked him

"I feel really tired now can we sleep please" he whispers looking at me with such sad eyes kinda avoiding what I was saying

"Sure baby let me take this top cover off so you can climb in ok"

Climbing off the bed he hangs onto the pillow for dear life as he watches me pull the cover off and pull back the other cover so he can get in.

Reaching for a bag under the bed I pull out a t-shirt and shorts for him and hand them to him to put on, he smiles a forced smile and starts to put them on

Quickly putting boxers on I leave the room and blow out all the candles, returning back to the bed I find him fast asleep making soft little cute noises, moving closer I kiss his head softly and climb in beside him and place my arm over him while slowly drifting off to sleep hoping this is not him changing his mind.

***

**_Minseok's_ ** **_p.o.v_ **

"Chen get your cute butt in here will you the bed is getting cold~" I shout as he walks out of the bathroom wearing just a long shirt looking sexy as hell

"Min I have something to tell you but I don't want you to panic or flip ok" he says with a bowed head

"Tell me baby what is it" I panic and sit up in the bed   
  


"I.... I..... I'm pregnant"

"I'm go.... go.... gonna be a dad" I stutter as a tear falls down my cheek as Chen nods his head

Pulling him closer to me I lay him on his back and smother him with kisses as he giggles

"Are you sure baby we are pregnant?" I ask again feeling so shocked

" Yes we are baby" he replies

Reaching his tummy I pull open the shirt "well hello bump it's me daddy"

"The baby can't hear you yet silly it's probably the size of a peanut" Chen laughs at me

"I don't care you will just have to get use to it" kissing all over his tummy I kiss my way up his chest and tease his nipples with my tongue

"Hey Mr the last time you did that, that happened" he pointed at his stomach making me laugh

" Chen sweetheart I love you so much I can't believe we are going to have a little family"

"There is one thing though Minseok, we can't tell the others yet"

"Why baby?" I huff at him

"We can when we get home but tomorrow chanyeol or Baek is gonna ask each other to marry and it's such a big thing for both of them so let's keeping our secret for now at least"  
He says with a big smile

"Ok baby I can do that" leaning closer he opens his legs as I settle between them kissing him softly as we make love

****

**_D.O P.o.v_ **

Finishing showering I get dressed for bed and climb in waiting for my hubby to join me

"Ok are you ready?" Kai shouts from the other room

"Yes" I shout back with a giggle

The lights in the bedroom start to dim

Feeling nervous but yet excited Kai walks into the room with a black fedora hat on, a black shirt wide open showing off his hot sexy abs a pair of leather trousers on and a cane in his hand, I swallow hard at the sight of my husband

He turns the radio on to a song "artificial love" playing as he starts to dance all sexy to it making my heart races as I bite my lip. He grabs the cane gets on the floor and starts humping the cane to a part of the song, oh how I wish I was that cane right now. His dance finally comes to an end and my member is tight against my boxers. He crawls up the bed to me with his head down low so the hat covers his face

"Damn baby that cane was lucky" I laugh out, with that he turns the song back on and starts to grind on me as if I was the cane making me stay still and blush, as the song comes to an end I pull off the hat giving him a cheeky smile and I place it on my head, he grabs it off me and throws it across the room and leans in kissing me

"I want to please you all night baby" he whispers all sexy in my ear as we fall into each others embrace and make love all night.

***

**_Luhan's p.o.v_ **

Heading into the bedroom after getting a drink of water I stop in the doorway and see Sehun half sitting up in the bed with the sheet from the bed just covering his manhood nothing else, his hair is all messed and a very cheeky smile that I know  means trouble

"Sehun I swallow hard" as I walk closer

"Come here baby" he pats his chest softly as he knows I love snuggling into his chest and falling asleep listening to his heartbeat

Climbing in beside him all giddy I lay my head on his chest

"Sehun make love to me please" I whisper

"Oh I was planning to baby"

Before he can move I jump across his lap and remove my top feeling him hard beneath me I reach for his member and start to palm it slowly making him groan out. He reaches for our lube, pouring some on his hand he reaches around me and rubs it along my ass hole making me throw my head back at his touch

"Mmmm my lulu wants daddy huh"

"Yes daddy fuck me" I call out as he rips my boxers off then lifting me up he slides me down his huge cock

"Move for daddy baby" he whispers as I start to move up and down him deeper and deeper my hands on his chest to steady myself we stay like that for a few minutes as he gets faster and faster fucking me deeper and deeper till I cum screaming out

                     "DADDY"

As I  cum and he fills me with his cum we fall to the bed panting

"You are daddy's special one aren't you baby" he says while hugging me

                    "Yes daddy"

****

_**Baek's p.o.v** _

Feeling Chanyeol come back into the room I pretend that I'm asleep. Why do I feel this way, this is suppose to be a happy time, I even wanted to ask him but now I don't understand why I feel the way I do why I have doubts in myself , maybe if I sleep on it I will feel better in the morning...

❤C❤

How do u feel about Chen ?

And luhan calling Sehun daddy lol?

How will Baek feel in the morning ?


	44. Chapter 44

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Hello my lovely readers sorry this one_ _isn't_ _another update_

_I have decided after many days and hours that the next Chapter will have a warning on it and it might be a very short one_

_It is_ _something_ _I_ _haven't_ _seen in other stories and_ _I_ _want to take the risk_

_So what_ _I_ _will write or who_ _I_ _write about has_ _nothing_ _to do with the people in real life_

_No harm or hurt or disrespect is_ _intended_ _to_ _the_ _people in this next_ _C_ _hapter_ _that_ _I_ _base my_ _characters_ _on_

_So with it being a special Chapter to Baekhyun_

_And hopefully you like it_

_You might want to have tissues handy_

_Love_   
_Cclay2020_   
_❤_


	45. Chapter 45

**_Authors p.o.v_ **

As Baek softly drifts off to sleep next to his future husband he finds himself at what looks like his favourite bench near the park just across from his favourite coffee place.

It was different this time, it felt more calming then before, the colours where more bright the grass was greener even though it was now winter it felt like a beautiful summer's day the leaves where blowing on the trees, kids laughing and playing in the background as he looked out ahead with a smile. Baekhyun sat on this bench under the cherry blossom tree that was full bloom making him smile.

His smile was beginning to fade as he remembered Chanyeol asking him the most important question, to marry him, of course Baek said yes but now he has his doubts not about Chanyeol but not being good enough for him.

He lifts his legs up on the bench and hugs them tight to his chest placing his head on his knees he let's out a sigh

"What am I going to do" he says out loud to no one in particular

"You are gonna stop worrying about the small things" a soft angelic voice from beside him said

Baek froze as he heard the voice, it's been a long time since he heard his friends voice but this can't be real.

Slowly he lifts his head and turns in the direction of the voice

"Hey you, miss me ?" His friend gives him the biggest smile

"This can't be real" Baekhyun wipes his eyes

"Who cares if its real or not I'm here with you as you need a old friend" his friends says leaning his head to the side giving him a smile

Sitting right beside him in a white polo neck jumper with black trousers and boots his blonde hair and his big huge smile

  
"Jonghyun"

"Yeah it's me~ Jonghyun smiles at him while Baek throws his arms around him

"Hey what's that for" Jonghyun asks Baek as he wraps his arms around him

"I've missed you, things happened when you passed and I was taken up wrong for stuff I said and ........" before Baek could finish Jonghyun cut him off

"It's in the past now Baek leave it there, we both know the truth of what you tried to say after I passed" rubbing Baek's tears he give Baek a caring smile

"Still wearing the fluffy jumper I gave you I see?" Jonghyun said while pulling it at the sleeve

"Yeah it comforts me when I'm down" Baek sits back while wiping the tears from his eyes smiling

"Now that your smiling Baek, what is going on, I see you have a tall dark and handsome man on your arm and a little bun in the oven" he smiles while rubbing Baek's tummy

"He asked me to marry him " Baek whispers

"And you said yes so what's the big deal?"

"I'm scared Jonghyun, I was only ever with ..........

"Don't ruin this moment by saying his name Baek" Jonghyun says while covering Baek's mouth with his hand

" Ok well with 'him' " Baek says

"Ok let's call that animal 'him' for now Jonghyun laughs

"I have never dated anyone other then 'him' and me and chanyeol hit it off straight away"

"So what's the problem then Baek?, do you think Chanyeol will hit you like 'him'?"

"No Chanyeol would never hurt me I know that, he loves me so much, more then I am use to, he takes care of me, never made fun of me when I told him I never had sex before, he comforts me when I'm upset he holds me all night, even when I fell out with him he still spoke to me and tried to get me back, I've never had that before he even gave me a little box full of specials things that we shared, and he talks to my bump every night with a kiss " Baek says as a tear falls from his cheek onto the sleeve of his jumper

"Wow he sounds amazing and a keeper Baek but what else is wrong tell me please" Jonghyun pleads with Baek

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes, now I doubt my answer because I have nothing"

"What do you mean you have nothing Baek" Jonghyun turns Baek around to face him

"Chanyeol has businesses and cars houses money everything, and I have nothing in return to give him"

"Oh Baek I'll be honest with you ok, do you think Chanyeol would have asked you to marry him if it bothered him that you have nothing, Chanyeol is in love with you and you have got the most amazing thing to give him that money can't buy" rubbing the tears from Baek's cheek again

"What have I got?"

"You have the biggest heart in a person that I have ever known, except for mine of course" he laughs making Baek smile

"Baek he wants you for who you are for the love you show him, please don't let this stop you having the life you always prayed for"

"What should I do then Jonghyun, I'm so lost " Baek asks while throwing his head back

"Baek you have been through so much in your young life you have amazing friends and what sounds like an amazing guy who's baby you have growing inside you and yet he still stood beside you, he didn't ask you to get rid he stepped up, he didn't run when he heard about "him", Baek if Chanyeol wanted out of this and didn't want you he wouldn't be here now asking you to marry him and spend the rest of your life with him" Pulling Baek in he hugs him tight

"Baek life is too short trust me I know so please don't let that little thing ruin the life you always wanted" rubbing Baek's hair as he pulls him into his chest snuggling into his childhood friend

"Live the life you wanted and say a proper yes to him, let the real Baekhyun shine through and be the amazing guy I know you are, also be the most amazing mum that I know you can be to that little one, but don't push chanyeol away over little things, talk to him if your ever in doubt, work together as one, deal with it together because one thing I know Baek, Chanyeol Is your protector"

"When did you ever get this smart" Baek smiles up at his friend

"Hey cheeky I always was" Jonghyun nudges Baek's shoulder with his

"I know you are and I love and miss you so much my dear friend plus you always gave it to me straight you never lied to me just to protect my feelings, can I ask though how come your appearing to me now ?"

"Because your at a cross road in your life now Baek and I'm here to advice you but it's up to you what path you take"

Chanyeol or being alone and letting the dream life you wanted slip away for something else"

"I want Chanyeol and my little family, Jonghyun" Baek wipes his tears away and takes a deep breath

"Well wake up and tell him that everything is ok and that you don't have doubts anymore, trust me Chanyeol is stressing about it now as he sleeps, he thinks you regret it" Jonghyun sits back on the bench and looks around

"It's beautiful here Baek remember we use to play here in the park and how we played on the school basket ball team"

"I really do we use to sing too" Baek laughs sitting up

"You should sing again Baek we had good voices"

"We really did Jonghyun" Baek's smiles at him

"Thank you Jonghyun"

"Hey that's what friends are for cutie"

" I feel weird now though I'm getting warmer, I can feel little tingles on my cheek and a warm patch on my tummy" Baek says while touching his cheek

"That's because your waking up now Baek and that warmth your feeling is your future husband hugging you with his hand on baby and kissing your cheek" Jonghyun smiles

"I don't want to wake just yet I want to talk more" Baek begs his friend

"I need to go Baek and so do you but I will be in your heart when ever you need me" Jonghyun hugs his friend one last time and stands up and walks towards the rays of the sun in front of Baek, blowing a kiss he opens his arms as beautiful big white wings appear

"Don't go please stay a little longer" Baek cried

"I need to Baek I'm sorry, take care of yourself and go have the life you wanted, promise me "

"I promise" Baek sobs out

And with that Jonghyun fades into a bright light no longer visible to Baek

"Heaven has really got a beautiful angel" Baek whispers out loud as he wipes his tears on the sleeve of his jumper as a beautiful white rose appears on his lap taking a sniff of it he smiles

Sweet dreams old friend

❤C❤


	46. Chapter 46

_Well lovely readers_ _I_ _hope you are all ok after the_ _previous_ _Chapter a lot of tears where cried._

_Thank you all for the support and_ _comments_

_So_ _shall we move on and see how Baek is now when he wakes?_

_Next chapter to follow soon_

_❤C❤_


End file.
